Wanted AU
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Ella descubrió algo que no debía. Él la salvó porque la necesita. Ahora la vida de los dos corre peligro, ambos están en busca y captura. AU
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Prólogo**

La noche era oscura y cálida, sin ninguna nube que tapase las pocas estrellas que eran capaces de verse. De repente, de uno de los múltiples callejones apareció una pareja, cualquiera que les viese de lejos podía pensar que estaban buscando un lugar para estar solos y disfrutar de su intimidad, pero esa no era la auténtica realidad. Bastaba con oír sus entrecortadas respiraciones para darse cuenta que llevaban un rato corriendo, escapando de algo o de alguien.

El hombre señaló uno de los edificios, que hacía tiempo habían sido oficinas de una empresa que había quebrado. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviese abierta, pero parecía que su suerte de nuevo les había abandonado. Rompieron una ventana, sabiendo que seguramente el ruido atraería a su perseguidor, y comenzaron a correr por el enorme espacio, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida en la parte de atrás.

Un disparo resonó en la amplia estancia haciendo que detuviesen su carrera, lentamente, se giraron hacia el origen del disparo, para comprobar que detrás de ellos se encontraba un descomunal hombre armado. Él se puso delante de ella, haciendo que el cañón de la pistola apuntase directamente a su pecho, y que el corazón de ella se encogiese de miedo.

\- Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste oportunidad- Dijo con tono autoritario el poseedor del arma.- Ahora moriréis los dos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos a la espera de oír el sonido del siguiente disparo, esperando notar como la bala entraba en sus cuerpos, provocando una mortífera herida que acabaría con sus vidas. Parecía que tardaba una eternidad y que a la vez, tan solo habían transcurrido unos segundos, segundos en los que sus corazones latían sin querer pararse. Recordaron todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y todo lo que habían descubierto desde que se habían conocido, había sido una mezcla entre aventura, pasión, peligro… y ¿amor?

Finalmente, oyeron como el hombre disparaba su arma.

* * *

**Hola, aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia, espero que os guste.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Salvada

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas**

**Capítulo 1. Salvada**

A través de los grandes ventanales se distinguía el fuerte barullo de la ciudad, los conductores hacían sonar los claxon de sus coches debido a la impaciencia de un atasco. La lluvia, intensa, caía sin cesar y unida a la espesa niebla hacía que apenas se distinguiese lo que había a un metro de distancia, dejando el final de octubre de un triste gris.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en su despacho, en uno de los elegantes rascacielos que se encontraban a cada lado de la transitada calle, observando desde la ventana como la noche iba llegando a la ciudad de Londres y como se iban encendiendo una a una las luces de las farolas que apenas se distinguían debido a la niebla.

Soltando un suspiro, se giró hacia su escritorio repleto de montañas de papeles y carpetas que aún no había podido mirar, todavía le quedaba bastante, sin mencionar lo agotada que estaba y el dolor de espalda que llevaba matándola desde hace dos días.

Esa semana apenas había pegado ojo, entre los múltiples papeles que debía organizar para la nueva campaña que organizaba la empresa y que su jefe hubiese estado presionándola para tener todo listo para la fecha habían hecho que apenas durmiese unas pocas horas al día y que abusase del café, poniéndola en un estado de nerviosismo y estrés constante.

Volvió a suspirar al pensar en su jefe, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre que rondaba ya los cuarenta y muchos pero aún así se seguía viendo atractivo. Alto, rubio y con una fría mirada gris que imponía, era lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraban un explotador. Era muy joven cuando fundó Malfoy's Company, una empresa dedicada a las inversiones en bolsa, que poco a poco, y debido al buen olfato que tenía el señor Malfoy para saber en qué empresas invertir, se había hecho un lugar como una de las empresas más rentables de todo Reino Unido, y había sido precisamente ese poder inesperado lo que lo había vuelto tan autoritario, ahora, su mayor sueño era convertir a Malfoy's Company en socia de todas las empresas rentables que pudiese, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, y en eso precisamente consistía la campaña de la que Hermione estaba tan harta.

Suspirando de nuevo se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, esperando que el agua fría la ayudase a despejarse un poco. Al entrar se miró al espejo, y frunció el ceño ante lo que veía. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, lo que hacía que las marcadas ojeras se notasen aún más, parecía enferma, peor aún, no aparentaba sus veinticinco años casi recién cumplidos, sino que parecía mucho mayor. Después dirigió la mirada hacia su pelo, normalmente brillante y lleno de rizos ahora se encontraba recogido en un moño improvisado, que le daba la apariencia de tener un nido de pájaros en la cabeza. Por último se fijó en su ropa, llevaba un traje chaqueta-pantalón gris con una camisa blanca, que hace unas horas estaba impecable, pero ahora se encontraba lleno de arrugas.

Saliendo del baño se dirigió a la máquina de café, el agua no le había hecho nada y todavía quedaba mucha noche de trabajo. Se dirigía de vuelta a su despacho pensando en números, acciones y balances que debía realizar cuando se fijó en que la luz de la sala de juntas se encontraba encendida y con la puerta cerrada, eso era raro ya que pensaba que a esas horas ella sería la única que había quedado trabajando, aparte de que era una hora muy extraña para hacer una reunión. Con sigilo se dirigió a la puerta, para comprobar si en verdad la sala estaba siendo utilizada, pero se quedó quieta al oír voces que provenían del interior.

\- Lucius, esto es una auténtica locura – Decía la voz de un hombre.

\- Cállate Stan, esta idea nos hará aún más ricos – Le contestó otro hombre.

El tal Stan soltó un gruñido de desaprobación. – Como alguien se entere de esto estamos perdidos, ¡ACABAREMOS EN LA CÁRCEL! Y todo por un puñado de libras.

\- No son sólo un puñado de libras Stan – Dijo una fría voz que Hermione reconoció como la de su jefe – Estamos hablando de miles de millones para cada uno. Imagina todo lo que podrías hacer con ese dinero.

Hermione que seguía en la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con el mismo sigilo con el que había ido se fue retirando poco a poco, para dirigirse a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la sala de juntas. Era una pequeña estancia en la que había una máquina de café muy moderna que únicamente utilizaban los altos cargos y los clientes importantes, era donde los ayudantes esperaban pacientes a que se le llamase, mediante un moderno telefonillo, parecido a los porteros que había en los portales, y que llevaba incorporada una cámara, para llevar las bebidas y aperitivos, y eso era por lo que Hermione había ido hasta allí.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido cogió el telefonillo y activó la cámara, que por suerte para ella no hizo ningún ruido. Ahora podía ver claramente quiénes se encontraban allí, y le sorprendió descubrir que conocía a la mayoría. El primer hombre que había hablado era Stan Shunpike, un hombre un par de años mayor que ella que trabajaba en su mismo departamento, el administrativo-legal, y que se encargaba de revisar los beneficios y pérdidas de cada trimestre, además de avisar si en algún momento algo no cuadraba; tenía las orejas bastante grandes, y el rastro del acné que sufrió de joven unido a su inmaduro carácter hacía que pareciese un adolescente, cosa que en más de una ocasión había logrado sacar a Hermione de sus casillas cuando habían trabajado juntos. El segundo hombre que había hablado era ni más ni menos que Rodolphus Lestrange, el cuñado del señor Malfoy, su simple visión hacía estremecer a cualquiera, tenía el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, que tenían con un extraño brillo de locura, y el rostro lleno de cicatrices; corrían rumores de que era un personaje my desagradable, se había tirando una larga temporada en la cárcel, se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tratar, Hermione no tenía ni idea de que hacía allí, ya que los únicos negocios en los que había estado metido eran considerados turbios.

Al seguir examinando la sala pudo comprobar que al lado de su jefe se encontraba su hijo, Draco Malfoy, un chico aproximadamente de la edad de Hermione, era muy parecido a su padre, rubio y de mirada fría, además de un niño de papá, siempre que iba a la empresa trataba fatal a todo el mundo, e incluso en más de una ocasión había hecho llorar a alguna de las jóvenes becarias que iban a adquirir experiencia laboral; según lo que Hermione sabía no había terminado sus estudios, alegando que su familia ya tenía demasiado dinero y que llegado el momento él seguiría con el más que beneficioso negocio familiar. También se encontraba Severus Snape, era el abogado de la empresa, uno de los mejores de Londres, frío y poco sociable, tenía el pelo negro grasiento y largo hasta la barbilla, y una gran nariz; era el encargado de realizar los contratos y de revisarlos para evitar posibles fraudes.

En cuanto al resto de los hombres que se encontraban en la sala, Hermione no les conocía de nada, aunque no le gustó el aspecto que tenían. Rodeado de un grupo de hombres, que Hermione definió como matones debido a sus enormes brazos marcados y, ante esto soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, iban armados, había un hombre pálido como la nieve, e incluso desde la pequeña pantalla de la cámara Hermione fue consciente de la maldad que desprendían sus ojos, parecía un alto miembro de la mafia. Echando un último vistazo a la sala se percató de la presencia de otra persona de la que no había reparado hasta ese momento, y no le extrañaba, porque ese chico pelirrojo no pegaba nada en esa reunión, acercándose a la pequeña pantalla, Hermione pudo comprobar que incluso parecía una buena persona, hasta que se percató que el también iba armado.

\- Lo importante aquí – Comenzó el hombre pálido con una fría voz que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera – Es que nadie se entere de nuestro pequeño plan, y que a ninguno de vosotros se os escape – Dijo esto último pasando su mirada a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose en Stan – Lucius, confío en que hayas encontrado a alguien capaz de callar a cualquiera que intente traicionarnos o denunciarnos.

\- Sí, por supuesto – Dijo Lucius, de repente parecía nervioso – Precisamente está aquí, he considerado que sería bueno que todos deis vuestro consentimiento – Dicho esto le hizo un gesto al chico pelirrojo – Este es Ronald Weasley – Le presentó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿El policía? – Preguntó Rodolphus abriendo mucho los ojos – Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara, ¡este mal nacido fue el que me metió en la cárcel! – Exclamó girando la cabeza hacia su cuñado.

\- Ex policía – Dijo hablando por primera vez – Ahora mismo yo soy tanto o más buscado que tú Lestrange.

\- ¿Así que has considerado que un ex policía es lo mejor para guardar nuestro secreto Lucius? – Preguntó el hombre pálido con un deje de decepción en sus ojos.

\- Precisamente por ese motivo, es un corrupto, asuntos internos está deseando cazarle para meterle en la cárcel – Empezó defendiendo Lucius su decisión – Sabe disparar, tiene la sangre fría como para matar a alguien porque ya lo ha hecho, y como ex policía sabe perfectamente qué hacer para que no le pillen, sabe cómo eliminar las pruebas para que no le incriminen, y sobre todo, nadie sospechará que lo hemos mandado nosotros.

\- Bien Lucius, me has convencido – Dijo, para luego girarse hacía el pelirrojo – Ahora te advierto una cosa Weasley, si por algún casual me entero que nos has traicionado, mandaré a mis hombres que te busquen debajo de cada piedra si es preciso y que te maten, ¿me has entendido?

\- Perfectamente – Dijo el pelirrojo sin dejarse intimidar por la amenaza.

Hermione se encontraba totalmente paralizada, aún con el telefonillo en la mano, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, volvió a poner el telefonillo en su lugar y desconectó la cámara. Todavía en estado de shock, se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala mientras intentaba calmarse, pero su cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de oír, hasta que el primer pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza fue que tenía que avisar a la policía, pero debía andarse con cuidado, no tenía pruebas que confirmasen su historia por lo que no le creerían, además, si daba un solo paso en falso, esos hombres la descubrirían y la matarían, callándola para siempre.

Se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a coger sus cosas del despacho e irse a casa, y pensar en lo que haría. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, notó con alguien abría la otra puerta, en la que hace unos instantes había estado apoyada, era uno de los matones armados de ese señor tan pálido. Muerta de miedo, se quedó petrificada, intentando incluso no respirar, con la esperanza de que el hombre no se diese cuenta de su presencia, aunque a la velocidad a la que latía su corazón era increíble que no se hubiese dado cuenta nada más entrar.

Le vio dirigirse a la máquina de café y apretar algunos botones, se fijó en cómo se dibujaba una mueca en su cara al comprobar que el café no salía y con sonoros pasos se dirigía de nuevo a la otra puerta.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo demonios funciona esta dichosa máquina? – Preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza, momento que Hermione aprovechó para salir de allí sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

El primer hombre entró en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la máquina de café seguido de otro, que después de pulsar los botones correctos pasó su mirada por la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Has dejado tu esa puerta abierta? – Le preguntó señalándola.

\- ¿Qué puerta? – Preguntó el primero fijando su vista donde el otro estaba señalando – No, ni siquiera sabía que había otra puerta.

\- Pues parece que alguien ha estado escuchando lo que no debía – Dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza.

En ese instante vio una sombra que se movía por uno de los despachos, y mientras sacaba su pistola vio como una mujer salía apresurada de él, giraba la cabeza y dando un grito en cuanto se percató de su presencia, salía corriendo rumbo a la salida. Por la propia inercia que había ido adquiriendo en su trabajo, apuntó con su pistola y disparó a la mujer, que asustada soltó algo que llevaba en la mano y huyó.

Soltando un gruñido de frustración por haber fallado echó a correr detrás de ella, hasta que el ruido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y un grito de su jefe le hicieron detenerse.

\- ¡Crabbe! – Exclamó en hombre pálido - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo grandísimo idiota? – Le gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

\- Una mujer, señor – Respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Una mujer? – Preguntó con su fría voz - ¿Qué mujer?

\- Mi señor – Habló el hombre que seguía dentro de la habitación del café – Crabbe y yo nos dimos cuenta que esta puerta estaba abierta, y supusimos que alguien habría estado husmeando, y cuando Crabbe salió a comprobarlo vimos a una mujer huyendo, por eso el disparo.

\- ¿Le has dado? – Preguntó volviendo a posar su fría mirada en Crabbe.

\- No, señor, pero creo saber de quién se trata – Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el objeto que se le había caído a la mujer, su identificación – Hermione Granger – Leyó, al mismo tiempo que se oía un jadeo.

\- Es una de mis empleadas – Explicó Lucius al ver que todos le miraban – Una de las mejores, es una lástima – Dijo fríamente, dando a entender que en realidad no le importaba en absoluto.

\- Muy bien – Dijo el hombre pálido quitándole la identificación a Crabbe – Weasley encárgate de ella, que para algo te pagamos – Le dijo mientras le tendía la documentación de la chica – Haz que Lucius no se arrepienta de haber confiado en ti.

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía, había sido una buena idea dirigirse hacia las escaleras, ya que si hubiese girado hacia el ascensor estaba segura de que la bala habría impactado en ella, además de que seguramente la hubiesen atrapado mientras esperaba, ahora mismo rezaba porque fuesen tan idiotas como para perseguirla por la escaleras y no usar el ascensor, porque de lo contrario estaba perdida. Finalmente llegó al último piso, y en silencio, por si acaso la estaban esperando, se dirigió a la salida, pudo comprobar con satisfacción que no había nadie allí, esperándola y de que no se oían pasos por las escaleras, pero su alivio pronto se evaporó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el ascensor estaba bajando.

Sin perder un segundo más salió a la calle, que para lo tarde que era se encontraba llena de gente, con la esperanza de perderse entre la multitud echó a correr, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como los matones y el pelirrojo que estaban en la sala de juntas giraban la cabeza buscándola entre el gentío, entonces notó la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, y maldiciéndose por haberse quedado quieta echó a correr de nuevo, girando en una esquina y llevándose el segundo susto de la noche al encontrar frente a ella una figura alta, tapada con una capa negra y una guadaña en su mano derecha.

\- Que sólo es un disfraz tía, no es para tanto – Respondió la voz de un adolescente tras el grito de Hermione – Los adultos no entienden la diversión de Halloween.

Con el susto todavía en el cuerpo Hermione siguió corriendo, había estado tan ocupada en el trabajo, y sumado a todo lo que había pasado esa noche, que se había olvidado de que era Halloween y de que muchas personas iban disfrazadas al desfile, por un terrible momento había pensado que era realmente la muerte que venía a por ella.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un callejón que para su suerte, o para su desgracia, estaba vació, y se detuvo a descansar apretándose fuertemente el pecho, el deporte nunca había sido lo suyo. Cuando finalmente dejó de oír el fuerte pulso de su corazón detrás de las orejas que le había provocado la carrera fue consciente de algo y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su bolso hasta que totalmente abatida se dio cuenta de que había perdido su identificación, seguramente cuando la habían disparado, ahora sabían quién era y donde vivía. Sacó su cartera y comenzó a contar el dinero que tenía en efectivo mientras su cabeza elaboraba un plan, se iría a un hotel y al día siguiente ya vería que hacer.

El sonido de unos pasos cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, con cuidado asomó un ápice la cabeza para inmediatamente volver a ocultarse mientras maldecía internamente de nuevo, se trataba del hombre pelirrojo, y al parecer estaba solo, aunque eso no la consolaba, había tenido la esperanza de haberlos despistado a todos. Sacando una valentía que no sabía de dónde venía echó a correr de nuevo, y con desesperación oyó los pasos del hombre detrás de ella.

Siguió corriendo durante algunos minutos sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás, aunque no lo necesitaba, no había dejado ni un segundo de oír el sonido de pasos detrás de ella. Al girar la esquina siguiente no pudo evitar pararse para mirar a su alrededor confundida, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, todo el lugar estaba lleno de enormes contenedores de colores. Una suave brisa llevó hasta ella el olor del mar y al fijarse un poco mejor comprendió que se encontraba en el puerto, pero al oír los pasos del hombre más cerca que nunca de ella empezó a correr de nuevo, metiéndose entre los contenedores rogando para darle esquinazo lo antes posible.

Cuando finalmente dejó de oír los pasos detrás de ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca al comprobar que había llegado al final del puerto y que no había otra escapatoria que volver sobre sus pasos. Al darse la vuelta un chillido salió de su garganta, el hombre pelirrojo bloqueaba su única vía de escape, y Hermione pudo darse cuenta, con el miedo recorriendo sus venas, que era mucho más imponente de lo que en un principio había creído.

Era alto, muy alto, rondaría los dos metros, y a pesar de llevar una cazadora oscura se notaban sus anchos hombros y sus musculosos brazos, no tanto como los matones del señor pálido, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentir respeto ante su presencia. El pelo rojo lo tenía despeinado y un par de gotas de sudor recorrían su frente debido a la carrera, por último se fijó en sus ojos azules, que reflejaban ¿lastima? Hermione bajó la vista hasta sus manos para comprobar sorprendida que no llevaba la pistola en ellas, fue consciente de que podía haberla disparado mientras huía de él, sin embargo no lo había hecho, ¿cuál era el motivo?

Entonces, sorprendiéndose aún más, vio como el hombre levantaba una de las manos lentamente y se ponía el dedo índice en los labios, como pidiéndole que se mantuviera callada, casi al mismo tiempo pudieron oír cómo, desde algún lugar del laberinto de contenedores, le llamaban. Rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, poniéndole una mano sobre la boca para evitar que gritase, y la arrastró detrás de uno de los contenedores que tenían la salida bloqueada, con una destreza seguramente adquirida de sus años de policía la mantuvo aferrada contra él con una brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba unas esposas, para seguidamente esposarla al contenedor.

\- Ahora escúchame muy bien – Le dijo en tono serio, todavía manteniendo su boca tapada – Te vas a quedar calladita y sin hacer un solo ruido, ¿entendido? – Le pregunto mientras la miraba fríamente. Hermione asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto apartó su mano.

\- ¿Por qué…? – No pudo continuar, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Tú sólo haz lo que te digo y puede que mañana todavía sigamos con vida – Fue lo único que le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir al pequeño espacio donde la había atrapado.

Le vio arrastrar una pequeña montaña de redes de pescador y algunas cuerdas, sacó la pistola y pegó un tiro al aire, haciendo que Hermione pegase un pequeño bote, rápidamente comenzó a enrollar y atar la red con las cuerdas, y entonces la chica comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, estaba fingiendo su muerte, y a pesar de lo asustada que estaba no pudo dejar de sorprenderse del buen trabajo que su salvador estaba haciendo, realmente parecía que había una persona envuelta entre la red.

Minutos después unos pesados pasos se oyeron donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, mientras éste terminaba de atar la última cuerda, y Hermione poniendo todo su autocontrol intentó tranquilizar su respiración y mantenerse todo lo callada que podía.

\- Hemos oído un disparo – Hermione puso los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz del hombre, era el que había pedido ayuda con la máquina de café.

\- Pues claro que has oído un disparo genio, ¿Cómo pretendías sino que matara a la chica? – Preguntó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar tanta estupidez.

\- Entonces ¿la has matado? – Preguntó la voz de otro hombre.

\- No, es que me gusta enrollar redes y tirarlas al mar – Repuso el pelirrojo con ironía – ¡Pues claro que está muerta! Ahora, ¿vais a seguir con vuestras estúpidas preguntas o me vais a ayudar a tirar esto? – Dijo el pelirrojo medio levantando del suelo el bulto que estaba a su lado.

\- No hay sangre, ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente la has matado? – Preguntó el primer con un deje de sospecha en la voz.

\- El señor Malfoy me contrató porque soy el mejor eliminando cualquier prueba incriminatoria, ¿no creéis que sería de novato dejar un rastro de sangre que seguramente los pescadores encontrarán mañana? – Replicó el pelirrojo exasperándose.

\- Por lo menos nos dejarás comprobarlo – Repuso el segundo.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! No después de haber tenido cuidado en no dejar ni una sola mancha de sangre en el suelo, ni de después de haber estado casi cinco buenos minutos enrollando esto – Exclamó el pelirrojo enfadándose – No pienso permitir que dos idiotas como vosotros destrocen mi trabajo – Dicho esto levantó el bulto un poco más y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el bode.

Los dos hombres todavía recelosos, acudieron a su ayuda, y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos el bulto se hundía en el Támesis, dejando primero una gran onda en el agua, para seguido soltar unas burbujas de aire y finalmente nada.

\- Y ahora si me disculpáis debo librarme de esto – Dijo mientras sacudía la documentación de Hermione en la mano.

\- El jefe nos ha pedido que te digamos que te espera en Malfoy's Company para pagarte por el trabajito. Te vemos allí – Y con un gesto de la cabeza los dos matones se marcharon.

Esperó un tiempo prudente a que los hombres se hubiesen marchado, y con una última mirada hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la chica él también se marchó, tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar antes de volver a buscarla. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, marcó y espero.

\- _Aeropuerto Heathrow… _

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que la disfrutéis.  
**


	3. Capítulo 2 Miedo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas**

**Capítulo 2. Miedo**

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, como una persona responsable y dependiente del trabajo que era, su vida estaba marcada por el reloj, reloj que en ese momento se encontraba roto, parado e inservible en su muñeca. Calculando aproximadamente, diría que llevaba media hora esposada a ese contenedor. Hacía mucho tiempo que los matones se habían ido, y llevaba un rato sospechando que su salvador también, dejándola allí, abandonada a su suerte, ya que no se oía otro ruido que no fuese el provocado por el agua del río que corría a unos metros de su posición.

Por lo menos tendría tiempo de pensar determinadamente en lo que acababa de pasar. Había descubierto algo, algo muy turbio en lo que todos esos hombres estaban metidos, dedujo por la manera en la que la habían perseguido y por las armas que llevaban que estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de que nadie les descubriese. Pero lo que más intrigaba a Hermione era porque ese hombre pelirrojo, que por lo que había entendido había sido contratado para matar a cualquiera que supusiese un obstáculo, la había salvado, poniendo así su vida en peligro. Era cierto que había fingido muy bien el momento de su asesinato, con el disparo y envolviendo esas redes para luego tirarlas al mar, y aunque fuese sólo por eso Hermione no quería que nada malo le ocurriese, pero haberla dejado en la misma "escena del crimen" esposada, no había sentado nada bien a la chica, y esperaba realmente que estuviese haciendo algo de provecho antes de soltarla, o ideando un plan, o lo que fuese, porque ¿iba a volver a buscarla, verdad?

Ante la impotencia y desesperación de no saber qué iba a ser de ella en el futuro, si es que lo tenía, comenzó a llorar, suplicando que su vida volviese a la normalidad cuanto antes, si todavía podía permitirse el tener una vida normal, o tan siquiera una vida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Con pasos apresurados, esquivando a las personas que aún se encontraban en la calle, algunas de ellas disfrazadas, celebrando Halloween, cruzó por tercera vez en esa noche el vestíbulo del alto edificio donde estaba situada Malfoy's Company, rogando internamente que no le entretuviesen demasiado, aquella noche un simple minuto valía más que todo el dinero del mundo, y todavía le quedaban demasiados planes por llevar a cabo.

Cuando salió del ascensor se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de juntas, ya que era la única sala que estaba iluminada, al parecer nada había cambiado en la hora que había durado la persecución y "asesinato" de la chica, todos se encontraban en sus respectivos sitios, pudo comprobar que los idiotas de los matones también habían llegado, y al parecer, estaban esperándole a él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Está muerta? – Preguntó Lucius nada más verle entrar, parecía impaciente.

\- Si, muerta y descomponiéndose en el fondo del Támesis – Soltó fríamente haciendo que muchos de los presentes soltasen un suspiro de alivio – Crabbe y Goyle lo pueden confirmar, ellos me ayudaron a tirar el cuerpo – Dijo esto último dirigiéndose al hombre pálido.

\- Si, ellos ya me han informado de todo lo sucedido – Al pelirrojo no le gustó la forma en la que había enfatizado el "todo". Dirigió su mirada a los hombres sólo para comprobar que le miraban con una expresión de burla.

\- Buen trabajo Ronald, bien hecho, si señor – Empezó a alabarle Lucius – Nos has librado de una buena, imagínate lo que esa muchachita hubiese podido hacer. Considero que esto será más que suficiente – Dijo abriendo un maletín lleno de billetes – Cincuenta mil libras de las doscientas mil que te pagaremos cuando todo esto termine – Le dijo mientras cerraba el maletín y se lo ofrecía.

El pelirrojo acepto el maletín, y con un gesto de la cabeza salió de la habitación sin dignarse a dirigir ni una sola palabra a los presentes. Supo, sin necesidad de mirar atrás, que el hombre pálido le seguía con la mirada, sabía que no se fiaba de él, y que seguramente iría el mismo a comprobar que la chica estaba muerta, por eso mismo debía darse prisa e ir al puerto cuanto antes. En cuanto estuvo de nuevo en el vestíbulo, echó a correr.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de un largo rato por fin había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente como para que las lágrimas dejasen de fluir de sus ojos. Llorar le había sentado bien, había soltado parte de la gran angustia que sentía, aunque el miedo y la incertidumbre todavía revoloteaban en su interior y ni siquiera el pensamiento de que todavía estaba viva lograba reconfortarla, por lo que decidió centrar su atención en algo más ameno que distrajese su mente. Casi como si sus músculos hubiesen esperado a ese momento, comenzó a sentir terribles pinchazos en el brazo que tenía esposado indicándole que le estaba quedando dormido, durante su ataque de debilidad se había ido escurriendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, lo que había hecho que su brazo quedase colgando encima de su cabeza.

Como pudo se puso de pie de nuevo, y comenzó a mover el brazo para que el flujo sanguíneo volviese a él, pero paró en seguida, asustada por el audible ruido que hacían las esposas al chocar contra la barra de metal del contenedor. Casi al mismo tiempo, el sonido de unos pasos y una sombra dirigiéndose hacia ella le hicieron maldecirse internamente por décima vez esa noche, definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte, o sí, pensó al distinguir al pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba en frente de ella.

\- ¿Es que no has entendido lo que te dije antes de no hacer ruido y quedarte callada? – Le dijo en tono serio – No eres la única que se juega la vida aquí – Ese último comentario ofendió a Hermione.

\- Yo no te pedí que me salvaras – Le espetó enfadada pero manteniendo un tono bajo – Tú solito te abalanzaste sobre mí, me ordenaste que me quedase callada, me esposaste y me dejaste aquí – Continuó subiendo un poco el volumen, no le importaba que la hubiese salvado, no la importaba que fuese un asesino, en ese momento la furia y el miedo que recorrían sus venas la hacían ser así.

\- ¿Acaso hubieses preferido que te matase? – Preguntó incrédulo.

\- Cuando me expliques el motivo por el cual me salvaste, te contestaré a esa pregunta. Ahora sólo te pido que me sueltes de una vez – Dijo susurrando otra vez, todavía con un deje enfadado en la voz.

El pelirrojo se aproximó a ella, dejó el maletín a su lado y sacó las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Al sentirlo tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, no se había equivocado con la primera impresión que había sacado de él, si de lejos imponía, de cerca aún más. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar otro quejido, esta vez de alivio y algo de dolor, cuando sintió que su muñeca era liberada. Levantó la mirada para darle las gracias pero la palabra murió en sus labios, no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía mucho más cerca de lo que había pensado en un principio, tenía el rostro serio, y parecía que la única parte que expresaba algún sentimiento eran sus grandes ojos azules, aunque en ese momento no supo descifrar cual.

Notó como él, y ella misma se tensaban cuando el sonido de una conversación llegó a ellos, y se tensaron aún más cuando reconocieron las voces. Con un rápido y sigiloso movimiento por parte del pelirrojo, que se agachó un segundo para agarrar el maletín y al levantarse la agarró fuertemente, terminaron en la parte más oscura del callejón, agudizando los oídos y sin atreverse casi a respirar.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que este es el lugar? – Preguntó la fría voz del hombre pálido, examinando la zona – No veo sangre.

\- Si señor, fue justo aquí donde encontramos a Weasley enrollando la red – Le explicó Crabbe – Y no hay sangre porque como experto que es no dejando pruebas, fue muy cuidadoso, o eso es lo que dijo– Dijo con un tono de voz enfadado.

\- Vaya, si que dejó llegar lejos a la chica – Dijo examinando la zona, le oyeron caminar, y por un segundo pudieron atisbar su sombra en el suelo – Quiero que os metáis al agua y saquéis esa red.

\- Pero señor, el agua esta helada y tardaremos muchísimo, además es de noche y no veremos nada – Se quejó uno de ellos.

\- No es una sugerencia Goyle, es una orden – Exclamó fríamente – Ahora ¡Al agua! Los dos.

Oyeron como los dos hombres se quitaban la ropa, protestando entre susurros, y los chapuzones les indicaron el momento en el que se metieron al agua. Cada cierto tiempo oían como alguno de los hombres volvía a la superficie para tomar aire y seguidamente volver a meter la cabeza en el agua. Después de lo que calcularon que habían sido veinte minutos, escucharon como uno de ellos salía del agua, y ayudado por el que todavía estaba dentro, tiraba de algo que por el sonido, parecía pesado.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que es esta la red que envolvió Weasley?

\- Si señor, allí abajo no había nada más – Dijo Goyle, aunque no parecía muy seguro.

\- Sí, sí que lo es – Repuso enseguida Crabbe, muy seguro – Cuando llegamos Weasley estaba terminando de atar esta cuerda alrededor de la red – Dijo señalando la cuerda a la que se refería – Y me acuerdo que hizo un nudo marinero como este.

\- Bien, pues ¿a que estáis esperando? Soltad los nudos, quiero comprobar que realmente la chica está muerta.

Durante unos minutos todo fue silencio sólo roto algún que otro chapoteo del agua y por los pequeños suspiros de desesperación que soltaban los hombres cuando encontraban un nudo especialmente difícil de soltar. Mientras tanto, Hermione, que se encontraba atrapada entre la pared del contenedor y el cuerpo del pelirrojo, rezaba por que se marchasen ya, quería salir de aquel lugar de una vez, a ser posible, para ir a algún lugar donde pudiese calentarse, ya que a medida que la noche iba avanzando, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más, y en su intento de huída había olvidado el abrigo en su despacho, además, se encontraba impaciente por poder alejarse del cálido, tentador, y al mismo tiempo intimidante, cuerpo del pelirrojo. Un grito de furia trajo su mente de vuelta de los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

\- No está, ¡No está! – Gritaba furioso el hombre pálido – Sois unos incompetentes, os mandé el facilísimo cargo de aseguraros que estaba muerta, y ni siquiera eso podéis hacer bien – Siguió gritando, parecía fuera de sí – Hay que descubrir donde la ha escondido Weasley, y rápido, antes de que nos delaten, ¿tenéis idea de lo que ocurrirá si van a la policía?

Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado callados desde que habían terminado de desenrollar la red y descubrieron la trampa que les había tendido el pelirrojo, si tan sólo no se hubiesen confiado. Sabían que su jefe no se fiaba y les había pedido explícitamente que le vigilaran de cerca. Cuando le habían contado cómo se había comportado Weasley ante su insistencia por comprobar si realmente era el cuerpo de la chica lo que estaba enrollando había entornado los ojos con desconfianza, y en cuanto el pelirrojo había abandonado el edificio, ellos habían guiado a su jefe hasta el puerto. Vieron como el hombre sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo y marcaba un número.

\- Zabini, dile a Dolohov que se dé prisa en… - Se cortó ante lo que decía el otro - ¿Ya lo ha descubierto? – Una pequeña pausa – Bien, ¿Está de camino? – Otra pausa – Llámale y dile que le espero en la dirección acordada- Dijo mirando en dirección a Crabbe y Goyle – Quiero que me ayude con otro asunto- Y colgó.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el que ninguno de los tres hombres habló. Hermione podía sentir la tensión que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, cuanto más tiempo estuviesen allí más peligroso sería para ellos, pero no podían salir de su escondite, no ahora que la única salida disponible estaba bloqueada, y menos cuando parecía que alguien más se iba a unir a ellos. Mientras esperaban observó la cara del pelirrojo, estaba serio, como lo había estado toda la noche, también tenía en ceño fruncido, como si se estuviese concentrando en algo, y Hermione se preguntó si era que estaba ideando un plan de escape, o si estaba concentrado en la conversación, buscando algo que pudiese ayudarles.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad habían pasado apenas quince minutos, se oyó el sonido de unos pasos que, debido al silencio, resonaban entre las paredes de los contenedores.

\- Has tardado mucho Dolohov – Mencionó el jefe con un tono frío.

\- Lo siento señor, es fácil perderse en este laberinto, todos los caminos parecen iguales – Se excusó el recién llegado.

\- Estoy harto de excusas – Exclamó el hombre – Qué es lo que has averiguado.

\- Hace más o menos una hora, Weasley reservó dos billetes de avión en el aeropuerto Heathrow para esta madrugada, con dirección París, el muy imbécil usó su tarjeta de crédito para hacer la reserva – Dijo en tono de burla.

\- ¿Consideras que no lo hizo a propósito? – Preguntó su jefe, borrando la sonrisa de su cara – Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Weasley es muy astuto, además de un ex policía, y como el mismo se ha definido, experto en no dejar pruebas, ¿De verdad creéis que dejaría semejante pista a seguir? – Los tres hombres sólo podían mirar a su jefe – No, es una trampa, una de las muchas que ha pensado esta noche. De todas formas, mandaré a alguien al aeropuerto por si acaso. ¿A qué hora salía el vuelo? – Le preguntó a Dolohov.

\- A las cinco de la madrugada señor.

\- Son las tres y media – Dijo mirando su reloj – No tenemos tiempo que perder – Entonces levantó la vista, observando detenidamente a Crabbe y a Goyle, valorándolos – Goyle vamos, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto. Dolohov, Crabbe me ha decepcionado demasiado esta noche, alguien que trabaja para mí no puede cometer tantos errores, sobre todo uno tan grande como haber dejado escapar a la chica, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Dijo mientras reía de la cara de terror que acababa de poner Crabbe – Cuando termines usa eso – Dijo señalando la red – Así el Támesis tendrá un cadáver de verdad en sus aguas esta noche. Luego ve a Malfoy´s Company y espérame allí, tenemos que hablar con Lucius para que nos dé la dirección de la chica y la de Weasley – Tras decir esto se dio la vuelta sin ni siquiera mirar al hombre al que acababa de mandar matar.

Goyle fue detrás de su feje después de echar una mirada a su camarada, sabiendo que no volvería a verle, en ese mundo los errores se pagaban caros. Cuando sus pisadas dejaron de oírse Crabbe se tiró a los pies de Dolohov temblando.

\- Dolohov, Dolohov por favor… - Le suplicaba – Te juro que me marcharé y él nunca lo sabrá, me iré del país…

\- Has fallado al feje, Crabbe – Dijo Dolohov riéndose del patético comportamiento del hombre – Eso no tiene perdón – Dijo sacando la pistola.

El pelirrojo, suponiendo lo que vendría ahora, abrazó fuertemente a la chica, tapando con una mano su boca para evitar que soltase un grito. Cuando el disparó sonó, y se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo pesado cayendo al suelo, sintió como la chica daba un bote y se estremecía, para seguidamente echarse a temblar. Oyeron también, como el hombre maniobraba para poner el pesado cuerpo encima de la red y envolverlo en ella.

Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Crabbe se hundía en el fondo del Támesis, mientras Dolohov se marchaba guardando la pistola. El pelirrojo se quedó un rato abrazando a la chica, hasta que notó que dejaba de temblar, cuando por fin se separó de ella, la contempló detenidamente por primera vez en la noche. Tenía el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño del que se habían escapado unos mechones debido a la carrera, la cara muy pálida, con las marcas de las lágrimas que en algún momento de la noche había derramado en sus mejillas y con los ojos marrones brillando de miedo, aunque al pelirrojo no le extrañaba nada con todo lo que había vivido aquella noche, incluso él, que había sido policía, le estaba costando asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

Queriendo darle un poco de espacio para que se repusiese, se alejó un paso de ella, recogió el maletín y salió donde hace un momento habían estado los cuatro hombres, para asegurarse que Dolohov no seguía por allí. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse, y salió al encuentro del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Quién es el hombre pálido al que todos llaman jefe? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Tom Riddle – Contesto sorprendido, de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, eso era lo primero que le preguntaba – Alguien con quien es mejor no meterse a no ser que tengas pruebas que le incriminen a cadena perpetua o… – Hizo una pausa – Pocas ganas de vivir – Dijo fríamente – Ahora tenemos que irnos, tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro – Dijo dando media vuelta y avanzando un par de pasos.

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamó la chica rápidamente, el pelirrojo se giró hacia ella – Aún no sé porque me has salvado.

\- Primero busquemos un lugar seguro, luego te explicaré todo – Dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en marcha.

Salieron de aquel laberinto, el pelirrojo iba vigilante, por si acaso quedaba alguien por allí, y una vez que volvieron al bullicio que continuaba en el centro de la ciudad, diciéndole a Hermione que mantuviese la cabeza gacha, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, simulando ser una pareja más de las que pasaban por allí. Estuvieron andando unos veinte minutos hasta que repentinamente el pelirrojo se quedó quieto al lado de un coche negro, mientras miraba alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó pasando su mirada asustada por la calle.

\- Shhh – La mandó callar mientras sacaba unas llaves y abría el maletero del coche.

Dentro sólo había una mochila, que parecía llena de ropa, y unas bolsas con lo que parecía comida. El pelirrojo cogió la mochila, después de dejar el maletín en el interior, y empezó a rebuscar en ella.

\- Toma, cámbiate – Le dijo mientras le pasaba algo de ropa.

-¿Pretendes que me vista aquí? – Le dijo incrédula - ¿En medio de la calle? – El pelirrojo bufó mientras le entregaba las llaves del coche.

Rápidamente la chica se metió en el asiento trasero del coche, y se puso la ropa que le había dado, que consistía en unos pantalones de chándal negros, que definitivamente no podían ser de él porque parecían de mujer y le quedaban más o menos bien, sólo un poco anchos, y una sudadera verde oscuro que sin duda sí era de él, pues le sobraba de todas partes y le llegaba por la mitad del muslo.

\- Siento no tener ropa de tu talla, esta te queda enorme, supongo que no estaba preparado tan preparado como creía – Le dijo cuando la vio salir – Arréglate el moño – Le ordenó mientras le cogía la ropa que acababa de quitarse.

Hermione soltó un bufido, no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes, y menos un desconocido, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. Cuando el pelo volvió a quedar bien recogido en el moño, el pelirrojo le puso la capucha de la sudadera y se la colocó de tal manera que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, seguidamente él se puso un gorro que tapaba totalmente su pelo, ya que, a diferencia de ella, no se había cambiado. Cerró el coche, volvió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de la chica, obligándola a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó mientras dirigía su mirada al coche.

\- Tenemos que coger un autobús.

\- ¿Un autobús? – Preguntó ella sorprendida – Pero ¿Y el coche?

\- No es seguro.

\- Pero… - Iba a protestar ella.

\- Tú sólo confía en mi ¿vale? – Le dijo, y por primera vez en la noche, sonrió.

Esa sonrisa dejó a Hermione hipnotizada por un instante, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza se dejó arrastrar por el pelirrojo, había pasado por tantas cosas esa noche, y estaba tan cansada, que no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo menos, hasta que no hubiese dormido, cosa de la que inmediatamente dudó, veía poco probable que algún día se borraran de su mente los acontecimientos que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Desvío

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 3. Desvío**

\- Creo que aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente – Dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos – Ronald Weasley, aunque todos me llaman Ron – Dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir, llevaban diez minutos sentados en el autobús, más otros cinco que habían estado esperando en la parada, y a pesar de todo ese tiempo muerto, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que le había pedido que confiase en él, y a pesar de que lo intentaba, después de todo le había salvado la vida, simplemente no podía, no es que fuese desconfiada ni nada de eso, lo único que la molestaba era que todavía no le había dado un porqué de sus acciones de esa noche, y hasta que no lo hiciese ella se había empeñado en no hablarle, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría enfadada otra vez, ya que seguramente que no le contaría nada.

Al parecer, el pelirrojo entendió el dilema interno que estaba teniendo la chica, porque bajó la mano y borró la sonrisa que había puesto en el rostro para tratar de parecerle amistoso. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando su mirada de ella, para volver a sumirse en un silencio incómodo. Hermione le oyó abrir la boca en un par de ocasiones, para inmediatamente volver a cerrarla, continuaron de esta manera durante varios minutos hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- Sé que quieres respuestas – Hermione, que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle, soltó un bufido, lo que le enfureció un poco – Y aunque no te lo creas quiero dártelas – Hermione giró la cabeza y le miró con los ojos entornados – Pero no aquí, no ahora, no es seguro.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cuándo será seguro para ti? – Le dijo enfadada – ¡Estoy harta de esto! Me pides que confíe en ti, pero ¿cómo quieres que lo haga? Ni siquiera te conozco y además no me cuentas nada de lo que está pasando, ni de a dónde vamos… ¡NADA!– Era tal su nivel de indignación que había ido subiendo el volumen sin darse cuenta.

El pelirrojo agradeció que fuese tan temprano, en el autobús solamente iban ellos dos, en la parte de atrás, y un par de adolescentes, todavía disfrazados, que estaban justo detrás del asiento del conductor y que parecían dormidos.

\- Tienes razón…

\- ¡Pues claro que tengo razón!

\- Y sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, sobre todo después de lo de esta noche – Continuó como si ella no le hubiese interrumpido – Dame dos horas – Le pidió – Dos horas y te lo explicaré todo.

Hermione lo consideró un momento, dos horas le parecía un plazo razonable, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba toda la noche esperando una respuesta y ya que había llegado hasta allí. Pero por otra parte, y se sintió como una niña mimada cuando el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, quería saberlo ya, y si armar una pataleta era la forma de conseguirlo, estaba dispuesta a ello. Finalmente, sacando a relucir su parte racional y tras soltar un suspiro, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Está bien – Inmediatamente el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio – Dos horas, ni un minuto más.

\- Te lo prometo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ellos, Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado contrario, de repente se había puesto muy nerviosa cuando el pelirrojo se la había quedado mirando fijamente. Tan abrumada se encontraba que al mirar por la ventana su cara formó una mueca de confusión, pues por un momento creyó que se estaban dirigiendo a algún descampado, pero al fijarse más detenidamente comprobó que se encontraban en una de las múltiples barriadas de las afueras de Londres, en las que todas las casas eran completamente iguales. Cuando el autobús avanzó un poco más y giró en un cruce se pudieron apreciar más casas, mucho más grandes y de diversos colores, a diferencia de las que habían dejado atrás. Una pequeña sacudida en el brazo le indicó que el pelirrojo estaba intentando llamar su atención.

\- Es nuestra parada. Vamos.

Bajaron del autobús y esperaron a que éste se perdiera de vista. El chico había vuelto a adquirir esa actitud vigilante que la había visto antes. Una vez se aseguró de que allí no había nadie sospechoso, se giró hacia ella.

\- Quiero hacer esto bien ¿vale? – Hermione le miró confundida sin saber a qué se refería – Ahora que hemos hecho una tregua lo intentaré de nuevo – Le tendió la mano – Ron Weasley, encantado.

\- Hermione Granger – Le dijo mientras le apretaba la mano y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de donde se habían bajado Ron y Hermione, se encontraban cuatro hombres dentro de un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, tres de ellos, vestidos de negro y con guantes en las manos, revolvían cada centímetro del piso, mientras el cuarto, vestido también de negro pero de una manera mucho más elegante, observaba el desorden que estaban montando los hombres, al mismo tiempo que entornaba los ojos mirando los papeles que caían al suelo, estaba buscando algo, el problema era que, al parecer, esa entrometida sabía guardar muy bien los documentos importantes.

\- Señor hemos revisado cada rincón del piso, aquí no hay nada – Le informó Zabini.

\- Lucius dijo que la chica tenía copias de los documentos con la información de las empresas y que se las había llevado para seguir trabajando en casa – Dijo Riddle tranquilamente – Deben estar por aquí. Volved a buscar – Ordenó.

\- ¿Por qué son tan importantes esos documentos… señor? – Preguntó Goyle vacilante.

\- Porque si los recupera, con toda la información que contienen y con lo que ha descubierto hoy, acabará atando cabos, lo que significa que estaremos acabados – Respondió lentamente como si fuese un niño pequeño - ¿Entiendes ahora lo importante que es encontrar esos documentos? – Preguntó con el mismo tono de antes dejando notar un deje de enfado.

Goyle asintió y volvió a la búsqueda. Habían revisado todo, el suelo de la pequeña sala de estar se encontraba lleno de papeles, fotografías de la chica y de libros que se habían roto de la brusquedad con que los habían tirado al suelo cuando los habían sacado de la estantería, la televisión apartada en una esquina, también estaba rota. La cocina no se encontraba en mejor estado, todos los armarios estaban abiertos de par en par completamente vacíos, pues su contenido también había ido al suelo. Pero sin duda, el peor trato se lo había llevado la habitación de Hermione, la cama estaba desecha, las mantas habían sido furiosamente arrancadas y toda la ropa se encontraba echa unos jirones en un lado, en un momento de desesperación, Dolohov agarró las puertas del armario y tiró de él, haciendo que impactase contra el suelo con un gran estruendo.

\- ¿Es que estás loco? – Le gritó Zabini, mientras él, Goyle y Riddle entraban en la habitación.

\- Creo haber dicho que no queremos que nos descubran, Doloh… - Comenzó a decir Riddle, pero se calló al instante, pues había vislumbrado una carpeta con el logotipo de Malfoy's Company donde antes había estado el armario – La próxima vez ten más cuidado – Dijo mientras cogía la carpeta y examinaba los documentos que se encontraban en su interior al mismo tiempo que sonreía satisfecho, estaba seguro de que Weasley les había oído a Lucius y a él hablar de esos documentos antes de mandarle a por la chica y no iba a permitir que se apoderase de ellos – Buen trabajo Dolohov – Le felicitó – Vámonos de aquí antes de que algún vecino llame a la policía.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo del apartamento, siendo el último de ellos Zabini, que cerró la puerta intentando que no se notase el pequeño rayón que tenía la cerradura cuando había sido forzada, para no llamar la atención de ningún vecino o de la policía si es que venía. Ya en la calle, se montaron en los dos coches en los que habían venido, y se alejaron de allí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de bajarse del autobús, Ron había arrastrado a Hermione hasta un pequeño callejón, que la chica creyó que era un atajo, pero después de pasar por un segundo y un tercero empezó a sospechar que era una estrategia de despiste por si los habían seguido, lo cual era una tontería, eran los únicos que se habían bajado en esa parada, no había personas por la calle, no era de extrañar siendo tan temprano, y tampoco había coches, aun así, el pelirrojo se detenía cada vez que llegaban al final de uno de los callejones y miraba atentamente a cada lado de la calle antes de agarrarla firmemente del brazo y llevarla casi corriendo hasta el siguiente.

Al llegar a la siguiente calle el chico se quedó más rato que en las anteriores mirando, Hermione desde detrás simplemente le observaba, sin atreverse a decir nada, pero considerando aquello una pérdida de tiempo, y se preguntó si no estaría haciendo eso para alargar el plazo que le había prometido, porque si era así, ella no lo iba a consentir, a cabezota no la ganaba nadie, y menos cuando su curiosidad y sus ganas de saber se encontraban en medio. Iba a decírselo cuando notó que la volvía a agarrar del brazo y tiraba de ella calle abajo.

Pasaron por delante de varias casas, todas ellas pintadas de colores suaves, con grandes jardines en los que sus dueños habían plantado rosales, lirios, y en una había hasta un manzano. Continuaron caminando casi hasta el final de la calle, donde, apartada un poco de las demás, se encontraba una casa de dos pisos de color blanco, estaba rodeada por una valla que les llegaba hasta la cadera también de color blanco, y por encima de ella sobresalía apenas por un centímetro un seto, en el porche se podían vislumbrar dos sillas y una mesa con un jarrón lleno de margaritas en el centro. La primera impresión que tuvo Hermione fue que se trataba de una casa habitada, puesto que las luces, de lo que supuso sería la sala de estar, estaban encendidas, miró a Ron con la duda en la mirada, pero el chico ya había alcanzado la puerta de la verja y con la mano le indicaba que le siguiese, llegaron a la puerta, y soltado un pequeño suspiro, el chico llamó a la puerta.

En el interior de la casa se oyó como alguien susurraba y unos pasos se alejaban de la zona del vestíbulo, después de un par de minutos de silencio absoluto, la puerta se abrió, dejando frente a ellos a un hombre de pelo negro azabache desordenado, ojos verdes y cara de dormido, a medio vestir, con una taza de café en una mano y un biberón en la otra. Al ver al pelirrojo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa para pasar inmediatamente a la furia, soltando un gruñido les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Soltando otro suspiro, esta vez de frustración, el pelirrojo volvió a llamar a la puerta, esperando pacientemente mientras en el interior se oía como volvían a susurrar. El hombre les volvió a abrir la puerta, y esta vez pudieron ver que detrás de él se encontraba una mujer pelirroja con un bebé de unos nueve meses en brazos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó el hombre malhumorado, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

\- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda – Pidió Ron suplicante.

\- Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Qué clase de ayuda quieres a estas horas? – Preguntó el hombre utilizando el mismo tono de antes.

\- Harry, por favor – Suplicó el pelirrojo.

\- Harry déjale pasar – Dijo la mujer pelirroja, hablando por primera vez.

El hombre, al verse acorralado por el pedido de su esposa, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Ron y a Hermione, a quién miró con curiosidad. Antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo a la calle, tal y como había estado haciendo el pelirrojo.

\- Vamos a la cocina, estaba preparando el desayuno – Dijo la mujer.

Pasaron por la sala de estar, que era bastante grande, a un lado había dos estanterías llenas de libros, justo al lado, una chimenea, y en frente de ésta, un cómodo sillón de color beige. En el centro de la habitación había un sofá de tres plazas, también de color beige, con la televisión en frente, y en otra de las esquinas, se encontraban los juguetes del bebé, puestos todos encima de una manta que estaba rodeada de cojines, para la seguridad del niño.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, que al igual que la sala, era muy grande, con una mesa lo bastante amplia como para comer ocho personas sin problemas, y se podía apreciar el delicioso olor de un bizcocho que se estaba horneando, mezclado con el de café.

Ron entró sin ningún tipo de pudor en la estancia, al contrario que Hermione, que se encontraba avergonzada y se preguntaba quiénes serían esas personas, aunque podía jurar que la mujer se trataba de la hermana de Ron, pues se parecían bastante. Oyó un pequeño carraspeo, e inmediatamente se giró hacia el hombre de los ojos verdes, que se encontraba mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Ahora que les veía de cerca se dio cuenta que Harry, creía que ese era el nombre que había oído, era media cabeza más bajo que Ron, aunque igual de musculoso, y a pesar de la cara de enfado que tenía en ese momento, parecía una persona amable.

En cuanto a la mujer, era unos centímetros más baja que ella, su pelo, de un brillante rojo y largo hasta la media espalda le daba, junto a las múltiples pecas, un aspecto muy juvenil, y sus ojos marrón chocolate reflejaban una dulzura similar al dulce con el que compartía color, aunque esa mirada rápidamente se convirtió en una de furia al observar a los dos hombres. Por lo que dejó al bebé en la trona, dejando más que evidente a la vista que estaba embarazada, y puso los brazos como jarras esperando que la conversación se desarrollara.

\- ¿Otra vez dejando embarazada a mi hermanita, Potter? – Preguntó Ron intentando eliminar el silencio incómodo que se había instalado.

\- No empieces con eso otra vez, no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada – Le contestó Harry fríamente.

\- De todas formas, felicidades – Le dijo a su hermana - ¿De cuánto estas?

\- De cinco meses – Le respondió ella – Me enteré el día que tu… - Se calló bruscamente, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

\- Ginny tranquila – Dijo yendo a abrazar a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo Harry – Y lo más importante, ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara cuando notó que los tres la miraban.

\- Harry, sabes que no soy lo que dicen, no soy un delincuente, que llevo meses intentando demostrarlo – Comenzó el pelirrojo.

\- Yo lo único que sé es que un día eras uno de los mejores policías de Londres, y al día siguiente eras el criminal más buscado del país – Le reclamó elevando un poco la voz – Asuntos internos estuvo detrás de mí por defenderte, todavía lo está, me han abierto un expediente, me han negado el ascenso, ¡nos vigilan! – Continuó, esta vez gritando, mientras señalaba a su mujer y a su hijo – Y aún así sigo confiando en ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo, Ron, pero hasta yo necesito una explicación.

\- Vale, si, está bien – Dijo Ron levemente emocionado porque su amigo todavía le defendiese después de todo por lo que estaba pasando – Ginny, ve arriba con Hermione y déjale algo de ropa, por favor.

\- Primero acláranos quien es – Repuso rápidamente Harry – No pienso dejar que una desconocida esté a solas con mi esposa.

\- Lo hubiese hecho si no me hubieses interrumpido – Repuso Ron fingiendo estar ofendido – ¿Te acuerdas de Lestrange y de sus negocios turbios? – Harry asintió – Pues a presentado a Riddle – Harry abrió los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre – y a Malfoy, y se llevan tan bien que van a hacer negocios justos.

\- ¿Pero donde entra ella en todo esto? – Preguntó Harry, señalando a Hermione, sin ver la conexión - ¿Ella también trabaja para Riddle? ¿Le ha traicionado?

\- No – Respondió Hermione, hablando por primera vez – Yo trabajo… trabajaba para el señor Malfoy. Esta noche escuché demasiado y… han intentado matarme.

\- Oh Dios mío – Exclamó Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca – Pero… ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? – Preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ella y la examinaba en busca de alguna herida.

\- Estoy, estoy bien, algo asustada… y cansada.

\- Pues claro que lo estás, es normal. Anda vamos arriba – Le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo – Te dejaré algo de ropa en lo que tarda en hacerse el bizcocho y después os quedáis a desayunar – Dijo dirigiéndose a los dos, Ron sonrió al ver el parecido que tenía su hermana con su madre, para finalmente poner la vista en su marido – Harry cielo, dale de comer a James ¿sí? – Le pidió haciendo un puchero y arrastraba a Hermione escaleras arriba.

Harry se giró para terminar de preparar el biberón que todavía llevaba en la mano, vio que Ron había sacado al niño de la trona y le ponía caras, haciendo que la cocina se inundase con el sonido de su risa. Con una sonrisa en la cara, puso la leche a calentar, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba que el bizcocho no se pasase. Tosió levemente al mismo tiempo que el microondas anunciaba con un leve "clin" que la leche ya estaba caliente.

\- ¿No puede esperar mi sobrino cinco minutos para tomar el biberón? – Preguntó el pelirrojo abrazando con cariño al niño.

\- No, que luego llora y le tengo que calmar yo – Le contestó Harry sujetando al niño – Él también te ha echado de menos – Le dijo mientras le daba el biberón al bebé – Ron… - Su rostro se había puesto serio, el pelirrojo comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Después de que asuntos internos abriese ese expediente sobre mí, de que echase por tierra mi reputación con esas pruebas falsas y de que tuviese que huir como un delincuente, me di cuenta que la única manera de salvarme era resolviendo este caso, pero me estoy dando cuenta que hay mucho más de lo que creíamos.

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – Preguntó Harry intrigado.

\- Siguiendo con la historia que habían creado sobre mí, empecé a frecuentar los bares de la zona roja.

\- ¿Qué? – Gritó Harry, haciendo que el bebé se asustase un poco y que casi comenzase a llorar, pero su padre logró calmarlo enseguida - ¿La zona roja? ¿Estás loco?

La zona roja era como coloquialmente se conocía al uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres, en el que se juntaban todo tipo de negocios ilegales, drogas, prostitución, préstamos especiales… Era el sitio donde, no importaba el servicio que se necesitase, darle una paliza a alguien, un ajuste cuentas, o negocios con la mafia, allí si se tenía dinero, se pagaba las cuentas, y no se hacía enfadar demasiado a nadie, siempre sería bienvenido. En cambio, si no se cumplían esos requisitos, la mayoría de las veces, por no decir siempre, se terminaba muerto, normalmente, esas muertes era muy violentas, lo que había dado su nombre a la zona.

\- Me costó lo mío que confiasen en mi, aparte debía andarme con cuidado de que ninguno a los que había detenido me reconociese – Siguió contando Ron ignorando la cara de preocupación que ponía Harry – Pero finalmente me enteré que Lestrange estaba buscando a Riddle para presentarle a su cuñado. No pude estar presente en la reunión porque fue en una sala privada del club Paraíso con seguratas en la puerta y todo, en vez de ser en Cabeza de Puerco, que es donde normalmente Riddle hace sus negocios. Pero días después me enteré que Malfoy había vuelto a la zona buscando un servicio muy especial – En ese momento una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Harry.

\- Buscaba un asesino a sueldo – Comprendió.

\- Exacto – Concordó el pelirrojo, se sentía como en sus primeros años de policía, que junto con Harry, habían llegado a ciertas conclusiones de algunos de sus casos de la misma forma en la que lo estaban haciendo ahora – Así que me presenté, le conté la versión que les había contado al resto, y a los cinco minutos estaba contratado, fue demasiado fácil.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que pasó todo esto? – Preguntó curioso Harry.

\- Un mes. Me dijo que todavía no me necesitaría pero que quería dejarlo todo preparado – Le aclaró – Hace dos días me avisó de la reunión de anoche – Sacó el teléfono ante la mirada que le lanzó Harry – Es de prepago, el mío lo di de baja el mismo día que huí y lo tiré al río.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que ella sabe? – Preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacía el techo dando a entender que se refería a Hermione, que estaba en el segundo piso.

\- Conoce a muchos de los que estuvieron presentes en la reunión porque son trabajadores de la empresa como ella, y sabe que están metidos en un negocio turbio – Explicó.

\- Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más – Dijo Harry.

\- Yo también lo creo – Acordó el pelirrojo - ¿Sabes cuál era su departamento? – Harry negó con la cabeza, intrigado – El administrativo-legal, antes de ir tras ella oí como Malfoy le decía a Riddle que tenía copias de documentos muy importantes en su apartamento y algo de una campaña muy importante.

\- ¿Quieres decir que sin ser consciente de ello descubrió algo importante y por eso quieren matarla? – Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- Más bien creo que lo que más les preocupa es de lo que puede llegar a darse cuenta, si lo une todo.

\- ¿Dónde crees que están esos documentos?

\- Seguramente en su piso, aunque estoy seguro de que Riddle ya ha ido a echar un vistazo, además, no me quiero arriesgar, es posible que haya dejado vigilancia – Le comentó, sabiendo que seguramente a esas alturas ya habrían revisado el apartamento de la chica y encontrado los documentos.

\- Así que tienes a una testigo, una que ha tenido acceso a información muy importante además.

\- Si, y si quiero demostrar mi inocencia no puedo permitir que le hagan daño, o peor, que la maten, y que luego me maten a mí, porque entonces sí, irán a por vosotros, tú, Ginny, James, mis padres… – Por primera vez en la noche, una sombra de miedo cruzó por un segundo el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- No nos pasará nada – Dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – Recuerda que yo también soy policía, sé cómo proteger a mi familia.

\- Si, pero no puedes protegerme a mí, ni a Hermione, es otro motivo por el que he venido aquí – Harry le miró fijamente, esperando a que continuase – Necesito un lugar seguro donde quedarnos unos días, hasta que encuentre algo más seguro lejos de Londres – Harry comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo.

\- Ron no te la puedo dejar, asuntos internos ya ha ido dos veces, ¿crees que no irán una tercera? – Le dijo Harry en tono desesperado – Además, ¿Riddle cree que está muerta no? – Preguntó empezando a asustarse.

\- Sabe que está viva, antes de venir aquí Hermione y yo fuimos testigos de una pequeña reunión que tuvo donde la había "matado" – Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – Mató a uno de sus matones y dijo que quería la dirección de los dos.

\- Y a tu casa no podéis ir, está vigilada siempre por un oficial – Le informó Harry.

\- Lo único que me interesa ahora es que la gente de Riddle no sepa nuestro paradero, Harry, y Grimmauld Place es el lugar perfecto, yo ya me he escapado antes de asuntos internos pero no quiero meter a Hermione también en esto – Le dijo intentando convencerle.

\- Ron…

\- Sólo unos días, por favor – Pidió suplicante.

\- Vale, pero… - Empezó antes de que Ron pudiese interrumpirle – Quiero el número de ese teléfono, por si acaso.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Harry – Dijo abrazándole.

\- Sí, bueno, toma, sujeta a James, voy a por las llaves.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo 4 Escondidos

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 4. Escondidos**

Cuando Harry volvió con las llaves de Grimmauld Place, se encontró con Hermione y Ginny, la primera con una pequeña mochila que parecía muy llena, que bajaban del segundo piso. Los tres juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se encontraron a Ron jugando con el pequeño James, que volvía a reír divertido de las caras que le ponía su tío. Desayunaron tranquilamente, entre preguntas del pelirrojo sobre su familia, a las que el matrimonio Potter respondía mediante pequeños comentarios, no queriendo profundizar demasiado sobre lo mal que lo estaba pasando la madre de Ron ante esa situación que estaba viviendo su hijo.

A las seis menos cuarto de la mañana Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaban la casa, el primero para dirigirse a trabajar, mientras que los otros dos volvían a dirigirse a la parada del autobús. Antes de irse, Harry le había hecho al pelirrojo una pequeña advertencia.

\- Estará amaneciendo cuando leguéis. Si te acuerdas, justo en frente de la casa, hay un parque, no lo rodeéis, atravesadlo, llegaréis antes y será más fácil evitar que os vean entrar.

Y con una última sonrisa y un abrazo a su amigo, y un "suerte" a Hermione, se montó en el coche de policía y se alejó de allí.

La vuelta en el autobús transcurrió exactamente como había sido la venida, en silencio, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se trataba de un silencio incómodo, no, se debía a que por fin el agotamiento, consecuencia de la tensión tanto física como mental que habían soportado toda la noche, estaba llegando a sus cuerpos, a pesar de todo, los ojos del pelirrojo se veían asombrosamente atentos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando notó como un ligero peso se apoyaba en su hombro fue el momento en el abandonó su expresión vigilante y su boca formó una sonrisa al ver a una somnolienta Hermione acomodarse sobre él, levantó el brazo para posarlo sobre los hombros de la chica, esperando que en la nueva postura estuviese más cómoda.

Otra sonrisa volvió a expandirse por sus labios cuando oyó el pequeño ronroneo que provenía de su garganta, desde esa posición podía verle claramente la cara, que en esos instantes irradiaba paz, expresión que no le había visto en ningún momento de la noche. Mientras la observaba, un deseo repentino fue recorriendo por sus venas hasta instalarse en su mente. Por un momento quiso olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, mejor, de todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, pero no podía, se encontraba en un momento en el que cabía caído directo a un pozo sin fondo, lleno de oscuridad, del que no sabía cómo salir, y lo peor era que había arrastrado consigo a aquella pobre muchacha, cuyo único delito era estar en el lugar incorrecto en el momento inapropiado.

El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirle por todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que recordaba ese día, aquella tarde de hacía tantos meses, en la que su futuro se echó a perder, en la que, sin saberlo, había firmado el rumbo de su nuevo destino, arrastrando consigo a personas inocentes, algunas de las cuales quería con toda su alma, como su hermana, su cuñado, su sobrino… y luego estaba aquella mujer que ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su hombro.

Personas que no tenían la culpa de sus errores, errores de novato que podría haber evitado si hubiese estado atento, si no se hubiese distraído, si no hubiese dejado que Ella entrase en su vida, poniéndolo todo patas arriba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ella que le había partido el corazón, destrozándolo, haciéndoselo añicos, traicionándole… Dejándole sólo ante el peligro, sin una explicación, sin un motivo, porque no los necesitaba, ese era su trabajo, mentir, a eso se dedicaba, y él como un tonto había caído en la trampa, se había dejado engañar por una cara bonita, y ahora estaba pagando el precio, un precio demasiado alto.

Tan metido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que unas lágrimas de frustración y culpa caían por sus mejillas, tampoco se percató que cada una de estas lágrimas caía sobre el rostro de Hermione, y que esto la había despertado, haciendo que se quedase mirándolo con pena, y sin saber qué hacer, si abrazarle en muestra de apoyo arriesgándose a que la rechazase y que la apartase, o quedarse ahí, mirándole.

Finalmente se decidió por poner una mano sobre el hombro en el que no estaba apoyada, delicadamente, tanteándole, esperando su reacción. Ron la miró a los ojos, y a pesar del dolor que veía en ellos, también supo apreciar un pequeño brillo de gratitud. Volviendo a serenarse, levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún brillaban en sus mejillas.

Repentinamente se levantó del asiento, haciendo que Hermione pegase un bote y que cayese sobre el asiento, haciéndose daño en el brazo. Levantó la vista, mirándole confundida, mientras Ron se dirigía rápidamente al timbre para poder bajarse en la siguiente parada. Volvió su vista a la chica, y con un pequeño gesto de la mano le indicó que se levantase. Todavía acostada sobre el asiento, se inclinó levemente para agarrar la mochila y se levantó, sobándose el brazo allí donde se había golpeado.

Nada más bajarse del autobús el chico volvió a posar un brazo en sus hombros y a paso rápido fueron avanzando por diferentes calles, girando a un lado u otro una y otra vez, como si estuviesen dando un rodeo.

\- Ron ¿Qué…? – Comenzó a preguntar Hermione confundida.

\- Nos hemos pasado de parada – Le explicó – Debí estar más atento, ahora será más peligroso – Dijo con tono de culpa.

Hermione quiso responderle que no era así, que era normal estar distraído con todo lo que había pasado, ella también lo había estado, aunque claro, ella no sabía a dónde se dirigían, hasta ahora. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que era la segunda vez aquella noche que pasaba por esa calle, y cuando vislumbró a unos pocos metros el coche negro entendió que habían vuelto a la calle donde el coche estaba aparcado, esto le hizo preguntarse por qué, Ron le había dicho que no era seguro. Cuando el pelirrojo abrió el maletero y vio las bolsas de comida lo entendió, si se iban a quedar en algún lugar considerado seguro, lo normal era estar preparado, y estar preparado significaba tener comida. Le pasó una de las bolsas mientras él se echaba la mochila al hombro y agarraba la otra bolsa y el maletín. Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, andando rápidamente y con la cabeza gacha intentando que nadie se fijase mucho en ellos.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol fueron lo suficiente fuertes como para que la luz de las farolas ya no fuese necesaria, llegaron a la entrada del parque del que les había hablado Harry. Nada más entrar, la sensación de estar perdidos en un bosque lejano les inundó, los altos y espesos árboles, cuyas hojas estaban entre un tono amarillo y marrón debido al otoño, tapaban la poca luz que proporcionaba el sol, haciendo parecer que seguía siendo de noche, el olor de la gran variedad de flores, que durante el verano debían haber dado un aspecto increíble, se dejaba notar levemente por encima del fuerte olor a tierra mojada que la lluvia de la noche anterior había dejado.

Hermione aspiró ese aroma sin poder evitar sonreír, amaba ese olor, casi tanto como la sensación de la lluvia cálida del verano sobre el rostro. Le recordaban a su infancia, cuando se pasaba todo el verano en la preciosa casita de sus abuelos en las afueras del pintoresco pueblo de Masgrangeas, en el interior de Francia, corriendo descalza por el prado, cuidando de los animales con su abuelo, ayudando con la huerta a su abuela, aguantando los regaños que se llevaba por parte de su madre cuando aparecía empapada y llena de barro después de haber disfrutado de una tormenta de verano… Soltó un suspiro, aquello eran los buenos tiempos, se regaño mentalmente por no haber vuelto desde su graduación, ya no tendría oportunidad de volver.

Repentinamente, un pensamiento que había pasado por su mente en casa de los Potter volvió a ella con mucha más fuerza, unido a un grandísimo sentimiento de culpa. Cuando Ron había preguntado por sus padres, ella rápidamente había pensado en los suyos, en qué sería de ellos, o qué les pasaría, hasta que se acordó que después de la muerte de su abuelo, hacía un par de años, se habían ido a vivir con su abuela a Francia, pensamiento que en ese momento, unido al estado de shock en el que llevaba toda la noche, y del que todavía no se había recuperado, logró que se tranquilizase un poco, aunque tampoco mucho. Pero ahora, el recuerdo de esos veranos había traído de vuelta a su mente a sus padres, preguntándose de nuevo qué iba a ser de ellos, y si su "problema" les causaría consecuencias a ellos. Volviendo a la realidad, haciéndose una nota mental de hablar del tema de sus padres con Ron en cuanto hubiesen descansado un poco, siguió al susodicho a través del parque.

Caminaban despacio, atentos a cualquier sonido sospechoso, pero lo único que se oía eran las hojas de los árboles, ya caídas, cuando las pisaban. Dentro del parque no había farolas, por lo que la repentina luz que surgió cuando finalmente llegaron a la salida les hizo entornar los ojos. Durante el breve periodo de tiempo que habían tardado en atravesar el parque, la luz del sol había ido tomando fuerza, dejando entrever que se trataría de un sorprendente día soleado, pero aquello les suponía también un problema.

Ron comenzó su ya habitual rito de observación, la casa que Harry había heredado de su padrino hacía unos años se encontraba justo en frente de la salida del parque. A pesar de haber estado inhabitada durante tanto tiempo, su aspecto era bastante aceptable, por lo menos no daba la sensación de que fuese a derrumbarse, aunque aún conservaba ese aire sombrío que la diferenciaba del resto de las casas vecinas.

\- Hemos llegado – Le anunció en un susurro – Es justo la que está en frente – Dijo señalado al número 12, mientras seguía mirando alrededor.

A unos cinco metros de la puerta principal se encontraba, aunque en apariencia parecía normal, un coche de policía, Ron lo supo porque reconoció a dos miembros del departamento de asuntos internos que iba detrás de él. Seamus Finnigan, que tenía el pelo rubio, era de la estatura de Harry, simpático y divertido, a no ser que tuviese un mal día, que entonces era mejor no cruzarse con él ya que podía ser bastante hostil. En el asiento del conductor, el pelirrojo compuso una mueca de disgusto, se encontraba Dean Thomas, tenía la tez morena, era casi tan alto como Ron, y era uno de los policías más serios que había conocido.

Harry y el habían coincidido con ellos en la academia, y al principio se llevaban bien, llegando incluso a tener algo parecido a una amistad, pero una vez que entraron en la comisaría, no se sabe si fue por celos o por resentimiento, tanto Seamus como Dean, éste último más, les habían tomado mucha inquina cuando ellos fueron designados a realizar papeleo, mientras que Harry y Ron habían pasado directamente a patrullar, debido a sus buenos resultados en la academia.

Con el paso de los años cada uno había ascendido, Harry había terminado siendo detective de homicidios, y si no hubiese sido por todo ese lío hubiese llegado a capitán de la comisaría; Ron había preferido más la acción y se había decantado por infiltrarse en las peligrosas bandas de la mafia; Seamus y Dean por el contrario, se habían mantenido en oficina, llegando a convertirse en dos de los mejores agentes su departamento.

Cuando la noticia de que el pelirrojo era un corrupto y un fugitivo llegó a sus oídos, pidieron llevar el caso. En poco tiempo habían recaudado pruebas suficientes como para arrestarle, habían registrado su casa, la de sus padres, la de Harry… pero todavía no habían tenido suerte en su búsqueda, y después de casi cinco meses dudaban que siguiese en Londres, se estaban quedando sin opciones. Pero la pasada madrugada les había llegado un aviso que Weasley había usado su tarjeta de crédito para reservar dos billetes de avión, en seguida supusieron que se trataría de una estratagema, pero les proporcionó la pista de que seguía en la ciudad, por lo que decidieron vigilar cualquier lugar en el que el pelirrojo decidiese esconderse.

Maldiciendo en voz baja Ron volvió a introducirse en la seguridad que les proporcionaba el oscuro parque, tendría que pensar una forma de entrar sin que esos dos les vieran, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Miró a Hermione un momento, sopesando una idea, tal vez ella pudiese distraerles y así él podría entrar, pero el problema era en como entraría luego ella, además no quería arriesgarse a que llamase mucho la atención, por si acaso. Pero entonces ¿Qué harían? ¿Quedarse ahí hasta que decidiesen irse? No, estaban demasiado cansados por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, necesitaban dormir para recuperar toda su energía.

Hermione, con fijar la vista en el coche supo que se trataban de los policías que buscaban a Ron, después de lo que había oído en la casa de los Potter no pudo evitar preguntarle a Ginny, que simplemente le había dicho que su hermano estaba metido en un problema, pero que era inocente. La chica supuso que Ginny quería que fuese su hermano quien le contase la historia cuando estuviese preparado, y si no era así, ella se encargaría de enterarse.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el coche donde se encontraban los dos policías, para después desviarla a la fila de casas, que en realidad, se trataban de mansiones, del siglo XVIII más o menos, donde la nobleza inglesa de aquella época había vivido. Recordando lo que había aprendido en historia, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella no podría ser la única entrada, los nobles de aquel siglo eran demasiado estirados y dependientes de la imagen de riqueza como para permitir que la servidumbre entrase por la puerta principal, por lo que debía haber otra puerta, seguramente en la parte trasera, que les permitiese entrar en la casa.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado dentro de la casa? – Le preguntó Hermione de repente.

\- ¿Ah? – Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo – Si, poco después de que Harry la heredase – Dijo haciendo memoria - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te fijaste si había una puerta trasera? – Le preguntó con una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

\- Si, había una que daba a la parte de atrás. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez a que vienen estas preguntas? – Le espetó Ron empezando a enfadarse por la falta de información.

\- Porque creo que ya sé cómo podemos entrar sin que nos vean – Le explicó como si le estuviese explicando que uno más uno son dos.

\- Si vale, ya lo he pillado, podemos entrar por la puerta de atrás – Le dijo en tono brusco, no le gustaba que le tratasen como si fuese tonto. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en gesto pensativo, mientras consideraba la idea, tendrían que moverse muy rápido para evitar ser vistos, pero valía la pena – De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo integrándose de nuevo en el parque.

Hermione le siguió preguntándose a donde la estaría llevando. Cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle porque habían tomado un camino distinto al que habían usado para venir, Ron se giró y señaló a su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba un minúsculo hueco de medio metro que no tenía arbusto, desde el cual se podía ver la parte trasera de las casas.

\- No hay nadie vigilando esta entrada – Dijo Ron mirando a ambos lados – Vamos – Dijo haciéndose paso a través del pequeño hueco.

\- Pero no hay salida, ¿Es que no ves la valla? – Le preguntó Hermione incrédula, mientras que su lógica le decía que por muy fuerte que fuese el pelirrojo le sería imposible quitar, o incluso mover, uno de los macizos barrotes de metal, incluso aunque fuese capaz de ello, era poco probable que un hombre de su magnitud pudiese pasar por allí. Cuando oyó que el chico soltaba una carcajada su confusión aumentó.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de tratarme como si fuese tonto? – Le preguntó usando un tono gracioso y con la sonrisa aún en la cara – ¡Confía un poco más, mujer! – Le dijo mientras se apartaba, dejando a la vista que a la valla le faltaban dos barrotes.

Ron salió del parque, dejó las bolsas a un lado para poder agarrar las que Hermione aun sujetaba en los brazos y después la ayudaba a pasar a ella, que todavía continuaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Comenzó a preguntar, pero la confusión le impedía terminar la pregunta.

\- Muchos de los chavales que vienen a drogarse al parque salen por aquí cuando los de narcotráfico hacen redadas, la mayoría de las detenciones de los camellos a los que han pillado han sido en esta salida – Le explicó – Trucos de policía – Le dijo sonriendo mientras le giñaba un ojo. La había sorprendido y lo sabía, esperaba que eso le sirviese de lección para no volver a tratarle como si fuese tonto, y de paso, ver si le bajaba un poco los humos de "yo tengo siempre razón" que tenía.

Con cuidado, se dirigieron hacia la puerta que estaba marcada con un pequeño 12, Ron sacó las llaves que le había dado Harry y comenzó a probarlas una tras una, comenzando a desesperarse al ver que ninguna funcionaba, hasta que finalmente dio con la correcta, entraron rápidamente en la casa y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

El interior de la mansión estaba muy oscuro, y sólo se conseguían distinguir leves siluetas debido a un débil rayo que entraba por una de las sucias ventanas de la habitación, que una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, descubrieron que se trataba de la cocina. Un ruido hizo que Hermione se diese bruscamente la vuelta, sólo para comprobar que Ron había dejado las bolsas, el maletín y la mochila encima de la mesa, y que revolvía, buscando algo, en ésta última. Se oyó un leve "clic" y una potente luz, en comparación con la oscuridad en la que estaban envueltos, apareció, el pelirrojo había sacado una linterna y se disponía a revisar el resto de la casa.

Con un leve gesto de indicó que dejase la bolsa y la mochila y que le siguiese. Abrió la única puerta que había en la estancia, que daba a un amplio comedor con una enorme mesa en medio, rodeada de majestuosas sillas de madera y una lámpara de araña hecha de diminutos cristales que ahora se encontraba llena de telarañas, y justo en frente, una ventana, que a pesar de encontrarse tapada por unas tupidas cortinas verdes, Ron tuvo la sensatez de bajar la linterna para que la luz no se vislumbrase desde el exterior. Continuaron su recorrido saliendo por la otra puerta del comedor, que daba al vestíbulo principal, y desde el cual se veían más puertas que conectaban con otras habitaciones de la casa, y una escalera que ascendía a los pisos superiores. A medida que seguían explorando el lugar, se daban cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba, y de que el leve olor a moho y a cerrado que tenía la cocina, se iba haciendo más fuerte conforme avanzaban de habitación en habitación.

En la otra puerta que había en el vestíbulo se encontraba una sala de estar, con los muebles muy desgastados, y al fondo, tres enormes estanterías repletas de libros cuyas páginas se encontraban amarillas debido al paso del tiempo, y un escritorio digno de un ministro, con detalles tallados en la madera. En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones principales, una compuesta por una cama de matrimonio, un tocador y un armario que ocupaba una pared entera, y otras dos compuestas con camas individuales y armarios tan grandes como el de la habitación anterior, y al fondo del pasillo otra que se encontraba vacía, todas ellas poseían baño propio. El tercer piso era una enorme buhardilla que había sido amueblada para ser otro salón de estar.

Volvieron a la primera planta, Hermione fue directamente a la cocina, pero se quedó parada en la puerta al ver que Ron no la seguía, sino que con mucho cuidado abría mínimamente la pesada cortina del comedor para poder mirar al exterior. Cuando se giró la chica pudo comprobar que sonreía.

\- Parece que no nos han visto – Le informó – O tal vez si y están esperando que vengan refuerzos – Dijo en tono despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? – Le preguntó Hermione asombrada – Puede que nos hayan visto y tú ¿te quedas tan tranquilo?

\- Es una broma Hermione – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a reír – Si nos hubiesen visto les tendríamos a punto de tirar la puerta abajo, no esperando refuerzos – Volvió a reír mientras la empujaba suavemente haciendo que entrase en la cocina - ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que la bombona de gas de la cocina todavía puede utilizarse – Dijo agachándose.

\- ¿En serio vas a encender esa cocina? – Le preguntó volviendo a sorprenderse - ¿Es que quieres que volemos por los aires? A saber cuánto hace que nadie utiliza eso – Le espetó mientras se agachaba a su lado y juntos se ponían a revisar el estado en el que se encontraba la bombona – ¿O es que acaso quieres librarte de darme una explicación? – Le espetó con tono duro.

\- Todavía no se ha pasado el plazo – Le dijo Ron mirándola fijamente - ¿Te parece si comemos mientras te doy una explicación y luego dormimos?

\- Ya hemos comido – Repuso Hermione recordando el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Ginny.

\- Hace más de una hora – Dijo como si fuese un niño – ¡Tengo hambre! – Intentando que una sonrisa no se escapase de sus labios, la chica rodó los ojos.

Terminaron de comprobar que no existía ningún peligro para cocinar y fueron sacando los comestibles de las bolsas, pensando qué comer. Al final se decidieron por algo rápido y sencillo, unos huevos revueltos con salchichas y patatas fritas de bolsa. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Cuando el plato quedó más o menos a la mitad, Hermione miró a Ron, que con un suspiro, terminaba de masticar.

\- Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Lo que oí en la sala de juntas… ¿Es alguna clase de negocio ilegal? – Preguntó después de considerarlo unos segundos. Ron asintió – Vale – Respondió mientras asentía, eso lo sabía, sólo había querido confirmarlo – Y por lo que escuché ¿han intentado matarme?

\- Aparte de lo que escuchaste, existen otros motivos – Hermione lo miró extrañada – Conoces a la mayoría de los implicados – Enumeró mientras levantaba un dedo – Serías capaz de reconocer a los que no conoces – Dijo levantando un segundo dedo – Y, esto es lo más importante, has trabajado con documentos confidenciales que en un futuro te hubiesen hecho sospechar que algo ocurría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Hermione intrigada -¿A qué documentos te refieres?

\- Los de las empresas que iban a participar en la nueva campaña de Malfoy's Company – Al ver que Hermione seguía sin comprender la importancia que tenían esos documentos, decidió contarle lo que había descubierto – Esas empresas son sólo una tapadera, para ocultar los verdaderos negocios que se llevan a cabo – Entonces fue como si una bombilla se hubiese encendido en la mente de Hermione, aclarándoselo todo.

\- ¿Estás hablando de blanqueo de dinero? – Ron asintió.

\- Y no sólo blanqueo de dinero, drogas, prostitución, armas, sicarios… y quién sabe qué más.

\- ¿Y donde entras tú en todo esto? – Le preguntó aún sin entender muy bien porqué la había salvado.

\- Digamos que llevo meses intentando atrapar a Riddle y a los suyos, pero por culpa de… - A la chica no se le pasó por alto ese momento de duda – Bueno, que ahora creen – Dijo mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado, Hermione entendió que se refería a los policías – que soy uno de los malos, así que utilice la historia que se ha creado sobre mí para infiltrarme y encontrar pruebas de mi inocencia, y de paso meter a esos desgraciados en la cárcel.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que me has salvado? ¿Por qué soy un testigo importante? – Preguntó seria.

Ron se la quedó mirando, en un principio había sido por eso exactamente, por eso, y porque pensaba que si meses atrás no la hubiese fastidiado tanto, Hermione no estaría en peligro, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, comprendió que la chica había estado medida en este asunto desde el principio, ellos la habían metido.

\- No sólo por eso – Respondió mientras la miraba con pena – Estabas condenada – Hermione frunció el ceño – Desde el mismo momento que Malfoy te permitió examinar esos documentos y te metió a trabajar en la campaña.

\- ¿Qué? No, eso no es así, es parte de mi trabajo – Decía Hermione poniéndose en pie, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír – No, no, no… - Volvió a sentarse, completamente abatida, y con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendiendo que el pelirrojo tenía razón.

\- Sólo querían a alguien que lo dejase bien organizado – Al ver que la chica seguía llorando, Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y abrazándola protectoramente – No te preocupes, estas viva y no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño – La consoló mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda – Recuerda que eres mi testigo importante – Dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente. Hermione soltó una risa llorosa.

\- Gracias – Dijo mirándole a los ojos – De verdad, gracias.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo 5 Tensión

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 5. Tensión**

Después de que Hermione se calmó decidieron que era momento perfecto para ir a dormir, ya que el cansancio que se había apoderado de ellos era tan fuerte, que las imágenes de lo ocurrido el día anterior no les atormentarían durante el sueño, al menos no esa vez, o eso creían.

Ron decidió que lo más sensato sería utilizar las habitaciones que daban a la parte trasera de la casa, por si en algún momento necesitaban encender alguna de las velas que habían encontrado en uno de los cajones de la cocina, de esta forma, si algo de luz traspasaba las cortinas, esto no alertaría a los dos atentos policías que continuaban su vigilancia fuera de la casa.

Encontraron unas gruesas mantas en los estantes del armario de una de las habitaciones individuales, que fue la que Ron había asignado para Hermione, puesto que la otra que daba a la parte trasera era casualmente la que estaba vacía. Mientras la chica preparaba su cama pudo ver desde la puerta abierta como Ron subía los enormes cojines del sofá para hacerse una improvisada cama. Al ver esto, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, después de todo lo que había hecho para salvarle la vida, ahora le tocaba dormir en el suelo, bueno, no en el suelo técnicamente, pero sí encima de un montón de cojines, que por su apariencia no parecían cómodos.

Terminó de acomodar las mantas de su cama y fue hacía la habitación de Ron para ayudarle, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando desde el marco de la puerta, se había quitado la cazadora, para dejar a la vista una camiseta de manga larga y cuello redondo, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, haciendo que se notasen los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. Cuando se giró para recoger las mantas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, que al verse descubierta mientras le miraba, se sonrojó.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Le preguntó mientras acomodaba las mantas y se sentaba en los cojines.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres la cama? Eso no parece muy cómodo – Le ofreció, al mismo tiempo que veía las muecas que se dibujaban en la cara del pelirrojo.

-No, estaré bien – Dijo mientras se tumbaba y se tapaba.

\- ¿Seguro? Ni siquiera te caben las piernas de la "cama" – Señaló ella cuando se dio cuenta de que de las rodillas para abajo no tenía cojines – No vas a dormir muy bien así.

\- He dormido en sitios peores – Le dijo inclinándose un poco – Estaré bien, de verdad Hermione – Siguió diciendo intentando convencerla – Vete a dormir, tienes que estar agotada.

Soltando un bufido volvió a dirigirse a su habitación. No estaba dispuesta a discutir con ese pelirrojo tan testarudo, y menos por ver quién era el que se quedaba con la cama más incómoda, bastante que le había ofrecido un cambio y él se había negado, ella no iba a insistir más, sólo pedía que al día siguiente no se quejase del dolor de espalda que con seguridad iba a tener.

Se tumbó en la cama, y a pesar del cansancio no podía dormir, se dedicó a dar vueltas esperando que el sueño la alcanzase, pero éste no llegaba, en cambio, mil imágenes se iban formando en su cabeza, recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, unidos a pensamientos propios, algunos de ellos relacionados con su futuro, y otros, que la preocupaban aún más, sobre sus padres, esperando que estuviesen bien, a salvo, que no se les ocurriese venir a hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero sobre todo, esperando que ese hombre, Riddle, no fuese tras su busca, no podría soportar que nadie les hiciese daño. Finalmente, entre terribles pensamientos en los que disparaban a sus padres, se quedó dormida.

Era más o menos mediodía cuando un fuerte dolor de espalda despertó a Ron, entre maldiciones y gruñidos se levantó de su improvisada cama y se estiró, haciendo crujir sus huesos, notando inmediatamente un ligero alivio en la espalda, había dormido en sitios malos, pero estaba seguro que ninguno había sido tan horrible como aquellos cojines viejos, fulminando el revoltijo que había sido su cama salió de la habitación.

Se quedó quieto en el pasillo, sopesando si despertar a Hermione o dejarla seguir durmiendo. Miró la hora en su reloj, las 13:27, y volvió a maldecir, no había dormido mucho. Después de que la chica se hubiese ido a su cama intentó conciliar el sueño, pero al oírla dar vueltas supo que ella no iba a poder dormir, había sido en ese momento cuando un repentino y extraño deseo se había apoderado de él, ir a su cuarto, meterse con ella en la cama, abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Estuvo un buen rato reflexionando sobre ese pensamiento, que a pesar de saber que era una locura, no salía de su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica ya hacía un rato que se había quedado dormida, por lo que desechando cualquier pensamiento de su mente, había dado media vuelta y se había dispuesto a dormir. Decidió que la dejaría dormir un poco más, lo que tardase en preparar el desayuno.

Hermione despertó repentinamente cuando un olor muy diferente al de humedad que tenía la casa inundó sus fosas nasales, su mente no era capaz de asignar una imagen a ese olor, pero cada vez que aspiraba su estómago gruñía reclamando comida. Se incorporó lentamente, todavía algo adormecida y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, comprobando mediante una mirada por la puerta abierta, el revoltijo que había sido la cama de Ron, clara muestra de la mala noche que había pasado.

Cuando entró al comedor se quedó parada un momento, quería comprobar si los policías seguían vigilando la mansión o si se habrían ido ya, así que con mucho cuidado abrió mínimamente, como había visto a Ron hacerlo, y comprobó con desesperación que ahí seguía el coche, soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a acomodar la cortina y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada más entrar tuvo la sensación de estar en una casa completamente diferente a la que había detrás de la puerta. Toda la estancia estaba iluminada con velas, dando una sensación cálida al entrar, el aire fresco de la calle entraba por la ventana mínimamente abierta eliminando poco a poco el olor ha cerrado, y el gran espectáculo que daba ese hombre pelirrojo mientras cocinaba era sin duda algo para recordar.

Una pequeña radio se encontraba encima de la mesa, sintonizada en una cadena de música pop-rock, que en ese momento emitía una canción que Hermione no conocía, pero estaba claro que Ron sí, porque estaba cantándola al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza al son de la música, mientras repartía algo que había preparado en la sartén en dos platos. Dejó la sartén en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta para preparar la mesa cuando se encontró con la divertida mirada de Hermione observándolo.

\- Buenos días – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ruborizada porque le hubiese encontrado así.

\- Buenos días – Le respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – Veo que estás de muy buen humor, ¿has dormido bien? – Le preguntó en tono de burla, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa, sabes de sobra no – Le dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Pero no hay nada mejor como un buen desayuno acompañado de buena música para alegrarle a uno el día – Dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la suya.

\- ¿Y de dónde ha salido esa radio? – Preguntó curiosa, dudaba mucho que hubiese estado en la casa.

\- De mi mochila, sé que no es algo muy útil, pero digamos que es lo que me ha ayudado a no volverme loco estos meses.

\- ¿Una radio te ha ayudado a no volverte loco? – Preguntó perpleja, pensando que eso sí era una locura.

\- Cuando la mayoría de las personas que te conocen no te creen, una canción puede hacerte recordar quién eres, o hacer que recuerdes a las personas que sí creen en ti – Le respondió serio.

\- Vaya, nunca lo había pensado así – Dijo en tono arrepentido – Lo siento.

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y comenzó a comer. Hermione mientras tanto se dedicó a observar su plato sintiéndose culpable, por lo que había deducido, el pelirrojo debía de haberlo pasado muy mal, no sólo huyendo de esos a los que una vez llamó compañeros, sino que además debía mantenerse alejado de las personas que quería. Misma situación en la que se encontraba ella desde hacía unas horas, y aún sintiéndose la personas más egoísta del mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en sus propias personas queridas.

\- Hay algo que quería comentarte – Comenzó hablando con un hilo de voz.

\- Adelante – Le contestó sin levantar la mirada del plato.

\- Es sobre mis padres – Notó como el pelirrojo levantó la mirada - ¿Cómo les afecta a ellos esta situación? ¿Están en peligro? – Preguntó con pánico.

\- Probablemente, como toda mi familia también, aunque yo puedo estar tranquilo, mi familia es vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día por un grupo de policías ineptos que me creen lo suficiente tonto como para ir a verles – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, has sido lo suficiente tonto como para ir a ver a tu hermana y tu cuñado – Le recordó Hermione, pero antes de que el chico pudiese replicar nada continuó hablando – Pero volviendo a mis padres, ¿existe alguna manera de protegerlos?

\- No sabría decirte – Contestó Ron poniéndose pensativo - ¿Viven en Londres o cerca?

\- No, desde hace un par de años viven en Francia con mi abuela.

\- Si están fuera del país no creo que corran ningún peligro – Dijo logrando que Hermione se relajase considerablemente.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que descubran donde viven y vayan tras ellos? – Pregunto queriendo estar totalmente segura.

\- Podrían intentar descubrirlo – Hermione se tensó – Pero no creo que lo hagan, otras alternativas son mucho más fáciles de llevar a cabo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué otras alternativas? – Preguntó Hermione pensando a qué se referiría.

\- Riddle tiene el mal hábito de pensar que sus enemigos son propensos a cometer continuos errores – Dijo Ron poniendo cara de resignación ante ese pensamiento – Sencillamente mandará a algunos de sus matones a buscarnos por toda la ciudad, esperando que en un descuido nos dejemos ver y nos maten – Dijo restándole importancia.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sido consciente de lo fácil que te resulta hablar de la muerte? – Preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos – Me parece un poco insensible.

\- Cuando eres policía pasas por muchas cosas – Dijo Ron dirigiendo su mirada al vacío – Entre ellas, anunciar a alguien que un familiar, amigo, pareja… ha sido asesinado, ver cómo unos delincuentes adictos a la cocaína matan a tu compañero, o tener que matarlos tú para que no acaben contigo – Giró la cabeza para mirarla con el dolor dibujado en sus ojos azules – Cuando ves todo eso, el respeto que se tiene hacia la muerte se convierte en odio, en ira, y a partir de ahí, resulta muy fácil hablar de morirse.

\- Vaya… debe ser muy duro – Hermione no sabía que más decir, hay profesiones que realmente le cambian la forma de ver la vida a uno.

\- "La muerte te da toda una vida de ventaja, porque sabe que al final resultará vencedora, pero sólo tú decides cómo llevar esa vida" – Recitó Ron, Hermione le miró con curiosidad – Ese era el lema de nuestro mentor cuando Harry y yo llegamos a la comisaría, significa que si después de todo te vas a morir, mejor haber hecho algo de provecho por la sociedad, eso es lo que nosotros, los policías, intentamos hacer, es en lo que pienso cada vez que estoy a punto de mandarlo todo al demonio.

\- Tu mentor parece un hombre sabio – Afirmó Hermione, todavía pensativa sobre lo que Ron le acababa de contar.

\- Si, Alastor Moody, un gran hombre – Dijo mientras asentía y comenzaba a reír – Ahora su lema es "Si está en el suelo y se mueve, dispara antes de que te muerda" – Hermione se quedó confundida sin saber si reír o no – Un tío le mordió en la cara en una redada, se llevó media nariz, nada agradable de ver – Le contó Ron, Hermione se quedó horrorizada ante la imagen mental – Con los años se volvió un poco paranoico, le tuvieron que obligar a jubilarse, aunque todavía da un poco de guerra cuando trae de vez en cuando a algún niñato a la comisaría por un robo menor.

Ron se quedó callado, rememorando esos recuerdos con una sonrisa en la cara, muchas veces se había quejado de la rutina y de lo poco emocionante que en realidad era la vida de policía, teniendo alguna que otra persecución de vez en cuando, pero nada tan espectacular como lo ponían en las películas o las series, por eso había querido algo más emocionante y se había hecho experto en infiltrarse en grupos de la mafia, en cambio ahora, añoraba esa tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba cuando entró en el cuerpo de policía. Añoraba su piso, que aunque pequeño era muy acogedor, añoraba no poder caminar tranquilo por la calle, sin tener que andar vigilando a cada rato si alguien le estaba siguiendo, pero sobre todo, añoraba a su familia, poder ir a visitarles o llamarles por teléfono, saber cómo se encontraban.

Terminaron de comer de manera mucho más silenciosa que como habían comenzado, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente Ron se acordó de algo y subió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a una Hermione un tanto confundida esperando en la cocina. Cuando bajó, se fijo en que llevaba un cuaderno en una mano, y otra cosa que no conseguía distinguir en la otra, por lo que se sorprendió cuando se lo tendió.

\- No me acordaba que lo tenía yo – Le dijo refiriéndose a la documentación de la chica, todavía con el brazo estirado esperando que lo agarrase.

\- Oh, gracias – Dijo sorprendida – Ni siquiera sabía que lo tenían tú.

\- Riddle me lo dio cuando me mandó seguirte – Le explicó mientras se sentaba – Bien ahora – Decía mientras abría el cuaderno y se preparaba para tomar nota – Tenemos trabajo, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes de los documentos de los que hablamos antes.

\- ¿Con los que estuve trabajando para la campaña? – Ron asintió – Tengo una copia en mi apartamento, sé que es peligroso pero…

\- Riddle ya se habrá encargado de buscarlos – Le dijo el pelirrojo desechando esa idea, Hermione sólo asintió.

\- Los documentos contenían información de tres nuevas empresas con las que Malfoy's Company iba a fusionarse – Comenzó mientras intentaba acordarse – La primera es un club del centro, el…, no consigo acordarme del nombre, es un club donde los niños ricos van a bailar y a emborracharse.

\- ¿El Diamond? – Preguntó Ron, no le sorprendería que fuese ese sitio, era el lugar de moda entre la juventud de la clase alta londinense.

\- Si eso, no suelo salir mucho, así que no estoy relacionada con los nombres de los locales –El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras escribía.

\- Continúa.

\- La segunda empresa es la oficina de subastas de Borgin y Burkes, lleva muchos años en el negocio de la subasta de antigüedades, pero parece que ahora es cuando ha empezado a destacar, leí en el periódico que hace poco recibió una importante entrega de objetos que fueron robados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial por los nazis – Informó Hermione, Ron asintió, también lo había oído – Y por último está el club Paraíso, de este si me acuerdo porque su ubicación me llamó mucho la atención – Ron había dejado de escribir y la miraba atentamente.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si completamente – Dijo Hermione sintiendo – Está en la…

\- Zona roja, si – Ron volvía a escribir - Cuándo comenzaste a trabajar en la campaña ¿Te llamó la atención la actividad de alguna de estas empresas? ¿Algo que no cuadrase con los negocios con los que habitualmente Malfoy's Company trataba?

\- Al principio no, Draco muchas veces hacía de relaciones públicas con los dueños de los clubes con más éxito, y el negocio de la subastas siempre es prometedor – Le comenzó a explicar – Pero cuando vi la documentación de ese club, sí que se me hizo raro, genera mucho dinero si, pero no es la clase de negocio limpio con los que la empresa suele entrometerse – Se quedó callada mientras veía a Ron, que murmuraba para sí, para seguidamente anotar algo en el cuaderno - ¿Estás seguro que de esto trataba la reunión de ayer? No me parece tan grave como para matar a alguien.

\- Oh sí, sí que lo es, sobre todo si Riddle se ha metido por medio – Decía mientras le pedía que se acercase para leer lo que había anotado – El club Diamond, lleno de jóvenes con dinero que sólo quieren divertirse y desobedecer a sus padres, lugar perfecto para tráfico de drogas y blanqueo de dinero. La oficina de subastas, si van con cuidado y venden una buena copia a alguien no muy experto, es el sitio perfecto donde deshacerte de falsificaciones. El club Paraíso se compone de drogas, prostitución, y estando en la zona donde está, no me extrañaría que hubiese tráfico de armas, o vete a saber qué más.

\- Esto es más grande de lo que creía – Dijo Hermione, que aún no se creía que la hubiesen involucrado a propósito en todo eso - ¿Y donde entras tú en todo esto? ¿Cómo terminaste siendo considerado un criminal?

\- Dejémoslo simplemente que alguien me lavó el cerebro lo suficiente como para meterme demasiado en mi papel de infiltrado, tanto que por un momento olvidé cual era mi bando – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras esos recuerdos volvían a su mente, llenándolo de culpa.

\- ¿Estabas infiltrado en la banda de Riddle?

\- En los puestos más bajos, sí, Riddle ni siquiera me conoció en persona, aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrá que trabaje para él.

\- Apuesto a que fue una mujer la persona que te lavó el cerebro – Dijo Hermione, pensando en qué trucos habría usado para confundir de tal manera a Ron.

\- Las mujeres podéis ser muy manipuladoras cuando os lo proponéis – Le contestó.

\- No todas – Repuso ella mirándole a los ojos.

\- La mayoría – Le rebatió él.

\- Entonces no has conocido a tantas mujeres como crees – Y tras ese último comentario de Hermione se quedaron callados.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que le había pasado a Ron, pero al notarse demasiado que todavía le dolía pensar en lo que había vivido decidió dejarle tranquilo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo no paraba de rememorar aquellos días, enfadándose consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. No sólo había perdido su vida, sino su confianza en las personas, estaba decidido a no abrirle su corazón a nadie nunca más, no permitiría que nadie le volviese a hacer daño, o peor, que lo manipulase de aquella manera. Se seguiría relacionando con mujeres, eso lo tenía claro, pero únicamente para el tema físico, no volvería a involucrarse sentimentalmente con ninguna, y como a pesar de todo, no era uno de esos hombres que usaban a las mujeres, les dejaría todo claro desde el principio, para que ellas mismas decidiesen si era aquello lo que deseaban.

La cena también transcurrió en silencio, que sólo se rompía con el ruido que hacían los cubiertos en el plato. Hermione podía oír como Ron abría un par de veces la boca, como si quisiese decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Terminaron de recoger la mesa y subieron de nuevo a las habitaciones para descansar, ya que antes no habían dormido mucho y aún tenían que recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¿Te parece si hacemos un cambio? Tú te quedas esta noche con la cama y yo duermo en los cojines, así los dos disfrutaremos de la cama – Sugirió Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

\- De acuerdo – Contestó él simplemente.

\- Vaya, si hoy no te quejas, esos cojines sí que deben ser incómodos – Intentó bromear antes de dar media vuelta y meterse al cuarto.

\- Mucho– Le contestó por lo bajo con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa que Hermione no vio.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó temprano debido a un débil rayo de sol que se colaba por una pequeña abertura de la cortina. Somnolienta, se levantó y se estiró, gratamente sorprendida al comprobar que sólo sentía una pequeña molestia en la espalda, supuso que el ser de menor estatura que Ron había contribuido a su casi nulo dolor, puesto que tal y como estaban los cojines colocados ella entraba perfectamente, a diferencia del pelirrojo, que la noche anterior debía de haber dormido encogido.

Sin saber qué hacer, ordenó la cama hasta dejarla recogida en un rincón, no le gustaba el desorden, se podía decir que era una maniática del orden, nunca permitía, ni en su casa ni en su trabajo, que un papel estuviese fuera de su lugar, era un manía que había adquirido desde muy pequeña, tal vez de ver a su madre, que era exactamente igual que ella en ese sentido.

Bajó a la cocina con intención de preparar el desayuno, no sin antes comprobar si los policías seguían vigilando, que por suerte parecía que no. Buscó las bolsas con la comida que Ron había comprado, pero no sabía dónde estaban, el día anterior había sido el pelirrojo quién había cocinado, lo cual agradecía ya que sus artes culinarias no eran precisamente destacables, pero al menos lo que cocinaba era comestible, por lo menos ahora, recordó cómo durante al menos los tres primeros meses después de haberse mudado a su pequeño apartamento compraba toda la comida precocinada, por lo que le pidió a su madre que la enseñase a cocinar cosas sencillas, lo suficiente como para no morir intoxicada.

Siguió buscando por la cocina, hasta que el presentimiento de que estaba siendo observada la hizo detenerse, en la puerta se encontraba Ron, que la miraba con una mueca de confusión, a la vez que componía una sonrisa.

\- ¿Buscas algo? – Le preguntó divertido.

\- Iba a prepararte el desayuno, pero has escondido la comida.

\- No está escondida, está ahí detrás – Dijo señalando a un armario que había en la esquina del que Hermione no había sido consciente hasta ese momento.

\- Oh – Dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose al armario para encontrar finalmente las bolsas – ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? No se me da muy bien cocinar – Pidió mientras le miraba haciendo un mohín, suplicándole.

\- Para que luego digas que las mujeres no sois unas manipuladoras – Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios al ver como se ofendía, a decir verdad encontraba muy divertido molestarla.

\- Yo no soy una manipuladora – Se defendió – Sólo te pedía ayuda de tal manera que no me pudieses decir que no – Explicó todavía con aire ofendido.

\- Nunca negaría mi ayuda a una dama en apuros – Bromeó.

\- Yo no soy ninguna dama en apuros, me las sé arreglar muy bien yo solita – Le espetó desafiante.

\- Ahh ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Ron, su tono se había vuelto serio.

\- Si me vas a echar en cara que me has salvado…

\- No se trata de eso…

\- ¿No? Bien, porque podrías haberme dejado allí, ¡ellos me habrían matado!

\- Se perfectamente que tu solita hubieses escapado, pero ¿A dónde hubieses ido después? Te hubiesen atrapado en nada – Le espetó sabiendo que eso exactamente hubiese pasado. La tensión tras esas palabras se hizo evidente en la sala.

Hermione no le contestó, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada, no iba a permitir que ni la acusase de algo que no era, ella podía ser muchas cosas, orgullosa, testaruda, pero nunca una manipuladora, ni tampoco que le recordase que la había salvado, ella no se lo había pedido, había sido por su propia decisión.

Ron por su parte miraba con la respiración de la chica se había vuelto agitada producto del enfado que le había provocado, no sabía porque pero le gustaba molestarla, aunque sabía que se había pasado con lo último, pero no lo hacía sólo porque lo encontraba divertido, había algo más, algo que no podía describir, tal vez era su mirada marrón, que parecía brillar cada vez que le contestaba, o la forma en la que su boca formaba una mueca cuando alguna vez la había dejado sin habla.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo su mirada se posó en su boca, sus labios, en ese momento entreabiertos, eran de un color rojo tan atractivo que invitaban a besarlos. Por un segundo sintió el impulso de hacerlo, de saber cómo sería su tacto, seguramente suave y cálido. Instintivamente se acercó a ella tanto que sus respiraciones se juntaban la una con la otra, haciendo que sus alientos se fusionasen, embriagándose con el aroma del otro. La tensión había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en otra cosa.

Hermione, que tampoco era inmune a la cercanía del hombre, le miraba expectante, todo el enfado había desaparecido, en cambio, ahora le suplicaba con la mirada que necesitaba ese contacto urgentemente, no por pasión, sino como un acto de protección, necesitaba sentirse protegida por él. Ron le devolvía la mirada mientras en su mente su cordura luchaba contra ese fuerte impulso, una parte de él le decía que aquello era una locura, la última vez que se había involucrado con una mujer en una misión había terminado muy mal, y por ese motivo había terminado en esa situación, con otra mujer, se había decidido a no confiar nunca más en las mujeres, pero otra parte de él le decía que mandase todo al demonio y que se dejase llevar, era un hombre después de todo, y tenía necesidades.

Se acercó aún más a Hermione, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella, arrinconándola entre éste y la mesa, la oyó soltar un gemido, que fue el detonante que acabó con la poca cordura que le quedaba, agachó la cabeza para quedar a su altura, sus labios, que lo atraían como si fuesen imanes, se encontraban a milímetros de los suyos.

Estaba a punto de cortar la pequeña distancia que les separaba cuando el sonido de un teléfono sonando les hizo sobresaltarse y apartarse el uno del otro rápidamente. Ron todavía aturdido por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, contestó.

\- ¿Si?

\- _Ron, soy Harry, tenéis que salir de ahí. Están de camino._

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Gracias por leer  
**


	7. Capítulo 6 Huida

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 6. Huida**

\- _Ron, soy Harry, tenéis que salir de ahí. Están de camino._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- _Diez minutos, quince como mucho._

\- De acuerdo, gracias – Después de colgar el teléfono miró a Hermione, que había notado el tono serio de Ron – Tenemos que ordenar, que parezca que nunca hemos estado aquí, eso metería en líos a Harry. ¡Rápido!

Subieron corriendo al segundo piso, Hermione se puso a doblar y guardar las mantas que habían utilizado, mientras que Ron se encarga de bajar de nuevo los cojines y colocarlos en su sitio correspondiente. Ninguno de los dos habló en ningún momento, incluso evitaban mirarse, lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos había sido producto de la falta de contacto con el sexo contrario que, uno por unas circunstancias, y la otra por otras, no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Aún así, ambos llegaron a la conclusión que la inesperada llamada de Harry había vuelto la situación más incómoda de lo que en realidad era, e incluso, en un momento como ese no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos.

Volvieron también corriendo a la cocina, cargados con las mochilas, y en el caso de Ron, con el maletín, recogieron las bolsas con comida que se habían quedado encima de la mesa, y rápidamente introdujeron en ellas todas las velas que habían usado y se dirigieron a la puerta.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la salida del parque que usamos al venir? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo a Hermione, ésta asintió – Corre hacía allí y escóndete entre los arbustos, yo iré ahora.

\- Pero…

\- Ahora.

Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo para discutir hizo lo que le ordenó, mientras a lo lejos oía como las sirenas de los coches de policía sonaban cada vez más fuertes, lo que probaba que cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos. Dos minutos después Ron entraba por el hueco de la valla. Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Hermione, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por el parque, que en esa ocasión no les proporcionaba la seguridad de la primera vez, más bien, tenían la sensación de estar metiéndose cada vez más en la boca del lobo, como si todo fuese una trampa y los policías en realidad estaban esperándoles a la salida del parque.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la salida, que se encontraba a unos cinco metros del cruce que acababan de pasar, pero la silueta de una persona bloqueando la salida les hizo detenerse y dar marcha atrás. Ron ya estaba pensando en la ubicación de otra de las salidas que les alejase de los policías, cuando vio que la sombra avanzaba hacia ellos. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo de correr hasta el siguiente cruce, se preparo para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a esa persona y poder así, escapar.

Cuando al fin la cabeza del hombre se asomó, el pelirrojo levantó el puño con intenciones de pegarle, pero el otro, mediante un movimiento rápido, consiguió detenerle. Ambos hombres comenzaron a forcejear hasta que el grito de uno de ellos hizo que se detuviesen.

\- Joder Ron, que soy yo – Decía Harry con la respiración agitada.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Harry! Casi te dejo inconsciente – Le reprochó el pelirrojo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Asegurarme de que escapáis.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Ron confundido, se notaba preocupación en la voz de Harry.

\- Riddle se ha cansado de esperar y ha movido ficha.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Ron cada vez estaba más confundido, y no ayudaba nada que Harry se pusiese a hacer metáforas en vez de hablar claro.

\- Malfoy's Company os a denunciado públicamente, ahora toda la comisaría sabe que estáis juntos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ron no hay tiempo así que sólo escúchame – Harry bajó el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hablar más rápido – Tenéis que iros de aquí, los dos, muy lejos, por un tiempo, hasta que esto se relaje. La policía no la va a ayudar – Dijo señalando a Hermione – No ahora que piensan que es tu cómplice.

\- De acuerdo – Respondió Ron todavía confundido – Te llamaré en cuanto estemos en un lugar seguro.

\- Hecho – Dijo Harry algo más tranquilo – Ahora, necesito las llaves de la casa, ya sospechan que te he ayudado, por eso van a registrarla, y si no las tengo, sabrán que estuvisteis allí.

Ron sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las tendió a Harry. Durante un segundo se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, habían entendido perfectamente la mirada del otro. Sin necesidad de despedidas, ambos hombres se giraron y comenzaron a correr, Hermione detrás del pelirrojo, avanzando en direcciones opuestas.

La mente de Ron trabajaba a toda velocidad, pensando en qué podrían hacer, y en cómo saldrían de la ciudad sin ser detectados. Una idea pasó por su mente, era una locura, pero podría funcionar. Haciéndole un gesto a Hermione, apretaron el paso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Esto es una locura" pensaba Harry mientras se iba acercando a la que fue la casa de su padrino, ahora abarrotada de policías que se amontonaban alrededor de la puerta, esperándole. Habían acordonado la zona con un cordón policial, para que los curiosos no se acercasen demasiado. Nada más cruzarlo vio como Seamus y Dean se acercaban a él.

\- Te lo has tomado con calma – Le espetó Dean cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Estaba en comisaría cuando me ha llegado el aviso de que veníais hacia aquí, se tarda un poco en llegar, además, nosotros más que nadie debemos respetar las normas de tráfico, ¿no crees? – Le repuso en tono duro.

\- Venga, venga chicos – Intentó calmar el ambiente Seamus – Harry ¿Puedes abrirnos la puerta? – Le pidió.

\- Quiero ver la orden de registro – Pidió, haciendo que Dean soltase un bufido.

\- Demonios Harry, ¡abre la maldita puerta! – Le gritó – O tendremos que echarla abajo.

\- Y yo os pondré una denuncia por allanamiento de morada – Le respondió rápidamente – Es la tercera vez que venís a registrar mi casa – Comenzó en tono serio – Amablemente os he dejado entrar las dos primeras veces sin una orden, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo una tercera?

\- Harry estás entorpeciendo una investigación, podríamos detenerte – Dean comenzaba a enfadarse.

\- No tengo obligación de abrir mi casa si no tenéis una orden – Repitió.

Dean sabiendo que tenía razón, se dio media vuelta mientras sacaba su móvil para llamar un juez que les diese la orden de registro, sabiendo que iba a ser difícil, puesto que, como bien había dicho Harry, las dos primeras veces les había dejado entrar sin problemas, además que, esta vez, no tenían pruebas de que Weasley y la chica estuviesen en la casa.

\- Harry, se que estás en tu derecho de no dejarnos entrar – Comenzó Seamus, en tono calmado – Pero así sólo te estás perjudicando, y de verdad que me gustaría tenerte como capitán – Le dijo con sinceridad.

\- Sabes que sólo lo hago para fastidiar a Dean – Le dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole las llaves.

\- No te niego que es divertido, pero luego soy yo quién tiene que aguantarle – Dijo, agarrando las llaves - ¡Dean! – Le llamó enseñándole las llaves.

Los dos policías entraron en la casa, seguidos por un escuadrón más de policías y por Harry, que rezaba porque Ron y Hermione no se hubiesen dejado nada que delatase su estancia allí.

\- Todo en orden, no hay nadie en la casa – Informó un joven policía.

\- Gracias, Creevey – Le dijo Seamus observando el vestíbulo.

\- ¡Revisad bien! Hay algo aquí que no encaja – Dijo Dean – Para ser una casa abandonada no huele demasiado a cerrado – Dijo mirando a Harry de forma acusadora.

\- Normal, se ha abierto más en cinco meses que en nueve años – Repuso Harry tranquilamente, sin dejarse inmutar por la mirada que le lanzaba el policía – O tal vez es que te echas tanto colonia que ya ha empezado a afectar a tu olfato – Se burló.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Harry se dirigió a la calle, donde los policías que ya habían revisado la mansión esperaban a que Dean y Seamus les indicasen que hacer.

\- Aquí no hay nadie – Informó Seamus – Nos vamos – Se giró hacia Harry – Muchas gracias por la colaboración.

\- De nada, pero la próxima vez traed una orden – Dijo mirando a Dean.

Esperó a que todos los coches patrulla se hubiesen ido antes de volver a ingresar en la casa, recorriendo despacio cada habitación. Cuando llegó a la cocina se dio cuenta que la bombona de gas estaba conectada a la placa de los fogones, se apresuró a soltarla, agradeciendo que los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta de ese detalle. Finalmente, cerró la mansión, y dando un último vistazo, se giró mientras sacaba el móvil.

\- _¿Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Les han…?_

\- Tranquila Gin. Se han escapado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aquello era definitivamente una locura, pensaba Hermione mientras ante sus ojos aparecía la calle donde Ron tenía aparcado su coche. Habían estado todo el camino metiéndose en callejones, intentando no ser vistos. Algo había ocurrido, aunque no sabían exactamente el qué, sólo que debían tener mucho cuidado.

Rápidamente guardaron todas las bolsas en el maletero y se metieron en el coche. A Hermione casi no le había dado tiempo a abrocharse el cinturón cuando Ron apretó el acelerador, haciendo que avanzasen velozmente por las calles, provocando que los demás conductores les llamasen la atención con el claxon.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Hermione agitadamente después de un brusco giro – Creo recordar que dijiste que el coche no era seguro.

\- Y no lo es - Respondió simplemente, Hermione le miró con los ojos como platos – Tranquila, tengo un plan.

\- Si, hacer que nos matemos, o peor, que nos atrapen – Murmuró. Ron sólo pudo reírse, negando con la cabeza ante la evidente diferencia de prioridades que tenían, mientras apretaba aún más el acelerador.

Siguieron avanzando por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde los altos edificios habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por enormes naves industriales, muchas de las cuales tenían enormes rótulos anunciando los diferentes servicios que ofrecía cada negocio. Pasaron por delante de una panadería, una ferretería, y hasta un vivero de peces.

Giraron en la última entrada que tenía la larga calle, para entrar en un callejón sin salida, donde seguramente se encontraba la nave más grande del recinto, con un modesto rótulo que citaba únicamente "Taller Smith". Entraron por una gran puerta de garaje en la que se leía "Abierto", dejaron el coche aparcado a un lado y se bajaron de él.

En un primer vistazo parecía que no había nadie, hasta que oyeron algo deslizarse por el suelo, y un hombre, más o menos de la misma edad que Ron, aunque más bajo, y rubio, apareció saliendo de debajo de un coche, tumbado sobre un carrito con ruedas. Sin ni siquiera mirarles le levantó diciendo un rápido "Enseguida les atiendo" y se dirigió a la otra esquina de la nave, donde había una puerta, seguramente le baño, puesto que tenía las manos negras de grasa, posiblemente del coche que estaba arreglando.

Pasados unos minutos salió de la habitación y se dirigió a ellos con paso rápido, pero a la distancia de cinco metros se quedó estático, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que su cara se iba deformando, hasta formar una mueca de odio y enfado.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Weasley? – Preguntó con desprecio.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada esta visita – Contestó el pelirrojo fríamente – Pero me debes un favor, y vengo a cobrarlo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Gritó furioso – Fuera de aquí, ¡Largo! – Exclamaba mientras se dirigía hacia ellos con paso rápido – Volved por donde habéis venido.

\- Veo que desde el instituto no has cambiado nada, Smith – Habló el pelirrojo sin inmutarse por los gritos del hombre – Y parece que tampoco te ha cambiado nada el hecho de que una vez te salvé el culo.

\- ¡Yo solo me podría haber librado! – Volvió a exclamar furioso, mientras las venas de su cuello comenzaban a hincharse.

\- Estabas metido hasta el cuello en la venta de piezas de coches robados, y entorpeciste un caso de asesinato – Espetó Ron por encima del hombre, haciendo que se callase – Gracias al trato que te propusimos Harry y yo con el fiscal, sólo te quedó una pequeña sanción.

\- ¿Pequeña sanción? – Exclamó, más furioso que antes – ¡Casi me quedo sin nada!

\- ¿Hubieses preferido ir a la cárcel? – Continúo Ron, por fin le estaba llevando donde quería.

\- ¡Pues claro que no!

\- Sé que sigues con tu negocio ilegal de los coches, te gusta demasiado el dinero fácil – Smith le miraba atento, esperando como continuaría la conversación - ¿Qué pensaría tu padre si viese en lo que has convertido su legado?

\- ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! – Explotó el mecánico. Ron sonrió, ya lo tenía.

\- Entonces ayúdame – Le suplicó – Ayúdanos – Repitió señalando a Hermione esta vez – Y te prometo que la policía no recibirá una llamada anónima denunciándote – Le amenazó.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- No, te estoy proponiendo un trato – El hombre le miraba receloso pero hizo un gesto indicándole que le escuchaba – Me darás tu coche – Smith iba a protestar – Me darás tu coche – Repitió – A cambio, te quedarás con el mío y tus antecedentes serán eliminados.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Y cómo harás eso, gran poli? – Dijo en tono de burla – No tienes nada.

\- Tengo mis contactos – El hombre seguía mirándole con diversión en los ojos – Zacharias, sé que nunca fuimos amigos, pero ahora necesito esto, de verdad – El pelirrojo le miraba de manera suplicante, el hombre lo sopesó un momento.

\- Antes de nada, creo que deberías ver esto – Dijo en un tono más suave, después de un momento de silencio – No puedes exponerte de esta manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Ron confundido. El hombre, en vez de contestar, encendió la televisión y fue cambiando de canal hasta que encontró el de noticias.

\- _… por si todavía queda alguien que no se ha enterado, lo repetimos. El ex policía, y ahora criminal, Ronald Weasley se encuentra en la ciudad de Londres y tiene una cómplice. _

_Esta mañana temprano, la famosa compañía Malfoy's Company ha denunciado públicamente a una de sus, ahora, ex empleadas, la señorita Hermione Granger, integrante del departamento administrativo-legal, acusada de robar importante información de diversas empresas con las que la compañía tenía pensado comenzar una campaña de vital importancia económica, seguramente para vender dicha información a diversos compradores._

_Se cree que Weasley y Granger trabajan juntos, y que ambos acordaron este duro golpe, que no afecta únicamente a Malfoy's Company, sino a todas las empresas con las que se encuentra vinculadas. La compañía ha pedido amablemente que si cualquier ciudadano les ve, colabore con ellos llamando inmediatamente al número de la policía._

_Les rogamos por favor que estén atentos, y sean prudentes, sabemos de buena fuente, que están armados y que no les importará acabar con la vida de nadie con tal de no ser delatados. _

_Continuamos con el primer ministro, que está mañana…_

Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo la televisión, pero sin ver, todavía asombrados por lo que la periodista acababa de decir. Riddle y Malfoy lo habían moldeado todo de tal forma que habían quedado como las víctimas del complot.

\- Así que ahora somos los malos – Decía Hermione – Intentan matarme, ¡y encima me acusan de ladrona! – Exclamaba comenzando a enfadarse.

\- A esto se refería Harry, por eso han venido hoy a Grimmauld Place – Murmuraba Ron para sí mismo – No sólo me buscaban a mí, también a ti. ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Hermione desesperada, pero Ron no la contestó.

\- ¡Zacharias, hagamos el intercambio de coche ya! – Le rugió al hombre.

\- Te lo advierto Ronald, un solo policía preguntándome por piezas de coche robadas y llamo – Dijo dándole las llaves mientras señalaba a la televisión donde todavía salía el número de la policía.

\- Y te meterás en más líos que quedándote calladito – Le respondió bruscamente agarrando las llaves – Recuerda que ayudar a un criminal te convierte en cómplice.

Entre Ron y Hermione cambiaron todas las bolsas del coche de Ron a uno que Smith les había señalado de color verde botella, bastante menos llamativo que el del pelirrojo. Una vez que acabaron, Ron le tendió las llaves al mecánico.

\- Todo tuyo, y… Gracias – Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Buena suerte.

Se montaron en el coche en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, sin saber cómo iban a salir de esa, sin saber qué les iba a deparar el futuro. Estuvieron un rato conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, únicamente con el deseo de alejarse de Londres lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Hermione con la voz ronca debido a que llevaba un rato aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Vamos a seguir el plan original – Decía lentamente, intentando tranquilizarla – Alejarnos todo lo posible de Londres.

\- ¿Y después qué? ¿Nos iremos a vivir con alguna tribu del Amazonas donde no puedan encontrarnos jamás? – A pesar del momento serio que estaban viviendo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- No creo que haga falta irse tan lejos – Respondió todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Apuesto a que si, no hemos desayunado.

\- Estamos siendo perseguidos por un grupo de matones y por la policía, ¿Y me preguntas si tengo hambre? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

\- Hermione, lo más importante en este momento, aparte de no perder la calma, es mantenernos atentos y ser cuidadosos, y eso se consigue comiendo y durmiendo, así que sí, te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre – Contestó con un poco de brusquedad.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer ara que no nos reconozcan? – Preguntó ignorando el tono que había usado con ella.

\- Usaremos sudaderas con gorro que nos tapen más o menos la cara – Dijo antes de volver a quedarse en silencio.

Mientras conducía, Ron pensaba que tal vez había sido un poco duro con ella, después de todo la situación que estaban viviendo era completamente nueva para ella, pero por otra parte, le fastidiaba que parecía que para todo tenía una respuesta. Reconocía para sí mismo que muchas veces la molestaba porque le parecía divertido, podría decir que incluso adorable, le fascinaba que una cosita tan pequeña tuviese tanto carácter y que fuese tan mandona, pero al mismo tiempo, era eso lo que lo exasperaba, ¿Es que no podía simplemente decirle que sí a algo de lo que le proponía? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba? "Nunca entenderé a las mujeres".

Por su parte, Hermione observaba el paisaje, evitando en todo momento que las lágrimas que se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos se derramasen, al mismo tiempo que se enfadaba consigo misma por ser tan débil. Normalmente, si alguien le hubiese hablado así, le hubiese reprendido con una larga charla acerca de la educación hacia los demás, pero en ese momento, no sabía si por la situación en la que estaban, o por si incierto futuro, estaba tan sensible que había optado por callarse, porque sabía que si empezaba una discusión terminaría llorando como una niña pequeña, y no le iba a dar el gusto de que la viese llorar de nuevo.

Más o menos una hora después, llegaron a un pueblo donde decidieron que pararían a comer y a comprar provisiones. Tal y como había dicho antes el pelirrojo, se ocultaron la cara lo mejor que pudieron con el gorro de la sudadera y entraron en la cafetería más cercana. Comieron tranquilamente, y en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, aunque no era necesario, ya que ninguno de los presentes les hacía caso alguno. Tentando a la suerte un poco más, fueron al supermercado, donde compraron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al menos una semana. Empacaron todo lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron del pueblo rogando que nadie les hubiese reconocido.

Durante el resto del día siguieron conduciendo, parando únicamente para realizar las necesidades básicas, ir al baño y estirar las piernas. Fue cuando comenzó a anochecer, cuando Ron paró cerca de un motel de carretera.

\- Esto es lo que haremos – Dijo mirándola – Alquilaremos una habitación, dormiremos un poco, y antes del amanecer nos marchamos, de esta forma evitamos las horas de luz y que puedan reconocernos.

\- ¿Y después qué? – Preguntó Hermione con un tono frío - ¿Seguimos recorriendo el país y escondiéndonos? – Su tono de voz dejaba entrever lo poco que esa opción le gustaba.

\- Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas, y creo que ya sé a dónde podemos ir – Hermione le miró esperando que continuase – Uno de mis hermanos tiene una casa cerca de la costa que en estas fechas suele estar vacía, está bastante apartada del pueblo, así que es perfecta.

Hermione asintió, un poco más animada al saber que, al menos, ahora tenían un destino, aunque estaba segura que, al igual que la vez anterior, no pasarían mucho tiempo en ese escondite.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Ahora me gustaría preguntaros, ¿Qué os parece la historia? ¿Os está gustando? **

**Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia.**


	8. Capítulo 7 Refugio

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 7. Refugio**

Tardaron dos días en llegar al pueblo donde se encontraba la casa del hermano de Ron, que según dijo, la llamaban Shell Cottage. El viaje había sido el más incómodo que ambos recordaban, ya que, habían tenido que ir por carreteras secundarias, dando en muchas ocasiones un pequeño rodeo, o cambiando de sentido a cada rato, y todo por si alguien les había reconocido en alguno de los dos moteles donde se habían quedado a dormir. Ron, felizmente hubiese propuesto dormir en el coche, pero la mirada que le lanzó Hermione cuando se lo había dicho, y el comentario que le hizo con un tono de sabelotodo, "Durmiendo en una cama estaremos más descansados, lo que es vital para mantener la calma, según dijiste", le hicieron reconsiderar la idea.

Otro motivo por el que el viaje había resultado incómodo era porque casi no se habían hablado, salvo para esos pequeños comentarios. En un par ocasiones, Ron había intentado entablar una conversación, usando un tono amable y despreocupado, pero las contestaciones de ella, cortantes en su mayoría cuando le había contestado, le habían molestado tanto que había optado por el silencio, y sin saber cómo, aquello pareció convertirse en una competición por demostrar quién estaba más molesto con el otro, algo estúpido, puesto que, ni uno ni otro, sabían el porqué de su enfado.

El segundo día de viaje, Ron le había anunciado a Hermione que ese día quería llegar de una ver, por lo que iba a limitar las paradas a únicamente cuando fuese necesario. Por lo tanto, su única parada de aquel día, había sido por la mañana en una gasolinera para llenar el depósito por última vez, momento que Ron había aprovechado para comprar un nuevo teléfono de prepago y algunas provisiones más, antes de continuar conduciendo.

Hacía un rato que no veían nada más que no fuese carretera, la oscuridad había cubierto hacía un rato el cielo, dejando como decoración una brillante luna llena y un puñado de pequeñas estrellas. A lo lejos se comenzó a entrever un leve resplandor típico de la iluminación de una población.

\- Estamos llegando – Anunció Ron – Ahora debemos fijarnos en un desvió que habrá más adelante a la derecha.

Hermione entornó los ojos, intentando ver más allá de la luz de los faros del coche, pero le resultaba imposible. Pasaron al lado de un cartel que le daba la bienvenida al pueblo, y justo detrás de él, una serie de señales que indicaban el centro del pueblo, al frente, y el nombre de un barrio de las afueras, a la derecha.

Ron giró a la derecha, adentrándose en un pequeño sendero rodeado de árboles, con el sonido del las olas golpeando contra la arena de fondo. Cuando el sendero terminó, se encontraron con una hermosa playa en forma de media luna, con la arena tan blanca que parecía nieve. Había tres casas, bastante separadas unas de otras, pero sin duda la que más le gustó a Hermione fue una que se encontraba al final de la playa, que de lejos parecía fusionarse con el mar, como si la casa estuviese construida sobre el mismo.

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que esa era la casa a la que se dirigía Ron, mientras seguía observando maravillada el bonito lugar, le parecía irreal que la intervención del hombre en la naturaleza no hubiese arruinado el lugar, sino todo lo contrario, lo había mejorado a tal punto que el paisaje en su conjunto parecía sacado de un cuento.

Cuando salieron del coche, una suave brisa marina, acompañada del salado olor del mar, les golpeó en la cara, despejando ligeramente sus sentidos. Avanzaron cargados con las mochilas y las bolsas de comida hasta la puerta principal, que como era de esperar, estaba cerrada con llave.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo entramos, genio? – Le preguntó Hermione con irritación por no haber pensado en un detalle tan simple. Ron sólo la miro soltando un suspiro para evitar contestarla mal.

\- ¿No conoces el truco de la llave bajo la piedra? – Dijo serio mientras bajaba los tres escalones del porche y se arrodillaba en busca de algo – Voilà – Exclamó cuando se incorporó con una piedra en la mano a la que le dio la vuelta, dejando a la vista que estaba hueca, y dentro de ella, se encontraba la llave.

\- Ese truco sólo lo había visto en las películas – Dijo en un susurro, algo avergonzada – Me has impresionado gran poli.

\- ¿Repetirías eso ante un tribunal para que conste en acta? – Preguntó en tono de broma con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione fingió pensarlo un momento – No – Respondió entre risas.

\- Había que intentarlo – Dijo Ron simulando estar decepcionado.

Entraron en la casa entre risas, parecía que la broma había surtido un buen efecto en el carácter de ambos, ya que el ambiente era relajado, a diferencia de los días anteriores. Dejaron las bolsas encima de la mesa del comedor, antes de nada Ron iba a enseñarle la casa, y así repartir los cuartos donde dormiría cada uno, ya que estaban cansados, y después de cenar lo único que querrían sería dormir.

Donde se encontraban en ese momento constituía una moderna cocina-comedor, en color marrón claro, que simulaba el color de la arena en verano. Seguido, se encontraba una acogedora sala de estar, con unas vistas que daban directamente al mar, constituida por un sofá azul de dos plazas, una mesa de café, un gran reloj que parecía muy antiguo y una pequeña estantería repleta de libros.

Subieron por las escaleras que se encontraban a la izquierda de la sala, en dirección al segundo piso. El primer cuarto con el que encontraron, que sería en el que dormiría Hermione, era totalmente blanco, exceptuando la pared donde se encontraba la cama que estaba pintada de tal forma que parecía imitar el movimiento del mar, creando una atmósfera relajante en la habitación. Justo en frente de la puerta se encontraba un enorme ventanal con unas maravillosas vistas a la playa. Siguió examinando la habitación, sorprendiéndose de que cada uno de los muebles de la habitación tenía adornos que representaban pequeñas conchas.

A la izquierda de este cuarto, se encontraba otro, en este caso azul, que sería el que ocuparía Ron, que también contenía detalles relacionados con el mar, y que también tenía vistas a la playa. Las otras dos puertas daban, una a un cuarto de baño, y la otra a una tercera habitación bastante más pequeña que las anteriores.

Volvieron a la cocina-comedor con intenciones de prepararse algo para cenar, pero estaban tan cansados por el viaje que optaron por algo sencillo y rápido. Durante la cena se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando únicamente en irse a la cama de una vez. Cuando Ron terminó, comenzó a recoger la mesa, Hermione se levantó con el propósito de ayudarle, pero el pelirrojo la cortó.

\- Si te apetece ir a darte una ducha antes de dormir, yo me quedo limpiando esto – Le ofreció.

\- Si, gracias – Contestó ella con una sonrisa, en verdad necesitaba una buena ducha que le relajase los músculos.

\- Hay toallas y geles arriba, justo al lado de la ducha – Le explicó. Hermione asintió, y con una pequeña sonrisa subió al segundo piso.

La ducha había sido más relajante de lo que en un principio le había parecido, la sensación del agua caliente cayendo por su cuerpo fue como un bálsamo que ahora la invitaba a dormir profundamente toda la noche. Salió del cuarto de baño cubierta únicamente por una toalla, mientras que con otra más pequeña se secaba el pelo, esperando que Ron no estuviese alrededor, no quería que la viese en semejante situación.

\- ¡Ron, el baño está libre! – Exclamó lo bastante alto para que estuviese donde estuviese la oyese.

Un "Vale" se oyó detrás de la puerta de la habitación azul, rápidamente se metió en su cuarto, pero inmediatamente se maldijo al darse cuenta que se había dejado la ropa que se había quitado en el baño. Esperando que Ron no se estuviese duchando todavía, volvió al baño.

En la rapidez que querer agarrar todas las prendas, el nudo de la toalla que la cubría se deshizo, dejándola totalmente desnuda. Para su horror, ese fue el momento en el que un Ron, vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos, ingresaba en la habitación, quedándose paralizado al encontrarla de aquella manera, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen fuertemente.

Si Ron pensaba que había sido incómoda la situación de su casi beso, ahora era capaz de imaginarse cómo sería la situación actual. Sin embargo, no era capaz apartar sus ojos de ella, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo lo había dejado totalmente hipnotizado. Su pelo, todavía húmedo, no era lo bastante largo como para tapar sus pechos, a los que esos momentos les caían pequeñas gotas, que no hacían otra cosa más que tentarlo.

Se acercó a ella, todavía hipnotizado, haciendo que la chica intentase cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos y que se sonrojase aún más. Su mirada le recorría todo el cuerpo con un poco de pudor, pues sabía que no era correcto, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Observando aún su cuerpo, sus ojos captaron una pequeña gota que se deslizaba lentamente por su cuello, pasaba por su clavícula, y se perdía entre el hueco de sus pechos, quería chuparla, lamerla, ser esa maldita gota que recorría libremente el hermoso, a su opinión, cuerpo de la joven, quería recorrerla de arriba abajo, y de abajo arriba, una y otra vez.

A pesar de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, y de estar sonrojada a más no poder, Hermione tampoco pudo evitar fijar su vista en el cuerpo del hombre, si él podía mirarla, ella también. Le había sorprendido bastante que estando ella también en la casa, tuviese la poca decencia de andar en calzoncillos, "aunque", pensaba mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo del pelirrojo, "no me importaría verle así todo el tiempo".

La verdad era que, así como estaba, semi desnudo, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos y siendo lo alto que era, imponía muchísimo, pero eso, lejos de asustarla, la excitó, deseosa por ver más, continuó bajando la mirada. Un escaso vello pelirrojo se extendía por su fuerte pecho, volviéndose más rojo conforme bajaba por su abdomen, hasta perderse de vista tras el calzoncillo.

Cuando su vista llegó a esa zona, sus ojos se agrandaron, no sabía si por el hecho de verla desnuda, o simplemente, que así era como reaccionaban los hombres, pero un gran bulto se dejaba notar en su entrepierna, dando la sensación de estar a punto de romper la prenda. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre en esa situación, después de todo no era una santa y un par de novios sí que había tenido, pero podía asegurar con absoluta seguridad que ninguno era tan grande como ese hombre, que en esos momentos parecía que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Soltó un audible gemido, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero lejos de romper el momento, lo que hizo fue excitar aún más al pelirrojo que, soltando un salvaje gruñido, más propio de los cavernícolas, se abalanzó sobre ella, arrinconándola contra la pared, pegando completamente su cuerpo al suyo. Durante un breve momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban del calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro.

Ron levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hermione, que al notar el suave tacto cerró los ojos. El chico, tomando eso como una invitación, se acercó a ella lentamente, y con vacilación, temiendo que la chica le apartase en cualquier momento, rompió la poca distancia que les separaba.

Si todas las cosas que habían sentido con tal sólo ver el cuerpo del otro no tenían sentido, la ráfaga de sensaciones que les invadieron cuando sus labios finalmente se encontraron tampoco lo tenía. El roce de sus labios, al principio suave, se iba volviendo cada vez más apasionado, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, siendo más intensas en los puntos donde sus pieles se tocaban.

Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras que Ron la abrazaba por la cintura, no dejando ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos. Las descargas eléctricas se convirtieron entonces en fuego, un fuego que les nacía desde lo más hondo de su ser, un fuego abrasador, un fuego que ya no podían, ni querían apagar. Los besos se hacían cada vez más exigentes, más demandantes, los dos querían más, y el otro estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

El sonido del gran reloj del salón marcando las doce les hizo volver a la realidad. Se miraron fijamente, todavía abrazados, con la respiración agitada, y los labios hinchados, consecuencia de los besos. Poco a poco, iba cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos, y aunque ninguno se arrepentía de lo que acababan de sentir, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

Como todo un caballero, Ron se apartó, inmediatamente una sensación de frío invadió sus cuerpos, que anhelaban volver a tocarse, se agachó y agarro la toalla que momentos antes había cubierto a Hermione, y se la tendió, para que volviese a taparse. Murmurando un rápido gracias, volvió rápidamente a su habitación, intentando que la calma volviese a ella, y sobre todo, intentando no pensar en el tentador cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero su mente la traicionaba, puesto que, una y otra vez le repetía lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta que, maldiciendo otra vez, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a dejarse la ropa en el baño.

Ron por su parte, tardó un rato en salir de la ensoñación que le había provocado ese encuentro, todavía sentía un leve rastro de ese fuego que le había invadido, y el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho. Bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna, que parecía ser la parte más afectada de su anatomía, y por lo que parecía, no daba señales de que iba a calmarse pronto, "será mejor que me dé una ducha fría" pensaba mientras se metía en la bañera, "adiós a mi ducha relajante".

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, algo que agradeció, después de la escena del baño había esperado un buen rato, hasta que estuvo segura de que Ron había salido, para recoger por fin su ropa, después se había metido en la cama, pero a pesar de estar terriblemente cansada, su mente no dejó de enviarle imágenes del cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo, hasta que al final, cansada de dar vueltas, había comenzado a pensar en cómo sería el comportamiento de ambos al día siguiente, y así, entre el discurso acerca de la importancia de andar vestido que le daría, y caras avergonzadas, se quedó dormida.

Estaba terminando de preparar el sencillo desayudo, que consistía en unos huevos revueltos con salchichas, cuando Ron bajó. Se miraron durante un segundo antes de apartar la vista avergonzados, y se pusieron a comer en silencio, no sabían cómo romper el hielo sin sacar el tema del beso o ruborizarse fuertemente. Ron la miraba de reojo, pillándola un par de veces mandándole miradas furtivas, y se preguntaba si a ella también le había costado dormir, o si las imágenes tampoco habían abandonado su mente durante la noche, como le había pasado a él, que una vez que por fin se metió a la cama, tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que la ducha fría no le había servido de nada.

Nada más terminar de desayunar, Hermione se levantó rápidamente, recogió la mesa y se fue directamente al salón, específicamente a la estantería, donde eligió uno de los variados libros y se lo llevó a su habitación, lugar donde pasó el resto de la mañana encerrada.

Ron por su parte, también terminó de desayunar, y una vez que dejó todo limpio, agarró el nuevo teléfono y marcó el número de Harry, que seguramente estaría ansioso por saber de ellos.

\- _¿Si?_

-Harry soy yo.

_\- ¡Ron! ¿Te haces una idea de los preocupados que estábamos tu hermana y yo?_

\- Si, ya me lo imagino, pero ya estamos en un lugar seguro, por lo menos de momento, y como puedes comprobar tengo número nuevo.

_\- ¿Estáis bien?_

\- Si, no te preocupes, cualquier contratiempo, nos llamamos.

_\- Claro. De momento aquí ninguna novedad._

_\- _Yo tengo una. Necesito que modifiques el expediente de Zacharias Smith.

_\- ¿Modificarlo?_

\- Se lo debo, se ha portado bien.

_\- Claro, está hecho. Y tened mucho cuidado._

\- Vosotros igual – Y colgó.

Miró hacia las escaleras por la que hace un momento había subido Hermione, pensando en qué emplear su tiempo, decidió que él prefería disfrutar del aire libre, así, que aprovechando la privacidad que ofrecía la playa, salió a correr, recorriendo una y otra vez el escaso kilómetro y medio que ésta medía, sin ser consciente que, desde la casa, Hermione había dejado de leer para dedicarse a observarle desde la ventana de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que fantaseaba con volver a tocar los fornidos brazos del chico.

Para la hora de la comida, Hermione volvió a bajar a la cocina, encontrándose con un sudado Ron que justamente entraba por la puerta. Al verse se quedaron quietos, mirándose, hasta que Ron consideró que aquello no podía seguir así, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa y comenzar una conversación.

\- Voy a subir a darme una ducha – Comenzó, "Genial Ron, buen tema para empezar" - ¿Vas preparando algo en lo que yo… bajo, y luego te ayudo? – Dijo tras un momento de duda, definitivamente, nunca iba a volver a utilizar la palabra ducha delante de Hermione.

La chica asintió levemente, y apartando rápidamente la mirada del cuerpo del pelirrojo, se giró para sacar los ingredientes que necesitaría para hacer la comida. Cuando cinco minutos después Ron bajó, Hermione ya había pelado y cortado las patatas, las zanahorias, y se encontraba cortando la cebolla.

\- ¿Puedes continuar tú? Yo ya no veo – Le pidió mientras se apartaba rápidamente para secarse las lágrimas que el picor al cortar la cebolla le había provocado.

\- Claro – Dijo Ron agarrando el cuchillo y siguiendo con el trabajo - ¿Vamos a comer estofado? Dijiste que no se te daba bien la cocina.

\- Pero a ti si, así que algo podremos hacer entre los dos.

Continuaron cocinando en silencio, la incomodidad había vuelto a instalarse entre ellos. Era ridículo que siendo dos adultos, supuestamente maduros, les costase tanto hablar de algo que era tan normal, muchas personas que apenas se conocían se besaban, e incluso tenían sexo, entonces, ¿Por qué les costaba tanto a ellos hablarlo? Estaba más que claro que encontraban atractivo al otro, no había que ser un genio para saber eso, pero a pesar de todo, seguían siendo incapaces de incluso de mirarse sin sonrojarse, lo cual no dejaba de ser un auténtico fastidio, puesto que, en esos momentos, eran la única compañía que tenían, y quién sabía por cuánto tiempo. Pero de una cosa estaban seguros, si alguno de los dos no actuaba rápido para conseguir relajar la situación, iban a volverse locos.

Durante la comida la situación siguió prácticamente igual, por lo que Ron, cansado del silencio, decidió encender la televisión, fue cambiando de canal hasta que encontró uno en el que estaban echando las noticias, aunque de momento estuviesen a salvo, era bueno mantenerse informado, y si decían algo sobre ellos, mejor. Justo en ese momento Ron soltó un jadeo, haciendo que Hermione lo mirase mientras el chico subía el volumen.

_-… Última hora, el cuerpo de un hombre ha sido encontrado esta mediodía en una de las numerosas naves industriales de las afueras de Londres. El hombre, que ha sido identificado como Zacharias Smith, fue brutalmente asesinado mientras éste se encontraba trabajando en su negocio en un taller de coches. Aunque todavía no se ha encontrado el arma homicida, las fuentes policiales nos han informado que seguramente se trate de un objeto pesado, como un bate de béisbol, que los agresores utilizaron para darle la paliza que terminó con su vida._

_También nos han informado que los supuestos asesinos podrían tratarse de Ronald Weasley y su cómplice, Hermione Granger, ya que la policía ha encontrado dentro del taller el coche de Weasley, mientras que el de Smith parece que todavía no aparece. La policía tiene la teoría de que Weasley y Granger, desesperados, vinieron a pedirle ayuda, y Smith al negarse, provocó la ira de los dos fugitivos, que en el intento de disuadirle sobre su decisión de dejarles el coche se les fue de las manos, acabando finalmente con la vida del hombre._

Hermione, al ver el estado tan afectado en el que se encontraba Ron apagó la televisión, mientras le observaba, parecía abatido, por lo que, a pesar de la vergüenza que todavía sentía por lo ocurrido entre ellos, le abrazó, intentando consolarle.

\- Es culpa mía, es culpa mía – Repetía entre murmullos.

\- No, claro que no – Le consolaba Hermione – Ha sido culpa de…

\- Riddle – Dijo Ron de repente – Cuando me infiltré en su banda fui tan idiota como para comentarle a… a Ella que Smith me debía un favor. ¡Mierda! – Gritó mientras golpeaba el puño contra la mesa.

\- Ron cálmate, por favor – Le suplicó Hermione mientras se separaba de él, comenzando a asustarse ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

\- Puede que Riddle le haya matado, pero yo tengo la culpa de que esté muerto, ¡como pude ser tan idiota! – Se siguió culpando Ron – Era un imbécil, siempre nos hizo la vida imposible a Harry y a mí, pero no se merecía acabar así.

\- ¿Le conocías desde hace mucho? – Preguntó, intentando distraerle.

-Desde el primer día de instituto, iba al mismo curso que Harry y yo, siempre nos andaba molestando, pero era por envidia, Harry y yo fuimos inseparables desde el primer día, además de que éramos muy populares, Harry por su padre y yo por mis hermanos. Quiso hacerse amigo nuestro, pero únicamente por interés, hasta que Harry y yo nos cansamos y le dijimos que no le íbamos a aguantar más.

\- Vaya – Dijo Hermione impresionada - ¿Qué pasó después? – Preguntó, viendo que su intento de distracción estaba funcionando.

\- No volvimos a hablarnos civilizadamente hasta que estuvo involucrado en el primer caso de asesinato que nos asignaron a Harry y a mí, el muy idiota había vendido las piezas del coche de la víctima que el asesino le llevó para librarse de las pruebas que le incriminaban. Le ayudamos y desde entonces se convirtió en nuestro informador con la condición de que nosotros hiciésemos la vista gorda, curiosamente el capitán aceptó el trato, Smith era más valioso en la calle que en la cárcel, y bueno, nuestra relación mejoró bastante desde entonces.

\- Lo siento mucho, se nota que al final le tenías aprecio – Le consoló Hermione mientras volvía a abrazarle.

\- Si – Levantó la mirada hacia ella – Gracias por intentar distraerme. Casi funciona.

\- La intención es lo que cuenta – Respondió ella poniéndose nerviosa ante la mirada fija de él.

Debido al momento, había decidió dejar su vergüenza a un lado, pero ahora, que volvía a ser consciente de la cercanía que existía entre ellos, debido a que seguían abrazados, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y tampoco ayudaba nada el que la estuviese observando con sus increíbles ojos azules, lanzándole una mirada que parecía advertirle que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre ella.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se apartaba? Todavía se ruborizaban por lo ocurrido el día anterior y ¿Ya estaban dispuestos a repetirlo? ¿A llegar a más? Una única palabra pasó por la mente de Hermione, "Si", y era la verdad, si que estaba dispuesta, y también sabía por qué, su vida estaba en peligro, podría morir en cualquier momento, ¿qué tenía de malo darse un último homenaje? ¿Hacer una última locura, de las pocas que había hecho en su vida, con ese hombre, que despertaba todo en ella con una sola mirada, y que parecía tan dispuesto como ella?

Un teléfono sonó, ambos dirigieron su mirada hasta el teléfono de prepago que el pelirrojo había dejado sobre la mesa. El momento se había roto, conscientes de la situación volvieron a ruborizarse, se levantaron mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. Sí, había algo entre ellos, llámese química, pero a pesar de todo Hermione se alegró de la interrupción, por muy frustrada que se encontrase sexualmente después de esos encuentros, no dejaban de ser dos desconocidos que apenas sabían nada del otro.

El teléfono seguía sonando, pero ellos, ahora de pie, apenas lo oían cada unos metido en sus pensamientos, debatiendo con su conciencia qué sería lo correcto. Hermione fue la primera que reaccionó alejándose de él. Definitivamente, ese hombre pelirrojo alteraba sus hormonas hasta límites insospechados, y hasta que no se aclarase consigo misma, sería mejor no tenerle cerca, o al menos, no tan cerca.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.  
**


	9. Capítulo 8 Confianza

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 8. Confianza**

Llevaban ya una semana en Shell Cottage, después de la noticia de la muerte de Zacharias, Harry les había llamado para advertirles que se deshiciesen cuanto antes del coche del hombre y que se fuesen de donde estaban, por si acaso alguna cámara de tráfico les había grabado la matrícula mientras huían, reconociendo así el coche. Pero, haber ido por carreteras secundarias les había librado de eso, tal y como más tarde les había confirmado Harry, que se había pasado toda la noche revisando las cámaras de tráfico que Seamus y Dean habían llevado a comisaría para revisar, sin que estos se enterasen.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione habían decidido, cada uno por su parte, no mencionar lo ocurrido en el cuarto de baño, pero esto, lejos de calmar la situación, lo que hizo fue empeorarla. Comenzaban hablando de un tema cualquiera, hasta que, tras unas pocas frases, alguno de los dos mencionaba algo que inmediatamente les hacía recordar su encuentro, volviendo la conversación incómoda, hasta que finalmente alguno de los dos, normalmente Hermione, huía de la habitación en la que se encontraban, estando sin hablar durante horas. Esta situación se repetía en cada comida, que eran los momentos en los que ambos estaban juntos, ya que el resto del tiempo cada uno se encontraba en una habitación distinta de la casa.

En esos momentos se encontraban de esa manera, Hermione encerrada en su cuarto, llevaba media hora en la misma página de un libro que había comenzado el día anterior, considerando que debía hacer para mejorar su relación con el pelirrojo, ya que los incómodos silencios comenzaban a ser un poco molestos y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin estallar. Lo único positivo era que había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar, para pensar en que sí le gustaría conocer mejor al pelirrojo, primero, porque era alguien con quien debía convivir durante un tiempo indefinido, y segundo, porque, bueno, no le parecía correcto besarse, o hacer algo más, con alguien a quién apenas conocía.

Ron había tomado la rutina de correr por la playa cada vez que tenían uno de sus momentos incómodos, le ayudaba a relajarse y a liberar estrés, pero sobre todo, a pensar, a pesar en que nunca, pero nunca, había vivido una situación tan rara con una mujer. Siendo sincero, no era alguien a quien le gustase demasiado el compromiso, simplemente no lo veía para él, y eso le había llevado a tener varias relaciones esporádicas, de una noche o un par de semanas, pero no mucho más, ni siquiera tenía que conocer a las chicas, si acaso el nombre y ya, porque no importaba, era sexo, en cambio, con Hermione todo parecía mucho más complicado. Sí, le atraía, le atraía mucho, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, y cuando finalmente lo daba, retrocedía dos.

Suponía que Hermione sería de esas chicas que quieren una relación larga, y no un "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", y eso, no entraba dentro de sus planes, no después de lo que había ocurrido en su única relación seria, si es que se podía llamar así, más bien había sido una obsesión que la chica en cuestión había usado a su favor, convirtiéndole en una marioneta dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes, haciendo incluso que diese la espalda a su propia ideología y a su forma de ser.

No, no volvería a pasar por eso, por lo que, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su carrera, decidió que hablaría las cosas con Hermione, le diría que no podían continuar de esa manera, también, le explicaría exactamente cómo se sentía y que luego ella tomase una decisión. No sabía si serviría de algo, pero esperaba que por lo menos la incomodidad entre ellos desapareciese.

La hora de la cena llegó, habían tomado la costumbre de preparar cada comida juntos, en vez de dejar que uno sólo se encargase, pero ese breve tiempo que pasaban lo hacían siempre en silencio, por ese motivo Hermione se sorprendió cuando Ron le sonrió y comenzó una animada charla con ella. Supuso que se habría hartado de la situación de incomodidad en la que estaban, por lo que ella, también harta, también empezó a hablar. Continuaron durante toda la cena, sin que en ningún momento ningún comentario les hiciese sentir incómodos, era como si, de repente lo que antes les había avergonzado ya no lo hiciese.

\- Creo que es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en toda la semana – Comentó Ron mientras fregaban los platos.

\- Si, la verdad es que hoy hemos estado muy comunicativos – Dijo Hermione, creyendo saber a dónde se dirigía la charla.

\- Oye Hermione – La llamó Ron. La chica, que en ese momento tenía los brazos hasta el codo metidos en el agua, le miró – Yo… Siento haberte visto desnuda – Dijo un poco ruborizado.

\- No te disculpes, fue culpa mía, tendría que haberte avisado que volvía al baño a por mi ropa.

\- ¿A sí que lo hiciste a propósito? – Preguntó Ron en tono sugerente, levantando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! –Respondió Hermione completamente ruborizada tirándole un poco de agua - ¿Y qué me dices de ti yendo en calzoncillos por la casa estando yo? – Le repuso ella.

\- Es mi pijama, duermo así – Se defendió el – Dime señorita pudorosa ¿Con que estás durmiendo tu? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

\- En bragas – Ron fue a decir algo pero Hermione continuó – Pero tengo la decencia de ponerme una camiseta por encima – Terminó, haciendo que Ron se quedase callado, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

\- Se está acercando el invierno – Dijo pensativo – Vamos a tener que hacer algo como esos sigan siendo nuestros pijamas – Dijo mirándola con la cejas levantadas de forma sugerente y una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione se ruborizó, y ofendida, comenzó a tirarle más agua, haciendo que una gran parte cayese al suelo, mientras le gritaba cosas como, "¿Cómo se te ocurre? Serás… ".

\- Es broma ¡Es broma! – Decía Ron entre risas tapándose la cara mientras Hermione seguía tirándole agua – Para qué disfrutar del calor humano teniendo mantas – Dijo irónicamente, Hermione le tiró un poco más de agua, para finalmente echarse a reír.

\- Mira que desastre hemos montado – Dijo Hermione mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- No, no, que desastre has montado tu solita – Le corrigió Ron.

\- ¡Por tu culpa! – Le espetó, haciéndose la ofendida, Ron se rió de ella.

Entre risas terminaron de limpiar los platos, para continuar fregando el suelo. La situación había sido extraña, normalmente, cuando la conversación alcanzaba esos límites era cuando dejaban de hablar, pero esta vez no había sido así. Terminaron de secar el suelo y se levantaron, ambos tenían la ropa ligeramente mojada. Ron miró a Hermione repentinamente serio.

\- Ahora de verdad, siento lo ocurrido en el baño – Le volvió a decir.

\- Ya te he dicho que no fue culpa tuya.

\- Ya, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo – Hermione le puso un mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó curiosa.

\- Porque me hubiese gustado que hubiese ocurrido de otra forma – Dijo mirándola de forma intensa.

\- ¿De otra forma? – Preguntó ella titubeante.

\- Si, vestidos, por ejemplo, como ahora – Y la besó.

Hermione se quedó estática, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar cuando Ron había juntado sus labios con los suyos, al principio intentó resistirse, pero el pelirrojo la besaba con tal pasión que pronto se rindió. Ron soltó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando notó que la chica comenzaba a devolverle el beso, e inmediatamente introdujo la lengua en su boca, haciendo que Hermione soltase un gemido, y que comenzase una lucha en la que ninguno se daba por vencido.

Toda consciencia había desaparecido, ahora sólo mandaban sus cuerpos, los brazos de Hermione rodeaban el cuello de Ron fuertemente, manteniéndole a la altura de ella. El chico, con el cuello dolorido, bajó las manos de su cintura, para posarlas en los muslos, aprovechando para tocar también el trasero, y haciendo un poco de fuerza, la elevó hasta dejarla encima de la encimera, quedando así, a la altura de él.

Aprovechando esto, abandonó su boca, haciendo que Hermione soltase un quejido, y se dirigió a su suave cuello, para empezar a morderlo y a chuparlo, entreteniéndose cuando encontró un punto débil en él, logrando que la chica soltase más gemidos.

Sin tener control de su cuerpo, sus manos viajaron de nuevo hasta la cadera de ella, y, deseoso de tocar más piel suave, levantó un par de centímetros la camiseta de la chica, dejando un camino de fuego por su baja espalda. Esto devolvió un poco la consciencia a Hermione, en cuya cabeza rápidamente saltó la cordura como una alarma, regañándola por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ron… Ron para – Decía Hermione con la respiración agitada – Yo… Yo no soy así, yo… no puedo – Dijo bajando la cabeza. Oyó al chico tomar aire.

\- Y yo no puedo de otra manera – Hermione levantó la cabeza, la mirada del chico estaba llena de dolor – Sé que no es justo para ti, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo no valgo para esto – Exclamó – Las relaciones nunca han sido lo mío, nunca me ha gustado tener que abrirme a alguien, demostrar mis sentimientos y confiar en que esa persona no los va a destruir.

\- Pero en eso se basa la vida, ya sea en el amor, en la amistad, o con la familia, en algún momento le tienes que decir a alguien que le quieres, y confiar en que después no va a usar esos sentimientos para hacerte daño – Dijo Hermione convencida, era así como ella lo veía.

\- Ya lo hice – Hermione le miró, se preguntó si le contaría por fin lo que había ocurrido – Una única vez en mi vida me abrí a alguien como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, no fue fácil, pero creí que valdría la pena.

\- Pero no fue así – Afirmó Hermione.

\- No, yo sólo fui su juguete, algo con lo que entretenerse. Cuando le dije que la quería fue el principio de mi destrucción, le di mi corazón, se lo puse en bandeja, y ella hizo lo que quiso con él, lo aplastó, lo rompió en pedazos diminutos, de todo, y yo se lo perdoné, una y otra vez, hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de cómo era, por fin pude librarme de ella, pero ya no había arreglo, mi corazón había quedado inservible, sólo dolía, una y otra vez, así que encerré todo sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quiero volver a sufrir – Hermione se quedó impactada ante el dolor que desprendían esas palabras.

\- Ron eso no es bueno, has creado un muro que nadie puede atravesar creyendo que así te proteges, pero sólo te destruyes poco a poco – La chica intentaba que abriese los ojos – Durante un tiempo yo también fui así y casi me pierdo a mí misma, pero volví a confiar en las personas, fue lo mejor que pude hacer – Hermione se calló, el chico tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Lentamente le puso la mano en la cara, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos, ella seguía sentada en la encimera por lo que fue fácil que sus miradas se encontrasen a la misma altura.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti? – Preguntó Ron, repentinamente curioso.

\- Te lo cuento con la condición de que me cuentes exactamente lo que te pasó a ti – Y le tendió la mano.

\- Hecho – Dijo mientras se la estrechaba.

"En el instituto yo era la típica sabelotodo que sacaba buenas notas, tenía pocos amigos pero fieles, y por supuesto, nada popular, es más, la mayoría se burlaban de mi porque me gustaban más disfrutar de un buen libro que salir por las noches. Un día, poco después de cumplir los diecisiete, Cormac Mclaggen, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, se me acercó, como comprenderás yo estaba alucinada de que ese muchacho, tal alto y tan guapo, supiese tan siquiera mi nombre, y me dijo que yo le gustaba desde hacía tiempo, pero que por vergüenza nunca me había dicho nada, pero como ese era nuestro último año ya le daba igual y que le gustaría que estuviésemos juntos.

Al principio me pareció raro, nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras conmigo y de repente quería tener algo conmigo, así que le dije que no, entonces él se pasó como dos meses hablándome, se sentaba conmigo en clase, me halagaba delante de sus amigos, hasta que finalmente caí y le dije que sí, estuvimos juntos todo el curso. Recuerdo que mis amigos me decían que tuviese cuidado, no se fiaban de él, por suerte, no fui tan estúpida como para dejarles de lado, aunque estuve a punto, Cormac casi me convenció de dejar de hablarles, prácticamente hacía todo lo que él me decía, era como una droga para mí.

Finalmente el día de la graduación llegó, discurso del director, discurso de los delegados de clase, yo una de ellos, entrega de diplomas, todo iba bien, estaba contenta, hasta que llegó la noche. Habíamos organizado una fiesta en un local que habíamos alquilado y decorado, bailamos, lloramos, reímos, nos prometimos que nos echaríamos de menos, ese día ya no importaba el no llevarnos bien con alguien.

Entonces a Cormac se le ocurrió soltar un último discurso antes de irnos a casa. Comenzó felicitando a su equipo por lo bien que lo habían hecho esa temporada, y por el listón tan alto que había dejado para el siguiente capitán, y luego llegó la parte dedicada a mí, empezó a decir que tenía que ser sincero, que ya bastante había aguantado, y que si no lo decía iba a explotar, pensé que me diría algo bonito delante de todos, fui una estúpida.

Dijo que sólo me había utilizado para sacar buenas notas porque el entrenador le había amenazado con echarle del equipo si no mejoraba su media, también que había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos sobre cuando tiempo tardaría en engatusarme, y que hacer el amor conmigo había sido un extra más satisfactorio de lo que él mismo habría creído."

Ron abrazó a Hermione, ya que numerosas lágrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos cuando contó esto último, al mismo tiempo que maldecía al susodicho. La chica lloró durante unos minutos antes de calmarse y continuar con la historia.

"Todo el mundo me miraba y se reían de mí por haber sido tan tonta. Salí corriendo de allí, quería irme lejos, desaparecer, me pasé todo el verano encerrada en casa, me daba miedo salir y enfrentarme con aquellas personas, mis amigos hacían todo lo que podían por animarme pero nada servía.

A medida que iban pasando los días fui consciente de que se acercaba el momento de ir a la universidad, así que hice lo mismo que tú, cree un muro a mi alrededor, aislándome del mundo, no hice ningún amigo en mi primer año."

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Le preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo lo superaste? ¿De dónde sacaste las fuerzas?

\- En mi segundo año vino un chico de intercambio desde Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, me tocó enseñarle la facultad, como no conocía a nadie intentó hablar conmigo, fui muy brusca con él. Cuando finalmente nos hicimos amigos le pregunté porque me había seguido hablando, me dijo que había visto algo especial en mí y quiso descubrir qué era.

\- ¿Lo descubrió? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Supongo que sí, porque hizo todo lo posible por hacerme feliz, siempre respetando mis sentimientos, siempre diciéndome lo especial que era.

\- ¿Estuvisteis saliendo?

\- Durante dos años, tardé bastante confiar en él, pero una vez que lo hice volví a ser yo misma, y lo mejor de todo es que aprendí la diferencia entre una relación obsesiva como la que tenía con Cormac, y una verdadera, como fue la de Viktor – Ron se quedó callado, pensando en todo lo que Hermione acababa de contarle – Ron, aunque lo parezca no es el fin del mundo. No te pido que de repente empieces a hablar con cada persona que te encuentres en la calle, sólo que hables conmigo, que te desahogues – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Si quieres – Dijo viendo que no le contestaba, le apartó para poder bajarse, pero él la retuvo, soltando un suspiro antes de comenzar.

"Como ya sabes, estaba infiltrado en la banda de Riddle, mi misión era reunir suficientes pruebas para incriminarle. Al principio me ceñí a esa tarea, hasta que, a las dos semanas, la conocí, fue casi sin darme cuenta, comenzamos tonteando, de vez en cuando nos tocaba ir juntos a hacer algún "negocio", al poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella, era, como tú has dicho antes, mi droga, todo de ella me atraía, sus ojos, su boca, sus gestos, su perfume, todo. Mi estado de humor comenzó a cambiar, dependiendo si la veía o no, pero fue aún peor después de nuestra primera noche juntos, me volvía loco cada vez que la veía con otro hombre.

Recuerdo que una vez la pillé en la cama con otro miembro de la banda, casi le mato a golpes, en cambio a ella no pude siquiera decirle nada, ni gritarle. Me pidió perdón, me juró que no volvería a ocurrir, y yo la creí. Por supuesto, volvió a ocurrir, pero yo siempre la perdonaba, prefería esa humillación a perderla.

Entonces, una noche nos encargaron una misión especial, un camello nos había vendido droga de calidad dudosa y querían que nos encargásemos de él. Fuimos Dolohov, ella y yo, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que era una trampa, el camello le había contado todo a los policías de narcotráfico y habían ideado un plan, uno de los policías fingiendo ser el camello, sin saber que yo estaba infiltrado.

La cosa se puso bastante fea, llegando incluso a un tiroteo, yo había logrado esconderme antes de que me viera y que sin querer me delatase, pero mi plan no funcionó demasiado bien, a Dolohov le había atrapado y le usaba como incentivo para que ella bajase el arma, yo estaba justo detrás del policía cuando me mandó una mirada de advertencia, supe lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Entonces el policía la apuntó y me volví loco, si no aguantaba que otro hombre la tocase, menos que amenazasen contra su vida, mi obsesión me cegó y disparé, dejándole malherido, Dolohov se levantó corriendo y le remató, murió en el acto.

Su compañero apareció con refuerzos y tuvimos que salir de allí, pero a mí ya me había reconocido. Volvimos al cuartel, ella me abrazó, me besó, me dijo que quería y que me agradecería de una forma muy especial el que la hubiese salvado, fue en ese momento cuando exploté, haber presenciado la muerte de una persona inocente me abrió los ojos, había sido por ella, sentí asco de mí mismo, le dije que quería volver a verla, que no volvería a dejar que me utilizase de ese y de ningún modo, y me fui.

A la mañana siguiente mi cara ya estaba en todos los telediarios y periódicos, con el titulo de corrupto y cómplice de asesinato."

\- Y así es como me metí en todo este lío.

Hermione se quedó callada, todavía asombrada por lo que acababa de oír, parecía sacado de una película, pero no era así, era la vida real, y eso le daba aún más miedo, esas situaciones realmente ocurrían, realmente gente moría de esa manera. Le abrazó, dándole su apoyo, esperando que él lo recibiese, notó cómo le devolvía el abrazo, y cómo, el hombro en el apoyó la cabeza se humedecía por sus lágrimas.

\- Si te consuela – Le susurro Hermione al oído – Creo que sólo eres una víctima más de todo esto, no el culpable.

\- Gracias – Dijo cuando se calmó, tenía los ojos rojos pero sin rastro de lágrimas – Cambiando de tema a algo más presente – Dijo mientras se serenaba – Deberíamos irnos de aquí, llevamos ya mucho tiempo y aunque no ha venido nadie a buscarnos de debemos fiarnos.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Hermione asintiendo - ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese pequeño pueblo tuyo del interior de Francia?

\- Masgrangeas – Respondió ella dudosa - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy pensando que puede ser un buen escondite, ¿qué opinas?

\- Es un pueblo pequeño que apenas nadie conoce, y se tarda bastante en llegar, el aeropuerto más cercano se encuentra a más de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros, la única manera de llegar es usando un coche.

\- Parece perfecto – Dijo Ron sonriendo, sería difícil seguirles la pista hasta allí.

\- Tiene un sitio turístico bastante cerca, ¿Conoces el lago Vassivière?

\- ¿Debería? – Preguntó Ron confundido.

\- Ya veo que no – Dijo Hermione riendo – Turistas de todo el mundo van allí a pasar su luna de miel, de vez en cuando algunos se montan en el autobús que va al pueblo, ¿supondría un problema?

\- No creo, si tenemos cuidado. Además, son recién casados, tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que ver la televisión y preocuparse de lo que ocurre en el mundo – Dijo como si fuese algo evidente – Deberíamos dormir para poder preparar las cosas mañana, quiero salir al anochecer.

\- Bien. Buenas noches – Esta vez Ron se apartó, dejando que Hermione se bajase, que antes de subir a su cuarto, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que dejó de verla, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ahora que por fin había soltado lo que llevaba meses guardando se sintió mucho mejor, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, pero lo que más le alegró fue que Hermione no le hubiese juzgado, y por un momento creyó saber porque ese chico, Viktor, había visto algo especial en ella, realmente tenía algo especial.

Recordando que tenía planes que llevar a cabo antes de partir al día siguiente, agarró el móvil, marcando por primera vez un número que se había aprendido para casos de emergencia, y que había esperado no tener que utilizar nunca.

\- _Diga_ – Contestó una fría voz.

\- Soy yo, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

\- _Sí._

\- ¿Y lo de la chica?

\- _También._

\- Bien, tenlo preparado, en unos días me pasaré a recogerlo.

Y colgó, esperaba que aquello funcionase.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	10. Capítulo 9 Inesperado

****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Capítulo 9. Inesperado**

Nada más levantarse a la mañana siguiente, ordenaron todas sus pertenencias y las guardaron en el coche, dejando únicamente las que les serían necesarias hasta que abandonasen la casa. Pasaron el resto del día recogiendo y limpiando la casa, intentando dejarla como la habían encontrado.

A la hora del anochecer se encaminaron por el sendero que les había llevado hasta allí, y se fueron alejando de la ciudad, cuyas luces resplandecían en la cada vez más profunda noche, hasta que finalmente dejaron de verse. Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el sueño venció a Hermione, que fue despertada casi al amanecer por Ron, que había aparcado en la parte trasera de un motel, esperando que nadie se fijase en el coche.

\- Tenemos que ir a registrarnos. Venga – Le dijo suavemente.

Salieron del coche, estirándose los entumecidos músculos después de tantas horas. Con un gesto, Ron le indicó que se quedase fuera, para minutos después salir con una llave y llevarla rápidamente hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- Sólo están libres las habitaciones dobles, espero que no te importe tener que compartir cama conmigo – Le dijo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

La habitación, aparte de pequeña, estaba decorada muy modestamente, tan sólo tenía una cama de matrimonio con una televisión en frente, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas a un lado, y una puerta que daba a un minúsculo baño.

Nada más entrar Ron se tumbó en la cama, vestido y todo, para empezar a roncar al poco tiempo, Hermione sólo sonrió, había estado conduciendo toda la noche, era normal que estuviese cansado, ella en cambio, había conseguido dormir unas horas, por lo que no estaba tan cansada, así que decidió pasar el tiempo haciendo bocadillos con lo que les había sobrado de su última compra, estaba segura de que cuando Ron despertase tendría mucha hambre. Luego se dedicó a ver la televisión, acostada en el hueco de la cama que el chico no ocupaba, hasta que el sueño la venció de nuevo.

La repentina molestia de su estómago reclamando por comida despertó a Ron, que por un instante se sintió desorientado al no despertarse en la habitación azul de Shell Cottage, hasta que recordó donde se encontraban. Un nuevo gruñido de su estómago resonó, dándose cuenta que era el hambre lo que lo había despertado. Todavía sin levantarse de la cama, revisó la habitación en busca de las bolsas de comida, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un par de bocadillos, delicadamente envueltos en servilletas, encima de la mesa. Giró la cabeza hacia Hermione que se encontraba de cara a él, profundamente dormida, una sonrisa de gratitud se extendió por su rostro, lamentando que la chica no estuviese despierta para verla.

Cerca del mediodía, Hermione se despertó, al principio se asustó al no ver a Ron en la habitación, pero se tranquilizó al oír el sonido de la ducha. Minutos más tarde el chico salía completamente vestido y con el pelo mojado, le dirigió una sonrisa que rápidamente Hermione le devolvió, antes de entrar ella misma al baño para darse una ducha también.

Poco antes del anochecer salieron de la habitación, mientras Ron pagaba, Hermione se fue a la pequeña tienda que tenía el motel, para reponer la comida, que ya no les quedaba nada, puesto que durante la tarde se habían terminado todo.

Continuaron con su camino, al ir de noche, no se encontraron con una gran aglomeración de coches, lo que les permitía, en ocasiones, superar el límite de velocidad, aunque siempre con cuidado, ya que, al ir por carreteras secundarias tenían más peligro de encontrarse con coches de patrulla que se escondían para poner multa a los incautos conductores que superaban el límite.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada se comenzó a divisar en el horizonte la luminosidad de una gran ciudad, casi habían llegado a Londres, pero antes de entrar debían hacerse cargo de una serie de circunstancias que jugaban en su contra. El primer problema con el que encontraban era con el coche, no podían aparecerse con él y esperar que nadie lo reconociese, su principal prioridad en ese momento era deshacerse de él.

Cuando apenas quedaban dos kilómetros para llegar, Ron se desvió por un camino, prácticamente borrado debido al poco uso que debía tener, un poco más adelante aparcó el coche, le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que saliese, recogieron todo lo que había en el coche, y continuaron su camino a pie. Tardaron poco tiempo en alcanzar el principio de la ciudad, con cuidado, se ajustaron aún más los gorros de las chaquetas como precaución, aunque no lo necesitaban, a aquellas horas apenas había gente por la calle, dejando únicamente la boca a la vista.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

\- En seguida lo verás – Contestó Ron mientras la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella para que fuese más rápido.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una zona constituida en su mayoría por casas individuales de dos plantas como máximo. Continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al límite de la urbanización, donde se encontraba una casa una casa apartada, de aspecto más sombrío que las demás. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Ron miró a ambos lados antes de dar dos sendos golpes a la puerta, que en seguida se abrió, seguido de un rápido "Pasad" que hizo que a Hermione se le abriesen los ojos de la impresión al escuchar esa familiar voz.

Se internaron por un oscuro pasillo, apenas iluminado, y giraron hacia la única de las puertas que estaba abierta, que daba a un modesto salón, que tenía las paredes repletas de estanterías con libros.

\- Sentaos, prepararé un té – Dijo la fría voz.

En cuanto se fue, Hermione se giró hacia Ron.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué hacemos en _su_ casa? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz, se la veía terriblemente asustada.

\- Hermione, tranquilízate – Dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros – Aquí estamos a salvo, está de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Él estaba allí – Dijo todavía susurrando.

\- Hermione necesito que te tranquilices, ahora te lo contaremos todo, por favor – Le suplicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Pero no funcionó, Hermione intentó zafarse apartando sus manos, pero Ron la agarró más fuerte, impidiendo su huída. Vio en sus ojos cómo el pánico iba ganando terreno en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para tranquilizarla, abrazarla. Al principio notó como forcejeaba, e incluso le pegaba, intentando soltarse, huir, él intentaba ser suave, pero firme a la vez, cosa que le estaba costando bastante, pues no se estaba quieta y eso provocaba que la apretase cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente ella pareció rendirse.

Al separarse de ella un poco para verle la cara, creyó que tal vez le había hecho daño, pues sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos, devolviéndole el abrazo, buscando consuelo, comprendió que estaba liberando la tensión que la llegada a aquella casa le había provocado. La arrastró hasta el sofá, sentándola en su regado, abrazándola protectoramente.

\- Estamos a salvo, te lo juro – Le susurró al oído – Confía en mí – Hermione asintió, algo más tranquila, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él.

Su anfitrión apareció pocos minutos después, cargado con una bandeja de té y pastas, se los quedó mirando por la forma en la que se encontraban, mientras formaba una desagradable sonrisa.

\- Veo que os lleváis muy bien – Dijo con un tono de acusación.

\- Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido las dos últimas semanas es normal que hayamos establecido una amistad, ¿no crees? – Dijo Ron sin inmutarse por su tono.

\- Sólo hacía una observación.

\- No estamos aquí para escuchar tus observaciones Snape – Contestó Ron bruscamente – Hemos venido a buscar lo que te encargué.

\- Lo sé, lo tengo en la caja fuerte del despacho, ahora vuelvo – Y salió.

Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando volvió con una carpeta.

\- Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, documentos de identidad, pasaportes, certificados de nacimiento… - Comenzó a enumerar mientras sacaba los diferentes documentos, con fotos tanto de Ron como de Hermione, modificadas levemente, así como nuevas identidades para cada uno – Con esto podréis salir del país sin problemas, aunque tendrá que ser por carretera, son menos exigentes que en los aeropuertos.

Hermione agarro el pasaporte en el que estaba su foto, que había sido modificada para que su pelo castaño se volviese rubio. Miró el de Ron, en el que se encontraba una foto del chico pero en una versión morena que no le gustó. Se fijó también en las nuevas identidades que poseía cada uno, Snape había cambiado su nombre por el de Melissa Gordon, fácil de recordar y bastante común, mientras que Ron ahora era Garrett Jones.

\- Necesito pedirte otro favor – Dijo Ron guardando los documentos en su mochila.

\- Tú dirás – Respondió Snape. Ron agarró el maletín y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

\- Este es el dinero que me pagó Lucius después de "matar" a Hermione – Explicó mientras lo abría – Cincuenta mil libras, está todo, cuéntalo si quieres – Snape hizo un gesto, confirmando que le creía – Necesito que lo guardes, es una prueba y es muy peligroso que lo tenga yo, ya que tenemos que estar constantemente moviéndonos, no quiero que se extravíe.

\- Lo guardaré en el despacho, donde tenía vuestros documentos – Dijo mientras cerraba el maletín – Como curiosidad, ¿con qué dinero has estado pagando?

\- Saqué la mayoría de mis ahorros de la cuenta bancaria antes de que la policía empezase a buscarme.

\- Pagando en efectivo, imposible de seguir la pista – Dijo Snape asintiendo – Voy a guardar esto – Dijo señalando el maletín – Tengo que comentarte otra cosa.

En cuanto Snape salió de la habitación, Ron miró a Hermione, que estaba muy callada y pálida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado – No tienes buen aspecto. Deberías comer algo.

\- Ambos deberíais – Dijo Snape, que ya había vuelto – No he envenenado ni el té ni las pastas – Dicho esto se sirvió el té en las tres tazas qua había traído, para agarrar la suya y darle un sorbo, repitiendo el mismo proceso con las pastas.

Tímidamente Hermione agarró la taza que tenía más cerca y un par de pastas, que comió rápidamente. Ron la imitó.

\- ¿Qué querías comentarme? – Preguntó Ron dando un sorbo.

\- Hace un par de días vino Draco a verme, no está muy contento con los negocios que tiene su padre con Riddle, me pidió ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda para qué? – Preguntó Ron curioso de lo que ese niño de papá querría.

\- Ayuda para condenar de una vez por todas a Riddle – Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos de par en par, eso les pilló desprevenidos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haría?

\- Tiene acceso a importantes documentos que involucran a Riddle y a su banda, como prueba me trajo los documentos de la campaña en la que Hermione trabajaba – Agarró una carpeta que había al lado de la bandeja y se la ofreció a Hermione.

La chica comenzó a revisar minuciosamente los papeles que había dentro, fijándose en las notas que ella misma había hecho en ellos.

\- Es verdad – Confirmó – Son los que había en mi apartamento – Se los tendió a Ron para que el también los revisase.

\- Weasley – Le llamó Snape – Draco podría ayudarnos mucho.

\- También podría traicionarnos – Le rebatió.

\- Eso lo descubriremos ahora – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie – Está de camino.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron Ron y Hermione poniéndose también de pie por la impresión.

\- Sentaos y escuchadme atentamente – Ordenó – Draco quiere salir de todo este embrollo y vosotros necesitáis aliados.

\- ¡No le confiaré nuestra vida a ese niño de papá! – Exclamó Ron enfadado.

\- Puede que no te quede más remedio.

\- Ron – Intervino Hermione – Creo que deberíamos escucharle – El chico fue a reclamar pero ella se lo impidió – Yo tampoco me fio de él, pero no podemos hacer esto solos.

\- Deberías escucharla Weasley, tiene más sentido común que tu.

\- Cállate Snape – Le dijo bruscamente. Se giró hacia la chica – Hermione si confiamos en Malfoy Junior y nos traiciona, se acabó.

\- Pero se ha arriesgado mucho robándole estos documentos a Riddle – Le intentó convencer – No es tan tonto como para arriesgarse así por nada.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si Riddle le está usando para averiguar quién le es fiel y quién no? – Miró a Snape – Sabría que le estás traicionando.

\- Riddle confía en mí – Aseguró – Además, no le he dicho a Draco nada relacionado contigo, sólo sabe que yo también estoy harto de todo esto y que quiero que Riddle acabe entre rejas.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que Riddle no desconfía de lo que estas tramando? – Preguntó Ron seriamente.

\- Si así fuese, ya estaría muerto, Riddle no se anda con rodeos, si le traicionas y él se entera, mueres, es así de fácil.

\- A no ser que sospeche le puedes llevar hasta nosotros – Ron seguía desconfiado.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me pueden relacionar con vosotros, recuerda que yo sólo me ocupo de que sus asuntos parezcan legales – Dijo Snape comenzando a impacientarse por las dudas de Ron.

\- Está bien, cuando venga Draco, Hermione y yo nos esconderemos mientras tú le cuentas delicadamente nuestro trato, así veremos si está dispuesto a cooperar.

\- ¿Y si no reacciona bien?

\- Le golpearé por detrás para dejarle inconsciente, y cuando despierte le dices que era una prueba para averiguar de qué lado está – Dijo Ron sencillamente.

\- Podría funcionar – Concordó Snape.

Continuaron en silencio un rato más, entre Ron y Hermione acabaron el té y las pastas, haciendo que la chica recuperase un poco de color. Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada el timbre sonó, rápidamente subieron al segundo piso, quedándose escondidos en el rellano, mientras Snape se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Se oyó el sonido de una breve conversación, y el de unos pasos que se dirigían al salón, por el hueco de las escaleras pudieron diferenciar el rubio pelo de Draco Malfoy, seguido de Snape. Con cuidado, bajaron de nuevo al pasillo, donde se quedaron parados, al lado de la puerta por la que los dos hombres acababan de entrar.

\- Lamento el retraso, mi padre no me ha dejado irme hasta que no hemos terminado lo que Riddle nos había mandado – Decía Draco.

\- No importa – Dijo Snape, oyeron como se sentaba - ¿De qué se trataba?

\- Está buscando a un tío que al parecer se mueve por unos de los clubes que frecuento, al parecer, pensó que podría robarle a Riddle e irse de rositas, no me gustaría ser él – Dijo con voz de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le robó? – Preguntó Snape con interés.

\- Si no lo sabes tú que sueles estar más enterado que nadie, yo menos – Respondió Draco con fastidio – Ni siquiera sabe quién es o cuál es su aspecto. ¡Así no se puede buscar a una persona!

\- No, la verdad es que no – Dijo Snape – Hablando de buscar personas, ¿qué sabes de Weasley y de la chica? – Ron y Hermione se tensaron, ahora descubrirían lo que sabían de ellos.

\- Nada, nadie sabe nada, y eso tiene a Riddle muy cabreado, y ambos sabemos que Riddle cabreado no es buena señal, se está impacientando, creo que planea algo – Respondió Draco, Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados, pero enseguida volvieron a tensarse.

\- ¿Planeando algo como qué? – Pregunto Snape intrigado.

\- Algo como lo del coche de ese tío, Smith, supongo, ha conseguido ponerlos como los enemigos número uno de toda Gran Bretaña, será cuestión de tiempo que la policía les atrape – Dijo Draco – Sinceramente, me gustaría ayudarles, más que nada para fastidiar alguno de los planes de Riddle y ganar algo de tiempo.

\- ¿Y si te digo que tendrías una oportunidad para hacer lo que acabas de decir? – Snape, al igual que Ron y Hermione, se encontraban ansiosos por conocer la respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó Draco sorprendido.

\- Más te vale no abrir la boca Draco – Dijo Snape en tono amenazante – Salid.

Ron y Hermione salieron de su escondite, Draco abrió los ojos como platos al verles, sin poder creerse que de verdad estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Draco pasando su mirada de Ron y Hermione a Snape - ¿Han estado aquí todo este tiempo?

\- Siéntate Draco – Ordenó Snape calmadamente, espero a que lo hiciese antes de continuar – Ellos han llegado hace un rato, Weasley me pidió un favor.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿A ti? – Draco seguía incrédulo – Creo que no entiendo nada.

\- Después de que tu padre contratase a Weasley yo contacte con él, sabía quién era y sabía en lo que estaba metido, le ofrecí mi ayuda, atrapar a Riddle y limpiar su nombre, de esta forma, mientras Ron esperaba que le llamasen, me estuvo ayudando a recopilar cierta información, y a cambio yo preparaba documentos de identidad falsos. Pero luego pasó lo de Hermione y se volvió más peligroso, desde aquella mañana del día de Halloween no volvimos a hablar hasta que hace un par de días Ron me llamó para decirme que volvía, por suerte me ocupé de hacer documentos para Hermione también.

Draco se quedó callado cuando Snape terminó su explicación, parecía que estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Tras unos minutos de reflexión parecía que por fin comenzaba a entender.

\- Bien. Weasley, se que en las dos ocasiones que nos hemos visto no hemos sido muy amables con el otro, pero es verdad lo que he dicho antes, quiero ayudaros, quiero que Riddle se aleje de mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron confundido, no lograba comprender que ese niño rico quisiese alejarse de negocios que le facilitaban dinero fácil.

\- Porque estoy harto de que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero – Comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa – Riddle me tiene amenazado con hacerle algo a mi madre si no hago lo que me ordena, mi madre no tiene ni idea de todo esto en lo que mi tío y mi padre nos han metido, cree que por una vez me estoy ganando la vida honradamente, aunque sea trabajando en clubs nocturnos, no tiene ni idea de que en realidad robo, amenazo o doy palizas, y que lo hago para que a ella no le hagan nada – Mientras contaba todo esto, se había echado a temblar, y un brillo de miedo y preocupación se había instalado en sus ojos grises.

\- Está bien – Dijo Ron sabiendo ahora cual era la situación de Malfoy – Pero como nos traiciones te daré tal paliza que olvidarás hasta tu nombre – Amenazó.

\- Calma esos humos Weasley – Dijo Draco, volviendo a su habitual tono de prepotente – Ahora somos socios.

\- Pues ahora que todos somos amigos – Empezó Snape con tono irónico – No perdamos más tiempo.

-Snape, ¿tienes una copia de los documentos de la campaña? – Preguntó Ron, Snape asintió – Pues si no os importa, nos los quedamos.

\- Riddle no los echará en falta – Intervino Draco – Esos son una copia de los originales, no quise arriesgarme.

\- Bien, ahora sólo nos queda salir del país sin que nadie nos descubra.

\- Creo que yo puedo ayudaros en eso – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ron impaciente.

\- Recuerda que soy un niño de papá – Dijo sacando su cartera - ¿Qué coche queréis? Espero que no uno que valga más de veinte mil libras.

\- Maldito niño de papá, el va con veinte mil libras diarias, y yo tengo que conformarme con dos mil al mes – Dijo Ron en un tono que Hermione consideró tan gracioso que no pudo evitar reír – No tiene gracia, el mundo está muy mal repartido. Yo, una buena persona, y mira lo que me pasa, y ese bueno para nada tiene más dinero del que gastará en toda su vida.

\- ¡Hey! Que os voy a ayudar – Dijo Draco en tono ofendido – No hagas que me arrepienta.

\- ¡Basta de cháchara! – Exclamó Snape – El tiempo apremia y vosotros seguís aquí haciendo el idiota. Id los tres a buscar un coche, vosotros dos, procurad que no os vean, y tened cuidado – Ordenó – Me gustaría acompañaros pero tengo demasiado trabajo. Cualquier cosa que salga mal, llamadme.

Tras estas últimas palabras Ron, Hermione y Draco abandonaron la casa. Justo en frente de la puerta se encontraba el coche de Malfoy, de un color plateado, les indicó a Ron y a Hermione que montasen en la parte trasera, ya que los cristales eran tintados y así no se les vería.

Primero pararon en una tienda de pelucas, que como bien les recordó Hermione, ella y Ron debían disfrazarse para adaptarse a su nueva imagen. Su siguiente parada fue en un local de alquiler de coches, donde Draco les consiguió uno en buen estado. Después de dar la nueva identidad de Ron, ya que no pedían documentación, para los papeles del seguro continuaron su camino hasta el límite de la ciudad, yendo en todo momento el coche de Draco delante.

\- ¿A dónde iréis ahora? – Les preguntó Draco después de aparcar el coche.

\- Tenemos un par de destinos en mente.

\- Este es mi número – Dijo tendiéndoles un papel – Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, dinero, información, o simplemente, saber cómo van las cosas por aquí, llamad.

\- Gracias, Malfoy.

\- Que no os atrapen – Tras esto hizo un gesto de despedida, se montó en el coche y se alejó.

Vieron como el coche se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, hasta que desapareció. Se pusieron las pelucas y se montaron en el coche.

\- Entonces, ¿A Francia? – Preguntó Ron.

\- A Francia – Confirmó Hermione.

\- Primera parada, Canal de la Mancha – Dijo, pero todavía no arrancó – Hermione – La chica le miró – Vamos a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

\- Lo sé.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	11. Capítulo 10 Fuerte

****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Capítulo 10. Fuerte**

Se encontraban recorriendo la costa oeste de Francia, siguiendo dirección sur antes de internarse al interior del país, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que les ofrecía la costa, con el océano de fondo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, y un cielo rojo que anunciaba el atardecer.

El día anterior habían conseguido pasar la frontera sin problemas, al parecer, sus nuevas identidades y su nueva apariencia unidas a la multitud de turistas que partían con destino a París, y la ineficaz seguridad del Eurotúnel, y en pensamientos de Hermione la muchísima suerte que les acompañaba, habían hecho posible que apenas nadie se fijase en ellos, por lo que, intentando actuar con normalidad y siempre procurando no enseñar demasiado el rostro, se habían integrado como una de las múltiples parejas que viajaban con ellos, aunque manteniéndose apartados, por si acaso.

Se habían pasado el resto del día, la noche y todo el día siguiente conduciendo, en esta ocasión Ron había cedido su puesto de conductor a Hermione, ya que parecía saber mejor cuál era el camino que debían seguir, mientras él dormía, turnándose así cada pocas horas. Pero la incomodidad de los asientos les estaba obligando a buscar un lugar donde quedarse a pasar la noche.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando encontraron un modesto hotel a la afueras de una pequeña ciudad situada en la cima de un acantilado. El hotel, que parecía que en otro tiempo fue la mansión de algún aristócrata, era de color blanco, con detalles en las puertas y ventanas de suave piedra color gris. En la parte delantera, las dos esquinas tenían la forma redondeada de torreones, que sobresalían un poco por encima de los tres pisos que poseía, mientras que por la parte trasera se encontraba un sendero que bajaba por el acantilado hasta una playa.

Estacionaron el coche en el aparcamiento que tenía el hotel, que debido a las fechas que eran estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una zona que era la reservada para trabajadores. Se pusieron las pelucas y se dirigieron al vestíbulo, que era tan majestuoso como la parte de afuera, tenía una enorme lámpara de araña de cristal situada justo en medio del techo de la estancia, una alfombra color crema tapaba parte del brillante suelo blanco, y al fondo se encontraba la recepción, de madera brillante y clara, donde una agradable recepcionista les recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Intentando aparentar normalidad le devolvieron la sonrisa mientras se acercaban. Al llegar a ella les dio la bienvenida en francés, para continuar diciendo algo más que Ron no entendía, por suerte, Hermione comenzó a responderle en un fluido francés que hizo que la mirase sorprendido, y a la vez maravillado, su voz se oía adorable con ese acento. Después de cinco minutos, en los que la recepcionista les había ofrecido varios folletos, que Hermione rechazó, finalmente subían por una de las escaleras que había a ambos lados de la recepción.

\- Hablas muy bien francés – La elogió – O eso creo, ya que yo no entiendo nada.

\- La familia de mi madre es francesa – Explicó ella – He venido aquí todos los veranos de mi vida hasta que cumplí veintitrés, algo he tenido que aprender.

\- Supongo que sí – Concordó – Y ¿qué era eso de ahí atrás? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la charla que les había dado la recepcionista. Hermione se ruborizó.

\- Me ha preguntado si éramos una pareja de recién casados y los folletos eran un resumen de todas las actividades que ofrece el hotel para esas parejas – Dijo avergonzada.

\- Vaya – Dijo Ron también ruborizado - ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- Que no estamos casados, pero que sí somos pareja, que nos encanta viajar y hacer turismo, y que sólo nos quedaríamos hoy – Le contestó – También me ha dicho que si nos casamos celebremos aquí la boda.

Ron comenzó a reír, tanto por el tono con el que Hermione lo dijo, como por la actitud de la recepcionista. Hermione, aunque todavía seguía un poco avergonzada, no pudo evitar reír también. Continuaron de esta manera hasta que llegaron a su habitación, situada en el último piso.

Nada más entrar no pudieron evitar fijarse en la enorme diferencia que existían entre esta habitación con las otras en las que habían dormido los últimos días. Lo primero que se apreciaba era que toda la decoración era acorde con el resto del hotel, con tonos blancos y suaves, lo único que se distinguían era el suelo, que era de madera.

El salón, de tamaño normal, tenía dos sillones, con una televisión en frente, una mesa con sillas a un lado y una puerta que daba a la terraza, que tenía vistas al acantilado y desde donde se podía oír el sonido que hacían las olas chocando contra las rocas. También había una puerta al lado de donde estaba situada la televisión que les llevaba al cuarto donde dormirían, con una cama de dos plazas en el medio y un armario colocado a un lado, esa habitación también tenía una puerta que daba a la terraza. Una tercera puerta daba al baño, también de color blanco con detalles en color madera, con una bañera con lo que Hermione distinguió que era sistema de hidromasaje.

Se turnaron para entrar al baño, Ron fue primero, mientras Hermione sacaba su ropa de dormir de la mochila, y miraba el resto pensando qué ponerse para volver su pijama menos provocativo, pero al final desistió, nada de lo que tenía era cómodo para dormir. Después de diez minutos, Ron salió, tapado únicamente con una toalla, dejando su torso al descubierto. Rápidamente Hermione se metió al baño para alejarse de esa tentadora imagen, y abrió el grifo de la bañera, eligiendo un programa del mando de masajes. Cuando salió, treinta minutos después, con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, Ron ya estaba metido en la cama.

\- Bonito pijama – Le dijo en cuando la vio salir.

\- El tuyo tampoco está mal – Dijo mientras se bajaba la camiseta todo lo que podía, que a pesar de ser larga, apenas le tapaba, dejando al descubierto casi el total de sus torneadas piernas – Veo que le has añadido una prenda – Dijo señalando la camiseta que llevaba.

\- Alguien me dijo hace unos días que con señoritas presentes hay que tener un poco de decencia – Le dijo giñándole un ojo.

\- Seguro que ese alguien es una persona muy sabia – Dijo Hermione en tono juguetón, metiéndose a la cama.

\- Sabia no lo sé, pero inteligente sí, y un poco cabezota también – Dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a ella – Y valiente – Continuó, el ambiente había pasado de bromista a serio – Y preciosa – Terminó antes de besarla, tacto ante el que ambos gimieron.

Al estar tumbados tan cerca no fue difícil que sus cuerpos rápidamente se pegasen uno contra otro. Al principio el beso era lento, suave, pero poco a poco se iba volviendo más intenso, Ron introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hermione, comenzando una batalla en la que los dos participaban gustosamente, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se dirigía a las piernas de la chica, que gimió cuando notó la cálida mano del pelirrojo acariciando su muslo.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, un brazo lo tenía enroscado en el cuello de Ron, mientras que la otra mano se había hecho un hueco por debajo de la camiseta del chico, tocando a placer su amplia espalda. Poco a poco Ron la fue girando, hasta quedar completamente encima de ella, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso en el cuerpo de la chica, aunque a ella no le importaba en absoluto sentir ese placentero peso encima suyo. Hermione abrió las piernas, permitiendo que el pelirrojo se acomodase entre ellas. Cuando sus partes íntimas se rozaron, ambos soltaron un audible gemido, incluso por encima de la escasa ropa que llevaban la sensación era increíble.

Hermione, totalmente extasiada con tantas sensaciones y caricias, dirigió sus manos al borde de la camiseta de Ron, y comenzó a tirar de ella para que se la quitase. El chico, obediente, se separó levemente de ella, se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y la arrojó al suelo. Aprovechando la pequeña distancia entre ellos señaló la camiseta de la chica, pidiéndole permiso para quitársela, como respuesta, Hermione se incorporó, facilitándole la tarea. La camiseta terminó en el suelo junto a la de él.

Se la quedó mirando, maravillado ante lo que veía, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojase y se mordiese el labio inferior de nerviosismo. Viendo la incomodidad de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo para darle un nuevo beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su cuello, donde estuvo un rato entretenido, besándolo, maravillándose de los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione cada vez que le daba un beso en el punto especial que había encontrado, situado debajo del lóbulo, y provocándole piel de gallina.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, que a pesar de no ser excesivamente grandes, tenían una perfecta redondez, que junto a sus pezones, de un rosa suave y en esos momentos duros de la excitación, les daban un aspecto apetecible, por lo que, sin poder resistirse, acercó su boca a uno de ellos, provocando que Hermione arquease la espalda mientras soltaba gemidos de placer, mientras, con una mano agarraba el otro, sorprendiéndose gratamente al comprobar que cabía perfectamente en su mano.

Hermione, a pesar de sentirse en el paraíso por las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico, también quería tocar, por lo que le tiró ligeramente del pelo, llamando su atención. Inmediatamente volvieron a besarse, mientras Hermione tomaba el control de la situación, dándose la vuelta, quedando ella encima.

Le besó el cuello, bajando lentamente por su amplio pecho, lleno de pequeñas pecas y con los músculos marcados, viendo como al él también se le ponía la piel de gallina con su toque. Se volvieron a besar en los labios, disfrutando de la calidez que les proporcionaba el contacto con la piel desnuda del otro.

Llegó al borde de sus calzoncillos, pero antes de que pudiese tirar hacia debajo de ellos, la mano de Ron agarró la suya, deteniéndola. La chica levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de él, estaba llena de duda y un poco de miedo. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, notó cómo Ron la abrazaba fuertemente, pegándola de nuevo a él, y notando como temblaba.

\- ¿Ron? – Le llamó asustada - ¿Ron estas bien?

\- No – Su voz salía temblorosa – No puedo, Hermione, no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No puedo hacerte esto Hermione, tú no te lo mereces – Su voz temblaba.

\- ¿No me merezco el qué? – Hermione estaba confundida, aunque creía saber hacia donde quería ir a parar el chico.

\- Que yo te haga esto – La miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor – Te mereces a alguien que sepa valorarte y que nunca te haga daño, yo no soy esa persona, ya no, y no quiero que vuelvas a pasarlo mal.

\- Ron escúchame – Dijo Hermione seria – No me estás obligando a nada, yo quiero que esto pase, ¡quiero arriesgarme!

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? ¿Cómo? Después de todo por lo que has pasado.

\- Aprendí a serlo, no fue fácil, como tampoco lo va a ser para ti, pero si me dejas ayudarte, si aprendes a confiar en mí, volverás a ser ese Ron que tanto deseas volver a ser – Le dijo, poniendo las manos con cariño en la cara del chico – Te voy a ayudar, te lo prometo, pero tienes que dejarme hacerlo.

Ron la abrazó, enterrando su cara en el cuello de ella, todavía temblando, como si fuese un niño. Hermione hizo que se tumbasen de lado, agarró las sábanas y se las echó por encima, después se dispuso a acariciarle el pelo, de forma consoladora, hasta que notó que se quedó dormido, le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le susurraba que velaría por su sueño, protegiéndole de todo aquello que le atormentase.

Al día siguiente Ron fue el primero en despertarse, todavía envuelto en los brazos de Hermione. El sol ya había salido, y un rayo entraba por la ventana, creando suficiente luz como para permitirle ver la cara de Hermione, todavía dormida. La miró culpable, recordando la noche anterior, desde su incidente en el baño había deseado que algo de esto ocurriese, poder tocarla y besarla a placer, pero cuando la había visto, tan dispuesta a entregarse como él, un millón de sentimientos dolorosos le habían atravesado, haciendo que la situación le sobrepasase. Agradecía internamente haberle contado su pasado a Hermione, le entendía, y sabía que no le juzgaría. Con cuidado, intentó deshacer el abrazo de Hermione, pero sin éxito, ya que al notar el movimiento, la chica se despertó.

\- Buenos días – Le dijo sonriéndole - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien – Dijo agachando la cabeza – Siento lo de anoche.

\- Está bien – Dijo consolándolo – Lo estás pasando mal, es normal. No es fácil recomponerse después de una relación, y menos de una como la tuya, además está el tema de Riddle y la policía. La mayoría de las personas no serían capaces de soportarlo, en cambio tú te levantas cada día, tienes momentos de debilidad sí, pero ¿Quién no?

\- Haces que parezca que soy fuerte.

\- Porque lo eres.

\- No, no lo soy – La contradijo.

\- ¡Si lo eres Ron! Y va siendo hora de que empieces a creértelo – Le dijo en tono duro – O si no, te pegaré – Le amenazó.

Ron se echó a reír, la agarró del brazo para tirar de ella y acercarla a su pecho, dándole un abrazo, ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras sentía cómo Ron le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba un gracias al oído.

\- Deberíamos vestirnos y seguir con nuestro camino – Dijo Ron levantándose de la cama – Además – Dijo sobándose el estómago – Tengo hambre.

\- ¿Cuándo no? – Dijo Hermione entre risas – No he conocido a una persona que coma tanto.

\- Deberías ver a mis hermanos, ellos también comen mucho, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no tanto como yo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y entrando al baño.

Cuando salió Hermione ya estaba vestida, e intentaba ponerse la peluca. Ron se visitó y juntos bajaron a desayunar. A las nueve pagaron la cuenta en recepción y siguieron su camino. Cerca de mediodía pararon en un modesto restaurante, mientras esperaban a que les sirviesen la comida, Hermione estaba revisando un mapa, que habían comprado en el hotel, comprobando una y otra vez la ruta que tenían que seguir y mostrándosela a Ron. Quedaron de acuerdo en que sería la chica la que conduciría a partir de ese punto, ya que estaba más familiarizada con el camino que tenían que seguir, por lo que nada más terminar de comer, continuaron su camino por una carretera secundaria, que les llevaba por paisajes de verdes prados, atrás habían quedado sus vistas al océano.

\- Oye Ron – Dijo Hermione mientras estacionaba el coche en el arcén de la carretera, después de unas horas conduciendo – Llevo desde ayer dándole vueltas a algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó en chico intrigado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sigamos adelante? ¿De que vayamos con mi familia? – Preguntó seria.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Sabes lo que tendremos que decir que somos verdad? Las únicas veces que les he presentado un chico a mis padres era porque, bueno… - Hermione comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Porque era tu pareja – Dijo Ron entendiendo lo que quería decir – Hermione, sabía esto cuando te propuse venir aquí, pero lo hizo porque, aparte de que es un lugar seguro, sería capaz de apostar todo lo que tengo a que les echas de menos.

\- Claro que les echo de menos, pero ¿estás preparado? – Preguntó ella, preocupada – Después de lo de anoche, creo que esto puede ser duro para ti, y no me gustaría que lo pasases peor – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- Hermione, mírame – Le pidió, la chica levantó la cabeza - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia de mentira para que tus padres no sospechen nada y así no se preocupen?

\- Es la proposición más extraña que me han hecho nunca – Dijo ella sonriendo – Sí – Le contestó.

Ron también sonrió, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Va a ser más fácil de lo que crees – Dijo dándole otro beso – Hay algo entre nosotros, eso no se puede negar, y eso va a ser lo que van a ver tus padres – Dijo volviéndola a besar, esta vez más intensamente – Y en cuanto a mí – Dijo muy cerca de ella, pero sin llegar a besarla, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclasen – Mientras esté contigo, todo irá bien – Estás vez si la besó, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, haciendo que ambos gimiesen.

Unos golpes en el cristal les hicieron separarse repentinamente, un policía de tráfico se encontraba gritándoles algo en francés, inmediatamente ambos se ruborizaron. Enseñaron su identificación mientras Hermione explicaba entre nerviosa y avergonzaba una excusa de porqué se había parado. Cinco minutos después continuaban su viaje, todavía alterados por la situación.

\- Por lo menos ahora sabemos que los documentos que nos dio Snape funcionan – Dijo Ron después de unos minutos.

\- Si es un alivio, al principio creí que nos habían descubierto – Concordó Hermione – Pero nos hemos librado de una multa de milagro. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

\- Tranquilízate Hermione, no ha pasado nada, sólo éramos una pareja que se besaba – Dijo poniendo una mano en el muslo de la chica.

-¡No distraigas a la conductora, Ronald! – Exclamó la chica notando como había empezado a subir la mano poco a poco. Ron quitó la mano, haciendo un gesto de inocencia mientras se reía.

\- Sólo mi madre me llama Ronald, sobre todo cuando está enfadada – Le contó – Aunque me gusta cuando tu lo pronuncias, suena hasta bien – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Era de noche, habían aparcado en un estacionamiento cerca de un motel, que no tenía tan buena pinta como el de la noche anterior, mientras revisaban el mapa.

\- No nos queda mucho – Decía Hermione – Unos cien kilómetros, en algo más de una hora estaríamos allí – Dijo mirando el reloj – Pero es tarde, y seguramente estarán dormidos. Propongo pasar aquí la noche y llegar mañana temprano.

\- Me parece estupendo – Dijo Ron saliendo del coche.

Hermione fue detrás de él, agarraron las mochilas y se dirigieron a la cochambrosa recepción para pedir una habitación, siguieron con la misma historia del hotel anterior, que eran una pareja que le gustaba hacer turismo, cuando el hombre les preguntó qué tipo de habitación querían, y se dirigieron rápidamente a ella.

\- Estoy agotado – Dijo Ron tumbándose en la cama.

\- Es que anoche no dormimos mucho – Dijo Hermione mirándole de forma cómplice – Venga Ron levántate y cámbiate, no seas vago. Además, tienes una araña al lado de tu hombro derecho.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ahhhhh! – Gritó poniéndose en pie rápidamente y escondiéndose detrás de Hermione - ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! – Gritaba aferrando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, mientras que con el otro señalaba a la pequeña araña.

\- ¿Te enfrentas a asesinos, a mafiosos y a psicópatas pero te da miedo una inofensiva araña que no mide más de tres centímetros? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

\- Tengo un trauma, cuando tenía tres años mis hermanos Fred y George, que son muy graciosos – Dijo esto último con tono de ironía – Metieron en mi cuarto a la tarántula que tenían por mascota porque les rompí sin querer su coche de control remoto. ¡Me desperté con ella en la cara! – Terminó de contar con el horror y el asco dibujados en su cara.

\- Vale, vale, está bien – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al baño a por una toalla mientras Ron "vigilaba" desde una distancia prudente que la araña no se moviese de su sitio. Hermione volvió, agarró a la araña y la tiró por la ventana – Ya está – Dijo sacudiendo la toalla.

\- ¿Puedes comprobar que no hay más? – Le pidió Ron haciendo un puchero.

\- En el baño no hay, puedes entrar a cambiarte mientras compruebo la habitación – Dijo ella intentando no poner los ojos en blanco.

Revisó la habitación al completo, las paredes, el techo, la cama y el suelo, pero no había nada más allí, ni insecto ni nada, salvo una gruesa capa de polvo. Se dirigió al baño y llamó.

\- Ya puedes salir Ron, no hay ninguna araña que quiera comerte – Dijo en tono de broma.

\- No es gracioso – Dijo Ron saliendo del baño – Imagina que te hubiese pasado a ti.

\- Pobre – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Métete a la cama mientras me pongo mi armadura anti arañas para protegerte mientras duermes – Dijo riéndose.

\- Muy graciosa – Dijo Ron fingiendo estar enfadado, aunque una sonrisa intentaba salir de sus labios.

Diez minutos después Hermione salió del baño con el pijama puesto, y se metió en la cama, donde Ron la esperaba despierto.

\- ¿Esa es tu armadura anti arañas? – Preguntó abrazándola – No parece que proteja mucho – Comentó pegándola más a su cuerpo.

\- Créeme, protege – Aseguró ella acomodándose en su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos de esa manera, abrazados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertase, pero, como Ron seguía abrazado a ella no tenía mucha libertad de movimientos, por lo que se lo quedó mirando mientras él continuaba durmiendo, sonriendo ante la imagen.

El pelo del flequillo le caía sobre la cara, por lo que, con cuidado de no despertarle, se lo apartó. Bajó su mano por sus párpados, donde sus rubias pestañas le hicieron cosquillas, continuó bajando por su nariz y sus mejillas, cubiertas de pequeñas y numerosas pecas, donde se entretuvo un rato imaginando dibujos en ellas.

Finalmente llegó a sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, eran suaves y carnosos, y en ese momento la llamaban, la tentaban para que los besase. Despacio, muy despacio, se acercó a ellos, rozándolos ligeramente con los suyos, separándose un poco cuando notó que Ron se movía, pero inmediatamente se acercó de nuevo, ejerciendo un poco más de presión, notando cómo el chico le devolvía el beso, aún dormido. Entonces, sonriendo, acercó sus labios una tercera vez, notando cómo esta vez, Ron sí estaba despierto y le devolvía el beso gustoso.

\- Este es el mejor despertar que he tenido nunca – Dijo Ron con voz somnolienta, con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa dibujándose en su cara.

\- ¿A sí? – Ron asintió, apretándola contra él – Odio romper el momento pero, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Ron abriendo los ojos.

Se vistieron, recogieron sus pertenencias y se marcharon de allí, decidiendo desayunar de lo que tenían en el coche, ya que no se fiaban mucho de la comida de aquel lugar. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, pero cuando quedaban apenas unos quince minutos para llegar, se encontraron con que un rebaño de cabras bloqueaba el camino.

\- Bienvenido a Masgrangeas – Dijo Hermione sonriendo como una niña.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Ron perplejo mirando las cabras.

\- Cuando veníamos, mi padre siempre decía que si un rebaño de cabras no nos bloqueaba el camino significaba que no éramos bien recibidos – Dijo todavía sonriendo – Cuando fui más mayor me enteré que hay un gran número de rebaños, y que los ganaderos tienen que turnarse para ir a los prados para que ninguna se extravíe porque consideran una crueldad marcarlas. Por eso siempre nos encontrábamos el camino bloqueado.

\- Vaya, ¿cómo dices que se le ocurrió a tu padre esa historia?

\- De pequeña no paraba de preguntar porque había tantas cabras que hacían que anduviésemos más despacio. Muchas horas de viaje y una niña agobiada, algo se tenía que inventar – Dijo, todavía con una sonrisa – A propósito, deberíamos pesar en dos cosas muy importantes que nos van a preguntar.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Cómo nos conocimos, y cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos.

\- Nos conocimos por abril, cuando te puse una multa por aparcar en doble fila – Dijo Ron después de un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Exclamó Hermione – Yo no cometo faltas de tráfico.

\- Pues ese día sí porque estabas muy entretenida mirando al guapo agente de policía que estaba por ahí, es decir, a mí – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- No, ni hablar – Se negó Hermione, sin poder evitar reír.

\- Pues digamos que estabas haciendo algo del trabajo, ibas apurada y no te diste cuenta.

\- Eso podría funcionar – Dijo después de pensarlo – Y fue a finales de abril, fue un periodo de mucho trabajo y estaba bastante estresada, llamé varias veces a mi madre para comentárselo.

\- Pues ya está.

Finalmente, después de diez minutos, las cabras despejaron la carretera y pudieron continuar con su camino. Tuvieron que reducir bastante la velocidad pues había muchas curvas, y debían de andar con cuidado de no salirse de la carretera.

\- Hemos llegado – Anunció Hermione sonriendo.

El pequeño pueblo, aunque no era tan pequeño ya que estaba compuesto por unas cincuenta casas, se encontraba rodeado por un bosque por el norte, y por prados de brillante verde por la zona sur. Todas las casas, de no más de dos pisos, eran viejas construcciones de piedra, la mayoría bastante bien conservadas, algunas habían añadido garajes para sus coches, pues se notaba el contraste de los nuevos materiales.

Fueron avanzando por el pueblo, justo en el centro había una plaza, donde estaba situados los dos únicos bares del pueblo y el ayuntamiento. Continuaron por la calle principal, hasta que unos metros más adelante Hermione giró por una estrecha calle a su izquierda, por donde continuaron hasta casi el límite del pueblo, donde una casa se alzaba solitaria.

Al igual que las demás estaba hecha de piedra, y también se le había añadido un garaje, aunque la gran diferencia estaba en el gran jardín de la entrada, que rodeaba toda la casa y continuaba por la parte trasera, que tenía rosales plantados, aunque en ese momento se encontraban sin florecer.

En el porche se encontraban dos mecedoras al lado de una mesa con un florero, mientras que, justo en la parte de arriba se encontraba una enorme terraza que ofrecía vistas de todo el pueblo, ya que la casa estaba situada en la zona más alta.

Hermione aparcó junto a la verja y salió del coche, con Ron yendo tras ella. Se quedaron mirando la casa, Hermione con una mezcla de añoranza y nerviosismo. El chico la agarró de la mano, intentando calmarla.

\- Se supone que soy yo el que debería estar nervioso – Le dijo.

\- Ya sé que no debería estarlo pero… echaba esto de menos esto, y a mis padres y mi abuela, y ahora estoy aquí, contigo – A medida que iba hablando bajaba el tono, hasta que lo último lo dijo susurrando.

\- Venga – Le dijo Ron agarrándola de la mano – Preséntame a los suegros – Dijo en tono de broma.

Hermione rió, y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde llamaron y esperaron, nerviosos de lo que pasaría a continuación.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy vengo con malas noticias, el miércoles me voy de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta el martes o miércoles siguiente, esto quiere decir, que el lunes no podré actualizar, no porque no quiera, si no porque a donde voy no tengo Internet, aparte, ni siquiera sé si voy a tener tiempo de escribir, por si acaso llevaré la tablet para poder traeros lo antes posible un nuevo capítulo, aunque no prometo nada.**

**Aquí me despido, muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste.**

**Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	12. Capítulo 11 Paraíso

****Hola!****

****Lo primero de todo, quería disculparme por haber tardado en actualizar, ya que tenía pensado hacerlo el miércoles, pero caí en la maldición del escritor, en el viaje de vuelta la tablet se volvió loca, y volvió a estado de frábrica, borrando todo, es decir, borrando el capítulo ya terminado, borrando un one-shot que ya subiré, también terminado, y borrando trabajos de la uni. Total, que desde que volví he estado haciendo todo de nuevo, la cosa es, que me dio tal disgusto ver que todo se había borrado, que la inspiración se evaporó, por suerte volvió poco después y he podido reescribir el capítulo, con el que he quedado muy contenta porque se parece mucho al que ya había escrito. También me disculpo por no haber respondido los reviews del capítulo anterior, pero no tuve tiempo.****

****Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo****

****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Capítulo 11. Paraíso **

Casi al momento una mujer de mediana estatura, muy parecida a Hermione, aunque con unos años más, les abrió la puerta. Tenía los castaños rizos sujetados en una coleta, vestía de forma informal, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga color rosa. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a su hija, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito de alegría.

\- Cariño, ¡Estás aquí! – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos, ¡que sea la última vez que estamos tanto tiempo sin vernos! – Le advirtió.

\- ¡Mamá! Yo también os he echado mucho de menos – Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

\- ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo? – Dijo cuando se separaron, fijando su vista en Ron, haciéndole sonrojar.

\- El es… - Comenzó Hermione nerviosa.

\- Ron Weasley – Se presentó el chico extendiéndole la mano – Es un placer conocerla señora Granger.

\- El placer es mío, yo soy Jean – Exclamó la señora Granger sorprendida - ¡Richard, ven aquí! – Llamó girando la cabeza al interior de la casa – Mira quien ha venido por sorpresa.

\- Espero que no sea otra vez en viejo Anton, ya le he dicho que no le puedo arreglar las muelas hasta que no me vengan las herramientas – Se escuchó decir a la voz profunda de un hombre.

Richard Granger llegó a la puerta y se situó junto a su mujer, tenía el pelo castaño y liso, con alguna que otra cana sobresaliendo por sus sienes. Sus ojos, de un color miel igual al de Hermione, poseían un brillo de inteligencia que también tenían los de su hija. Llevaba un jersey verde que marcaba los músculos que todavía mantenía de su juventud y unos pantalones blancos que hacían el mismo efecto en sus piernas.

\- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó abrazándola, tal y como había hecho su mujer.

\- Hola papá.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has avisado que venías? Podríamos haber ido a buscarte, y ¿quién es este? – Dijo todo aquello muy rápido, sin dar apenas tiempo de contestar a las preguntas.

\- Él es Ron Weasley, papá – Le presentó mientras el pelirrojo le extendía la mano.

\- Un placer, señor – Dijo nervioso ante la mirada del señor Granger.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la voz de una mujer con un leve acento francés.

\- ¡Grand-merè! – Exclamó Hermione abrazando a su abuela.

\- ¡Mi niña! - La mujer, tan parecida a su hija y a su nieta, con la diferencia del pelo blanco, le devolvió el abrazo con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que por fin le has dicho al abusador de tu jefe que estabas harta y que le has dejado con todo el trabajo.

\- No abuela - Respondió Hermione, sabiendo el poco aprecio que le tenía su abuela a Lucius Malfoy por hacerla trabajar tanto - Hemos terminado una campaña muy importante, y como me debían días de vacaciones, he decidido venir a haceros una visita.

\- ¿Segura que ese es el único motivo? - Preguntó su madre dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Ron.

\- No, no es el único motivo - Dijo Hermione nerviosa - También quería presentaros a Ron, ya que es, bueno, él es...

\- Su novio - Terminó Ron al ver que Hermione comenzaba a tartamudear.

Se hizo un breve silencio ante la declaración, hasta que, tanto la madre como la abuela de Hermione comenzaron a hablar emocionadas, mientras que Richard se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo.

\- Ya iba siendo hora de que te echases novio cariño - Decía Jean - Ya me estaba preocupando que estuvieses tanto tiempo soltera - Se giró hacía su marido, adivinando su expresión - Richard, cambia esa cara ahora mismo, que va a pensar el pobre muchacho.

\- Esto se merece un buen café, mientras nos contáis como os conocisteis - Dijo la abuela de Hermione - Adoro esas historias.

Tras estas palabras, finalmente entraron en la casa. Lo primero que se apreciaba era la decoración rústica que tenía el enorme vestíbulo, y que seguía acorde en el resto de la casa. A la izquierda había una escalera de madera que subía al piso superior, de frente, un pasillo que daba a la cocina, y que comunicaba con la sala, y a la derecha la entrada principal del salón de estar, con un sofá de tres plazas color caramelo en el centro, con una chimenea detrás, al lado de ésta, justo en frente de un ventanal desde el que se veía el coche aparcado, un elegante piano, mientras que el otro lado de la chimenea lo ocupaba un enorme mueble, donde estaban expuestas detrás de las puertas de cristal, botellas de vino de las mejores bodegas francesas. Por último, en las paredes se apreciaban cuadros de diferentes tamaños, en los que estaban representados los miembros de la familia, ya fuesen en una foto individual o conjunta.

Continuaron por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, que tenía una enorme mesa en la que cabían unas ocho personas sentadas cómodamente, y encima, estaba ya preparado un suculento desayuno. Añadieron dos tazas más, para Ron y Hermione, e inmediatamente comenzó el interrogatorio por parte de Jean.

\- Quiero saberlo todo, a qué te dedicas, cómo os conocisteis, cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos, todo – Dijo emocionada.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron una mirada rápida antes de que la chica comenzase a contar lo que habían acordado.

\- ¿Os acordáis de aquella temporada, a finales de abril y principios de mayo que tuve muchísimo trabajo? – Comenzó, sus padres y su abuela asintieron – Pues un día iba muy apurada, y estaba agobiada y estresada, así que dejé el coche aparcado en doble fila, cuando volví, después de cinco minutos, ahí estaba Ron, que es policía, poniéndome una multa.

\- Entonces comenzó a suplicarme que no se la pusiera, que sólo habían sido cinco minutos, pero la responsabilidad es la responsabilidad – Continuó el chico mientras Hermione le daba golpes en la pierna – Después de ese día nos empezamos a ver más seguido, yo siempre bromeaba con ella sobre su método de conducir, y bueno, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, y hasta hoy – Dijo mirándola mientras le agarraba de la mano que había estado dándole golpes.

\- Que bonito – Dijo la abuela de Hermione, que le brillaban los ojos ante el gesto del chico – Así que policía, confío en que protejas a mi niña.

\- De todo peligro, señora…

\- D´Agoult, pero puedes llamarme Charlotte, o Lotte como hace todo el mundo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada, Richard? – Preguntó Jean viendo la expresión que tenía su marido.

\- A mí me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con él – Dijo Richard, quién no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, parecía serio.

\- Papá – Comenzó a decir Hermione.

\- Tranquila – Le dijo Ron – Si tu padre quiere hablar conmigo, hablaremos.

\- Sígueme – Dijo levantándose.

Ron le siguió, con cautela, hasta el salón, cerca del piano, donde esperó a que el hombre comenzase a hablar.

\- Quiero decirte que adoro a mi hija, tanto como a su madre, la he visto pasarlo muy mal y no quiero volver a verla de esa manera – Dijo con un tono de cariño refiriéndose a Hermione y Jean, que cambió a serio cuando mencionó lo último – No sé si Hermione te lo ha contado o no, eso es cosa de ella. Yo sólo voy a advertirte que, como se te ocurra hacerle daño, te haré sufrir ese daño por diez, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- Señor Granger, Hermione me ha contado lo que le ocurrió, yo también sé lo que es pasarlo mal por culpa de una antigua relación, creer que nunca vas a superarlo, pero al final se supera, y yo lo estoy logrando gracias a ella, Hermione es una mujer maravillosa – Richard se mantenía callado escuchando atentamente al pelirrojo – Créame, señor Granger, cuando le digo que jamás le haría daño intencionadamente a Hermione, no cuando es lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida, lo único importante que hay en este momento – Dijo, esto último en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para Richard.

\- Espero que sea así, porque si no, me dará igual que seas policía, te pegaré – Amenazó.

\- Debió darle una buena paliza al imbécil de McLaggen, me hubiese gustado verlo – Dijo sin pensar, para arrepentirse al momento, pero se relajó al ver que Richard reía.

\- No, no le pegué, Hermione no quería que me metiese en problemas por culpa de ese idiota, por suerte, sus padres supieron cómo castigarle, adiós coche, adiós tarjeta de crédito, adiós teléfono móvil, hola escuela militar.

\- ¿Le metieron en una escuela militar? – Preguntó Ron asombrado.

\- Existe un departamento especial para jóvenes excesivamente rebeldes, o conflictivos, e incluso a niños mimados, allí les bajan los humos, que era lo que McLaggen necesitaba.

\- Espero que le sirviese de algo.

\- No lo sé, no volví a verle – Se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia Ron, que le miraba nervioso – Relájate Ron, no soy un hombre violento, a no ser que me des motivos, y de momento no me has dado ninguno, además, Hermione parece estar contenta, así que sólo puedo decirte que vayamos a desayunar, porque me muero de hambre, y seguro que tu también – Dijo cambiando el gesto de su cara por una más amable.

Volvieron a la cocina, donde las mujeres estaban hablando, pero pararon al verles entrar, Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Ron, mientras que Jean y su madre hacían lo mismo con Richard.

\- Luego te cuento – Le susurró a Hermione en el oído.

Empezaron a desayunar, la abuela de Hermione era una excelente cocinera, les preparó café, té, zumo de naranja natural, beicon, salchichas, tostadas… cuando estaban terminando las tortitas con sirope, sacó del horno una tanda de doce croissants.

\- Abuela no sé por qué haces tanta comida, si sabes que no comemos tanto – Dijo Hermione, apartando la mirada del plato.

\- Eso lo dirás por ti, porque con Ron da gusto – Dijo viendo al pelirrojo comer - ¿Quieres un poco más, Ron? – Le preguntó, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, ya que tenía la boca llena.

\- Hermione, adoro a tu abuela – Dijo después de tragar, haciendo reír a los presentes – En mi familia somos mucho de comer, mi madre prepara desayunos como estos – Explicó antes de darle un bocado al croissant que tenía en la mano.

Después de desayunar, Richard y Jean se marcharon a trabajar a su consulta de dentistas que tenían a pocos kilómetros del lago Vassivière. Al parecer, al estar cerca de una zona turística con lago, en el que el buen tiempo solía acompañar desde abril a principios de diciembre, los turistas aprovechaban al máximo cada actividad que se realizada, en especial los deportes acuáticos, como piragüismo, vela, o esquí acuático, muchos de los cuales nunca habían practicado, y provocando accidentes, normalmente leves, pero en su mayoría siempre estaba involucrado un diente roto.

A Ron le había sorprendido descubrir que la suya era la única consulta de dentistas en toda la zona, lo que aparte de ofrecerles cero competencia, les ofrecía la oportunidad de tener trabajo durante todo el año, ya que cuando la temporada alta de turismo acababa, seguían teniendo por clientes a las personas que vivían allí.

Media hora después, la abuela de Hermione también se fue, ya que como dijo de manera algo apresurada, una vecina tenía varias cabras a punto de parir, y ella sola no podía, así que había pedido ayuda a algunos vecinos para que la ayudasen.

\- Hermione, te quedas al mando, Ron, siéntete como en tu casa – Les dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Tu abuela tiene mucha vitalidad, no para quieta un momento – Le comentó a Hermione cuando se quedaron solos.

\- Es a lo que está acostumbrada, me acuerdo una vez, cuando era más pequeña, estuvo con gripe y no podía levantarse de la cama, me acuerdo que se quejaba porque no podía darse su paseo diario – Dijo sonriendo mientras lo recordaba - ¿Vas a decirme ahora que te ha dicho mi padre? Espero que no te haya amenazado – Dijo enfadándose con su padre.

\- No tranquila, sólo me ha dicho que no quiere verte sufrir – Hermione se relajó.

\- ¿Y tú qué le has dicho? – Le preguntó curiosa, acercándose a él.

\- Que eres una mujer maravillosa, y que nunca te haría daño intencionadamente – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Entonces te lo has ganado – Dijo antes de besarle.

Ron le devolvió el beso sorprendido, era la primera vez que Hermione tomaba la iniciativa, y le encantó. Posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, acercándola a él. Hermione, por su parte, pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de él, para ponerlo a su altura, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de la nuca. Se separaron momento después, con la respiración agitada.

\- Vamos, voy a enseñarte el resto de la casa – Dijo agarrándole de la mano mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba se apreciaba un ancho pasillo, con dos puertas en la parte izquierda, que pertenecían, la que estaba más cerca a la abuela de Hermione, mientras que la segunda era de sus padres. La parte derecha era algo más diferente, a la que debió ser una habitación le habían quitado la pared, dejándolo abierto, convirtiéndola en una biblioteca-despacho, con varias estanterías repletas de libros, sillones color caramelo repartidos por la estancia, y un amplio escritorio de madera. Afuera, en la terraza, se apreciaba un caballete.

\- A mi madre le encanta pintar en su tiempo libre – Explicó Hermione al ver que Ron se lo había quedado mirando – Intentó que yo aprendiera, pero no se me da tan bien como a ella.

Continuaron hasta el último cuarto, Hermione abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista una habitación color lila claro. A un lado había una cama de dos plazas, en frente, un escritorio, no tan grande como el de la otra habitación, y encima, pegados a la pared, fotos de Hermione con otras personas y dibujos, seguramente hechos por ella o por su madre. Al lado del escritorio se encontraba una puerta que seguramente daría al cuarto de baño de la habitación. Al fondo, un enorme armario, y a su lado, una puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza, desde donde se distinguía casi la totalidad del pueblo.

\- Bonita habitación – Comentó Ron dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo observando todo el cuarto.

\- Gracias, con dieciséis años me revelé en contra de las princesas y pedí un cambio, mi abuela tenía muchas ganas de cambiar también la habitación, así que fue mi punto de apoyo.

\- ¡Qué suerte! Yo tengo exactamente el mismo cuarto en casa de mis padres, los únicos cambios fueron la cuna por una cama, y a los siete años cuando convencí a mi padre de pintar las paredes del color de mi equipo favorito – Dijo Ron haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

\- Venga, tenemos que subir las cosas del coche.

Bajaron de nuevo al vestíbulo y salieron por la puerta principal, Hermione abrió la verja para que Ron pudiese aparcar el coche dentro del terreno, y una vez hecho esto, subieron de nuevo, cargados con las mochilas.

\- ¿Tus padres nos dejarán dormir juntos? – Preguntó Ron mientras guardaba algo de ropa en un hueco que Hermione le había hecho en el armario.

\- Pues claro que sí, y no tienen porque decir nada, somos dos personas adultas, además, no hay más sitio, a no ser que quieras dormir con mi abuela, o en el sofá – Bromeó Hermione.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Ron poniendo cara de horror – No es por ofender a tu abuela, pero prefiero dormir contigo – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella – Eres una compañera de cama mucho más apetecible.

\- ¿Apetecible? – Preguntó Hermione riéndose.

\- Si, porque eres suave – Dijo acariciando lentamente su brazo con la mano, poniéndole la piel de gallina allí donde la rozaba – Y hueles bien – Dijo pegando su nariz al cuello y aspirando su dulce perfume, para terminar dándole un beso en su punto sensible, haciéndola temblar – Además, seguramente tu abuela intente pegarme cuando la abrace por la noche, es un mal hábito que tomado últimamente – Se separó de ella, guiñándole un ojo, para volver a su tarea con la ropa.

A la una en punto de la tarde la abuela de Hermione volvió a casa, y se encontró a Ron y a Hermione acurrucados en el sofá con un gran álbum de foto en el regazo de su nieta, que señalaba alguna que otra foto y contaba alguna anécdota relacionada con ella, mientras Ron la observaba ensimismado. Intentando darles intimidad, les saludó con la mano y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para la hora de la comida.

\- Hermione – Llamó un rato después – Siento interrumpir.

\- No te preocupes abuela, en seguida vamos a ayudarte – Dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.

\- No, no, tranquila cielo – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Se me ha ocurrido que podrías llevar a Ron al prado.

\- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó extrañada.

\- Si, y coméis allí, os he preparado una cesta con algo de comida – Dijo yendo a la cocina y trayendo una cesta de picnic.

\- Abuela no hacía falta – Exclamó sorprendida – Podríamos haberla preparado nosotros, y podemos ir más tarde, no quiero que comas sola.

\- Yo ya he comido, así que no te preocupes por eso, solamente he venido porque sé que no se te da muy bien la cocina, y no quiero el pobre muchacho muera de hambre.

\- Ron sabe cocinar, y yo no lo hago tan mal – Intentó defenderse.

\- Hermione, sabes que me encanta cocinar, y más si sé que se va a comer – Le guiño un ojo a Ron – Complace a esta anciana y llévale al prado.

\- Está bien – Dijo rindiéndose – Ahora entiendo de quién he sacado mi testarudez.

La abuela de Hermione se rió mientras le tendía la cesta a Ron, que inmediatamente se la acercó a la nariz, soltando un gemido ante el delicioso olor, Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza ante esa reacción.

\- Poneos una chaqueta, que hace un poco de frío – Les dijo cuando salían por la puerta.

Una vez fuera, se miraron antes de empezar a reír, Hermione agarró la mano de Ron que no estaba sujetando la cesta y le dio un leve tirón mientras salían del terreno que rodeaba la casa. Le guió por un pequeño sendero que cruzaba un bosque, no muy lejos de la casa, y que se dirigía hacia las afueras del pueblo.

Cada cierto tiempo, el bosque desaparecía, dejando a la vista pequeños prados, desde donde se podía apreciar una carretera a lo lejos, y la punta del torreón de la iglesia del pueblo, se podían encontraron también, con diversos animales se ponían al sol para intentar recuperar el calor que la fría brisa de noviembre que soplaba les quitaba.

Después de un rato caminando, Ron notó cómo Hermione le soltaba la mano y comenzaba a correr con una sonrisa en la cara. Él fue detrás de ella, intentando seguirle el paso con cuidado de no derramar la comida. Cuando llegó al final de la curva en la que la chica había desaparecido, se quedo quieto, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la impresión, jamás se habría imaginado que existía un lugar tan bonito.

El prado tenía una barrera natural formada por árboles cuyas hojas marrones se movían al son del viento, la hierba, tan verde como una esmeralda, cubría la totalidad del suelo, y junto a ella, crecían flores de mil colores, texturas y olores. El rosa, el violeta, el azul y el amarillo se distinguían por todas partes, creando un arcoíris en la misma tierra, formando lo que Ron denominó la copia más exacta del paraíso.

Hermione se encontraba en el medio mismo del prado, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación del sol y el viento en su piel que la hacía sonreír. Ron se la quedó mirando, más embobado de lo que le había dejado la primera visión del prado, y rectificó su idea anterior, aquello no era una copia del paraíso, la presencia de Hermione lo convertía en el verdadero paraíso.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó sonriendo como una niña, cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Me encanta – Respondió él con sinceridad.

\- Impresiona, ¿verdad?

\- Muchísimo.

\- Mamá ha intentado pintarlo un millón de veces, pero nunca queda contenta con el resultado – Le explicó - ¿Quieres que comamos ya?

\- Sí – Dijo volviendo a la realidad – Tengo hambre.

\- ¿Cuándo no? – Preguntó Hermione negando con la cabeza divertida, Ron le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

Colocaron la manta, estirándola cuidadosamente, para después tumbarse encima. Comieron tranquilamente, disfrutando de la agradable visión que la naturaleza les proporcionaba, hablando y riendo. Fue horas más tarde, cuando comenzó a refrescar mientras el cielo se iba tiñendo de negro y las estrellas aparecían, cuando Hermione propuso volver antes de que se hiciese noche cerrada.

Los últimos rayos de sol se escondían en el horizonte cuando llegaron a la casa, que tenía las luces encendidas. Entraron, encontrándose con los padres de Hermione, que también acababan de llegar, así que, mientras ellos se cambiaban, Ron y Hermione fueron a lavarse las manos, para ayudar a su abuela a poner la mesa, y limpiar lo que había en la cesta.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho cuando nos hemos ido? – Preguntó Jean curiosa – Hermione dime que no has tenido al pobre chico todo el día metido en casa.

\- Tranquila mamá, hemos guardado las cosas en el cuarto, le he enseñado el álbum de fotos…

\- Dime que nunca has visto un bebé más precioso que mi Hermione – Le interrumpió su madre, dirigiéndose a Ron.

\- La verdad es que mis sobrinos eran muy guapos – Empezó, haciendo que Jean fingiese estar ofendida – Pero tengo que reconocer que Hermione era un bebé precioso, no hay más que verla ahora, sigue preciosa – Dijo sonrojándose.

\- Y – Continuó Hermione muy ruborizada – La abuela ha propuesto que le enseñe el prado.

\- Es un sitio increíble, ¿verdad? – Comentó Richard en un intento de acabar con la vergüenza de los dos chicos, antes de que su mujer dijese nada.

\- Sí, realmente impresionante – Estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

Continuaron hablando sobre las novedades que habían tenido ese día en la consulta, hasta que, cerca de las once, todos se fueron a dormir. Ron estaba en la cama, esperando a que Hermione saliese del baño para apagar las luces, le había ofrecido un pijama de su padre, pero él alegó que a sus padres les parecería un poco raro ir de viaje sin uno, y que si a ella no le molestaba, prefería quedarse con el que tenía.

Hermione salió ataviada con una bata que le tapaba desde el cuello hasta los pies, Ron se la quedó mirando, no queriendo imaginarse cómo sería el pijama que habría debajo para no querer quitarse la bata.

\- ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de asustado? – Le preguntó sonriendo ante su expresión.

\- Dime que no te has puesto ropa de tu abuela – Dijo con un tono que hizo la hizo reír.

\- ¿Te parece que esto se lo pondría mi abuela? – Dijo quitándose la bata.

Un precioso camisón color burdeos quedó a la vista, el contraste del color con el de su piel le daba un aspecto cremoso y apetecible, caída desde sus hombros por unos finos tirantes, hasta su pecho, donde formaba un escote redondeado y tentador, seguía cayendo, amoldándose a su menudo cuerpo, a su cintura, para terminar en la mitad del muslo, dejando a la vista gran parte de sus suaves piernas.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la mirada de Ron.

\- Que, o dormimos desnudos, o yo nunca voy a estar a la altura de ese camisón – Dijo con voz ronca, devorándola con la mirada.

\- Creo que no hace falta llegar a tanto – Dijo sentándose al lado de él y quitándole la camiseta - ¿Ves? Ahora estamos a la par.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la señorita pudorosa? – Le preguntó asombrado.

\- Un sexy hombre pelirrojo la ha pervertido – Ese comentario hizo reír a los dos.

\- Hermione… - Dijo Ron, poniendo tono serio.

\- Lo sé – Le dijo, dándole un beso – Lo sé.

Se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados, Ron agarró las mantas y se las echó por encima, después, aseguro su abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione, acercándola a él.

\- Gracias por entenderme – Le susurró al oído antes de dormir.

Los días fueron pasando en esa misma rutina del primer día, mientras los padres y la abuela de Hermione iban cada día a realizar sus quehaceres, Hermione se dedicó a enseñarle el pueblo y los alrededores a Ron, y por supuesto, no pasaba un día en el que no fuesen al prado, donde permanecían horas, hablando de temas banales , como su infancia, o anécdotas de la familia, y de temas que les preocupaban algo más, como que estaría haciendo Riddle en ese momento, si les seguiría buscando, o lo que estarían diciendo de ellos los medios ingleses.

Un día de principios de diciembre, casi dos semanas después de haber llegado a Masgrangeas, se encontraban volviendo a casa después de uno de sus acostumbrados paseos al prado, era bastante más pronto de lo normal, ya que el sol todavía alumbraba, pero habían decidido volver antes para prepararles la cena a los padres y abuela de Hermione, que se habían ido después de la comida a hacer las compras, ya que en el pueblo no había supermercados, tan sólo una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos, pero, debido a la nevada de hacía tres días no había podido reponer, por lo que los habitantes del pueblo habían tenido que movilizarse fuera. Hacia la mitad del camino, comenzó a nevar de nuevo, como sus ropas no eran de mucho abrigo, fueron corriendo hasta la casa, ya que no querían correr el riesgo de helarse.

Cerca de una hora después, tenían la cena preparada, y Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse, ya que sus padres y su abuela ya deberían haber llegado, fuera, la nieve seguía cayendo con más fuerza, por lo que Ron intentó consolarla diciendo que seguramente estarían conduciendo con cuidado para no tener un accidente. De repente, el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _¿Hermione?_ – Se oyó la voz de Jean.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- _Si, si, tranq…_ \- Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana y con interferencias – _No te preo…pes, la carretera… cortad… Nos vemos …ñana_ – La llamada se cortó.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Ron preocupado.

\- La carretera está cortada, supongo que por la nevada, y creo que ha dicho que nos veremos mañana, pero no estoy segura, había interferencias por la tormenta – Dijo, todavía preocupada.

\- Tranquila, están bien – Intentó tranquilizarla – Deberías preocuparte por nosotros, que estamos encerrados en el pueblo, con poca comida, tendremos que recurrir al canibalismo – Hermione le miró con incredulidad antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- Sólo va a ser hasta mañana, no creo que tengamos que recurrir a eso – Le repuso ella divertida.

\- De todas formas tendrás que distraerme para que no piense en comida.

\- ¿Te parece buena distracción toda esta comida que tenemos para nosotros ahora? – Dijo señalando la cena que habían preparado.

\- De momento, sí.

Más tranquilos, se pusieron a cenar, después, guardaron la comida que les sobró, limpiaron y ordenaron todo, y subieron al cuarto, donde se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

\- Buenas noches, y tranquila – Le dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pero Hermione no pudo dormir, estuvo un rato dando vueltas en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de Ron, aunque no había servido de nada, ya que el chico, al verla tan intranquila, tampoco fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

\- Sé que antes he dicho que tenías que distraerme para que no pensase en comida – Dijo Ron de repente, asustando a Hermione que le creía dormido – Pero me parece que voy a tener que ser yo el que te distraiga.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? – Le preguntó ella.

\- Puedo empezar así – Dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, para continuar bajando por sus parpados, su nariz y terminar en su boca - ¿Funciona?

\- Tal vez.

Ron sonrió antes de apoderarse de su boca de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, disfrutando con la sensación del roce de la lengua de la chica. Bajó por su cuello, besando y chupando cada milímetro de piel que encontraba, hasta que llegó a ese punto que haría que Hermione se estremeciese, tal como hizo cuando paso su lengua por él. Él tampoco pudo evitar gemir cuando notó las uñas de la chica clavarse en su espalda desnuda.

Siguió por sus hombros, bajando los finos tirantes del camisón, haciendo que el escote bajase cada vez más hasta que sus pechos quedaron liberados. Sus pezones, rosas y duros, le llamaban como un a un niño un caramelo, introdujo uno en su boca, chupando y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras que con una mano se encargaba del otro, al que pellizcaba delicadamente, mientras que de fondo, oía los gemidos de Hermione, combinados con una agitada respiración que sólo conseguían excitarlo más.

\- Ron – Suplicó la chica con voz ronca – Ron, quítame esto – Dijo mientras señalaba el camisón.

El pelirrojo, obediente, hizo lo que le ordenó, dándose cuenta una vez le quitó el camisón, que no llevaba ropa interior. Hermione aprovechó para quitarle los calzoncillos a Ron y ponerse encima de él, juntando por primera vez sus centros desnudos, haciendo que ambos gimiesen ante el contacto.

Volvieron a besarse intensamente, Ron recorría ahora con sus manos la espalda de Hermione, entonces, posó una sobre su trasero, apretándola contra él, haciendo su contacto más intenso, mientras que la otra mano la ponía en su nuca. Hermione por su parte, tampoco se estaba quieta, acariciaba el enorme pecho del pelirrojo de arriba abajo, para después pasar por sus fuertes brazos, hasta que una mano juguetona se dirigió al miembro del chico, haciendo que éste gimiese y se apartase un poco para tomar aire. Hermione pudo notar también que temblaba un poco.

-No tengas miedo – Susurró ella, pegando nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo al de él.

-¿No debería ser yo quien dice eso?–Dijo él susurrando también, todavía temblaba.

-Digamos que desde el principio hemos ido al contrario del resto del mundo, ¿porqué cambiarlo ahora?

-Me gusta ir al contrario del mundo – La miró a los ojos – Si es contigo.

Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta. Lentamente fue acercando su cara a la de Ron, para juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso, que el chico le respondió al instante. Poco a poco fue tumbándose, dejando a Ron encima de nuevo, que se tomó un momento antes acomodarse encima de ella.

La besó suavemente en los labios, demorándose un rato en ellos, mientras que sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Se separó de ella un poco, para mirarla a los ojos, que estaban oscuros de placer. Levantó una mano, acariciando con ella una mejilla, bajándola por su cuello hasta su pecho, por su abdomen, haciéndola dar respingos, llegó a su muslo, que empezó a acariciar, acercándose cada vez más a su entrepierna, hasta que al final, tocó su clítoris, provocando que Hermione arquease la espalda y soltase un grito de placer.

Siguió tocando, cada vez más rápido, notando como Hermione estaba a punto, entonces paró, haciendo que la chica le mirase con reproche mientras soltaba un quejido. Rápidamente Ron la besó de nuevo, un beso lleno de pasión, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en sus piernas y la comenzaba a penetrar suavemente, dejando que se acostumbrase a él.

Ambos soltaron un largo y sonoro gemido cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Hermione nunca se había sentido tan llena, y Ron nunca había sentido una estrechez tan placentera.

El chico comenzó a moverse, seguido rápidamente por Hermione, adaptando enseguida sus movimientos, mientras gemían en la boca del otro. La chica rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con sus piernas, quién aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, provocando que Hermione arquease la espalda, no dejando ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos, que se rozaban una y otra vez, en una sensual caricia.

La respiración de Hermione se hizo más rápida, y sus gemidos más audibles, Ron notaba como los músculos de su interior se contraían contra su miembro, haciéndole perder la cabeza, llevó una de sus manos hasta el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían y comenzó a frotar rápidamente, haciendo que Hermione alcanzase el orgasmo un segundo antes que él.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que sus respiraciones recuperaron su ritmo normal, Ron, que seguía dentro de Hermione, aún podía notar pequeños temblores, producto del orgasmo. Incorporándose un poco, la besó en la nariz, haciendo que ella sonriese, la volvió a besar, estar vez en los labios, provocando que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más grande. Entonces intentó separarse de ella, ya que estaba aguantando todo su peso, pero Hermione apretó el agarre de sus piernas.

\- Hermione, te estoy aplastando – Le susurró, besándola en el cuello.

\- Me da igual, quiero que te quedes así.

\- Déjame intentar algo – Poco a poco, con cuidado de no tirar a Hermione, les dio la vuelta, quedando ahora él debajo – Ahora mucho mejor.

Hermione asintió acomodándose en su pecho, Ron comenzó a acariciarle la espalda hasta que se quedó dormida, momento en el que le besó en la coronilla, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	13. Capítulo 12 Noticias

****Hola!****

****Han pasado muchos días sin actualizar, lo sé, pero estuve (y estoy) muy ocupada con trabajos de la uni, estudiando y demás, casi no he tenido nada de tiempo, pero en fin, hoy me he tomado un pequeño respiro para escribir (y ha sido bastante fácil, ya tenía casi todo el capítulo montado en mi cabeza, lo que hace la ducha XD), así que nada, aquí os dejo el capítulo, sólo deciros que no sé cuando podré actualizar, porque, como ya he dicho estoy muy ocupada, y como todavía no puedo ni dividirme en dos, ni hacer que el día tenga las veintiocho horas que necesito, os pido un poco de paciencia.****

****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Capítulo 12. Noticias**

A la mañana siguiente la fuerte luz del sol despertó a Hermione, que molesta giró la cabeza para evitar que le siguiese dando en los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo extraño, la almohada sobre la que tenía la cabeza era muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, era más suave, y cómoda. Entonces, con la velocidad con la que un rayo aparece y desaparece en el cielo, un torbellino de recuerdos de la noche anterior llegó a su mente, haciéndola abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la almohada era en realidad el pecho de Ron.

Se incorporó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. Miró a Ron, que dormía profundamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de calma. Después miró a su alrededor, observando el desastre de sábanas y mantas en el que se había convertido su cama, ruborizándose al máximo, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Volvió a tumbarse, esta vez sobre la almohada de verdad, dejando el pecho del chico al descubierto, dibujando círculos con el dedo. Esto parecía que le provocaba costillas a Ron, porque empezó a moverse, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

\- Hola – Le saludó ella inclinándose para darle un beso. Ron aprovechó para abrazarla, pegándola a él de nuevo, disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo le proporcionaba, mientras le devolvía el beso apasionadamente.

\- Hola – Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa también en sus labios.

Se entretuvieron un rato más en la cama, besándose y acariciándose, reconquistando cada tramo de piel que habían descubierto la noche anterior, redescubriendo las sensaciones que provocaban el contacto de sus pieles la una contra la otra, los escalofríos en su columna, la piel erizándose a cada caricia, las llamas de fuego que les recorrían cada vez que sus labios se juntaban.

\- No es que no me guste estar así contigo, sobre todo después de lo de anoche – Susurró Ron contra el oído de Hermione, terminando así el camino de besos que había comenzado en el ombligo de la chica – Pero me daría mucha vergüenza que tus padres y tu abuela nos encuentren así cuando vuelvan.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Hermione con un mohín, mientras suspiraba – Pero, ¿eso no impedirá que te duches conmigo, verdad? – Le preguntó mimosa.

\- Eres una pervertida – Le dijo Ron riendo.

\- Aprendí del mejor – Le repuso ella con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole un ojo - ¿O no eras tú el que andaba por calzoncillos por ahí cuando apenas nos conocíamos?

Ron rió, recordando cuando ella le dijo que tuviese la decencia de ponerse algo más de ropa, siendo ella misma fue la que le había hecho no volver a ponerse la camiseta para dormir hacía unos días.

La vio incorporarse lentamente en la cama, le hizo gracia ver cómo intentaba cubrirse con la sábana mientras se estiraba para agarrar la bata que la noche anterior había quedado olvidada en el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes que ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver, verdad? – Le dijo suavemente, haciendo el amago de quitarle la sábana.

\- Eso no quita que me da vergüenza, Ron – Le repuso ella sin enfadarse.

\- Si quieres mi opinión, no debería darte vergüenza, eres preciosa – Le dio un pequeño beso en un hombro – Eres perfecta.

Dicho esto se levantó, paseándose completamente desnudo por la habitación hasta la puerta del baño, dejando que Hermione observase a su gusto el respingón trasero masculino, haciéndole ver así, que a él no le avergonzaba enseñar su cuerpo, aunque la chica pudo distinguir que se le habían puesto las orejas rojas, antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Con su mente todavía recordando lo que acababa de decirle, se levantó y sin agarrar nada que le cubriese el cuerpo, se dirigió al baño, intentando no ruborizarse al ver que Ron la devoraba con la mirada cuando se metió con él en la ducha.

Eran unos minutos pasados de las diez y media de la mañana cuando la puerta principal se abrió con un pequeño golpe, anunciando la llegada de los padres y abuela de Hermione, que justo en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras seguida de Ron.

\- Mamá, papá, abuela – Exclamó corriendo hacia ellos - ¿Estáis bien?

\- Claro que estamos bien, cariño – Dijo su abuela con tono calmado – Sólo que hemos dormido fuera de casa.

\- Tendríais que haber visto cómo estaban los supermercados, la gente sabía que iba a haber una gran nevada – Comentó Jean pasando rápidamente a la cocina cargada de bolsas.

\- Por no hablar de las carreteras, en mi vida he tardado tanto en hacer treinta kilómetros – Se quejó Richard, también cargado con bolsas.

Ron y Hermione agarraron una bolsa cada uno mientras Richard volvía al coche a por más. En la cocina, la abuela de Hermione ya se estaba encargando del desayuno mientras Jean guardaba la comida.

\- ¿Y vosotros que tal la noche? – Les preguntó Jean, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen – Por lo que veo no se fue la luz, a veces, cuando nieva demasiado suelta los cables y todo el pueblo se queda sin luz – Le explicó a Ron – Es lo único malo de vivir en un pequeño pueblo.

\- A nosotros nos pilló el principio de la nevada cuando volvíamos a casa, pero aparte de eso, nada más – Dijo Hermione, que se puso a cortar el pan en rodajas, evitando la mirada de su madre, que se había percatado de su sonrojo.

\- Si, una noche bastante aburrida, la verdad – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione cuando su madre dejó de mirar.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde ya se encontraba todo debidamente ordenado, y el desayuno preparado encima de la mesa.

\- Hermione, anoche tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando, ¿cuánto tiempo más os vais a quedar en el pueblo? – Preguntó Jean, haciendo que Hermione la mirase sorprendida – No es que nos moleste vuestra presencia ni nada de eso – Se apresuró a añadir – Es sólo para saber si contaremos con vosotros para Navidad, ya sabes, para comprar la comida – Ron y Hermione se miraron.

\- Pues, aún no lo habíamos pensado – Contestó Hermione – Todavía nos quedan bastantes días libres a los dos.

\- Si, pero supongo que Ron igual quiere ir a pasarla con su familia, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Richard mirando a Ron.

\- Bueno – Dijo el chico pensando todo lo rápido que podía alguna excusa – Lo que podemos hacer es, pasar aquí la Navidad, e ir en Año Nuevo a casa de mis padres, ¿qué te parece? – Le preguntó a Hermione.

\- Me parece perfecto.

Después de desayunar cada uno se fue por su lado, la abuela de Hermione dijo que quería asegurarse de que el invernadero no había sufrido daños con la nevada, Jean que aquella era un estampa que no podía dejar de pintar y Richard que quería terminar un libro. Ron y Hermione se abrigaron y salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo, hasta llegar a la plaza principal.

\- Por un momento creí que nos pillaban – Confesó Hermione recordando la conversación con sus padres.

\- Ya, yo también, supongo que eso fue algo que no pensamos muy bien.

\- Ron – Le llamó, el chico inmediatamente la abrazó, ya que estaba temblando de frío.

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego? Ya sabes, ¿cuándo nos vayamos de aquí?

\- No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que llamar a Harry o a Snape y preguntarles cómo esta todo por allí.

\- Entonces ¿volveríamos a Londres?

\- Es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos encontrar alguna prueba más de nuestra inocencia, por mucho que Malfoy Junior diga que está de nuestro lado, yo no me fío, prefiero encontrar mis propias pruebas.

\- Te entiendo, ¿tienes algún sitio pensando? Algo así como un piso franco.

\- Tengo un viejo amigo del instituto que seguramente nos ayudará, me estuvo ayudando un par de meses luego de lo ocurrido, pero no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Smith, así que si vamos a verle, será mejor que tengamos cuidado.

\- De acuerdo.

Dieron media vuelta, para dirigirse de nuevo a la casa para la hora de comer. Se encontraban a medio camino cuando el teléfono que Ron llevaba en el bolsillo sonó, mostrando en la pantalla un número desconocido que ha Ron le dio mala espina, miró alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca de ellos, después, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione antes de contestar.

\- ¿Diga? – Dijo con cautela.

_\- Ron, soy yo, Harry _– La voz de Harry, a pesar de sonar distante, seguramente por la mala señal, se entendía perfectamente.

\- Joder Harry me has asustado, por un momento se me ha parado el corazón al pensar que nos podrían haber descubierto al no reconocer el número, ¿qué le ha pasado al tuyo?

_\- Si bueno, he tenido que seguir tu ejemplo y me he comprado un teléfono de prepago, el mío está pinchado – _Su voz sonaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

_\- Sí _– Dijo en un tono bastante serio.

\- Espera, te pongo en altavoz para que Hermione también pueda oírte.

_\- Hace un par de días la centralita recibió una llamada un tanto… perturbadora. Una mujer con voz aterrorizada denunció un asesinato en el río Támesis, en el puerto_ – Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento antes de que la chica preguntase.

\- ¿Le han encontrado, verdad? A ese hombre, a Crabbe, su cuerpo.

\- _Sí, Vincent Crabbe, uno de los matones de Riddle, pero esto no es lo peor, según la anónima testigo, vio a una pareja hablando con él, antes de que el hombre sacase una pistola y le matase a sangre fría, también relató como el hombre de la pistola y la mujer que lo acompañaba envolvían el cuerpo y lo lanzaban al agua, y no sólo eso, la pareja descrita tiene muchas similitudes con vosotros._

\- Riddle nos la ha jugado otra vez – Dijo Ron con ira contenida en su voz.

_\- Dean y Seamus fueron a la Madriguera con una orden de registro para comprobar si estabas allí o no. Obviamente no estabas pero eso no evitó que tus padres no se llevasen un buen susto._

\- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Ron preocupado.

_\- Nerviosos, Arthur lo lleva mejor, porque cree ciegamente en tu inocencia y no tiene ningún problema en repetírselo a Dean y Seamus cada vez que les ve, pero ya sabes cómo es Molly, cree en ti, pero le aterra que puedan atraparte, y más con todas las historias que circulan sobre vosotros – _Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se oyó a Harry suspirar –_ Ron, espero que no te enfades pero, Ginny y yo les hemos contado todo._

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho qué? Harry ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que sepan demasiado? – Preguntó Ron alterado, sólo se calmó un poco cuando Hermione le agarró la mano.

_\- Lo siento mucho Ron, pero necesitaban saber algo de ti, ya han pasado demasiados meses sin tener noticias tuyas. Sé que son fuertes, pero esto les estaba superando_ – Intentaba justificarse Harry – _Además, ya sabes cómo es Ginny cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, estaba decidida a contárselo, yo sólo ayudé con los detalles._

\- Tranquilo, está bien, en el fondo me alegro que lo sepan, pero ¿a qué te refieres con todo?

\- _Pues a eso mismo, todo, qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche, dónde has estado todos estos meses, lo que pasó en Halloween, quién es Hermione, qué pasó después de que la salvaste, todo lo que nos contasteis cuando vinisteis a vernos, ya sabes, todo._

\- ¿Qué han dicho?

\- _Que si hablo con vosotros os diga que tengáis mucho cuidado, y que cuides a Hermione, y lo mismo te decimos Ginny y yo. Hermione eres una testigo muy importante, todos los implicados en el caso lo sabemos, bueno, todos los que sabemos que sois inocentes de lo que se os acusa. Sólo tened mucho cuidado, ¿vale?_

\- Sí, claro.

\- _Seguiremos en contacto._

_\- _Harry, espera – Dijo Ron repentinamente.

\- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Severus Snape?

\- _¿El abogado de Malfoy's Company?_ – Preguntó extrañado, intentando acordarse del hombre.

\- Si, ese.

\- _¿Qué pasa con él?_ – Siguió preguntando sin entender nada.

\- ¿Sabías que también es alguien muy cercano a Riddle? – Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- _¿Qué?_ – Exclamó Harry tan algo que les hizo dar un respingo a Ron y a Hermione - _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

\- Hace unos meses, cuando Malfoy me contrató para su "trabajito" – Dijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra – Snape contactó conmigo, quiere acabar con Riddle.

\- _¿Estás seguro de que no es una trampa?_ – Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Absolutamente. Además, nos ha estado ayudando, nos preparó documentación falsa a Hermione y a mí para poder salir del país.

\- _Vaya, tal vez sea por algo relacionado que el otro día tenía una llamada suya_ – Dijo Harry pensativo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con una llamada suya? – Preguntó Ron ahora extrañado.

\- _El otro día, justo el día anterior a la llamada anónima, Tonks me dijo que un tal Severus había llamado preguntando por mí, que sabía algo que podía ser de mi interés._

\- ¿Crees que tenía algo que ver con la llamada de la mujer que denunció lo de Crabbe?

\- _Seguramente, si es tan cercano a Riddle, y te está ayudando, querría que os avisase._

\- Hay otra cosa – Dijo Ron tras un momento de silencio - ¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?

\- _¿A ese…? Sí, me acuerdo de él. ¿Qué le pasa esta vez?_

\- Es nuestro otro aliado inesperado.

\- _¿Draco "mi padre se acordará de esto" Malfoy? ¿El niñato que no hacía más que llamarnos ineptos cuando Moody le pilló conduciendo ebrio? ¿Aliado?_ – Dijo Harry asombrándose más que antes si era posible.

\- El mismo.

\- _¿Cómo es posible? _– Preguntó, todavía sin creerlo.

\- Al parecer Riddle ha amenazado con matar a su madre si no cumple sus órdenes, la pobre mujer no tiene ni idea de en lo que están metidos su hijo y su marido.

\- _Bueno, ese es un buen motivo como para reformarse._

\- Nos contó que alguien le había robado algo a Riddle, debe ser algo importante, porque ni siquiera Snape sabía qué era.

\- _No había oído nada, sea quien sea esa persona, no es enemigo, aunque tampoco podemos considerarlo aliado._

\- De momento no tenemos más novedades.

\- _No, ni yo. Seguimos en contacto. Si me necesitas, todavía voy a tener este teléfono un par de días antes de comprarme otro, te enviaré un mensaje con el nuevo número._

\- Claro, dales un beso a Ginny y James de mi parte, y a mis padres.

_\- Considéralo hecho._

Colgó y se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo, después le dirigió una mirada rápida a Hermione, que estaba abrazada a sí misma y tenía una expresión en la cara que no supo identificar.

\- Hermione – La llamó, haciendo que le mirase.

\- Estoy bien – Se apresuró a decir ella – Es sólo que, parece que la cosa se complica cada vez más para nosotros y se la pone más fácil a Riddle. Tengo miedo de cómo pueda acabar esto.

\- Encontraremos una solución – Dijo atrayéndola contra su pecho – Te lo prometo.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejándose abrazar, claro que iban a encontrar una solución, tenían que hacerlo, lo que le preocupaba a Hermione era cómo llegarían a ella, y todo por lo que tendrían que pasar.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa lentamente, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Durante la cena se mantuvieron callados, haciendo que tanto los padres como la abuela de Hermione les mirasen, sacando cada uno sus propias conclusiones. Limpiaron la mesa, y se disponían a irse a dormir cuando Jean habló.

\- Hermione, cariño, ¿puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo? – Le preguntó.

\- Claro – Dijo bajando los dos escalones que había subido – Enseguida voy – Le dijo a Ron.

Su madre la guió hasta la sala, cerca del piano, esperó a que Ron terminase de subir las escaleras para comenzar a hablar.

\- Cielo, sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida, prefiero que tú misma cometas tus propios errores, pero esto tengo que saberlo, ¿habéis discutido tú y Ron? – Le preguntó con el semblante preocupado.

\- No mamá, nada de eso, de verdad – Se apresuró a decir Hermione, haciendo que su madre levantase una ceja – Es sólo que, nos hemos puesto a pensar en lo que pasará después de Navidad, ya sabes, la rutina y demás.

\- Bueno – Se conformó Jean – Si ese es el caso, buenas noches, y un consejo, aprovechad los días que tenéis antes de volver.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa dándole un beso a su madre – Buenas noches.

Jean veía cómo su hija subía las escaleras, cuando notó que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¿Y?

\- No han peleado, pero, no sé, creo que nos oculta algo – Dijo con tono preocupado.

\- No seas exagerada, seguro que no es nada.

\- Conozco a nuestra hija, Richard, hay algo que no nos está contando – Hizo una pausa mientras se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Por qué no nos dijo que tenía novio?

\- Jean, sabes que después de lo de McLaggen se volvió más precavida, tampoco nos enteramos que salía con Viktor hasta unos meses después, ¿recuerdas?

\- Tienes razón, no debería preocuparme tanto, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡es nuestra niña!

\- Nuestra niña ya hace mucho que no es una niña – Le rebatió divertido.

\- Para mí siempre será nuestra niña, aunque tenga novio o marido, o cuarenta años – Richard le besó la mejilla mientras reía – Pero hay algo que sí estoy segura no me preocupa – Su marido la miró interrogante – Ron es un buen chico, me cae bien, incluso mejor que Viktor, y mira que Viktor me caía bien, pero Ron es… - Chasqueó los dedos esperando que se le ocurriese una palabra adecuada para describirle.

\- Divertido – Terminó Richard – Hace reír a Hermione como hace mucho que no la veía.

\- Sí – Estuvo de acuerdo Jean – Vamos a la cama, estoy agotada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- ¿Qué quería tu madre? – Preguntó Ron nada más ver a Hermione entrando por la puerta.

\- Quería saber si habíamos discutido – Respondió sacando el camisón del armario.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- La verdad, toda la verdad que puedo decirle – Vio que Ron la miraba extrañado – Lo que pasará cuando volvamos a la rutina, la rutina habitual de las últimas semanas – Dijo seria.

\- Hermione, si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo, no importa – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- No, eso sólo les preocuparía más – Dijo acariciándole la cara con las manos – Además, moriría de preocupación al no saber cómo estas, si te ha pasado algo, o si te han descubierto.

Ron la besó, lentamente, disfrutando del suave roce de sus labios contra los suyos, de su lengua acariciando la de ella.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí – Dijo pegando su frente con la de ella – Sienta bien saber que alguien no quiere que me pase nada malo.

\- Tu familia tampoco quiere que te pase nada malo – Le repuso suavemente.

\- Me refería a alguien especial fuera de mi familia – Le aclaró.

Hermione formó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara antes de juntar sus labios de nuevo. Se metieron a la cama, abrazados, Hermione rápidamente se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Ron. Pero el chico no podía conciliar el sueño, la llamada de Harry le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, además de preocupado. Ya había puesto a demasiadas personas en peligro, incluyéndola a ella, incluso había arriesgado su propio carácter, su propia forma de ser.

Y entonces, deseó que su situación fuese diferente, si tan sólo pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar su corazón, roto e inservible, que apenas había comenzado a sanar de nuevo, por el de ese muchacho alegre que una vez fue, ese que no tenía miedo a confiar, que no tenía miedo a nada, ese que estaba incluso dispuesto a probar eso que llamaban comprometerse, sólo si encontraba a la chica perfecta.

Deseó haber conocido a esa mujer que ahora dormía sobre él, en otras circunstancias, tal vez en un club una noche de fiesta, o de casualidad una tarde en un café, la habría invitado a bailar, a pesar de que era algo que odiaba, o a tomar un trago, hubiese hablado con ella, se hubiese molestado en conocerla, seguramente después le hubiese pedido el número de teléfono para que pudiesen verse otro día y en otro lugar… Y quién sabe, tal vez empezar una relación, casarse, tener hijos, envejecer juntos. O tal vez ser algo esporádico, de una sola noche, nada excesivamente importante.

Ron suspiró, sabía que lo que estaba imaginando era ya imposible, su vida había sido un caos los últimos meses, ya no podría tener algo así ni con Hermione, ni con nadie, nunca, y eso era, en el fondo, lo que más le dolía. Por eso comprendió que debía dejarla, no podía involucrarla más, debía salir de su vida, aunque sabía que eso sería un problema, había conocido bastante de ella como para saber que podía llegar a ser muy cabezota, casi tanto como él.

Pero no era eso lo único que le echaba para atrás la idea de alejarla. Saber que ella se preocuparía por él, saber que le importaba, que estaba dispuesta a seguirle, pero sobre todo, el no querer alejarse de ella, no sólo para protegerla de todo y de todos, si no porque le gustaba su compañía, hacerla reír o bromear con ella, hacía que algo cálido se extendiese por su pecho, y cada vez que la hacía reír, cada vez que le miraba, cada vez que le besaba, esa calidez se extendía por su cuerpo, llegando hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos, haciéndole sentir algo que hacía mucho que no sentía: felicidad y esperanza.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.  
**


	14. Capítulo 13 Regreso

****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Capítulo 13. Regreso**

Los días iban pasando rápidamente, a pesar de las fuertes nevadas que continuaron los siguientes días, Ron y Hermione seguían con su costumbre de salir a pasear. Al principio había sido para poder hablar libremente de lo que harían una vez que volviesen a Londres, pero al poco tiempo, Ron empezó a aprovechar esos momentos para intentar convencer a Hermione que se quedase allí con su familia, a pesar de que la idea de alejarse de ella de producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero volver sería muy peligroso para los dos, y así, por lo menos uno estaría a salvo.

Pero tal y como había supuesto, Hermione era muy cabezota, y se dedicaba a rebatir todos y cada uno de los argumentos que Ron le daba, por lo que estas charlas se habían convertido en peleas cada vez más fuertes, que hacían que se terminasen enfadando y dejando de hablarse por unas horas.

Una mañana, tres días antes de Navidad, y aprovechando la intimidad que les ofrecía la casa rara vez vacía, Ron intentó volver a sacar el tema, intentando esta vez que no se formase otra pelea, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Hermione se adelantó.

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – Dijo en tono cortante.

\- ¿Es que no entiendes lo peligroso que es para ti volver? – Intentó razonar Ron.

\- ¿Y acaso no es peligroso para ti también? – Le repuso ella - ¿O es que crees que no sé defenderme? ¿Que soy una inútil que no sabe hacer nada? – Explotó Hermione, mirándole furiosa.

\- No estoy diciendo nada de eso – Dijo él enfadado – Y no he dicho que seas una inútil, sé que podrías defenderte, es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada, pero tú no lo quieres entender. ¡Esa gente va armada y es peligrosa, Hermione!

\- Y tú no quieres entender que yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada – Dijo gritando mientras notaba cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Estaría muerta de preocupación todo el día, pensando que tal vez te ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó Ron en tono más amable viendo las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Hermione.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que me sentiría yo si te ocurre algo a ti y no estoy contigo? – Le repuso ella con voz temblorosa – No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Ron la miró, esperando que continuase hablando – No puedo alejarme de ti, me pongo histérica cuando te pierdo de vista cinco minutos, aunque sé que es imposible que nos encuentren aquí, así que imagínate días, semanas o meses alejados, no lo soportaría, y sé que tú tampoco.

\- Hermione… - La llamó, pero Hermione continuó hablando, llorando cada vez más.

\- Tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches, Ron – Le confesó – Sueño con Riddle, con Dolohov, o con alguno de los hombres que estaban ese día en la reunión o en el puerto, sueño que te apuntan con una pistola, que te disparan mientras se ríen de mí, porque saben que nada de lo que haga te podrá salvar. Entonces me despierto, y te veo dormido a mi lado, abrazándome, y me relajo porque sé que todo está bien – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Que tú estás bien.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – Le preguntó cariñosamente, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

Hermione se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar. Ron se acercó a la cama tirando de ella, para seguido, sentarla sobre su regazo y acunarla en su pecho, a la vez que le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Yo no tengo pesadillas, pero cada vez que me imagino que puedes terminar herida, o algo mucho peor, yo…

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, asimilando sus propias sensaciones al imaginar al otro siendo amenazado por un arma, o siendo torturado, o siendo asesinado. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hermione, al notarlo, Ron la abrazó más fuerte, la chica aprovechó para acomodarse mejor, sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

\- ¿Ron? – Le llamó la chica.

\- ¿Mmm? – Consiguió decir, aturdido por el perfume de su pelo, que se le impregnaba en las fosas nasales.

\- ¿No vas a seguir intentando convencerme para que me quede aquí, verdad? – Preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarle.

\- Creo que sólo perdería el tiempo, quiera o no, vas a venir de todos modos.

\- Bien, porque no me gusta discutir contigo, y menos cuando sabes que no vas a ganar.

\- ¿Qué no voy a ganar? – Preguntó incrédulo – Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero.

\- Y yo muy cabezota – Le repuso ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si quisiera, podría convencerte – Siguió diciendo él.

\- Inténtalo – Le retó – Puede que seas tú el que termine convencido.

Una risa se le escapó al ver la cara que puso Ron antes de besarle. Sus lenguas se encontraron inmediatamente, jugueteando la una con la otra en un apasionado beso. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin ningún tipo de descaro, ansiosas de tocar la cálida piel que la ropa ocultaba.

Antes de que el pelirrojo fuese consciente, Hermione ya le había desabrochado la camisa, y acariciaba su enorme pecho a placer. Ron tampoco se quedó atrás, le quitó la camiseta de un tirón, arrojándola al suelo, segundos más tarde, el sujetador sufría el mismo destino, al igual que la camisa del chico.

Ron se tumbó en la cama, con la chica todavía encima de él, donde se siguieron besando. Hermione, aprovechando su posición estratégica, se digirió al cuello del pelirrojo, el cual besó y mordió hasta el punto de dejarle una pequeña marca. Continuó bajando por su amplio pecho, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba, deleitándose con la sensación de sus fuertes músculos, que se contraían con cada roce que daba, hasta llegar al borde de la cinturilla del pantalón.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa pícara mientras soltaba el botón y comenzaba a bajar la cremallera. La respiración de Ron estaba agitada, y se agitó más cuando notó la pequeña y suave mano de la chica acariciando su miembro lentamente. Roncos gemidos salían de su garganta, pero él sólo podía dedicarse a mirarla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo estaba revuelto y caía como una cascada de rizos por los lados de su cara, sus ojos le miraban llenos de pasión, también pudo notar que su respiración estaba agitada, aquella imagen tan salvaje y apasionada le excitó tanto que creyó que explotaría.

Puso una mano encima de la de ella, haciendo que se detuviese, después la dirigió al pantalón de la chica, desabrochándoselo y quitándoselo, con bragas incluidas, mientras centraba toda la atención de su boca en sus pechos, haciéndola gemir, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, tocándola por todas partes.

\- No es justo – Le dijo Hermione con la voz ronca, cuando se separó para recuperar un poco la cordura – Yo ya estoy desnuda y tú todavía sigues con los pantalones puestos.

Ron rió, pero se incorporó, haciéndole más fácil a Hermione la tarea de quitarle los pantalones, que terminaron en el suelo con el resto de la ropa. Se volvió a acomodar encima de él, juntando sus centros a la vez que volvían a besarse apasionadamente.

\- Ron… - Le llamó, susurrándole al oído con la respiración agitada, mientras el chico devoraba su cuello – Te necesito, ahora.

Ron dirigió sus labios de nuevo a la boca de Hermione, sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero, el cual apretó, haciéndola gemir, después, la alzó un poco, lo suficiente para situarse en su entrada, y la soltó, penetrándola de una estocada, haciendo que la chica soltase un fuerte gemido que murió en la garganta del pelirrojo.

Comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, al principio lentamente, pero Ron, con las manos aún en el trasero de Hermione, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Separaron sus bocas en un intento desesperado de recuperar aire, haciendo que sus gemidos y suspiros fuesen más sonoros.

Ron traslado su boca de nuevo hasta el cuello de Hermione, y empezó a besarlo hasta encontrar el punto sensible de la chica, que comenzó a lamer y morder. Hermione comenzó a gemir más fuerte, sin ser consciente de nada más del cálido cuerpo de Ron contra el suyo, y de las olas de placer, cada vez más fuertes, que invadían su cuerpo, empezando en su centro, y trasladándose como un fuego abrasador.

Comenzó a gemir más fuerte, mientras su respiración y sus movimientos aumentaban de ritmo, hasta que explotó, sintiendo a la vez cómo Ron también se liberaba soltando un ronco gruñido contra su oído.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, sólo interrumpido por sus respiraciones, que poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad. Hermione apoyó su frente sudada contra la de Ron, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, y le dio un pequeño beso, la sonrisa del chico aumentó aún más. La abrazó más fuerte y la arrastró con él mientras se tumbaba.

\- Creo que me gusta demasiado esto de tenerte encima – Comentó Ron, haciendo que la chica riese – ¿Te he convencido para que no vengas a Londres? – Le dijo con un tono que daba a entender que no lo creía.

\- No – Dijo ella entre risas, confirmándole sus sospechas.

\- He perdido facultades – Dijo en un fingido tono de lamento, haciendo que la chica riese más – O tal vez, es que tú eres especial y es necesario más esfuerzo por mi parte – Hermione levantó la cabeza, riendo divertida ante los desvaríos de Ron – Sí, me gusta más la segunda opción.

\- Eres increíble – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé – Dijo Ron con suficiencia.

La chica continuó riendo mientras Ron la miraba embelesado y un pensamiento fugaz pasaba por su mente, "Sería capaz de pasarme horas escuchando su risa".

\- Me fastidia romper el momento – Dijo Hermione después de un rato – Pero tenemos que bajar las cajas con los adornos de Navidad del desván antes de que mis padres vuelvan, se lo hemos prometido, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pues vamos – Dijo el chico levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones – No me gustaría que Richard piense que hemos estado haciendo otra cosa que no sea decorar la casa – Añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Acaban de terminar de colocar la estrella en el árbol cuando Richard, Jean y Charlotte entraron por la puerta cargados de bolsas, algunas llenas de comida para preparar el menú de Navidad, y otras, la mayoría, llenas de paquetes de todos los tamaños y colores.

\- Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, ha quedado perfecto – Dijo Jean admirando el árbol.

\- Pero todavía queda mucho por decorar – Señaló Richard - ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo? – Preguntó con recelo.

\- Nos hemos entretenido sacado las cajas – Respondió Hermione, mirando con una sonrisa a Ron.

Era verdad, cuando habían subido al desván a por las cajas, se habían encontrado con juguetes y demás cosas que pertenecían a Hermione cuando era más pequeña y, como suele pasar cada vez se encuentra algo que hace mucho no se utiliza, estuvieron entretenidos un buen rato mirando, y jugando, con los objetos.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde y todo el día siguiente terminando de decorar la casa, al parecer, pensaba Ron, la familia de Hermione, al igual que en la suya, adoraban la Navidad, por lo que no se dedicaban a decorar únicamente la entrada o el salón, sino que la cocina, las habitaciones y el despacho también debían decorarse. Incluso decoraron la parte exterior de la casa con la ayuda de Richard, mientras Jean y Charlotte comenzaban a preparar algunos de los platos que habían pensado para la cena, rechazando en todo momento la ayuda de Hermione.

La víspera de Navidad llegó, con un sol brillante, como hacía días que no se veían, aunque no era lo suficiente fuerte como para derretir la nieve que se había instalado en cada centímetro del suelo, pero el frío clima no alteró el buen ambiente que había dentro de la casa de los Granger. Desde primera hora de la mañana, villancicos sonaban a través de una vieja radio que había en la cocina, inundando todo de ambiente navideño, mientras en la parte de arriba, Richard se dedicaba a cantar a pleno pulmón. Charlotte, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban a Hermione, preparo galletas de jengibre para acompañar el desayuno.

Pasaron el resto del día contando anécdotas de cuando Hermione era pequeña, haciendo que la chica se ruborizase. Ron, viendo la vergüenza que estaba pasando, comenzó a contar las travesuras que él y sus hermanos hacían de pequeños, y del caos que se montaba en la casa cuando se juntaban todos. Finalmente, hartos de crema de calabaza, cordero, patatas asadas, tarta de manzana, y demás comida que se había preparado, subieron a dormir.

El día siguiente continuo como el anterior, villancicos, y dulces navideños favoritos de Hermione para desayunar, después fueron al salón y se sentaron cerca del árbol para comenzar a abrir los regalos. Ron y Hermione había hecho un pequeño viaje a un pueblo cercano que, según Hermione, era conocido por una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, así, para Richard escogieron un antiguo reloj de bolsillo de plata, ya que los coleccionaba, para Charlotte, un broche de oro en forma de mariposa, y para Jean un pulsera de oro blanco.

\- Muchas gracias – Decía Jean – Nosotros no sabíamos, así que, espero que os guste – Y les tendió un paquete rectangular con una etiqueta que ponía que era para los dos.

Al desenvolverlo se encontraron con una foto enmarcada por un marco en color cobre, la foto, tomada una semana antes, mostraba a un Ron y una Hermione abrazados y sonrientes, con las mejillas sonrojadas, en la parte trasera del jardín, después de una guerra de bolas de nieve que Hermione había empezado cuando, después de un intento fallido por parte de Ron de convencerla para que no volviese a Londres, se había enfadado tanto que le había tirado una gran cantidad de nieve a la cara, Ron se había vengado tirándole una cantidad similar, terminando jugando como dos niños y sin acordarse de su enfado.

\- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Hermione emocionada – Me encanta – Les dijo a sus padres. Se giró hacia Ron, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, y le dio un pequeño beso.

La comida de Navidad fue más majestuosa que la del día anterior, tanto, que según Richard tenían comida como para no cocinar en una semana. A la hora del postre Charlotte no paraba de sacar pasteles que había preparado, alegando que eran, tanto típicos ingleses como franceses, y que Ron debía probarlos todos, pero incluso el pelirrojo, que amaba comer, tuvo que renunciar, con mucha pena, al último trozo de tarta.

\- Te juro que voy a reventar – Dijo Ron cuando entraron al cuarto, tumbándose en la cama y sobándose el estómago.

\- Pues venga, levántate y ayúdame a doblar esto, tenemos que tener todo guardado en el coche para mañana y así bajas la comida.

\- Cinco minutos más – Pidió él haciendo un puchero.

\- De cinco minutos nada – Dijo Hermione caminando hasta Ron y tirando de él para hacer que se levantase. Ron, que era mucho más fuerte que ella, la agarró el brazo y la empujó hacia él, dejándola tumbada encima, y abrazándola para evitar que se escapase – Ron, esto no tiene gracia.

\- Uy que no – Dijo comenzando a hacerla cosquillas.

\- Vas a hacer que me enfade – Intentó decir en tono serio, aunque una pequeña sonrisa la delataba.

\- Está bien – Dijo soltándola – Vayamos a guardar cosas – Continuó con pereza.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- Te vamos a echar de menos – Decía Jean con voz llorosa mientras ella y Richard abrazaban a Hermione.

\- Y yo a vosotros – Se separó y miró a Charlotte – Y a ti también, abuela.

\- Mi niña – Murmuró la abuela de Hermione abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Ron, ha sido un placer – Dijo Richard tendiéndole la mano.

\- Lo mismo digo – Le estrechó la mano – Y lo mismo para ti Jean.

\- Oh Ron, prométeme que la convencerás para venir dentro de poco – Le suplicó.

\- Lo intentaré – Prometió con una sonrisa – Lotte, nunca creí que le diría esto a otra persona que no fuese mi madre pero, echaré de menos tu comida – Dijo con sinceridad haciendo reír a la mujer.

\- La próxima vez que vengáis, avisad, y tendré preparada un enorme plato de carne asada con patatas.

\- Te tomo la palabra – Dijo subiéndose al coche.

Hermione dio un último abrazo a cada uno y se subió por la parte del conductor.

\- Tened cuidado con la carretera – Se preocupó Jean – Y llamad en cuanto lleguéis.

\- No te preocupes mamá.

Condujeron en silencio durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que decidieron parar a comer en la cafetería de una gasolinera, se pusieron las pelucas y entraron.

\- Se me había olvidado lo incómodo que era esto – Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, que le picaba por culpa de la peluca - ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy callada desde que hemos salido.

\- Sí, es sólo que, ha sido salir de allí y hemos vuelto a la realidad, y bueno, les voy a echar de menos – Dijo en tono triste.

\- Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo – Dijo Ron agarrándole una mano – Ya verás cómo, antes de lo que piensas, vuelves a verles.

El resto de viaje se mantuvo igual, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo callados, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Ron planeaba lo que harían al volver a Londres, en cómo le explicaría a su amigo lo ocurrido, y si le creería, pero sobre todo, no paraba de pensar cómo encontrarían pruebas de su inocencia, o donde estarían, sólo se le ocurría un sitio, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia volver allí.

Por su parte, Hermione se encontraba dividida, había genial ver a sus padres y pasar tiempo con ellos, pero ahora les echaba muchísimo más de menos, pero, por otra parte, sabía que hacía lo correcto al ir con Ron, primero, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejarle solo, no sólo por lo que pudiese ocurrirle, sino porque no podría aguantar la angustia de no saber de él, y segundo, porque no veía justo que él sólo que jugase la vida en busca de pruebas que les concernían a los dos.

Era el cuarto día de viaje, Ron conducía por la oscura carretera mientras Hermione, a su lado, dormía profundamente. Cada cierto tiempo miraba desesperado el reloj del salpicadero y apretaba más el acelerador, quería llegar a Londres antes de la madrugada. Una hora después, cerca de las once de la noche, se comenzó a divisar la luz de la gran ciudad, Ron miró por el retrovisor para asegurarse que no venía nadie detrás, y paró en el arcén.

\- Hermione, despierta – Susurró, zarandeándola suavemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con voz somnolienta, bostezando.

\- Ya casi hemos llegado.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó despertándose completamente - ¿Se puede saber a qué velocidad de loco has conducido?

\- Eso no importa – Dijo rápidamente – Escucha, ya que no he podido convencerte para que te quedes con tus padres, escúchame – Añadió al ver que iba a interrumpirle – Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó ella recelosa.

\- Vamos a tener que ir a sitios peligrosos, sitios por los que se mueve la gente de Riddle.

\- ¿Te refieres a la zona roja? – Preguntó, comprendiendo inmediatamente.

\- Exacto – Dijo asintiendo – Haber si tenemos suerte y encontramos al misterioso ladrón, tengo curiosidad por saber qué le robó a Riddle. La cosa es que son sitios peligrosos. Hermione, si nos encontramos en una situación complicada y yo te digo que corras y no me esperes, prométeme que lo harás.

\- Ron…

\- Prométemelo, o te juro que te llevo ahora mismo a casa de Harry para que te detenga – Amenazó con voz seria.

\- ¡No lo harías! – Exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

\- Sabes que sí, estarías bajo vigilancia policial, y segura.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo – Dijo rindiéndose.

\- ¿Seguro? – Quiso asegurarse.

\- Sí.

\- Vale – La agarró de la mano – No te enfades conmigo, sabes que no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

\- No me enfado, lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo – Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, adentrándose en la ciudad, a pesar de ir dentro del coche, con las pelucas puestas y los gorros de las chaquetas puestos estratégicamente para ocultar parcialmente sus rostros, no pudieron evitar sentirse expuestos. Continuaron conduciendo unos kilómetros más, Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron estaba dando un rodeo.

Aparcaron silenciosamente en una calle, a varias manzanas del centro de Londres. El chico rápidamente se bajó y comenzó a agarrar todas sus pertenencias, Hermione iba a ayudarle cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había justo en frente de ella.

\- Ron… mira – Dijo preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ocur…? ¡Joder!

La pared que se encontraban mirando estaba llena de carteles de "Se busca" con sus caras puestas en ellos y un texto que citaba así:

"_Sí algún ciudadano tiene información acerca de Ronald Weasley o Hermione Granger, dos peligrosos prófugos, por favor, no dude en mantener la calma y avisar a la policía inmediatamente. A la persona que aporte la información que permita atraparlos se le recompensará con veinte mil libras._

_Se recuerda también a los ciudadanos, que, con tal de evitar poner en peligro su vida, la policía tiene permiso expreso del Primer Ministro y del Tribunal Supremo para disparar a matar contra los dos criminales, ya que se presupone, van armados. Por favor, le rogamos que si después de su llamada, oye disparos, se aleje de la zona lo antes posible. Gracias._

_Departamento de Seguridad."_

\- Ron… - Susurró Hermione asustada.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – Dijo él abrazándola – No nos va a pasar nada.

\- Pero, hay pone disparar a matar – Exclamo histérica - ¿No nos van a dejar siquiera explicarnos? ¿Defender nuestra inocencia? ¿Qué clase de país es este? ¿Es que acaso todavía estamos en la edad media?

\- Hermione, Hermione – La llamaba Ron sujetándole la cara entre sus manos – Escúchame, necesito que te tranquilices, ¿vale? Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que intentarlo – Hermione asintió, y durante unos instantes se dedicó a exhalar y espirar el frío aire de la noche - ¿Mejor?

\- Sí.

\- Venga, tenemos que irnos.

Anduvieron unas cuantas calles más, hasta llegar a un edificio bastante antiguo pero muy bien conservado. Se quedaron esperando en un callejón hasta que una señora salió con un perro, rápidamente Ron agarró la mano de Hermione y se colaron dentro antes de que la puerta se cerrase, subieron hasta el cuarto piso, el chico se quedó mirando la puerta de su izquierda, antes de llamar.

Un hombre de unos veinticinco años les abrió la puerta, su pelo negro resaltaba su blanca piel, su cara redonda le daba un aspecto aniñado que contrarrestaba con la barba de dos días. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa al verles.

\- ¡Ron!

\- Neville, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Los ojos de Neville pasaron rápidamente de Ron a Hermione, y asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza, se hizo a un lado, dejándoles entrar al departamento. Pasaron por una entrada donde había un gran espejo y un armario, y se quedaron en el vestíbulo color melocotón, desde el cual, se apreciaba una enorme puerta doble que daba paso a un amplio salón, también de color melocotón, que estaba decorado con muebles muy modernos, y desde donde se apreciaba una terraza llena de extrañas plantas, tres puertas que se encontraban cerradas, seguramente serían dormitorios, la cocina, y un baño.

\- Neville, ¿Quién era? – Una mujer rubia, de ojos azules salió de la cocina, cargaba a un niño pequeño de pelo negro, y se apreciaba a través del camisón una enorme barriga de embarazada - ¡Ron!

\- Hola Hannah, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó mientras abrazaba a la mujer con cariño - ¿Qué pasa, ha sido la temporada de deja preñada a tu mujer y yo no me enterado? Estás igual que Ginny.

\- No seas idiota, Ron – Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Neville la abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Sé que me habéis ayudado mucho – Dijo serio – Pero una vez más necesito, necesitamos – Dijo mirando a Hermione – Vuestra ayuda.

\- Está bien – Dijo Neville – Dame a Frank, lo meteré en la cuna – Le dijo a Hannah.

\- Venid conmigo a la cocina, os pondré algo de comer. Por cierto, soy Hannah – Le dijo a Hermione.

\- Hermione Granger, encantada, y gracias.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con dos plato llenos de pastel de carne que comenzaron a devorar al mismo tiempo que Neville entraba por la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Neville – Por cierto, soy Neville, encantado – Le dijo a Hermione, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza ya que tenía la boca llena.

\- Estuvimos unos días en el Refugio, después volvimos a Londres a por unos documentos falsos que había encargado para salir del país, y el últimos mes lo hemos pasado en Francia.

\- ¿Por qué habéis vuelto? ¿Estáis locos? ¿No habéis visto los carteles?

\- Estuvimos con mis padres y ya comenzaban a sospechar, no queríamos que se preocupasen – Respondió Hermione.

\- Y sí, hemos visto los carteles, ¿Cuándo los han puesto? – Preguntó Ron.

\- No lo sé, unos días después de la noticia del hombre ese al que "matasteis", Harry quiso avisaros pero no pudo, tiene que andarse con mucho ojo, esos dos de asuntos internos le vigilan de cerca – Dijo Neville, su frente se llenó con arrugas de preocupación.

\- Bastante que nos avisó que habían encontrado el cuerpo.

\- Ron, ¿por qué habéis vuelto? – Pregunto Neville serio.

\- Necesitamos encontrar pruebas, Harry no puede, tiene que seguir con su puesto de policía, no puede arriesgarse más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, luego están Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy.

\- Sí, Harry me dijo que te estaban ayudando, se me hizo bastante raro la verdad – Dijo Neville con tono de sospecha.

\- Ya, Snape tiene acceso a documentos, pero me interesa más que siga con su tapadera, y en cuanto a Malfoy, no me fío, por eso quiero encontrar mis propias pruebas.

\- Una pregunta – Interrumpió Hermione – Has dicho que Harry te ha contado cosas, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? Nos dijo que su teléfono esta pinchado, y si le están vigilando, será muy difícil que pueda escaquearse – Neville la miró con admiración, mientras Ron sonreía.

\- Se da cuenta de todo – Apuntó Neville, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ron aumentase – Venía a desayunar al bar, no es extraño que si tienes amigos que son propietarios de un bar, vayas allí.

\- Y más si son amigos del instituto – Añadió Ron antes de bostezar.

\- Alguien está cansado, os prepararé las habitaciones – Dijo Hannah en tono maternal.

\- Hannah no hace falta, danos las mantas y ya lo preparamos nosotros, bastante estáis haciendo ya por nosotros.

\- Está bien, ¿qué habitación queréis? – Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento.

\- La de la cama grande, para los dos – Respondió Ron, Neville y Hannah les miraron con curiosidad.

\- Voy contigo Hannah, así te ayudo – Dijo Hermione rápidamente intentando tapar su rubor.

\- Ron – Empezó Neville con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No es lo que crees Neville – Dijo Ron, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver cómo le miraba el hombre – Hermione es… diferente, especial, me ha ayudado mucho.

\- Te ha hecho olvidar a… - Se cayó ante la mirada de Ron – Sólo por eso ya me cae bien. Se la ve buena chica, y es lista, ahora vamos a dormir, todos necesitamos un buen sueño reparador – Le dijo palmeándole el brazo antes de salir de la cocina.

Hannah había dejado las sábanas encima de la cama que Hermione se encontraba ya preparando cuando entró, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de ayudarla.

\- Venga, pregunta – Dijo Ron al darse cuenta que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo miradas confundidas.

\- ¿Neville es el amigo que te ayudó cuando todo este lío comenzó? – Preguntó sonrojada por ser tan obvia con su curiosidad.

\- Sí, coincidí con él y con Hannah en el instituto, fueron de los pocos, junto con Harry y mi familia, que creían en mi inocencia, me ofrecieron un lugar seguro donde esconderme, pero no me quedé mucho, no quería meterles en problemas con la policía, ni meterles en peligro por si alguno de los hombres de Riddle descubría que estaba aquí – Explicó muy serio – Les debo mucho.

\- Tienes buenos amigos – Dijo Hermione abrazándole.

\- No es lo único bueno que tengo – Repuso mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál va a ser nuestro siguiente movimiento? – Preguntó, cambiando de tema para no sonrojarse, fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para los dos, no quiero ponerles en peligro, menos cuando tienen un bebé y otro en camino – Dijo serio mientras Hermione asentía – Después deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta por la zona roja, haber qué encontramos, o a quién.

\- Creo que también deberíamos llamar a Harry, a Snape y a Malfoy – Sugirió la chica – Avisarles que estamos de vuelta – Alguno podría ayudarnos a encontrar un sitio, recuerda que no podemos permitir que nos vean.

\- Tienes razón, malditos carteles.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, se dedicaron a llamar y poner al día a Harry y Snape, que les advirtió que no se comunicasen con Malfoy hasta la hora de la comida, pues en ese momento se encontraba en una reunión con su padre y Riddle, mientras Neville, que era biólogo botánico además de profesor en la universidad, y Hannah, que tenía que dar instrucciones al nuevo encargado del bar mientras ella estaba de baja, salían por la puerta.

Se dedicaron a matar el tiempo viendo la televisión, informándose acerca de lo que los medios de comunicación decían sobre ellos, y por si aparecía algún suceso extraño que pudiese estar relacionado con Riddle o con la zona roja. Cerca del mediodía el teléfono sonó.

\- _Snape me ha dicho que habéis vuelto y que necesitáis un sitio donde quedaros_ – Dijo la fría voz de Draco.

\- Hola a ti también, Malfoy – Dijo Ron con tono fastidiado.

\- _No estamos para formalidades, dentro de cinco minutos tengo que volver con Riddle, así que escuchad atentamente_ – Dijo bajando el tono y hablando más rápido – _Puedo conseguiros un pequeño departamento en __Stockwell, en esa zona los alquileres están a buen precio._

\- Eso está cerca de la zona roja – Le dijo Ron a Hermione tapando el teléfono para que Draco no pudiese oírles - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Mejor que estemos cerca, si vamos a ir a investigar lo mejor es perder el menor tiempo posible en el trayecto.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Ron hablando otra vez por el teléfono - ¿Para cuándo lo puedes tener?

\- _Para esta misma noche._

\- Perfecto.

\- _Os aviso cuando lo tenga, ahora tengo que dejaros. Hasta luego_ – Y colgó.

\- Si todo van bien, esta noche podremos hacer un pequeño recorrido por allí, así vemos como están las cosas – Hermione, aunque la idea la asustaba un poco, asintió.

Era ya de noche cerrada, hacía un par de horas que habían llegado al pequeño apartamento que Draco les había conseguido, y que, al parecer, se había encargado de llenar de provisiones, ya que, cuando revisaron la cocina, se encontraron con que, tanto los armarios como la nevera estaban llenos.

Cenaron mientras planeaban su pequeña vuelta por la zona roja. Ron, que al haber estado durante varios meses frecuentando la zona sabía lo que les esperaba, daba consejos a Hermione sobre qué hacer en las diferentes situaciones que podrían encontrarse.

\- No mires a nadie directamente a los ojos, lo ven como un desafío y nos metería en un lío, si alguien intenta empezar una pelea contigo insultándote, simplemente dile todo lo segura que puedas que no quieres problemas, si una pelea empieza cerca de ti, aléjate lo antes que puedas – Hermione iba asintiendo a cada una de las advertencias que el chico le daba, sintiéndose un poco asustada – No estoy diciendo que vaya a ocurrir, pero es probable, y aunque vayas a estar conmigo, quiero que estés preparada – Al ver que sólo asentía, se acercó a ella para darle un beso, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos – Todo va a salir bien.

Salieron del apartamento silenciosamente para no llamar la atención, con las pelucas puestas y una sudadera con gorro pasa taparse la cara, Ron además, había agarrado su arma, que había permanecido descargada y guardada en el fondo de su mochila, y se la había guardado en la cinturilla del pantalón, que al estar tapada por la ancha sudadera no se notaba, no creía necesitarla, pero en aquel lugar era mejor no arriesgarse e ir preparado.

Avanzaron por la oscura calle, manteniéndose pegados el uno al otro, vigilando tras cada esquina antes de girar. A medida que iban adentrándose cada vez más en la peligrosa zona, más iba comprendiendo Hermione el porqué de la mala fama que tenía, incluso se notaba en el ambiente un aura de peligrosidad que hacía que sus corazones comenzasen a bombear fuertemente.

Varias mujeres se encontraban por la calle, vestidas con diminutos vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, ofreciendo sus servicios a cada hombre que pasaba por allí. Varias personas, algunas de ellas adolescentes, se encontraban tirados en la acera, drogándose o disfrutando ya del "subidón" que la droga les ofrecía, mientras desde los coches, a una distancia prudente, los camellos esperaban para venderles un poco más de su mercancía.

Finalmente, llegaron a una amplia calle constituida por pequeños edificios de no más de dos pisos que habían sido convertidos en su mayoría en bares y clubs de stripteasse en la planta baja, dejando para reservados el piso superior, cuyos rótulos de colores llamaban la atención de los ingenuos que se atrevían a entrar, mientras los peligrosos hombres de negocios cerraban sus tratos en las mesas de al lado.

Ron agarró a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró por la transitada calle, procurando en todo momento evitar las peleas y disputas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de uno de los clubs de stripteasse.

\- Empezaremos a buscar aquí – Le susurró Ron al oído – Creo que ya sabrás porqué.

Hermione le miró confundida, hasta que leyó el nombre del local, "Club El Paraíso", iban a entrar al territorio de Riddle.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	15. Capítulo 14 Ladrona

**Hola!**

**Si, lo sé, he estado muchos días desaparecida, es que he estado con los exámenes de la Uni, y he querido concentrarme al 100% en ellos, pero ya los he acabado y soy libre, ¡LIIIBRE COMO DOBBY! Bueno, ya. Después tuve que releer los capítulos anteriores para recuperar el hilo de la historia, pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad.**

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 14. Ladrona**

La música resonaba en todo el local, tan alta que impedía mantener una conversación, y las luces, que no paraban de moverse y de cambiar de color, apenas permitían vislumbrar las caras de los presentes. Una veintena de mesas estaban repartidas por toda la estancia, la mayoría ocupadas por hombres que no hacían más que beber de su copa mientras miraban lascivamente a las semi desnudas camareras que pasaban a su lado sirviendo las bebidas o tomando nota. En la parte del fondo, sin duda la más llena y de la que provenían más gritos, estaba constituido por un escenario, con una pasarela en el medio, en forma de T, que tenía una barra de metal, en la que una bailarina hacía acrobacias mientras a su lado, otra se quitaba la ropa al son de la música y se dejaba tocar por los excitados hombres, sabiendo que al separarse encontraría varios billetes enganchados en su ropa interior. Ron le señaló cuidadosamente a Hermione un hombre que se encontraba en el grupo.

\- Es Zabini – Le comentó en un susurro – Uno de los…

\- Hombres de Riddle, lo sé – Le cortó Hermione – Riddle lo mencionó el día que me salvaste, ¿supondrá algún problema?

\- Si estuviese sobrio sí, pero viendo la cantidad de vasos que le rodean, creo que está lo suficiente borracho como para que no nos descubra.

\- Creí que habría más vigilancia.

\- Si hubiese más vigilancia, significaría que Riddle está aquí. No sé tú, pero yo prefiero que no esté.

Se dirigieron a la barra, donde una de las camareras se encontraba realizando un sensual baile para un cliente. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, las luces apenas permitían distinguir su rostro, lo que sí se notaba era la gran capa de maquillaje que llevaba puesta, que la hacía parecer irreal. Cuando llegaron a su altura se quitó la parte de arriba, dejando que sus pechos rebotasen en la cara del hombre, que los miraba extasiado.

\- El tiempo se ha acabado, machote – Dijo bajándose de la barra y colocándose de nuevo la parte de arriba.

\- Cariño, ¿de verdad me vas a dejar así? – Preguntó el hombre señalando al bulto de su entrepierna, ante lo que la mujer sonrió.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando pagas cincuenta libras, tráeme doscientas cincuenta, y durante una hora cumpliré gustosamente todas y cada una de tus asquerosas y retorcidas fantasías – Y diciendo esto se separó de él, acercándose a Ron y a Hermione – Hola guapos, ¿qué va a ser? – Preguntó en tono sensual, fijándose en Hermione – Los tríos son más caros – Informó.

\- Tranquila cielo, no estamos aquí por eso – Dijo Ron, pintando una sensual sonrisa en su cara.

\- Entonces – Dijo la camarera acercándose mucho a él - ¿Quieres que le enseñemos algún truco a tu chica? – Preguntó tocándole el pecho por encima de la sudadera.

\- No, tampoco, ella ya es maravillosa en todo lo que hace – Respondió Ron siguiéndole el juego y acariciándole un hombro – Estamos buscando a alguien, ¿Has visto a Pettigrew esta noche?

\- Si – Respondió, dando a entender que no iba a decir nada más si no se la recompensaba.

\- Bien – Ron sacó un billete de cien libras de la cartera, cuidadosamente lo dobló y lo metió en el escote de la camarera.

\- Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, reservado número tres – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, cielo – Se despidió Ron, sonriéndole una vez más.

\- A ti, cariño – Respondió ella, alejándose para atender a otro cliente.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione, que tenía una expresión que no supo descifrar, aunque parecía enfadada, pero decidió no darle importancia.

\- Ya lo has oído, tenemos que ir al reservado tres.

\- Primero me vas a explicar qué demonios ha sido eso – Dijo señalando a la camarera. Ron la miró sorprendido, ¿acababa de maldecir?

\- Ha sido una estrategia, es mejor ser amable con ellas, conocen a muchas personas influyentes, y si las enfadas te mandan a sus amigotes, y no estamos en posición de iniciar ninguna pelea.

\- ¿Pero era necesario que coqueteases con ella de esa manera? – Ron se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, hasta que comprendió lo que realmente pasaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

\- ¡Estás celosa! – Exclamó.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – Replicó, pero Ron no la hacía caso, tenía una tierna sonrisa dibujada en la cara, escapándose alguna risa cada vez que miraba a Hermione.

\- Sí que lo estás – Dijo abrazándola – Y me encanta – Hermione bufó – Estate tranquila, no me gustan las mujeres tan maquilladas, las prefiero al natural – Dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios – Ahora vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Pettigrew.

\- ¿Y quién es Pettigrew? – Preguntó Hermione todavía con tono molesto.

\- Una asquerosa rata traidora con mucha información.

\- ¿Y crees que nos ayudará? – Preguntó Hermione poniendo una mueca ante la descripción del hombre.

\- Digamos que se va con el mejor postor, y ahora mismo, somos nosotros, a no ser que quiera acabar en la cárcel, o muerto una vez Riddle se entere que ha hablado con nosotros.

Llegaron al reservado número tres, que no era más que una habitación con un tres pintado en la puerta. Ron apoyó una oreja contra la puerta, pero no único que oyó fueron respiraciones agitadas y el fingido gemido de una mujer. Entonces se separó, y con un movimiento digno de las series policíacas, abrió la puerta de una patada, asustando a los dos presentes de la habitación.

La mujer se levantó, desnuda y sin dignarse a taparse, se dirigió hacia Ron con una mueca de enfado en la cara, Ron simplemente levantó la mano y señaló la puerta.

\- No me ha pagado – Anunció la mujer. Ron agarró la cartera de Pettigrew, que estaba encima de la mesita, al lado de la cama, agarró todo el contenido y se lo dio. La mujer, satisfecha, recogió algo del suelo y salió contoneándose de la habitación.

\- ¿Le has dado todo el dinero? Sólo llevaba con ella quince minutos – Dijo una aguda voz. Se giraron para mirar al hombre, bajito, gordito y desaliñado, les escrutaba con sus pequeños ojos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir su desnudez.

\- Bien Pettigrew, vamos a hablar de negocios – Dijo Ron cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Hablar de negocios? Vienes aquí, interrumpes mi momento con una preciosa bailarina, le das todo mi dinero, y ahora quieres hablar de negocios, ¡ni siquiera te conozco!

\- Vaya Peter, que valiente te has vuelto, creí que nunca dejarías de ser esa asquerosa rata cobarde y traidora – Dijo Ron en tono duro.

\- Tu no me conoces – Dijo Pettigrew, Ron rodó los ojos antes de quitarse la peluca, disfrutando de la cara que ponía el otro hombre – Weasley.

\- Muy bien Peter, y ahora que sí sabes quién soy, vamos a hablar – Dijo colocándose de nuevo la peluca.

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – Dijo Pettigrew, aunque parecía nervioso, Ron soltó un suspiro, agarró la pistola y le apuntó.

\- Peter, me estás empezando a cansar, podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las malas, pero de todas maneras, tú y yo vamos a hablar – Dijo mientras intentaba evitas soltar una risa al ver los ojillos del hombre siguiendo la pistola.

\- ¿De qué? ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Ella no es asunto tuyo Peter – Dijo Ron muy serio – Ahora necesito que me digas los últimos movimientos de Riddle, qué ha estado haciendo, con quién se ha reunido, todo.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? – Continuó resistiéndose el hombrecillo, Ron le apuntó una vez más con la pistola – Vale, vale – Se rindió finalmente – Hace dos días se reunió con el dueño de Borgin y Burkes, para hablar de una serie de objetos que llegarán la semana que viene, Riddle tenía mucha prisa por deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¿Qué objetos? – Preguntó Ron - ¿Te refieres a alguna falsificación?

\- No lo sé, aunque por el tono de Riddle creo que se tratan de objetos auténticos, de gran valor, seguramente robados – Esto dejó a Ron pensativo.

\- ¿Algo más acerca de alguno de sus negocios?

\- He oído que está enfadado porque en el Diamond están haciendo muchos controles de toxicomanía, su negocio de las drogas entre niños ricos no está saliendo tan bien en esa zona, la mayoría de los que se drogan ya tienen sus propios camellos.

\- ¿Es el único motivo por el que está enfadado? – Insistió Ron un poco más.

\- Si ya estás informado, ¿por qué vienes a amargarme el día?

\- ¡Responde a la pregunta! – Exclamó Ron, empezando a impacientarse.

\- Al parecer, alguien, o muy valiente, o muy estúpido le ha robado algo.

\- ¿Sabes el qué? – El corazón de Ron y Hermione bombeaba fuertemente, ¿descubrirían lo que el misterioso ladrón le había robado a Riddle?

\- Creo que documentos o algo relacionado con sus negocios – Los ojos de Ron y Hermione se abrieron como platos – De todas maneras debía ser algo importante, porque Riddle se cabreó, y mucho, Dolohov y Goyle todavía están pagando las consecuencias, robaron en su turno de vigilancia.

\- ¿Y qué dice Riddle de la chica y de mí? ¿Nos sigue buscando? – Pettigrew miró a Hermione, que se encogió, para después regresar su vista a Ron.

\- Se las ha apañado muy bien, os ha pintado como los malos, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la policía os atrape, por eso ha infiltrado a algunos de los suyos en el departamento que lleva vuestro caso, así está informado, y si habéis leído los carteles, tienen orden de disparar si os resistís, pero si los que os detienen son los infiltrados, os matarán, esa es la orden que Riddle ha dado.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, Pettigrew siguió pasando su mirada de uno a otro, mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigían un vistazo rápido.

\- Muy bien, Peter, nos has servido de gran ayuda – Dijo Ron volviendo su vista a Pettigrew – Ahora, escúchame bien, más te vale no decirle a nadie que me has visto, porque si Riddle se entera que vas alardeando de haber hablado conmigo te matará, como hizo con Smith, y créeme, no será agradable, sobre todo cuando sepa que me has dado información.

Dicho esto, agarró a Hermione del brazo y salieron de la habitación, dejando al hombre dentro, temblando. Ron se paró en las escaleras, observando las que seguían hacia arriba y las iban abajo.

\- Arriba está el despacho donde se reunieron Riddle y Malfoy – Le informó en un susurro.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos subir? – Preguntó Hermione mirando hacia arriba.

\- No, no creo que Riddle haya guardado nada importante aquí, pasa eso tiene un despacho con amplia seguridad, además, primero quiero comprobar algo.

Volvieron a la parte de abajo, donde el espectáculo de las bailarinas seguía entreteniendo a los hombres, y se dirigieron a la barra.

\- Hola, cielo – Saludó Ron a la misma camarera de antes.

\- Cariño, ¿esta vez vienes a por tu baile? Tu propina ha sido muy generosa – Dijo la camarera, mientras se dirigía a ellos contoneándose.

\- No, quiero hacerte una pregunta más, ¿has visto a Mundungus?

\- Esta noche no – Respondió, un poco disgustada.

\- Bien, gracias – Dijo mientras se separaba de la barra.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Seguro que no quieres un baile privado o algo más? – Preguntó en tono sugerente.

\- Eres muy insistente, ¿no debería ser yo el que estuviese así? – Preguntó Ron arqueando las cejas.

\- No todos los días un hombre guapo y amable entra aquí y me trata tan bien, si recibes el mismo trato vendrás más a menudo – Ron compuso una sonrisa a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, agarró a Hermione de la mano y salieron del local.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿A buscar a ese señor, Mundungus? – Preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

\- Exacto, aunque yo que tú, no lo llamaría señor – Respondió Ron, mirando atentamente a su alrededor – Dime, si fueses un ladrón, con muchos contactos, y al que mucha gente quiere dar una lección, ¿A dónde irías?

\- A un sitio donde esté rodeado por gente que me debe algún favor – Respondió Hermione – Es lo más lógico.

\- Ya sé por dónde empezar – Comenzó a andar hacia el final de la calle.

\- ¿Por dónde? – Preguntó Hermione acelerando el paso para ponerse a su altura.

\- Al único bar respetable de la zona – Respondió mientras seguía andando.

\- ¿Hay uno de esos por aquí? – Preguntó Hermione, impresionada, girando su cabeza hacia una esquina donde un hombre y una mujer restregaban sus cuerpos completamente desnudos, sin percatarse de la gente que había a su alrededor.

\- Bueno, al menos allí dentro nadie se atreve a dispararte – Comentó Ron con una mueca, mirando a la pareja.

Continuaron calle abajo, hasta llegar al final, donde un edificio de una planta se encontraba situado, estaba sucio, y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, una farola cercana iluminaba el letrero, "Cabeza de Puerco", que tenía la cabeza de un cerdo tallada. Empujaron la destartalada puerta y entraron en el interior.

Estaba oscuro, una lámpara sucia y llena de telarañas colgaba del techo, pero apenas iluminaba, estaba mucho más vacío que el club de Riddle, o al menos eso parecía, ya que, los pocos clientes a los que se conseguía diferenciar cuando aspiraban sus cigarros, no eran más que una sombra. Se pasearon por el local, escuchando atentamente lo murmullos que nada tenían que ver con su entrada. Se sentaron en la barra, cerca de una mesa donde había un hombre fumando un puro.

\- Dos whiskies – Pidió Ron al atento camarero que les observaba.

Ron tomó la copa y dio un sorbo, para después girarse, volviendo a observar detenidamente a los clientes, ahora que su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Con un leve gesto de la cabeza, le indicó a Hermione que le siguiese, y juntos, se sentaron en la mesa del hombre que fumaba el puro, que les miró sin entender.

\- Hola Mundungus, ¿cómo te va? – Saludó Ron.

El hombre le miró durante un momento antes de reconocerle, inmediatamente se levantó con intenciones de marcharse, pero Ron había sido más rápido y le había agarrado de la chaqueta, por lo que, con un tirón, le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? Qué pena, sólo quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué? – Dijo con voz rasposa.

\- Me he enterado de que va a llegar mercancía robada a Borgin y Burkes, me gustaría que me contases todo lo que sepas de eso – Mundungus miró a uno y a otro, y viéndose acorralado, dio un trago a su bebida antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Primero de todo Weasley, que sepas que esto lo hago por todas las veces que me has ayudado…

\- Tú también me has ayudado a mí, Mundungus, gracias a ti Harry y yo metimos a más de una docena de hombres a la cárcel. Ahora vete al grano.

\- Hace como un tiempo llegaron rumores que alguien le había robado ciertos documentos a Riddle, y que estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién era, pero por supuesto nadie decía nada, más que nada porque no sabíamos quién podría haber sido el idiota. Entonces, hace unas dos semanas o así, dijo que necesitaba a alguien, a un experto, para hacerse cargo de un trabajo.

\- ¿Quién fue el que hizo el trabajo?

\- Gordon, estuvo un par de días fuera, y cuando volvió estuvo alardeando de las reliquias que había robado.

\- ¿Reliquias?

\- Sí, ya sabes, copas de oro, diademas con diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas, espadas talladas… todo de un valor incalculable. Entonces llegó Riddle con una par de hombres más, y le dijo, "es una pena que no fueses tú, porque vas a morir igual", le metieron dos tiros, agarraron el documento donde se había hecho la entrega y se largaron, en ese momento entendí que el robo sólo había sido un truco por si el que le robó aparecía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ron confundido.

\- El que robó a Riddle quiere acabar con él, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que trabajando para él?

\- Creo que no lo entiendo – Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo sí – Dijo de repente Hermione – Riddle es una persona ordenada, le gusta tenerlo todo controlado, por eso, cuando manda un trabajo de los suyos, robo, posesión de drogas o lo que sea, siempre hay un documento que acompaña a ese trabajo donde marca el material adquirido, el que ha realizado el trabajo, y quién lo ha mandado, ¿A eso te referías con el documento que le quitaron a ese hombre, verdad? – Mundungus asintió, impresionado – Cualquiera que quiera acabar con Riddle sólo tendría que realizar unos cuantos trabajos para él y realizar fotocopias antes de devolverle el documento, o…

\- O directamente robarle todos los documentos de su despacho – Terminó Ron, que al fin lo había entendido – Así no sólo Riddle estaría involucrado, sino todos sus hombres de confianza. Pero, ¿de verdad Riddle pensó que alguien que se ha arriesgado tanto para robarle, luego sería lo suficiente estúpido como para descubrirse así de fácil?

\- O tal vez sólo quería que alguien que no esté involucrado con él hiciese el trabajo, tal vez supo desde el principio que el tal Gordon no era su ladrón pero lo utilizó, ya sabes, como un aviso – Dijo Hermione.

\- Yo no puedo ayudaros más – Dijo Mundungus.

\- No te preocupes, nos has ayudado mucho – Dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa – Cuídate la espalda – Dijo estrechando su mano.

\- Haced lo mismo, y ten por seguro que no le diré nada a Riddle, prefiero seguir vivo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Hermione una vez estuvieron fuera del bar.

\- Volver al apartamento, esperar a que amanezca y llamar a Harry, contarle lo de la entrega a Borgin y Burkes y lo del asesinato de ese hombre – Dijo Ron avanzando por la calle.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con el ladrón? Si es verdad lo que creemos, que quiere acabar con Riddle, deberíamos buscarlo.

\- Primero descubramos quién es, y después, si podemos confiar o no.

Llegaron al final de la calle, donde giraron la esquina de vuelta al departamento, por un momento se quedaron quietos, viendo extrañados la silenciosa y vacía calle. Los coches de los camellos habían desaparecido, así como los drogadictos que había en el suelo y las mujeres. Continuaron avanzando sigilosamente, cubiertos por las sombras hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la calle, de donde de repente salieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

En seguida reconocieron al hombre, que no era otro que Pettigrew, en cuanto a la mujer, era de mediana estatura, y su cara quedaba parcialmente oculta por el gorro de su chaqueta. Ron y Hermione se escondieron detrás de uno de los coches que había aparcados con la intención de escuchar su conversación, aunque no les costó demasiado pues gritaban, parecía una discusión.

\- Escucha, necesito que me digas… - Decía la mujer.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No sé nada! ¡No he hablado con nadie! – Gritaba Pettigrew.

\- Sé que sí – Insistía la mujer.

\- ¿Te ha mandado él? ¡Te ha mandado él! Pues dile que no me atrapará, ¡No lo hará!

Pettigrew parecía fuera de sí, la mujer intentó acercarse pidiéndole que se tranquilizase. Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápidamente, Pettigrew sacó una pistola, la mujer levantó los brazos suplicándole que no la disparara, pero no la apuntaba a ella, sino que se apuntó a sí mismo en la cabeza y se disparó, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La mujer se quedó estática durante un segundo, al igual que Ron y Hermione, pero rápidamente se digirió al cuerpo de Pettigrew y empezó a registrarle. Hermione notó como Ron se levantaba y salía de detrás del coche gritando un ¡Eh!, ante lo que la mujer huyó.

Comenzaron a seguirla, Ron delante, mientras que Hermione por detrás, les seguía como podía, giraron por varias calles, Ron acercándose cada vez un poco más a la misteriosa mujer, hasta que finalmente la atrapó, agarrándola de la chaqueta, haciendo que tropezase y cayese al suelo.

\- Vale – Dijo Ron entre jadeos – Ahora vas a explicarme qué demonios ha pasado ahí detrás.

La mujer rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia Ron, haciendo que el gorro se echase para atrás, dejando a la vista su larga melena morena, que caía en suaves ondas por la espalda, mientras que sus grandes ojos azul aguamarina le observaban como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

\- ¿Ron?

\- ¿Astoria? – Preguntó Ron confundido antes de abrazarla, soltando un suspiro de alivio – Pero, ¿tú no estabas en Ámsterdam con tu madre y tu hermana?

\- Sí, pero recibí una llamada que hizo volver, y después me enteré de lo que te pasó.

\- Bien, vale – Dijo Ron aún confundido – Ella es…

\- Hermione Granger – Terminó Astoria – Lo sé por los carteles. Yo soy Astoria Greengrass.

\- ¿Greengrass? ¿La hija del banquero acusado de estafar más de ocho millones al banco central? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

\- La misma.

\- ¿Qué os parece si primero vamos a un sitio seguro y después nos cuentas todo? – Propuso Ron.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos en un par de calles antes de continuar su camino al piso, evitaron en todo momento volver a la calle donde estaba el cuerpo de Pettigrew, por si acaso alguien lo había visto ya y habían avisado a la policía. Una vez estuvieron dentro del apartamento se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde se sirvieron un té antes de que Astoria comenzara a hablar.

\- Como sabéis por los medios, hace un año, mi padre, Michael Greengrass, fue acusado y encarcelado por un delito de fraude y robo de ocho millones de libras, la cuestión es que, él no lo hizo, le tendieron una trampa.

\- ¿Sabes quién? – Preguntó Ron haciéndose una idea.

\- Riddle y Malfoy.

\- Eso es imposible, Riddle y Malfoy sólo llevan unos pocos meses trabajando juntos – Dijo Ron.

\- Te equivocas – Le corrigió Astoria – Llevan mínimo dos años trabajando juntos, pero no lo han hecho público hasta ahora.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Hermione confundida – Yo llevaba trabajando para Malfoy's Company casi dos años, desde que me gradué, y hasta hace unos meses no supe que mi jefe hacía negocios con Riddle, claro que, también intentaron matarme cuando lo descubrí.

\- ¿Sabéis la llamada que os he dicho que me hizo volver? – Ron y Hermione asintieron – Era de Severus Snape, ¿sabéis quién es? – Ron y Hermione volvieron a asentir incrédulos – Me dijo que había pruebas de la inocencia de mi padre, pero que no sabía donde las había guardado Riddle y que encontrarlas sería cosa mía. Así que volví y me reuní con él, pero antes pasé a saludar a tu hermana y a Harry, y me contaron lo que te había ocurrido, así que cuando me encontré con Snape, le dije que no sólo mi padre estaba implicado, sino que también un amigo.

\- Así que por eso Snape contactó conmigo – Murmuró Ron para sí, Astoria le miró extrañada – Gracias a él, supe donde estar para que Malfoy me contratase como su matón, así pude salvar a Hermione cuando, por casualidad, lo escuchó todo, y fue el que nos proporcionó documentación falsa para irnos del país, y también fue el que me dijo que Draco Malfoy está de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó Astoria abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Draco Malfoy os está ayudando? – Ron asintió - ¡No me fastidies!

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Ocurre que, después de meses de preparación, por fin consigo colarme en el despacho de Riddle, robarle los documentos que tenía en la caja fuerte y dejarlo todo perfectamente preparado para que le encargase al niño mimando ese que me buscase.

\- Espera, ¿eres tú la ladrona? ¿La que robó esos documentos tan importantes que ha enfadado tanto a Riddle? – Preguntó Ron sorprendido, Astoria asintió - ¿Cómo hiciste para que Riddle se lo encargase a Malfoy?

\- Le dejé una tarjeta del Club Diamond en la que escribí "Yo no me engancho a tu mierda" en referencia a que sabía lo de la droga que está vendiendo, sabía que si me hacía pasar por una habitual del club, el más idóneo para el trabajo sería Malfoy, que no sale de allí, y a él sería fácil de controlar – Ron levantó una ceja – Una bonita sonrisa, un buen escote y cae rendido a mis pies, lleva años intentando tener algo conmigo.

\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo – Interrumpió Hermione, Ron y Astoria la miraron - ¿Cómo os conocéis vosotros dos?

\- Verás – Empezó Astoria – Mis padres siempre nos han educado a mi hermana y a mí con humildad, sin sentirnos superiores sólo por tener dinero, sin creernos más que los demás, a diferencia de Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, y otras tantas familias de clase alta, Dafne y yo no fuimos a colegios privados de alta categoría, fuimos a colegios públicos, tan buenos como los otros.

\- Dafne coincidió con Harry, Neville, Hannah y conmigo – Continuo Ron – Mientras que Astoria fue a la misma clase que Ginny.

\- Exacto – Dijo Astoria – Pero a pesar de la educación que nos daban nuestros padres, había situaciones de las que no podíamos escapar, por ejemplo, mis padres eran miembros de un club exclusivo, pero sólo porque mi padre sabía que era el mejor lugar para hablar de negocios, así que Dafne y yo teníamos que aguantar cómo los demás niños, entre ellos Malfoy, se metían con nosotras por ir a un colegio diferente. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de la frivolidad de ese círculo de personas, y me acerqué más a mis amigos del colegio, Ginny se volvió una gran amiga. En parte, creo que es por eso que Malfoy padre nos la tenía guardada a mi familia, en más de una ocasión le ofreció negocios millonarios, pero mi padre sólo aceptaba esos que supusiesen una mejora para toda la sociedad, y no sólo para unos pocos. Mi padre se preocupa por las personas, no por enriquecerse.

\- Por eso, en cuanto tuviste la mínima oportunidad de ayudar a tu padre, volviste – Afirmó Hermione.

\- Sí, y en cuanto me enteré que a Ron también se la había jugado, hice todo lo que pude por ayudarle.

\- Tori, ¿Dónde tienes los documentos que le robaste a Riddle? – Preguntó Ron.

\- En un lugar seguro – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a por ellos y traerlos? Así los juntamos con los que tenemos nosotros de la campaña en la que trabajaba Hermione en Malfoy's Company.

\- Sí, claro, puedo ir ahora mismo.

\- Me alegro que seas tú la ladrona, así no tenemos que preocuparnos porque seas de fiar.

\- ¿Gracias? – Dijo Astoria, haciendo que empezasen a reír.

\- Oye, ¿Qué era lo de antes con Pettigrew? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Pues… - Comenzó, pero rápidamente se cayó.

Unos golpes insistentes resonaban en el piso, haciendo que se quedarsen sumidos en el silencio, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	16. Capítulo 15 Descubriendo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 15. Descubriendo**

El pánico no hacía más que crecer dentro de cada uno con cada golpe que recibía la puerta. Después de unos instantes, que se les hicieron eternos, finalmente salieron del shock, para mirarse unos a otros con el miedo dibujado en sus rostros.

\- Id al cuarto y escondeos – Susurró Ron – Rápido.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – Preguntó Hermione, mirándole preocupada.

\- Abriré la puerta – Le contestó agarrando la pistola – Tendré cuidado – Dijo, adivinando lo que pensaba – Ahora, escondeos – Pidió.

Hermione y Astoria corrieron a esconderse en el dormitorio, dejando la puerta abierta un centímetro para poder escuchar, y acudir deprisa, en caso de que Ron las necesitase. Por su parte, Ron se había quedado en el salón, acercándose poco a poco a la puerta. Estaba por mirar por la mirilla cuando oyó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Weasley! Abre la puerta de una maldita vez – Decía la irritada voz de Draco Malfoy.

Automáticamente Ron abrió la puerta, a la vez que dibujaba un gesto de confusión en su cara ante la repentina aparición de Malfoy. Oyó pasos detrás suyo, y al girarse vio que Hermione y Astoria habían salido del cuarto y se dirigían hacia ellos, la primera con un gesto de confusión muy parecido al de Ron, mientras que la segunda parecía enfadada. Se dirigió a Malfoy, que la miraba sorprendido, y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que Draco soltase un grito de dolor y cayese al suelo.

\- ¡Astoria! – Exclamó Ron sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, descargando la pistola y dejándola encima de la mesa.

\- Feliz año a ti también – Murmuró con ironía Malfoy, todavía en el suelo.

\- Eso le pasa por asustarnos de esa manera – Se defendió la chica - ¿Acaso no sabe que tenemos que estar alerta? No puede aparecer de esa manera ¿Y si le han seguido?

\- No me han seguido – Repuso Draco poniéndose de pie, para después rebuscar en sus bolsillos y ponerse un pañuelo en la sangrante nariz – Además, era más rápido venir directamente que avisaros. Y ¿se puede saber que hace ella aquí? – Preguntó señalando a Astoria.

\- ¿A qué se supone que has venido, Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Riddle me ha mandado esta noche para hablar con Pettigrew sobre futuros negocios y algo de unos documentos que estaban en su poder, pero ha muerto esta noche, quería saber si sabíais algo o habéis oído algo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó Ron receloso.

\- Porque, a pesar de vuestros intentos para que no me enterase, oí lo de la pequeña excursión que ibais a hacer a la zona roja- Respondió Malfoy con simpleza – Entonces ¿sabéis algo?

\- Técnicamente se ha suicidado – Intervino Astoria.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Malfoy confundido, mirando a los tres.

\- Es verdad, tú estabas con él ¿por qué? – Le preguntó Hermione.

\- Llevo toda la semana siguiendo a Pettigrew, hace unos días estaba en el Diamond buscando a Malfoy, no por lo que estás imaginando – Añadió al ver la cara que ponía Draco – Pero me tuve que esconder porque vi a los dos idiotas que habían estado haciendo guardia cuando me colé en el despacho de Riddle.

\- ¿Te colaste en el despacho de Riddle? – La interrumpió Draco – Espera, ¡Eres la ladrona! – Exclamó, comprendiéndolo.

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! – Le espetó, mandándole una mirada furiosa – La cosa es que se quedaron delante del sitio donde yo me había escondido, por lo que no podía salir, y tampoco quería arriesgarme a que me reconocieran, así que me quedé allí escuchando lo que decían, comentaron algo de que Pettigrew tenía unos documentos que Riddle le había dado para que se los guardase. Decidí seguir a Pettigrew, ver la gente con la que se relacionaba, y me enteré que esta noche se haría la entrega de los documentos, he estado desde muy temprano en ese horrible lugar.

\- ¿En el Club Paraíso? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Sí, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de hombres que me han ofrecido dinero para que les haga un baile? – Se estremeció mientras ponía una mueca de asco – Total, como sabía que Riddle le había encargado esta tarea a Malfoy, decidí esconderme cerca de la barra, pero entonces, un hombre que no se parecía en nada a Malfoy llegó preguntando por Pettigrew, subió a la parte de arriba, estuvo cinco minutos y bajó con una carpeta bajo el brazo, le intenté seguir, pero se subió a un coche y se marchó, por lo que volví al club.

\- ¿Te fijaste en su aspecto? ¿Cómo era? – Preguntó Ron, impaciente.

\- No lo sé, no le vi bien, pero no le echaría más de cuarenta años, y tenía un par de cicatrices en la cara, puede que más, pero ya os digo que no le vi bien.

\- ¿Qué hiciste después? ¿Te quedaste en el club?

\- Sí, a la espera de que Malfoy llegase y ver qué ocurría, pero en cambio, otros dos preguntaron por él.

\- Astoria, éramos Hermione y yo – Aclaró Ron.

\- Anda, eso explica muchas cosas – Murmuró pensativa – Bueno, pues me quedé allí esperando hasta que Pettigrew se fue, le seguí durante un rato, después, cuando estuvimos a solas, intenté hablar con él, pero se volvió loco, me gritó que sabía que él me había mandado y que nunca le atraparía, y se disparó.

\- Seguramente pensó que te mandaba Riddle – Dijo Hermione, haciendo que todos la mirasen – Acababa de traicionarle dándole esos documentos al desconocido de las cicatrices, tal vez, cuando te vio aparecer pensó que Riddle te había mandado para vigilarle y al saber de su traición, tenías órdenes de matarle. Eso sin contar que también había hablado con nosotros.

\- Pero Pettigrew no nos mencionó nada cuando hablamos con él – Dijo Ron.

\- Porque sólo te contestó a lo que tú le preguntaste, los últimos movimientos de Riddle, es decir, los últimos negocios que ha realizado, es lo que nos contó, nos dio la pista para hablar con Mundungus, te dijo exactamente lo que le habías preguntado – Explicó Hermione – Sería una rata asquerosa, un cobarde y todo lo que tú quieras, pero también era astuto.

\- Nada de eso, simplemente aprendió qué cantidad de información debía dar, cuanto menos parezca que sabes, más tranquilo vivirás – Dijo Malfoy – Sino, hubiese muerto hace bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Te dijo Riddle que contenían esos documentos? – Le preguntó Ron a Draco.

\- No, sólo me dijo, ve a ver a Pettigrew, que te diga cómo está el mercado y que te de los papeles, él sabe que me refiero.

\- Bien, vamos por partes – Dijo Ron – Malfoy ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

\- No, ya he informado de la muerte de Pettigrew mientras venía hacia aquí, por eso no he podido avisaros.

\- Bien. Astoria tiene que ir a buscar algunas cosas, acompáñala – Ordenó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Astoria poniendo cara de horror, como si acabasen de decirle que iban a usar un método de tortura con ella.

\- Vida, eres maravillosa, no me dejas asistir a la gran fiesta de Año Nuevo, pero a cambio me ofreces una pocas horas en compañía de la dulce señorita Greengrass – Dijo en tono burlón, intentando molestar a Astoria.

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! – Le dijo Astoria fulminándole con la mirada mientras Draco la sonreía de manera seductora – Ron, ¿por qué me haces esto?

\- Porque necesitas dormir, al igual que Hermione y yo, además, no quiero que vayas sola, y aunque Malfoy no sea una compañía agradable, ha demostrado que se puede confiar en él.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza – Dijo Draco con sinceridad.

\- Te lo has ganado – Le respondió Ron – Recoged los documentos, y después id a un sitio seguro.

\- Podemos ir a mi piso, nadie se extrañará que meta a una mujer en mi casa – Propuso Draco – Es más, me doy cuenta que es demasiado habitual.

\- No pienso ir, y mucho menos dormir, en ningún sitio que requiera la presencia de Malfoy en la misma estancia – Protestó Astoria, haciendo que Ron soltase un suspiro.

\- Nos reuniremos aquí al mediodía – Dijo ignorándola – Examinaremos los documentos, informaremos a Harry y le pediremos a Snape que venga.

\- ¿A Snape? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Malfoy, confundido ante la mención de Snape.

\- Después de todo, es él el que nos a "reclutado", por así decirlo, llamó a Astoria y la convenció para que volviese a Londres, gracias a él yo estuve presente el día de la reunión y pude salvar a Hermione, y tú acudiste a él en busca de ayuda para acabar con Riddle y has terminado siendo nuestro aliado, todo eso sin contar que tiene en su caja fuerte el dinero con el que Riddle y tu padre me pagaron, además, es uno de los hombres de confianza de Riddle y abogado, nos será útil.

\- ¿Me lo parece sólo a mí, o Snape parece ser el primer interesado en acabar con Riddle? – Preguntó Malfoy, dejando la incógnita en la mente de los presentes.

\- Tampoco debemos olvidarnos del hombre de las cicatrices, tenemos que averiguar quién es, y que contienen los documentos que Pettigrew le dio – Añadió Hermione.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos marchemos a descansar, debemos tener la cabeza despejada – Dijo Malfoy, que con un gesto de la cabeza se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No pienso perdonarte esto – Le dijo Astoria a Ron poniendo cara de molestia, aunque después sonrió y le dio un abrazo – Hermione, cuida de él – Le dijo dándole otro abrazo a ella.

\- Querrás decir, que me cuide él a mí – Le corrigió Hermione.

\- No, cuida de él – Repitió lanzándole una mirada de complicidad.

En cuanto Draco y Astoria salieron por la puerta, Ron se estiró y comenzó a bostezar, después, se dirigió a la cocina, sacó dos boles del armario, le echó leche y los puso a calentar mientras que de otro armario sacaba una caja de cereales. Hermione le miraba apoyada desde la puerta, somnolienta, Ron se dirigió hacia ella, la agarró de las manos y la acercó a él, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho, mientras la abrazaba.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y en silencio, con toda la información que habían recopilado a lo largo de la noche revoloteando en la cabeza, e intentando también, asimilar el suicidio de Pettigrew, así como su traición a Riddle, y el misterioso hombre que en esos momentos era el poseedor de esos documentos.

Se dirigieron al dormitorio, Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila el camisón cuando notó que Ron la abrazaba por detrás, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por su cuello. Se giró para mirarle, comprobando que se había quitado la sudadera, y que intentaba hacer lo mismo con la de ella.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Hasta que Malfoy no lo ha mencionado, ni me acordaba que hoy es uno de enero – Comentó Ron librándose por fin de la sudadera y tirándola al suelo.

\- Yo tampoco – Dijo Hermione besándole.

\- Tendríamos que celebrarlo – Le propuso tumbándola en la cama.

\- Creía que estabas cansado – Dijo Hermione.

\- Y lo estoy – Decía mientras la besaba y la desnudaba – Aunque creo que te habrás dado cuenta que una parte de mí está muy activa – Dijo juntando sus caderas contra las de ella, haciéndola gemir suavemente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Llevaban un rato caminando, como unos veinte minutos, y en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de lanzarle miradas llenas de molestia con algún que otro bufido, pero él parecía ignorarla. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, pero su pelo rubio y su porte aristocrático, así como el gesto de su cara no habían cambiado en los cinco segundos que habían transcurrido desde su última mirada.

\- Al final me vas a hacer creer que estás enamorada de mí, Greengrass – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en ellos desde que salieron del apartamento.

\- Eso quisieras tú, Malfoy – Le repuso Astoria – Sólo me preguntaba porque llevamos tanto rato andando, cuando sé de buena mano que eres el propietario de un bonito, cómodo y caro coche.

\- Precisamente porque es bonito, cómodo y caro es por lo que no lo he aparcado por aquí – Le contestó - ¿Acaso esperabas que me presentase en la zona roja con un BMW? ¿Para qué me lo desmantelen en cinco minutos? No, gracias.

\- Yo te vería capaz – Dijo Astoria.

\- Cuando tenía dieciocho años, tal vez, ahora no.

\- ¿De verdad has madurado o sólo te comportas así para impresionarme?

\- Puede que un poco de las dos – Le respondió Draco con una sonrisa, ante lo que Astoria compuso una mueca – El coche está ahí – Dijo señalando la entrada a un parking.

Se detuvieron en una de las múltiples máquinas que había para pagar, Astoria se apoyó contra la pared mientras Draco buscaba el ticket que había recogido cuando había aparcado, lo metió por una ranura de la máquina, y después introdujo un billete para pagar el importe que marcaba la pequeña pantalla, pero la máquina le devolvió el billete, Draco volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No funciona? – Preguntó Astoria con una risa a punto de escaparse de sus labios.

\- No tiene gracia, nunca había hecho esto – Repuso Draco ruborizándose.

\- ¡No me digas! No se nota – Respondió Astoria irónicamente – Trae el billete – Lo agarró y se lo quedó mirando - ¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada más pequeño que un billete de cincuenta libras? El parking sólo ha costado ocho – Sacó su propia cartera y rebuscó entre los billetes para darle cambios – Prueba con el de diez – Le aconsejó burlonamente.

Draco rodó los ojos, conteniéndose de contestarla, sabía que se merecía que Astoria le tratase así, no por nada él la había tratado mucho peor en sus años de adolescencia, humillándola cada vez que podía sobre las amistades que había trabado en el instituto, y todo, por no admitir, ni para sí mismo ni para los demás, que la pequeña de los Greengrass le tenía loco.

No recordaba en qué momento comenzó a pensar en ella de una manera más adulta, lo único que sabía era que se había metido en su cabeza y que no podía sacarla de ahí, lo que le hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo, y por ende, pagarlo con ella, en consecuencia, Astoria había desarrollado una venenosa lengua que solamente utilizaba con él, pagándole con la misma moneda al humillarle y burlarse de él.

Metió el billete que ella le había indicado, viendo cómo esta vez la máquina sí lo aceptaba, recogió las vueltas y el ticket, y se dirigieron al coche. Nada más montarse, Astoria puso los pies encima del elegante asiento de cuero, apoyó los brazos sobre las piernas, y esperó con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Pero estás loca? – Exclamó al verla - Los asientos son de cuero ¡Baja las piernas ahora mismo! – Le ordenó.

Astoria, mirándole todavía con la sonrisa en la cara le hizo caso.

\- ¿Sabes que los coches son para disfrutarlos verdad, Malfoy?

\- Y para cuidarlos.

\- Se cuida el motor, el aceite, los frenos, o las ruedas, no que haya un pequeño rasguño en el asiento de cuero del copiloto, que yo sepa, eso no tiene que ver con la seguridad.

\- ¿Lo has raspado? – Preguntó alterado intentando buscar el rasguño, pero se quedó quieto cuando oyó su musical risa.

\- Eres tan fácil de vacilar – Dijo riendo mientras se ponía de nuevo los zapatos.

-Muy graciosa – Murmuró Draco con una pequeña sonrisa – Ya me lo cobraré – Le advirtió.

\- Uhhhh, que miedo, estoy temblando – Siguió burlándose ella.

\- Por lo menos bromeas, mi compañía no debe ser tan mala después de todo.

\- No te equivoques, me rio de ti, no contigo.

Salieron del parking, Astoria todavía riéndose de Draco, que fingía estar molesto, aunque en el fondo que gustaba que la chica bromease con él. Astoria le fue indicando el camino hasta que llegaron a un modesto barrio. Se bajó del coche y entró en uno de los bloques de pisos, recogió un poco de ropa que guardó en la mochila y la carpeta donde había guardado los documentos, oculta entre unas mantas en el fondo del armario, con una ojeada rápida comprobó que todo estaba en orden, y bajó.

Siguieron conduciendo por Londres, hasta el lujoso apartamento que Draco tenía en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. Aparcó en su plaza de garaje y se giró hacia Astoria, que había estado callada durante todo el camino, y ahora podía comprobar el por qué, se había quedado dormida. Se bajó del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto, la zarandeó suavemente, pero Astoria seguía sin despertarse.

\- ¿Greengrass? – La llamaba sin éxito – ¿Astoria?

El oír su nombre pareció hacerla reaccionar, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarse, por lo que, soltando un suspiro, Draco guardó la carpeta en la mochila, que se echó al hombro, y después, con mucha suavidad, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla pues seguramente le daría otro puñetazo, pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de la chica y la alzó.

Recorrió rápidamente el corto pasillo hasta el ascensor y subió directamente a su planta. Después de una pocas maniobras, consiguió abrir la puerta, llevó a Astoria hasta el único dormitorio del piso, el suyo, y la tumbó encima de la cama, dejando la mochila a un lado. Después, volvió al inmenso salón y se tumbó en una de los elegantes sofás negros, dispuesto a dormir, por primera vez, en uno.

Astoria se despertó horas después, sin chaqueta, ni zapatos, y en una cama desconocida. Por un momento, se sintió completamente desorientada, hasta que recordó a casa de quién había ido, se giró rápidamente cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y vio a su anfitrión, vestido con ropa diferente a la de la mañana, con el pelo ligeramente húmedo y cargando una bandeja de comida, cosa que no le pegaba nada.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te dé otro puñetazo? – Draco la miró confundido – ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

\- Buenos días o ti también, ¿o debería decir tardes? – Saludó, apoyando la bandeja de comida en la cama – Te he dejado una toalla en el baño para que la uses después de comer. No he envenenado la comida – Añadió al ver que Astoria miraba recelosa la comida.

\- No sabía que supieses cocinar – Comentó, empezando a comer.

\- Y no sé, lo he encargado al restaurante de abajo.

\- Pues, o son muy rápidos cocinando, o has llamado cuando hemos llegado.

\- En realidad, sólo he dormido un par de horas, cuando compré los sofás no lo hice con la intención de dormir en ellos, así que he tenido tiempo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Draco la miró - ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a aliarte con Ron y Hermione? ¿Por qué no sigues a tu padre ciegamente como siempre has hecho?

\- Al principio de todo esto sí lo hacía, me dijo que tenía un socio, Riddle, que nos haría ganar mucho dinero, pero nunca dijo a cambio de qué. Empezaron siendo tareas sencillas, como conseguir un contrato con tal club de tal zona, pero pronto empecé a ser el chico de los recados, no me importaba, me pagaba bien por hacer lo que siempre había hecho, intimidar a los demás – Sonrió sin ganas, formando una mueca triste – Algunos días después de la reunión en Malfoy's Company, en la que Weasley se descubrió salvando a la chica, Riddle estaba muy enfadado, nos fue llamando uno por uno a todos los que habíamos estado presentes, cuando llegó mi turno, me amenazó, como supongo que hizo con todos, me dijo que si me atrevía a traicionarle, mi madre pagaría las consecuencias, y que me obligaría a estar presente, supongo que pensó que tal vez así le sería leal.

\- Pero no fue así – Confirmó Astoria, que tenía una expresión extraña en la cara.

\- No, esa amenaza tan directa sobre mi madre me cambió, y me prometí que ayudaría en lo que pudiese a acabar con él. Hablé con mi madre, le conté en lo que mi padre nos había metido, tendrías que haberla visto, estaba furiosa, creí que mataría a mi padre.

\- Narcissa siempre me cayó bien – Comentó Astoria.

\- Logré convencerla para que se marchase del país hasta que todo esto haya acabado.

\- Vaya – Susurró Astoria – Me has sorprendido – Draco la miró, seguía con esa extraña expresión dibujada en la cara – Parece que, después de todo, sí has madurado.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa en la cara mientras la observaba comer de manera apresurada, para acudir al encuentro con Ron y Hermione.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ron se despertó envuelto en el dulce perfume del pelo de Hermione, notaba la suave piel desnuda de la chica pegada a la suya, lo que le hizo sonreír y apretar su agarre sobre ella. La tenue luz que entraba por las rendijas de las persianas le daba directamente en el cuerpo, envuelto en las sábanas, e iluminaban su cara y cuello. Se dedicó a observar lo hermosa que era, con esa expresión de tranquilidad que muy pocas veces conseguía verle estando despierta. Empezó a dibujarle formas en el brazo, mientras notaba como empezaba a despertarse. El sonido del timbre y la voz de Astoria arruinaron el dulce momento.

\- ¡Halcones, las palomas han vuelto!

Ron se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se puso unos vaqueros, y fue a abrirles, confundido, preguntándose a qué demonios se refería Astoria con halcones y palomas.

\- No entiendo porque ellos tienen que ser los halcones y nosotros las palomas, no podrías habernos puesto el nombre de otro animal, como, no sé, búho, lechuza – Protestaba Draco cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Son nombre en clave, qué más da – Astoria se giró hacia Ron, que todavía les observaba confundido – Hemos traído comida

Les dejó pasar mientras volvía al cuarto y se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama junto a Hermione, que le miraba adormilada.

\- ¿Qué son halcón y paloma? – Preguntó pegándose a él.

\- Los estúpidos motes que nos ha puesto Astoria – Contentó abrazándola y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

\- Deberíamos levantarnos – Propuso Hermione.

\- No – Dijo rotundamente.

\- He oído algo sobre comida, y estoy hambrienta – Dijo poniendo voz de niña.

\- No me extraña después de lo de antes – Dijo Ron moviendo las cejas sugerentemente y componiendo una sonrisa pícara, Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

\- Además, tenemos que revisar los documentos que Astoria ha traído.

Finalmente, tras cinco minutos de insistencia, y una promesa que más tarde tendría que cumplir, por parte de Hermione se levantaron, se vistieron, y salieron con los otros dos, que mientras les esperaban, habían comenzado uno de sus habituales duelos de palabras.

\- Es increíble todo lo que hay aquí – Comentó Ron después de comer, examinando los documentos – Tenemos información de todos los movimientos de Riddle del último año.

\- Y no sólo eso, mira – Añadió Hermione, que estaba revisando lo que todavía no habían sacado de la carpeta – Fotos de los objetos robados y falsificados, documentos bancarios, pasaportes, certificados de nacimiento y muerte, todos falsos, y…

\- Planificaciones – Interrumpió Draco enseñando los que había en su montón – De los robos, con la mercancía, el valor, los implicados, el lugar donde se robó.

\- No me extraña que su despacho estuviese tan protegido, con esto podemos destruirle – Dijo Astoria.

\- Si, aunque no va a ser fácil – Comentó Ron viendo como Malfoy se levantaba y se dirigía a la televisión.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Sólo tenemos que llevar todo esto a la policía – Repuso Astoria.

\- Tori, ningún juez aceptara esto como prueba en un juicio – Dijo Ron moviendo las manos, abarcando toda la mesa por donde estaban repartidos los documentos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque fueron conseguidos de manera ilícita, mediante un robo – Dijo Hermione, comprendiéndolo – Es como si no tuviésemos nada.

\- A no ser – Comenzó Ron, despertando de nuevo la esperanza – Que se envíen a la policía de forma anónima, junto al testimonio de uno de los implicados, o que encontremos a alguien del círculo de Riddle que diga que es un traidor, y que nos los entregó voluntariamente – Se quedó un momento pensativo – Y creo que sé quién puede servirnos – Murmuró para sí.

\- Chicos – Oyeron que les llamaba Draco – He encontrado un DVD, y no os va a gustar lo que aparece.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**


	17. Capítulo 16 Estrategia

**Chan, Chan, ¡Sorpresa! Sí, lo sé, es raro que actualice tan pronto, pero estoy contenta, no sólo por el tiempo libre que tengo, sino porque he aprobado todo (con bastante buena nota, debería añadir), mi musa me ha poseído y el capítulo ha salido prácticamente solo. A disfrutar.**

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 16. Estrategia**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Astoria y Draco habían traído los documentos que le había robado a Riddle, cuatro días desde que habían visto el contenido del DVD que la chica ni siquiera sabía que se encontraba escondido entre los papeles.

En ese momento se encontraban todos sentados en el pequeño salón del apartamento alquilado, en un mismo sillón, con la chica encima, Ron y Hermione, a su lado, en el sofá Astoria, Draco y Neville, y en el medio, de pie, Harry y Snape. Ginny y Hannah habían insistido en acudir ellas también, pero debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo tanto Harry como Neville se habían negado, prometiendo que las mantendrían informadas en todo momento.

\- ¿Y dices que no le pudiste ver la cara? – Le preguntó Harry a Astoria.

\- No, apenas aprecié dos cicatrices en su cara – Contestó.

\- Hay que averiguar quién es, podría sernos de ayuda.

\- Tampoco tenemos que olvidarnos del DVD – Recordó Draco.

\- El DVD – Murmuró Neville - ¿Qué pretende hacer Riddle con ese contenido?

\- A saber – Dijo Draco – Si se es un poco experto editando vídeos puede hacer que el inocente parezca culpable.

Se quedaron en silencio, recordando las horribles escenas que aparecían en el video, en las que veía, ni más ni menos, los angustiosos momentos anteriores a la muerte de Zacharias Smith, la paliza que había recibido por parte de los hombres de Riddle, la posterior tortura con sus propias herramientas que tenía tiradas por el suelo del taller y finalmente el disparo que recibió en el estómago, haciendo que su muerte fuese lenta y dolorosa.

Pero eso, contra todo pronóstico, no había sido lo peor, nada más terminar el primer vídeo, comenzaba otro, una reproducción que afectó sobre todo a Ron, dejándolo silencioso y aislado, tanto, que ni Hermione había conseguido sacarle del estado de aislamiento que el que había entrado hasta esa misma mañana. En el segundo vídeo se encontraba grabado el día que Ron lo había perdido todo, el día que, contra sus propios principios, había disparado a un policía, a un camarada, por Ella, dejando el camino fácil para que Dolohov acabara el trabajo.

Hermione podía entender lo duro que le resultaba esto a Ron, se preguntaba cuantas veces habría recordado ese día en su mente, lo mucho que le costó reunir las fuerzas suficientes para contárselo a ella, y lo duro que debía haberle resultado revivirlo una vez más, no como algo que forma parte de su mente, sino como una prueba tangible, pero inútil.

Y luego estaba Ella, supo quién era porque había notado a Ron tensarse cada vez que su cara aparecía en la pantalla, no sólo la primera vez que habían visto el vídeo, sino las veces siguientes que lo habían visto, y supo que la visión de Ella le hacía sentirse peor. Era preciosa, más que eso, sin contar con el atractivo cuerpo que tenía, Hermione no podía entender cómo había terminado trabajando para Riddle cuando podría haberse ganado la vida como modelo.

Miró a Ron, que tenía la mirada ida de nuevo, le acarició suavemente el brazo, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia ella, clavando sus profundos ojos azules llenos de dolor en los marrones de ella. Le abrazó, notando como él la aplastaba contra sí, con la cabeza pegada a su pecho, pudo sentir cómo su respiración se había irregular, y supo que se iba a derrumbar, otra vez.

Sin decir una sola palabra se levantó, y tiró suavemente de él para que la imitase, nadie dijo nada, ni intentaron detenerles cuando, juntos, abandonaron el salón para dirigirse a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Hermione cerró la puerta, se tumbó en la cama al lado de Ron y le abrazó de nuevo.

\- Suéltalo – Le susurró – Suéltalo todo.

Y del mismo modo que hace un niño, comenzó a llorar, empapando la camiseta de Hermione, quién a penas lo notaba, pues lo único que le preocupaba era el dolor que Ron sentía en ese momento, luchó contra sus propias lágrimas al sentirse impotente, al no poder ofrecerle nada más que un abrazo y leves caricias en sus rojos cabellos, un pobre consuelo para tanto dolor.

Dolor. ¿Qué es el dolor? Todo el mundo lo ha sentido alguna vez, por diversos motivos. Está el dolor físico, como puede ser, una herida, un rasguño, es el más habitual, y normalmente, el que más rápido cura. Después está el dolor emocional, se podría decir que compite con el dolor físico en cuanto a común, la traición de un amigo, un mal de amores, peleas con un hermano, tardan más en curarse, pues no existen medicinas que nos puedan curar el dolor emocional, salvo el tiempo y el carácter de uno mismo. Por último, se encuentra el dolor real, no es que el dolor físico y el emocional no sean reales, que lo son, pero este último, el verdadero dolor, es aquel que te marca de por vida, aquel que duele tanto que crees que vas a morir, aquel que te deja secuelas, traumas, aquel, que aunque creas superado, sigue doliendo.

La culpa, la impotencia, la angustia, son sentimientos sí, pero que llevan al dolor real, porque en muchas ocasiones, el dolor emocional deriva en dolor verdadero, la culpa de ver a un amigo herido cuando sabes que podrías haber hecho algo, la impotencia que sientes cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada por él, poner en peligro a las personas que más quieres, la horrible sensación de saber que sólo hay un culpable en todo lo ocurrido, tú. Esa era la clase de dolor que sentía Ron, el que llevaba sintiendo meses, el que le consumía desde dentro, y que al fin, comenzaba a desbordarse.

Contra todo pronóstico, llorar le ayudó, aunque levemente, la angustia desapareció un poco de su pecho, permitiéndole respirar normalmente de nuevo, la culpa ya no apretaba tan fuerte alrededor de su corazón, aunque todavía podía sentirlas a ambas, angustia y culpa, alimentando a la impotencia, que seguía ahí, aferrada a él con fuerza, devorándole por dentro, no dándole ni un momento de paz, ni un momento de tranquilidad, recordándole en todo momento lo que había causado, y lo que sin proponerse, estaba causando.

Apenas sentía las caricias de Hermione sobre él, su dolor era como un anestésico que le impedía sentir. Comenzó a temblar, oyó que ella le susurraba algo con su dulce voz, pero no lo entendió, no era capaz de entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y lloró al pensar en ella, Hermione, y en cómo su vida había cambiado totalmente en un segundo, si tan sólo hubiese podido parar a Riddle antes de que ella se involucrase en todo esto.

Y lloró por su familia y por todo por lo que estaban pasando por su culpa, si tan sólo hubiese podido ser el hombre que esperaban que fuese.

Y también lloró por sí mismo, por cómo había destrozado su vida, sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad hacía, si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte y luchar contra el control que Ella tenía sobre él, si tan sólo se hubiese sacrificado aquel día de hace tantos meses, hubiese muerto, sí, pero como un héroe, era mejor a la vida que se había visto obligado a llevar, en la que tan sólo era un corrupto.

\- Debería estar muerto – Murmuró con voz temblorosa – Debería haber muerto ese día.

\- No digas eso – Susurró Hermione acariciándole la cara mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas – Si tu hubieses muerto no hubiese habido nadie para salvarme en Halloween.

\- Es lo único que he hecho bien, no es para tanto.

\- Me salvaste la vida, para mí sí lo es.

La abrazó, notando como ella también lloraba, el perfume de su pelo se impregnó en sus fosas nasales, logrando calmar todo su dolor momentáneamente, sabía que era cierto lo que le decía, si el estuviese muerto, nadie la habría salvado de aquella fatídica noche. Y recordó lo bien que se había sentido cuando la salvó, había sido la primera vez en meses que el peso que arrastraba se había aflojado. Recordó como el peso pareció aumentar, cuando supo de la muerte de Smith, y cómo de nuevo, se reducía cuando le contó la verdad de aquel día.

Y ahora ocurría de nuevo, ella no hacía desaparecer el dolor, pero sí lo hacía disminuir, lo hacía una carga soportable, ella, con sus siempre sabias palabras, incluso con su sola presencia, conseguía que se olvidase por unos instantes de lo asquerosa que era su vida en ese momento, Hermione conseguía acercarle a la felicidad, apagar sus temores, y lo más importante, le hacía sentirse un hombre inocente.

Entonces lo supo, no iba a poder vivir sin ella, pero tampoco podía arrastrarla al peligro una y otra vez, ella no se lo merecía, y gracias a ella comenzaba a pensar que él tampoco, tenía que acabar con esta situación, él personalmente se iba a ocupar de eso, lo único malo era que no iba a ser un trabajo fácil, por suerte, tenía personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarle, por lo que, no podía defraudarlas comportándose como un niño pequeño llorando por las esquinas. El camino iba a ser duro, y él, tenía que ser fuerte.

Se incorporó tan rápido que arrastró a Hermione con él, se separó unos centímetros de ella para poder observarla, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y las lágrimas aún brillaban en sus mejillas, con cuidado, comenzó a limpiar con sus dedos el rastro, deseando poder eliminar también su sufrimiento, porque sí, sabía que Hermione sufría por él al verle en ese estado, y a pesar de todo, había permanecido en todo momento a su lado, no dejando que se desmoronase, al menos, no completamente. Agradecía profundamente haberla conocido, pues, no sabía que hubiese sido de su vida sin ella, de ella había sacado las fuerzas para continuar con la tarea que había empezado, y en ese momento, en el que volvía a estar dentro de ese túnel oscuro al que creía que nunca volvería, ella era la única luz que brillaba y que le guiaba hasta la salida, de nuevo.

\- ¿Ron? – Le llamó dulcemente.

\- Tenemos que acabar con Riddle, sea como sea – Dijo con determinación.

Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa sincera al ver que volvía a ser el Ron de siempre, aunque con la mirada un poco más apagada, pero ella se encargaría de cambiar eso. Sin poder contener el impulso, le besó ávidamente, sintiendo al instante cómo Ron le devolvía el beso, ambos sintieron un sabor que lo diferenciaba de los otros besos que se habían dado, los otros estaban llenos de pasión mezclado con algo de cariño, pero este, incluía un tercer ingrediente del que no fueron conscientes en ese momento, o tal vez sí, pero no sabían cuál era su significado, ni porque no lo habían notado hasta ese momento.

Volvieron al salón, donde todos los demás se encontraban exactamente en el sitio donde les habían dejado. Harry, con el semblante preocupado, le miró, relajando visiblemente el gesto cuando vio que se encontraba mejor. Se sentaron en el sillón, y pudieron apreciar las miradas de los demás, Astoria y Neville les sonreían como muestra de apoyo, mientras que Draco les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, Snape les miraba sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su cara, ni en sus ojos.

\- Nuestro principal objetivo en este momento es acabar con Riddle – Empezó Ron – Harry, Snape, ¿existe alguna manera de pasar las pruebas que consiguió Astoria como lícitas? – Harry miró a Snape, y con un gesto le indicó que le cedía la palabra.

\- Me temo que va a ser muy difícil – Dijo Snape – La única manera de que un juez las acepte como prueba sería que un miembro de la banda de Riddle, a ser posible alguien cercano, las ofrezca voluntariamente y con un testimonio, y aún así será difícil, porque el juez podría considerarlas conseguidas mediante robo, estaríamos en las mismas.

\- Existe otra manera – Dijo Harry repentinamente, todos le miraron – Dejar las pruebas de nuevo en el despacho de Riddle y que la policía las encuentre en un registro.

\- Pero para realizar un registro primero necesitas una orden, y ningún juez te concederá una orden de registro sin pruebas – Dijo Ron.

\- Es como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola – Comentó Astoria.

\- Entonces habrá que hacer que la pescadilla muerda otra cola, o mejor, un anzuelo – Dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Ron, que conocía esa expresión.

\- Tenemos que actuar, obligar a Riddle a que dé un paso en falso, aunque sea uno pequeño, lo suficiente como para que un juez nos conceda la orden.

\- Vale, pero, ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que lo haga? – Preguntó Neville.

\- Mostrándome en público – Aclaró Ron – Saber que estoy en Londres es lo único que puede hacer que Riddle se precipite, y entonces cometerá un error.

\- Casi, pero no – Dijo Harry mirando muy seriamente a Ron – Ella también debe mostrarse – Dijo señalando a Hermione.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó Ron - ¡No voy a exponerla de esa manera!

\- Ron, Riddle os quiere a los dos, será más propenso a cometer un error si sabe que os puede atrapar a la vez, y entonces le tendremos – Exclamó Harry, haciéndose oír por encima de la voz de Ron – A mí tampoco me hace gracia exponeros de esa manera, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero si no nos arriesgamos, Riddle seguirá destruyendo la vida de más personas.

\- Sólo respóndeme a una pregunta, si estuvieses en mi lugar ¿expondrías a Ginny de esa manera? – Harry se lo quedó mirando pero no respondió, ambos sabían cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta – Me lo suponía.

\- Nadie me ha preguntado a mí – Interrumpió Hermione el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

\- Y nadie te lo va a preguntar – Respondió Ron de manera cortante.

\- Ron…

\- ¡NO! – Volvió a gritar – Porque yo, tú y todos los aquí presentes saben cuál es tu respuesta, y sé que una vez que la digas en voz alta no importará las veces que te recuerde lo peligroso que es esto, tú insistirás, porque es lo correcto.

\- ¡Pero es que es lo correcto! – Repuso Hermione levantando la voz.

\- ¡Al demonio con lo que es correcto! – Le gritó, parecían haberse olvidado de los demás presentes – Tú. No. Vas.

\- No soy una cría, Ronald, no puedes decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer, y por supuesto, no puedes prohibirme hacer lo que quiero – Le respondió gritando.

\- Pues adelante, ahí tienes la puerta, ve, ¡MUERE! – Gritó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna de Hermione, a la que las lágrimas habían inundado de nuevo sus ojos – Es lo que va a pasar.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer otra vez por sus mejillas, se dio media vuelta, y soltado un audible sollozo que enseguida intentó callar, corrió hacia el cuarto y se encerró en él.

Inmediatamente el sentimiento de culpa invadió de nuevo a Ron, haciendo que el impulso de ir tras ella y pedirle disculpas apareciese, al instante, el orgullo acalló ese impulso. Sabía que se había pasado, y que no debería haberle gritado de esa manera, no después de lo mucho que se había preocupado por él los últimos días, pero eso no iba a hacer que fuera a pedirle disculpas, existían mil maneras diferentes, mucho más suaves, de habérselo dicho, eso estaba claro, pero no iba a permitir que arriesgase su vida de esa manera, y al ser ella tan terca, que no hacía más que contradecirle, había hecho saltar su genio, diciéndole de manera cruel y con palabras muy diferentes, que no estaba dispuesto a poner su vida todavía más en peligro. Tenía que entender que todo aquello lo hacía por su propio bien, para que siguiese viva, aunque le costase un alto precio, como en ese momento, que una parte de él moría por ir con ella y consolarla, mientras que la otra parte sufría porque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

\- Creo que eso ha sido un poco insensible – Dijo Harry rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado.

\- No me digas – Contestó Ron de forma cortante.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos – Propuso Astoria.

\- Es la mejor idea que he oído hasta el momento – Dijo Ron, continuando con el mismo tono.

Los presentes se fueron retirando uno a uno, Astoria le dio un abrazo a Ron que éste no le devolvió, al igual que tampoco dio señal alguna cuando Neville le palmeó un hombro, ni cuando Harry le dirigió una mirada triste, tampoco fue consciente del significado de lo que Draco le decía a Harry, "Mi padre ha tenido unas irregularidades bancarias, sé que no es mucho pero si tiramos un poco, puede que aparezca algo que relacione a Riddle", tampoco fue consciente del portazo que pegó la puerta cuando cerraron.

Como si de un sonámbulo se tratase, se dirigió al sillón, casi sin darse cuenta por donde andaba, y se quedó mirando a la nada, un punto fijo en la blanca pared, mientras fuera, la noche avanzaba, llevándose consigo aquel horrible día.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, giró la cabeza a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba sola en la enorme cama, tenía los ojos hinchados, y sus mejillas todavía se encontraban húmedas, seguramente producto de las lágrimas que había derramado hasta que cayó dormida. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando dubitativa el pomo, sin atreverse a abrirlo, en su mente todavía revoloteaban las palabras que Ron le había gritado, sabía que en parte tenía razón, sería muy arriesgado exponerse de esa manera, pero también sabía que no les quedaba otra si querían acabar con Riddle, además, ¿no había dicho él mismo que destruiría a Riddle fuese como fuese? ¿Acaso la participación de ella no entraba en ese "fuese lo que fuese"?

Sacando un valor que no sabía donde lo tenía guardado, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación rumbo al salón, se lo encontró sentado en el sillón, mirando la televisión, en un primer momento creyó que no la había visto, hasta que se fijó en que había girado la cabeza y que la miraba con arrepentimiento.

\- Hola – La saludó.

\- Hola – Le devolvió el saludo.

\- Si vienes a seguir discutiendo… - Dijo con voz cansada.

\- No – Le interrumpió ella, dando un paso hacia él – Venía a decirte que, no estás equivocado del todo.

\- Entonces tengo razón.

\- No he dicho eso – Dijo ella manteniendo un tono calmado, mientras daba otro paso hacia él – Reconozco que tienes razón sobre que va a ser peligroso, pero tú – Continuó, cortándole lo que había estado a punto de decir, mientras avanzaba un poco más – tienes que reconocerme que, la única manera de que consigamos que Riddle se descubra tal y como es, requiere que los dos nos expongamos – Terminó, llegando finalmente a su altura.

\- No quiero ponerte en peligro más de lo que ya estás.

\- Y no lo vas a hacer – Dijo sentándose encima de él, sintiendo cómo la abrazaba - ¿Y sabes por qué? – Ron la miró interrogante – Porque tú vas a estar conmigo en todo momento.

\- Tienes demasiada confianza en mí – Dijo Ron soltando un bufido.

\- Me salvaste la vida, ¿por qué no debería tenerla?

La abrazó más fuerte, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejándose abrazar, ambos notaron como el otro se relajaba considerablemente, así como el nudo que ambos tenían en el estómago desde su pelea, se deshacía. Ron recorría la espalda de Hermione con sus dedos, por encima de la camiseta, haciendo que la chica soltase pequeños suspiros, Ron sonrió, le recordaba al ronroneo de un gato.

\- ¿Vamos a la cama? – Propuso Hermione - ¿O estabas haciendo algo importante antes de que yo apareciese? Parecías muy concentrado en la televisión.

\- En realidad, estaba haciendo algo importante – Agarró el mando a distancia y pulsó la tecla "Play", automáticamente, el contenido del DVD volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

\- Ron, deja de torturarte, no fue culpa tuya – Dijo Hermione.

\- No me torturo, es sólo que, creo que hay más.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con más? – Preguntó Hermione confusa.

\- En primer lugar, ¿para qué demonios tiene Riddle estas imágenes grabadas?, lo único que demuestran en nuestra inocencia – Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tal vez es lo que dijo Malfoy, editando el vídeo podemos quedar como los culpables – Propuso Hermione, intentando dar una explicación lógica al asunto.

\- No lo creo, es más bien una táctica, como en el ajedrez, Riddle quería usar esto para hacer un movimiento importante, seguramente comerse alguna pieza de las buenas – Hermione le miró confundida, sin saber que quería decir Ron – Tenemos que realizar una estrategia, predecir sus futuros movimientos.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

\- Creo que la clave está aquí, en el DVD, hay algo que se nos escapa, algo que todavía no hemos visto – Murmuró Ron pensativo.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Espero saberlo en cuanto lo vea – Se miraron antes de volver su vista a la pantalla.

El vídeo de la muerte de Smith pasó, así como el siguiente, Ron comenzó a desesperarse, pues no había descubierto nada, estaba a punto de volver al principio para verlos de nuevo, cuando Hermione le paró agarrándole de la mano, mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla. Se había puesto en negro, pero el contador del DVD seguía en marcha, lo que significaba, que el vídeo no había acabado.

Entonces, la imagen de un despacho, digno de un presidente, apareció en la pantalla, transcurrieron unos segundos, en los que el silencio era absoluto, tanto en el vídeo como en el pequeño salón, puesto que Ron y Hermione se encontraban conteniendo la respiración. Entonces apareció, una figura alta, enfundada en un caro y elegante traje que hacía destacar su piel blanca como la tiza, Riddle. La piel se les puso de gallina cuando comenzó a hablar, en lo que parecía ser un discurso, con su fría y escalofriante voz.

"_Poder, ¿qué es el poder? ¿cómo podemos hacernos con él? Son las preguntas que la mayoría, de las personas, sino todas, nos hacemos, la inmensa mayoría no lo consiguen, ¿qué gracia tendría que toda la población tuviese poder? No, la mayoría no lo consiguen, no porque no lo deseen, sino porque no tienen lo que hay que tener para conseguirlo, y porque, seamos sinceros, a la mayoría de las personas les gusta vivir dominadas por otros, es su estado normal, vivir arrodillados, cumpliendo las órdenes que los capaces les dan, y siendo castigados cuando no las cumplen._

_Por esto, hay algunos, unos pocos, que lo consiguen, políticos, banqueros, y luego estoy yo, que hemos conseguido el poder, ¿cómo lo hemos hecho? Esa suele ser la pregunta más habitual, la mayoría lo consiguen con dinero, creen que el dinero les abre las puertas del mundo, pero no es verdad, el dinero tan sólo es una pequeña pieza que compone la llave de esas puertas, la clave, el auténtico núcleo del poder, es el miedo._

_Se puede gobernar a las personas con dinero, sí, pero terminarán revelándose contra ti, y entonces, todo el poder que has conseguido se extinguirá, o peor, se repartirá entre los que se revelaron, haciéndoles fuertes._

_En cambio, si juntamos el dinero con el miedo, entonces sí obtendremos el verdadero poder, porque las personas con miedo están mucho más dispuestas a obedecer, existirán revueltas, sí, es inevitable que no existan algún valiente, pero serán tan sólo una pequeña minoría contra la que se puede hacer frente, incluso están bien que existan, pues servirán de lección para todos aquellos que osen jugar en mi contra._

_¿Cómo lo haré? Os preguntaréis, es muy sencillo, aquí es donde entra el dinero, una buena cantidad de dinero pagada a alguien lo suficiente competente, y esas personas que están en mi contra desaparecen, después de todo, es muy fácil que alguien tenga un accidente, son situaciones my comunes, podéis preguntárselo a… ¿Cómo se llamaban? El policía y la abogada, ahh sí, claro, los Potter, o a los otros dos policías, los hermanos Prewett, o a los McKinnon, cuya muerte fue culpa de su entrometida hija y el idiota de su prometido, cuando estéis en el más allá, aunque supongo que para entonces ya será demasiado tarde, también podéis preguntárselo a los Longbottom, ellos están en el hospital, vivos sí, pero tendréis suerte si conseguís que digan una sola palabra"._

El vídeo terminaba con Riddle soltando una risa cruel y despiadada, la pantalla se puso del color azul habitual del menú del DVD, lo que indicaba que, esta vez, el vídeo sí había acabado. Se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, intentando comprender qué era lo que acaban de ver. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

\- Era esto lo que estabas buscando – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Más o menos – Respondió Ron, intentando salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

\- Pero, ¿qué significa?

\- Significa que Riddle fue el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Harry, James y Lily Potter, de su padrino, Sirius Black, y su prometida, Marlene McKinnon, y de mis tíos, Fabián y Gideón Prewett, además de ser el que metió en coma a los padres de Neville, Frank y Alice Longbottom.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con Riddle?

\- James, Sirius, Frank y mis tíos eran policías, había una sexta persona, el mejor amigo de James y Sirius, Harry lo llamaba tío, pero hace años que no le ve, Marlene y Alice era abogadas del Estado, y Lily había sido ascendida a fiscal poco antes de morir, la cosa es que todos tuvieron accidentes muy seguidos unos de otros, excepto el de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Lo que Riddle está intentando hacer conmigo, le puso el título de asesino de sus amigos y le metió en la cárcel, consiguió escaparse, pero los hombres de Riddle le encontraron y le mataron hace diez años.

\- ¿Crees que descubrieron algo relacionado con Riddle?

\- Es posible, aunque de ser así, cualquier delito que involucrase a Riddle habrá suscrito, han pasado más de veinte años – Dijo Ron componiendo una mueca – Hay que llamar a Harry, que busque los archivos de sus padres, de Sirius y de mis tíos, y también hay que avisar a Neville para que haga lo mismo con los de sus padres, y que los traigan aquí – Agarró el teléfono pero Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Es tarde, espera a mañana.

\- Hermione, ¿Te acuerdas lo que te he dicho antes sobre adelantarse a los movimientos de Riddle? – Hermione asintió confundida – Pues creo que sé lo que va a hacer, va a eliminar toda existencia de esos archivos, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, ese es su movimiento.

* * *

**Espero que os guste. Y recordad: Vuestras opiniones me ayudan a mejorar la historia, y claro, también me animan a seguirla.**

**No prometo nada pero, puede que empiece a actualizar dos veces por semana, aunque como digo, no prometo nada.**


	18. Capítulo 17 Retorno

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 17. Retorno**

Las semanas fueron pasando, y a pesar de la rapidez con la que se había llevado a cabo la recuperación de los archivos y de todas las horas y el esfuerzo que les había llevado revisarlos uno por uno, buscando el más mínimo indicio o mención de Riddle, además de las investigaciones que Harry había llevado a cabo con los recursos de la policía, finalmente, aquella mañana fría de finales de enero tuvieron que coincidir que aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Nada, ni una maldita mención ni a Riddle, ni a ninguno de sus hombres, ni nada que nos dé la más mínima pista – Se quejó Ron, tirando con furia las hojas que tenía en las manos al montón que se había acumulado en la mesa.

\- Lo único que hay aquí son páginas extraviadas entre expediente y expediente – Comentó Astoria, imitando a Ron y dejando sus hojas en la mesa – Lo cual nos dice que Riddle ya se llevó todo lo que le relacionase.

\- Harry, ¿has pedido ya el listado de todas las personas que han entrado en el archivo en el último año? – Preguntó Ron mirando el rostro cansado de su amigo.

\- Sí, pero aún van a tardar en dármelo – Le contestó Harry frotándose con ojos – Aunque dudo que sea de mucha ayuda, no sabemos cuando fueron robados esos expedientes, pudo haber sido hace años.

\- O también pudo ser hace poco cuando Riddle infiltró a algunos de sus hombres dentro de la policía, como nos dijo Pettigrew, ¿lo has investigado?

\- Sí, a todos los policías que han entrado en la comisaría durante el último año, están limpios – Dijo Harry con voz cansada.

\- ¿A quién le pediste que te ayudara? – Le preguntó Ron, poniéndose tenso.

\- A Tonks, es de la única de la que me fío – Afirmó, al mismo tiempo que Ron asentía – Dice que echa de menos tus chistes en los momentos menos oportunos – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Ron soltaba una risotada.

\- Dile que yo echo de menos su llamativo color de pelo.

\- Se lo diré – Miró el reloj y se levantó de la silla – Debería irme, le prometí a Ginny que estaría con ella en las últimas clases de preparación al parto, ya que, por desgracia, me he perdido la mayoría.

\- Dale a Ginny y al monstruo de tu hijo un beso de mi parte.

\- Has acertado con lo de monstruo, es peor que dos pares de Fred y George sueltos en una tienda de bromas – Dijo Harry poniéndose la chaqueta y poniendo mala cara ante la risa de Ron – Cuando todo esto acabe, te pediré que lo cuides durante un fin de semana entero, a ver qué dices entonces – Le amenazó, haciendo que la risa se transformase en un mueca de terror.

\- Fred y George son los gemelos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Astoria cuando Harry salió del apartamento. Ron asintió – Sí, me acuerdo de las que liaban en el instituto. Una vez llenaron todo el comedor de agua y barro – Le contó a Hermione – No me preguntes cómo lo hicieron, sólo sé que durante una semana no pudimos comer allí.

\- Entonces ¿Cuántos hermanos sois? – Le preguntó a Ron.

\- Siete conmigo – Contestó, Hermione compuso una mueca sorprendida ante lo que Ron se encogió de hombros – Por cierto – Dijo mirando a Astoria - ¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¿Tan aburrido le parecía esto que nos ha dejado plantados con todo el trabajo sucio?

\- No, ayer por la noche Riddle le llamó para hacer un trabajo, y esta mañana cuando me he ido todavía no había vuelto – Comentó esto último con preocupación – Y todavía no me ha llamado preguntándome donde estoy, así que, o todavía no ha terminado o se ha imaginado que estoy aquí y está viniendo.

\- Te noto preocupada – Comentó Ron, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Preocupada? ¿Yo? – Preguntó levantando las cejas con fingida incredulidad - ¿Por qué debería estar preocupada por ese niño de papá?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú – Dijo ya sin aguantar la sonrisa – Eres la que lleva casi un mes viviendo con él.

\- Por órdenes tuyas – Contestó Astoria ruborizándose.

\- Tampoco te he oído quejarme mucho después del primer día.

\- ¿Hubiese servido de algo? – Inquirió Astoria, intentando desviar el tema de sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia Draco.

La verdad es que Ron tenía parte de razón, en las últimas semanas, casi un mes, que llevaba viviendo en el lujoso apartamento de Draco, Ron y él había coincidido que era lo más seguro para ella, había podido conocer a un Draco muy diferente del que fue hace años, durante su adolescencia, y tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que había cambiado para bien en muchos sentidos.

Por lo que, sumando su cambio de actitud, a que siempre le había parecido un hombre muy guapo, porque lo era a pesar de la idiotez que le rodeaba, la habían llevado a tener una serie de pensamientos y sentimientos que nunca pensó tener con él, lo cual la confundía y la irritaba, al mismo tiempo que la alegraba, lo cual no hacía más que confundirla de nuevo, pero hasta ese mismo instante en que Ron había mencionado que parecía preocupada, no fue consciente de lo profundos que parecían ser sus sentimientos hacia el niño Malfoy, o tal vez era que el estar confusa le hacía creer en la profundidad de esos sentimientos.

\- Hubieses terminado viviendo aquí con nosotros, el sofá esta libre – Dijo Ron cortando los pensamientos de la chica.

\- No gracias, en casa de Draco por lo menos duermo en una cama, y sin escuchar ruidos que por la mañana nos hagan sentir incómodos – Repuso Astoria.

\- Te voy a dar la razón, Hermione y yo hacemos mucho ruido cuando… - Hermione le dio golpe para que se callase – Además, ¿desde cuándo le llamas Draco? Y si tú duermes en la cama ¿Dónde duerme él? – Inquirió con una sonrisa, viendo cómo el sonrojo de Astoria aumentaba.

\- ¡Duerme en el sofá! – Exclamó avergonzada, ante lo que Ron soltó una carcajada.

El teléfono de Ron comenzó a sonar, éste, todavía riéndose de la expresión que tenía la podre Astoria, miró el número.

\- Puedes dejar de preocuparte Astoria – Comentó Ron enseñándole el número – Es Malfoy – Antes de que Astoria pudiese decir nada, contestó, poniendo en altavoz – Justo estábamos hablando de ti – Dijo a modo de saludo.

\- _Debería sentirme halagado_ – Contestó una fría voz que nada tenía que ver con la de Draco, haciendo que los tres se quedasen paralizados.

\- ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron serio.

\- _Está aquí mismo, Draco, diles hola a tus amigos_ – Lo único que oyeron fue una fuerte respiración – _Ahh, sí, se me olvidaba, no puedes hablar con el esparadrapo en la boca_ – Se oyó el sonido del esparadrapo siendo arrancado violentamente de la piel y un grito.

\- _¡RON, SAL DE AHÍ Y LLÉVATELAS!_ – Oyeron que gritaba la voz de Draco, seguido del sonido de un puñetazo.

\- _Draco, mis hombres ya te han dado una paliza, no me obligues a que les ordene que te den otra_ – Le amenazó Riddle – _Verás Weasley, ayer llamé a Draco para que hiciese un trabajo especial para mí, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando uno de mis hombres me lo trajo, diciendo que le había pillado husmeando entre ciertos… archivos confidenciales, a los que sólo tienen acceso los que son de plena confianza, y con un mensaje en el móvil listo para enviártelo, con fotografías de esos archivos _– Riddle esperó un momento a que Ron contestase, pero como no lo hizo continuó – _Si quieres salvar a Draco, quiero que vengas al cuartel, supongo que te acordarás de cómo se llega, y ven solo, dejaremos a la chica aparte, esto es algo que nosotros tenemos que resolver._

\- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Ron con voz dura.

_\- ¡NOOO! ¡RON ES UNA TRAMPA!_ – Gritaba Malfoy, que enseguida fue callado con otro puñetazo.

\- _Dentro de tres horas_ – Respondió, se podía notar que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara – _De lo contrario, recibirás un bonito vídeo, cuyo contenido ya imaginarás si has visto el de tu amigo Smith_ – Y colgó.

El silencio se extendió sobre ellos como una tormenta, inmóviles e incapaces de creer lo que acababan de oír, lo único que podían hacer era mirarse unos a otros, como si la expresión asustada de los demás les confirmase el horror de lo escuchado. Entonces, Astoria se derrumbó, comenzando a llorar, lo que pareció hacer reaccionar a Ron y Hermione, que se miraron durante un momento antes de que Hermione fuese a consolar a Astoria y Ron se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas, pensando qué podían hacer.

\- Lo primero, voy a llamar a Harry – Le informó a las chicas.

Podía notar cómo el pulso le temblaba mientras sostenía el móvil pegado a su oído, escuchando los timbres que el teléfono sin contestar de Harry daba, se dio media vuelta para evitar que tanto Hermione como Astoria vieran su nerviosismo y su impaciencia, que se incrementaba con cada tono del teléfono, hasta que, al quinto timbre, Harry contestó.

\- _Ron ¿Qué ocurre?_ – Preguntó con voz alterada.

\- Harry, Riddle tiene a Malfoy – Le informó.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso? _– Se alteró aún más.

\- Estaba reuniendo información para mandármela y le han descubierto, Riddle le ha dado una paliza – Explico con rapidez – Me ha pedido que vaya a buscar a Malfoy al cuartel.

\- _Es una trampa _– Dijo, confirmando lo que Ron ya suponía.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso necesito que vengas aquí a cuidar de Hermione y Astoria – Le pidió, no podía dejarlas solas, ¿y si era una trampa para hacerle daño a ellas mientras él no estuviese en el apartamento?

\- _No puedo _– Dijo con tono neutro.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- _Estoy en el hospital_ – Pero antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada, continuó – _Tu hermana se ha puesto de parto._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

\- _Sí, sí, tranquilo tus padres están con ella ahora_ – Harry hizo una pequeña pausa – _Ron lo siento, pero tengo que quedarme aquí._

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes, tú sólo encárgate de que mi hermana y mi sobrino estén bien.

Cuando colgó se dio la media vuelta, dándose cuenta que Hermione y Astoria le miraban fijamente y con una expresión asustada

\- ¿Está bien tu hermana? – Preguntó Astoria, todavía con los ojos húmedos.

\- Sí, se ha puesto de parto, y como es normal Harry va a quedarse con ella, no puede venir – Miró el reloj – Y yo tengo que ir a por Malfoy.

\- Ron, es una trampa, creo que no deberías ir – Dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Hermione tiene razón – Concordó Astoria, quién poco a poco se iba recomponiendo.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos a dejar que Draco muera? Se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, se ha arriesgado mucho y por eso le han atrapado – Dijo intentando convencerlas.

\- Vale, pues iremos los tres – Propuso Astoria, Hermione la apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó Ron, lanzándole a Astoria una mirada de furia – No voy a permitir que os arriesguéis de esa manera.

\- Y nosotras no vamos a permitir que vayas tú solo – Le rebatió Hermione – Y ahora, ¿podemos dejar de discutir y pensar en algo? El tiempo corre.

Los tres juntos se pusieron a pensar cuál sería la forma más adecuada de salvar a Draco, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar de citación estaría repleto de hombres armados. Mientras tanto, Ron pensaba en la manera de dejarlas a ellas a parte de todo eso, su cerebro funcionaba a toda máquina sopesando todas las posibilidades al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para la aventura, por suerte, ni Hermione ni Astoria parecieron dudar de su rápida aceptación a que ellas fuesen con él, aunque le pareció ver en más de una ocasión cómo Hermione le miraba, como esperando que empezase a discutir con ellas sobre lo peligrosos que sería acompañarle.

Ya casi estaban preparados para irse, Ron, después de sopesar varias opciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría convencerlas, por lo que tendría que obligarlas a quedarse, aunque no le gustaba demasiado la idea, tenía que darse prisa, pues el tiempo corría en su contra.

Se dirigió al cuarto, esperando que alguna de las dos picase el anzuelo, casi le dieron ganas de reírse del alivio cuando vio que Hermione le seguía, sin duda no había conseguido engañarla y habría supuesto que planeaba algo. Fingiendo que rebuscaba algo en la mochila, agarró los dos pares de esposas y se preparó.

\- Sé lo que vas a hacer – Le acusó Hermione.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Preguntó Ron fingiendo inocencia, dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación.

\- Vas a esperar al momento adecuado para dejarnos tiradas – Contestó Hermione siguiéndole, Ron la miró, sintiéndose culpable por lo que iba a hacer – He acertado, ¿verdad?

Ron no contestó, sino que se acercó a ella, la agarró de la nuca y le estampó un fiero beso en la boca, mordiéndole los labios hasta dejárselos rojos e hinchados, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, comenzando una lucha que como ya sabían, ninguno iba a ganar.

\- Perdóname – Susurró contra sus labios.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, notó como algo frío se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, la chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio las esposas. Ron le dio la vuelta, pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho, la hizo arrodillarse suavemente, puso los brazos de Hermione alrededor de la tubería del lavabo y enganchó la parte de la esposa que quedaba libre en la otra muñeca, dejándola esposada y sin posibilidad es escaparse. En el poco tiempo que tardó, Hermione no había soltado ningún ruido, ya fuese porque la rapidez de Ron no la había dejado reaccionar, o porque todavía no podía creerse lo que Ron acababa de hacer.

\- Chicos – Oyeron que les llamaba Astoria – Este no es el momento de… liberar tensiones – Dijo entrando en la habitación - ¿Estáis visibles?

Entonces vio a Hermione en el suelo esposada, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Ron se abalanzó sobre ella, Astoria enseguida reaccionó, pegando patadas y puñetazos, Ron aprovechó su ventaja física y le hizo una llave, paralizándola en el suelo, acto seguido, la esposó en otra tubería al lado de la que estaba esposada Hermione. Las dos le miraron con furia.

\- De verdad, siento mucho esto, pero no puedo arriesgaros así – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Se apresuró a mover el armario, mientras que las oía gritar su nombre mezclado con algunas amenazas de lo que le harían cuando saliesen de allí. Finalmente, el armario quedó encallado en el lugar de la puerta, bloqueándola e impidiendo que se viese desde fuera. Recogió la mochila y salió de apartamento con una sensación extraña, mitad arrepentimiento mitad alivio, y con el presentimiento de que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Se dirigió al coche alquilado, arrancó el motor y comenzó a conducir, convirtiéndose en uno más de los muchos coches que circulaban por el centro de Londres, agarraba firmemente el volante, tanto que creyó que si apretaba un poco más, podría llegar a romperlo, pero el nerviosismo y la tensión le estaban invadiendo mientras continuaba su camino hacia el cuartel donde la mayoría de los que trabajaban para Riddle vivían. Se trataba de un viejo edificio de seis plantas, con cinco manos en cada piso, siendo la planta baja, recepción, salón de estar y sala de reuniones al mismo tiempo, también tenía un piso en el subsuelo, en la que se había instalado la sala de calderas, y el que en su tiempo fue el cuarto de mantenimiento había sido modificado y renombrado como la sala de interrogatorio, que consistía en una silla a la que al pobre interrogado se ataba antes de darle una lección.

Hacía meses que había huido de allí, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero sobre todo, siendo consciente de que su vida no volvería a ser como era antes, no sólo por el cargo de corrupción que llevaba etiquetado al nombre, sino por todas las cosas que había visto, y sobre todo sentido, mientras había vivido allí. Desde el principio había sabido los riesgos que correría, e incluso policías más veteranos le habían advertido que su perspectiva sobre cosas cotidianas iba a cambiar por completo, pero no le importó, se había arriesgado y había perdido, y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

Estacionó a una manzana del edificio, sabía que se dirigía a una trampa y no iba a ser tan tonto como para entregarse sin más, todavía quedaba una hora para que finalizase el plazo que Riddle le había dado, por lo que decidió tomarse cinco minutos para pensar en una estrategia, pero nada de lo que pensaba le servía, el edificio no tenía puerta trasera ni salida de incendios, y entrar por la puerta principal sería un suicidio, por lo que su única opción era realizar una vuelta de reconocimiento, se ajustó la peluca, arrancó el coche de nuevo pasó por delante del edificio.

La puerta del portal se encontraba abierta, como una invitación, no pudo apreciar movimiento en el interior, pero supuso que estarían escondidos esperándole. Dio la vuelta a toda la calle, observando las ventanas de los apartamentos, todas se encontraban cerradas y con las persianas bajadas. Aparcó de nuevo el coche en el sitio de antes e intentó recordar.

Justo al lado de la entrada se encontraba la recepción, si era un poco rápido, podría correr a esconderse allí, tendría mala visión del resto del lugar pero no le importaba, porque desde su sitio podría observar si el escondite que había detrás de una columna estaba libre, y entonces moverse hasta allí, desde donde tendría una clara imagen de toda la planta baja, después sólo era continuar avanzando.

Agarró la mochila, sacando antes la pistola y cargándola, se la guardó en la cinturilla del pantalón, salió del coche y se dirigió al edificio. A medida que se iba acercando a la puerta del portal, fue reduciendo la velocidad de su paso, hasta que se quedo quieto, observando primero todo el ancho y largo de la calle para asegurarse que no había nadie allí, después miró hacia el interior del edificio, situando la recepción, tomó una bocanada de aire, entró y corrió.

Ningún disparo se oyó cuando cruzó la puerta, a decir verdad, no se oía absolutamente nada allí dentro, lo cual le pareció raro y le hizo sospechar, siguió con su plan original, y de nuevo, fue corriendo hasta el escondite de detrás de la columna, obteniendo el mismo resultado, silencio. Ron asomó la cabeza un par de centímetros, suficiente para poder ver la estancia, pero nadie le esperaba apuntándole con un arma, la realidad era que nadie le esperaba. Fue asomando el resto del cuerpo con precaución, vigilando también que nadie apareciese por la espalda, pero nada pasó, ¿para qué demonios le había citado Riddle si no iba a haber nadie esperándole? Con cautela, siguió investigando el recinto, moviéndose siempre cerca de algún lugar que le pudiese servir de escondite por si aparecían de repente.

Llegó a las escaleras sin ningún problema, volvió a mirar todo con detenimiento, pero seguía estando solo. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo, las luces estaban encendidas, lo que le permitía observar a su alrededor, y comprobar que allí también estaba solo. Sin fiarse todavía del todo avanzó a paso rápido hasta la puerta de la anterior sala de mantenimiento, y la abrió despacio, pero allí sólo estaba Draco, semiinconsciente, cubierto de sangre, y con prácticamente el rostro entero morado.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Draco? – Le llamó corriendo hacia él.

Draco tan solo gimió un poco, entreabriendo los ojos. Rápidamente Ron comenzó a desatarle, mientras Malfoy murmuraba algo que el pelirrojo no lograba entender.

\- Venga, nos vamos de aquí – Dijo Ron, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Draco y haciendo que éste pasase uno de los suyos por los hombros de Ron.

\- No deberías haber venido – Logró decir Draco mientras apoyaba en Ron parte de su peso, después giró la cabeza despacio - ¿Astoria y Hermione? ¡No las habrás traído!

\- Están en un lugar seguro, no te preocupes.

Con la ayuda de Ron, Draco consiguió subir las escaleras, ya que por sí sólo no hubiese podido hacerlo, Ron no podía asegurarlo, pero creía que le habían roto la pierna izquierda.

\- Cuéntame – Pidió Ron susurrando - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Riddle me llamó para hacer un trabajo, me estaba preparando cuando Snape vino y dijo que tenía que enseñarme algo para que pudiese decírtelo – Contó Draco entre murmullos, haciendo muecas de dolor.

\- Los archivos confidenciales – Acertó Ron.

\- Sí, entonces, oímos a Zabini, si nos descubría Riddle sabría que Snape me había llevado hasta allí, pues yo ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar, así que me entregué, mientras Snape se escondía – Ron le miraba impresionado – Consideré que Snape es más importante que yo, es mucho más cercano a Riddle.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio por la estancia, despacio ya que, a pesar de que Draco hacía lo que podía, se encontraba muy débil debido a la paliza que había recibido, y Ron no quería arriesgarse a que se hiciese más daño, pues no estaba seguro de poder cargar con él. Estaban a punto de salir por la puerta cuando el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras llegó a sus oídos.

\- Hola Ron – Dijo la melosa voz de una mujer – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Te he echado de menos.

El sonido de aquella voz hizo que el corazón de Ron se parase por un segundo. Giró la cabeza, deseando que tan sólo fuese un delirio de su mente, pero no era así. Allí estaba Ella, mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules, su pelo rubio cayendo liso por su espalda, y esos rojos labios que tantas veces había besado, entreabiertos.

Después de todo ese tiempo, ahí estaba, la mujer que le destrozó la vida y le rompió el corazón.

* * *

**No tengo palabras para explicar lo difícil que me ha resultado escribir este capítulo, la inspiración prácticamente me abandonó. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he reescrito porque no me convencía nada de lo que escribía, eso cuando conseguía escribir algo. Tampoco estoy demasiado satisfecha con el resultado, aunque eso me pasa siempre, pero nunca a este nivel, supongo que soy muy autocrítica, de todas maneras espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y marcar follow and favorite.  
**


	19. Capítulo 18 Ella

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 18. Ella**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el oxigeno apenas llega a sus pulmones y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en Ella. Podía notar el peso del cuerpo de Draco apoyado en su propio cuerpo, pero era liviano, como una pluma, pues su propio dolor pesaba mucho más.

\- ¿No vas a decirme hola? – Preguntó Ella con voz dulce.

Ron no contestó, se limitó a observarla, deseando que tan sólo fuese una cruel broma que su mente le estaba gastando por volver a ese sitio y dejar a Hermione y Astoria encerradas, porque ella no podía ser real, no podía estar en ese momento allí, a tan pocos metros de él, porque estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo. La mujer dio un paso hacia ellos, haciendo reaccionar a Ron, que soltó un audible respingo y retrocedió la misma distancia.

\- No te acerques a mí – Dijo Ron en tono duro, intentando que no le temblase la voz.

\- Antes no me decías eso – Replicó Ella en tono divertido - ¿Recuerdas? Me suplicabas que me quedase contigo haciendo el amor – Continuó diciendo, avanzando hacia él.

Las imágenes de aquellos días inundaron la mente de Ron, haciéndole sentir repentinamente muy débil. Recordaba a la perfección cada curva, cada recoveco, cada pequeña marca en la piel de la chica, su textura, su olor. Dejó a Draco apoyado en el suelo, incorporándose rápidamente al verla avanzar de nuevo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la joven, observando el ajustado vestido de color rosa que llevaba, sabiendo lo que se escondía detrás de él.

\- ¿No puedes, simplemente, dejarme en paz? – Le preguntó Ron apretando los puños - ¿No crees que ya me has hecho demasiado daño?

\- Ron, no quiero, ni puedo dejarte – Continuó avanzando lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara – Es superior a mí, porque tú eres mío.

\- No soy de tu propiedad – Repuso Ron con los dientes apretados.

\- Sí que lo eres – Susurró sonriendo – Por mí heriste a un hombre, por el simple hecho de apuntarme con un arma. Por mí has hecho cosas que están en contra de lo que tú eres. ¿No es suficiente muestra de que, realmente, sí eres mío?

Había llegado hasta su altura, algo que Ron había preferido evitar, pues sabía que su cercanía lo embrujaría de nuevo, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus grandes ojos azules le miraban, rodeados de espesas pestañas negras producto del rímel, su suave piel color crema, cuya única imperfección tenía lugar en tres pequeñas pecas situadas en el puente de su nariz, aunque eso sólo conseguía hacerla más perfecta, sus labios eran como la guinda de un pastel, dulces y rojos, y su pelo, de un rubio dorado, caía como un velo por su redonda cara, dándole la equivocada imagen de ángel, un ángel que en vez de ayudarle, sólo le tentaba a caer, cada vez más profundo.

\- Lavender… - Murmuró Ron con voz temblorosa.

\- Lo sé – Susurró ella, elevando una de sus manos lentamente hasta tocar la cara del chico – Lo sé – Repitió, haciendo el mismo gesto con la otra mano.

Le hizo agacharse, dejándole a la altura de sus ojos, que le miraban brillantes, y entonces, le besó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hacía un rato que habían dejado de gritar, era más que obvio que Ron se había ido, dejándolas esposadas en ese pequeño baño. Ninguna de las dos tenía reloj, por lo que no podían saber con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero que era más de una hora estaba claro.

Cuando la furia se fue de sus cuerpos, momento en el habían dejado de gritar, intentaron de todas las maneras posibles intentar soltarse, ya fuese reventando la tubería mediante fuerza bruta de la que eran conscientes que ninguna poseía, o reventando las esposas o su cerradura, cosa que hubiese sido fácil de haber tenido algo punzante y pequeño, que no era el caso. Esto sólo sirvió para que se frustrasen todavía más de lo que ya estaban, y que Astoria comenzase a maldecir a cada miembro de la familia de Ron, incluido el propio Ron, y que idease diferentes formas de vengarse, algunas de ellas bastante crueles, pero la mayoría graciosas que hicieron reír a las dos.

\- Supongo que ya sabemos lo que les pasa a las personas que están demasiado tiempo encerradas – Dijo Astoria mientras se sobaba el estómago y se limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas por un ataque de risa anterior.

\- ¿Que se vuelven locas y se ríen de cualquier cosa? – Adivinó Hermione.

\- Exacto – Exclamó Astoria con fingido asombro. Ambas comenzaron a reír de nuevo – Ahora en serio, voy a matar a Ron – Exclamó Astoria seria – O mejor, le pegaré con un bate de béisbol en sus partes, lo siento por ti Hermione, ya no te va a funcionar, tendrás que buscarte a otro – Dijo con fingida pena.

\- Estoy preocupada – anunció Hermione tras una pausa.

\- Yo también – Afirmó Astoria – Ron ha sido un buen amigo casi toda mi vida, y Draco no es tan capullo como aparentaba ser.

\- ¿Es verdad que sientes algo por él? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- No lo sé, estoy muy confundida – Dijo Astoria – Por una parte, mi mente todavía recuerda al Draco de dieciocho años completamente inmaduro, prepotente, e incluso mala persona, que me insultaba a cada oportunidad, y no sólo a mí, sino a cualquiera que considerase inferior, lo que incluye a prácticamente el mundo entero – Compuso una mueca triste – Pero por otra parte, está ese nuevo Draco que ya no se deja mangonear por su padre, que se preocupa por los demás y que arriesga su propia vida, sin contar el gran cambio que ha tenido conmigo – Miró a Hermione con los ojos brillantes – No se ha quejado en ningún momento por tener que dormir en el sofá, ¡me traía el desayuno a la cama!

\- ¿Te cocinaba? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula.

\- No – Respondió Astoria sonriendo – Otra cosa en la que ha cambiado, admite que no sabe hacer algo, o que ha necesitado ayuda para hacerlo.

\- Parece un gran cambio – Comentó Hermione reflexiva.

\- Lo es, y por eso ahora no tengo nada claro, y tengo miedo de abrirme a él, porque sé que si en algún momento vuelve a ser el de antes, me va a hacer mucho daño.

Hermione estaba a punto de ofrecerle unas palabras de consuelo, pero se quedó en intento, pues unos insistentes golpes en la puerta principal habían comenzado a sonar. Se quedaron calladas, esperando que el visitante dijese algo y de esa manera, por la voz, descubrir si se trataba de un amigo o de un desconocido, pero el único sonido se que seguía escuchando, eran los golpes contra la puerta, cada vez más fuertes e insistentes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tenía el cuerpo estático, ninguno de sus músculos le respondía, era como si su cuerpo ya no fuese suyo, como si otra persona se hubiese apoderado de él. Su cerebro se encontraba embotado por el dulce perfume que desprendía la piel de la mujer que lo besaba, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, lo único de lo que era consciente era de esos suaves labios besando los suyos, y de esa traviesa lengua que no hacía más que tentarle.

Su cuerpo se iba relajando a medida que pasaban los segundos, al igual que su mente, que poco a poco dejaba de preocuparse, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, ni siquiera era capaz de acordarse de su propio nombre, pero le daba igual, por fin estaba donde pertenecía, y nadie le iba a sacar de allí. Se separó un segundo de la mujer para recuperar el aliento e inmediatamente volvió a sumirse en su boca, dulce y cautivadora, no le importaba si pasaban horas, días o años, quería quedarse para siempre ahí.

Algo relampagueó en su mente en ese momento, un recuerdo, un par de ojos marrones, pero no de un marrón cualquiera, se trataba de un marrón chocolate fusionado con avellana, le miraban con un brillo especial, supo apreciar el amor y el cariño en ellos, pero no supo reconocer de quién se trataban, no conocía a nadie con esos ojos, ¿o sí? Un roce contra su lengua le borró cualquier pensamiento.

La mujer se separó de él, podía oírla respirar entrecortadamente antes de volver a besarle, y tal y como había ocurrido antes, un nuevo recuerdo llegó a su mente. Esta vez se trataba de una cara, la cara que poseía esos ojos que había podido apreciar antes, con el mismo brillo de amor con el que antes habían brillado, con la diferencia de que esta vez podía vez la sonrisa que la acompañaba. Por un momento se quedó cautivado ante el bonito rostro que veía, ¿era posible que alguien pudiese mirar a otra persona de esa forma? Dulzura, así era como podía describirlo, una dulzura que brillaba con luz propia, despertándole poco a poco de la ensoñación que el dulce perfume provocaba en él. Entonces, el recuerdo tomó vida.

Ya no estaba en aquel edificio, ni aquella mujer le rodeaba el cuello, estaba solo, de pie, mirando al frente, a la mujer de sus recuerdos. El escenario había cambiado, se hallaban en un prado de verde césped salpicado con miles de flores de todos los colores, una barrera natural de árboles robustos lo rodeaba. Recordaba ese sitio, había estado allí hace poco, "es como estar en el paraíso" susurró un eco en su mente.

Una risa alegre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la mirada para verla, el sol le daba en sus castaños rizos mientras la brisa los alborotaba, haciendo que su perfume llegase hasta él, era dulce, como el de la otra mujer, pero de otra manera, no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. El primero le embotaba los sentidos, haciéndole sentir confundido y mareado, en cambio, el que apreciaba en ese momento le despertaba los sentidos, hacía que su corazón latiese fuertemente, le hacía sentirse en casa.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó. Ella sonrió y avanzó hacia él.

\- ¿No me recuerdas, Ron? – Le dijo en un susurro. El sonido de su voz le hizo estremecerse - ¿No recuerdas el prado? – Preguntó señalando el lugar.

\- El prado sí, pero a ti no.

Ella tan sólo le miró con sus grandes ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que recordase. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, recordaba el prado, se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo en Francia, al pensar esto recordó que no había ido sólo allí, alguien había ido con él. La miró de nuevo, llevaba un vestido de verano azul cielo, estaba en el centro del prado con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor del sol sobre su piel, "Impresiona, ¿verdad?" volvió a decir el eco de su mente.

Si no la hubiese estado observando hubiese pensado que ella había pronunciado esas palabras, pues no había abierto la boca, aunque era su voz, ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió y asintió. Ahora lo recordaba, había estado con ella en ese prado, había sido ella quién se lo había enseñado. Mil imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, como una película a cámara rápida, veía a sus padres, hermanos, amigos, y luego estaba ella. Y pudo recordar, él era Ron, un policía que luchaba por recuperar su vida y demostrar su inocencia, y que además le había salvado la vida, a ella, a…

\- Hermione – La llamó, ella sonrió.

Era Hermione, la mujer a la que había salvado la vida, y la cual había salvado a su vez la de él. Con ella había abierto su corazón, había aprendido a confiar de nuevo, ella era su pequeña luz, una luz que, desde que la conoció, siempre estaba con él, ya fuese físicamente o en sus pensamientos, no podía entender cómo había podido olvidarse de ella, pero no necesitó pensarlo mucho, la respuesta llegó enseguida a su mente, "Lavender".

No sintió nada al pensar en ella, ni dolor, ni amor, ni tan siquiera pena, y no pudo evitar sonreír, habían pasado meses, meses terribles en los que creyó que se volvería loco y en los que pensó que nunca podría llegar a querer tanto a alguien como a ella, pero se equivocaba, por fin se había dado cuenta, y ahora tan sólo le quedaba una última cosa que debía hacer para cerrar de una vez por todas ese terrible episodio de su vida. Debía enfrentarse a Lavender.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

\- ¿Crees que se ha ido ya? – Susurró Astoria.

\- No lo sé, por lo menos ha dejado de aporrear la puerta – Respondió Hermione también susurrando.

Después de cinco largos minutos, que se les hicieron eternos, quien quiera que fuese el que llamaba a la puerta se había cansado, lo que no sabían era si se había ido para no volver, si se había ido en busca de refuerzos, o si se encontraba en el rellano recuperando fuerzas para llamar de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién crees que podría ser?

\- No tengo ni idea, espero que ninguno de los hombres de Riddle – Astoria la miró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Pero si no saben nada de este piso! – Exclamó.

\- Draco lo alquiló, tal vez cuando descubrieron su traición revisaron todos sus movimientos bancarios – Propuso Hermione.

\- Espero que te equivoques.

\- Yo también – Murmuró Hermione preocupada.

Se quedaron en silencio, agudizando los oídos en busca de cualquier sonido que pudiese llegar del portal, pero no se oía nada, como tampoco parecía que nadie hubiese entrado en el piso. La tensión que se había formado fue desapareciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos, dejando paso a la preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Preguntó Astoria refiriéndose a Ron y Draco – Se me está durmiendo el brazo – Se quedó callada un segundo antes de exclamar - ¡Era una trampa! Estoy segura.

\- O tal vez están ya de camino – Propuso Hermione intentando calmarla – O están en el hospital – Dijo con vacilación.

\- Espero que sea eso, Draco no parecía estar muy bien, y si los hombres de Riddle le han dado una paliza tal y como nos dijo, no estará para nada bien. ¿Me vas a contar que clase de relación rara tenéis Ron y tú? – Hermione miró a Astoria incrédula ante el cambio de tema, Astoria tan sólo se encogió de hombros – Necesito hablar de algo que me distraiga para no volverme loca de preocupación – Explicó. Hermione asintió, ella también lo necesitaba.

\- No sé exactamente lo que tenemos – Confesó Hermione – Digamos que nos conocimos en la situación más extraña posible, al principio ni siquiera hablábamos demasiado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

\- Tuvimos un par de… encuentros, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de lo más incómodos, nos daba mucha vergüenza, e intentamos por todos los medios no hablar de lo ocurrido, hasta que un día compartimos confidencias.

\- ¿Te habló de Ella?

\- Sí, me contó lo que le había pasado, me sentí identificada con él, yo también había tenido una relación así, sólo que a mí no se me había fastidiado toda mi vida. Empecé a comprender por lo que había pasado, y por lo que seguía pasando, veía el dolor en sus ojos y su miedo a volver a confiar.

\- Pero volvió a hacerlo, en ti – Afirmó Astoria. Se quedó un momento en silencio, y entonces preguntó - ¿Qué sientes por él?

Hermione lo pensó durante un momento, ¿qué era lo que sentía hacia Ron? Al principio la exasperaba porque no paraba de molestarla, luego, cuando le contó lo de Cormac y él le contó lo suyo, sintió empatía, sabía lo que se sentía, y lo mal que debía estar pasándolo, pero entonces, a medida que habían ido pasando los días, hablaban más, cuidaban más el uno del otro, se preocupaban. Se podía decir que mantenían una amistad, basada en el cariño adquirido como consecuencia de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, sin olvidarse de esa chispa de pasión que incendiaba todo lo demás cada vez que se besaban o se tocaban.

Pero el momento de culminación de su extraña relación había sido cuando Ron había reconocido que había algo entre ellos, justo antes de llegar a donde sus padres, en ese momento algo había cambiado, ahora era capaz de verlo, y había seguido cambiando cada vez que hacían el amor, cada pelea que tuvieron antes de volver, hasta que finalmente se había fijado en un irrompible sentimiento, el día que Ron se había derrumbado delante de ella, lleno de dolor y culpa, mostrándose vulnerable, permitiendo que le consolase, demostrándole que con ella no le importaba ser él mismo. El beso que se dieron había sido diferente, ¿había sentido en ese momento lo que eso significaba? No lo sabía, de lo que sí estaba segura era de que en ese momento, estaba segura.

\- Le quiero – Confesó en un susurro, dándose cuenta de lo que ese hecho suponía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lavender le miró sorprendida cuando la apartó de su lado, la expresión de su cara casi le hizo sonreír, pero se contuvo, en ese momento necesitaba toda la serenidad que pudiese reunir para enfrentarse a ella, y poder librarse de una vez por todas de la influencia que tenía sobre él.

\- Ron, ¿qué ocurre? – Le preguntó con voz dulce, intentando acercarse de nuevo a él.

\- Se acabó – Anunció, reteniéndola para que no se acercase – No vas a volver a utilizarme nunca como si fuese tu marioneta.

\- Ron… - Insistió ella una vez más, pero Ron se apartó, cosa que pareció enfadarla - Es por ella, ¿verdad? – Preguntó cambiando el tono a uno enfadado – Es por esa a la que salvaste, la señorita Granger – Dijo su nombre como si fuese un insulto.

\- Sí, es por ella – Dijo Ron viendo con satisfacción la cara de incredulidad que ponía Lavender – Gracias a ella he podido olvidarme de todo lo que he hecho por ti, he podido volver a ser yo mismo, pero por encima de todo, no necesito hacer cosas que están fuera de mi naturaleza para tenerla a mi lado.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! – Le gritó enfadada – Yo nunca te pedí que hicieses ninguna de esas cosas…

\- No, pero las hice porque querías que las hiciera, te gustaba saber que tenías ese poder sobre mí – Interrumpió Ron, Lavender le ignoró.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo, ¿acaso me vas a decir que nunca nos has comparado? – Ron se quedó callado – Claro que lo has hecho – Afirmó – Físicamente, en carácter y en la cama, me preguntó en cuál de las tres me habrá ganado – Dijo con sorna.

\- Tienes razón, no he podido evitar compararos – Lavender ensanchó su sonrisa al oír eso – Y sólo he podido llegar a una conclusión: Hermione es mil veces mejor que tú en todo.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – Gritó enfadada – Ojalá nunca hubiese aceptado la misión de engatusarte, fue el peor error de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron confundido, ¿misión?

\- ¿No lo sabías? ¿No lo sospechaste ni por un momento? – Pregunto Lavender, que había recuperado la sonrisa – Nadie se fiaba de ti, Zabini quería matarte pero a Dolohov se le ocurrió un plan mejor, ponerte a prueba, se había fijado en cómo me comías con los ojos, me pidió que me acercase a ti, que te llevase al límite – Soltó una risita de niña tonta – Fue fácil, demasiado fácil.

\- Así que ¿todo fue una mentira? – Preguntó Ron en estado de shock – He estado meses al borde de la locura, ¡POR UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! – Explotó.

Avanzó hacia ella, la agarró de los brazos y comenzó a zarandearla fuertemente, invadido por la ira, que aumentó al ver que ella se reía en su cara, apretó más fuerte, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor. La soltó tan bruscamente que cayó al suelo, sobándose los brazos allí donde las marcas rojas de las manos de Ron aparecían.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un simple zarandeo? Sabía que no eras lo bastante hombre – Se burló ella.

Ron se acercó tan rápido y la volvió a agarrar con tanta furia, que por un momento pudo ver el miedo dibujado en esos ojos azules.

\- No merece la pena convertirme en un maltratador o en un asesino por ti – Le dijo en un tono frío – Y si consideras que ser lo bastante hombre incluye pegar a una mujer, a pesar de tener motivos para hacerlo, porque créeme Lavender, los tengo, entonces tienes un concepto muy equivocado de lo que significa ser hombre – La soltó componiendo una mueca de desprecio y se puso en pie – Voy a darte un consejo, no intentes volver a joderle la vida a nadie, porque te puedo asegurar que no se portarán tan bien como yo.

Se dio media vuelta, agarró a Draco, que a pesar del dolor, le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, y se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de que pudiese salir Lavender habló.

\- Más vale que no nos volvamos a encontrar Ron, o te pegaré un tiro – Le amenazó con voz temblorosa.

Ron miró por encima de su hombro.

\- Entonces a mí no me quedará más remedio que devolvértelo, y yo, no fallaré.

Salieron del edificio lentamente, llegaron hasta el coche, donde Ron ayudó a Draco a subirse en el sitio del copiloto, rodeó el coche y se montó el también, pero no arrancó. Soltó un suspiro, al que le siguió una sonrisa, por fin podía decir que esa parte de su pesadilla se había acabado, el apartado Lavender había sido borrado, ahora sólo quedaba el de Riddle.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero a la falta de inspiración intermitente que estoy sufriendo se le ha unido que he estado bastante mala del estómago unos días, lo que me ha impedido escribir, pero ya estoy de vuelta, recuperada físicamente, aunque la inspiración sigue vacilándome apareciendo y desapareciendo a su antojo, pido un poco de paciencia en ese sentido, y sólo añadir que queda muy, muy poquito para el final (voy a llorar, no quiero que se acabe).**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. Capítulo 19 Dignos

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 19. Dignos**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento que Draco había alquilado ya había anochecido. Ron había insistido en ir directamente al hospital, pero Draco alegó que lo mejor y más seguro sería volver al piso, comprobar que las chicas estaban bien y que después Astoria le llevase a urgencias, por lo que, cuando Ron se bajó del coche, Draco se quedó dentro, rogándole que se diese prisa en soltar a las chicas.

A pesar del enfado que sabía tendrían las dos con él, subió corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la puerta no pudo evitar detenerse, sacar la pistola y observar, tanto a su alrededor como en los pisos superiores, antes de volver su vista a la carpeta que alguien había dejado en el felpudo cuidadosamente. Se acercó con cautela, observando un sobre que se encontraba encima de la carpeta, en él, escrita con letra elegante, se encontraba una palabra _IMPORTANTE_, lo agarró y leyó:

_Sé de buena fuente que Harry y tú habéis estado buscando estos documentos, yo los conseguí de la mano de alguien a quien una vez consideré un buen amigo. Espero que os sirvan de más ayuda que la que me han servido a mí._

_R.J.L._

Rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, abrió la carpeta, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver de qué se trataba. Nada más y menos que los documentos extraviados de los expedientes de los Potter, Black, McKinnon, Longbottom y sus tíos, hojas en las que la implicación de Riddle en asuntos ilegales quedaba descubierta, con notas escritas del puño y letra de las personas a las que mandó matar, con sellos y firmas que demostraban que se trataban de documentos oficiales.

Abrió la puerta, todavía observando los documentos, temiendo que fuesen a desaparecer en cualquier momento, los dejó encima de la mesa con los otros y se dirigió a la habitación, donde empezó a retirar poco a poco el armario. Pudo oír un gemido ahogado del interior del baño, cuando por fin liberó la puerta, la abrió. Hermione y Astoria tenían la cara tensa, que relajaron en cuanto le vieron aparecer, pero rápidamente la cambiaron por un de enfado. Astoria estaba a punto de empezar a insultarle, pero Ron la cortó.

\- Ya me matarás luego, Tori, ahora Draco necesita que le lleves al hospital – Dijo mientras la soltaba, Astoria asintió con la cabeza – Si no te importa, también quiero que pases por maternidad, quiero saber cómo están Ginny y el bebé – Astoria volvió a asentir mientras salían del baño, dejando a Hermione todavía esposada – Y quiero que le enseñes esto a Harry – Dijo dándole la nota que había con la carpeta – Son las hojas que faltaban de los expedientes.

Astoria abrió los ojos como platos, echó un vistazo rápido, asintió, agarró las llaves del coche y salió del apartamento lanzándole una mirada que significaba "Ya hablaremos luego".

Volvió al baño, esta vez temeroso, no quería ni imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de Hermione, porque no cabía duda de que estaba muy cabreada. Cuando entró, pudo comprobar que ya no tenía la mueca de enfado en la cara, peor que eso, no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara. Comenzó a soltarla, notando su fría mirada sobre él, aquello era peor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando terminó de soltarla, cerró los ojos y esperó, pero Hermione simplemente se levantó, ignorándole por completo, y se dirigió a la cocina. Ron, no sabiendo que hacer, fue detrás de ella, prefería los gritos a que le ignorase, la encontró bebiendo un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Hermione? – La llamó dubitativo, pero ella volvió a ignorarle – Hermione – La llamó de nuevo.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle el brazo, pero ella se apartó bruscamente fulminándole con la mirada, volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Los ojos marrones de ella relampagueaban de furia, casi tuvo ganas de reír, iba a explotar y no faltaba mucho. Volvió a acercarse a ella por tercera vez, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Gritó. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre él – Eres. Un. Imbécil – Exclamó, recalcando cada palabra con un puñetazo - ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado? – Siguió gritando mientras le pegaba, Ron no se defendía, sabiendo que se lo merecía, aunque eso no impedía que se protegiese la cabeza - ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? Has sido muy irresponsable.

Llegados a este punto le seguía pegando pero ya sin ganas, las lágrimas brotabas de sus ojos como cascadas, mientras los sollozos le provocaban espasmos en el pecho. Ron intentó abrazarla otra vez, pero le pegó un tortazo, antes de apartarse de nuevo de él, dirigiéndose al sofá, el chico la siguió con cautela, observando cómo se sentaba abrazándose a sí misma. Se sentó a su lado, mirándola con arrepentimiento.

\- Lo siento, sólo quería manteneros a salvo – Dijo.

Hermione le miró, examinando la marca roja del tortazo, que todavía tenía en la cara. Le miró a los ojos, pero aquello fue un error, puesto que la miraban con súplica, tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente, porque sabía que si le seguía mirando, al final cedería y le terminaría perdonando, y quería que se diese cuenta de que irse sin ella la había hecho enfadar, además de herirla por haberla abandonado.

Ron se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, pero sin llegar a tocarla, alzó la mano y con mucha cautela le tocó la barbilla, girándole la cabeza poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

\- ¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo más enfadada conmigo? – Le preguntó, a lo que Hermione no contestó – Era una trampa, me estaban esperando – Dijo, Hermione le siguió mirando, esta vez con un poco de interés en los ojos – Lavender, por un momento creí que caería otra vez ante ella.

\- ¿No lo hiciste? – Preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

\- No – Contestó Ron componiendo una sonrisa – Fue extraño, me besó, pero fue como si besase a otra persona que no era yo, porque yo no estaba allí – Hermione le miró confundida – Yo estaba contigo, en el prado, mi mente me llevó contigo – Explicó – Todo lo que creía sentir por ella ya no existe.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

Ron sólo la miró, la fue acercando a su cuerpo, notando como ahora sí se dejaba abrazar, enterró la cabeza en su cuello, deleitándose del dulce perfume que tanto le gustaba, le secó las mejillas cariñosamente, y después la besó, lenta y delicadamente, disfrutando del momento, saboreando sus labios, notando como su corazón bombeaba feliz… La separó de él, suspirando, todavía con la sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

\- Tú eres todo lo que necesito – Le susurró al oído.

\- Pero aún así la besaste – Le repuso Hermione en tono triste.

\- Ese beso fue el punto final de mi historia con ella, ni la quiero, ni la necesito, ni la hecho de menos, todo lo contrario de lo que me ocurre contigo.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa antes de abalanzarse sobre él y volver a besarle. Había estado tan preocupada por él que le daba igual que supuestamente debía estar muy enfadada, ya se lo haría pagar más adelante, ahora lo único que quería era estar con él, sintiendo como la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

El sonido del teléfono les sacó del mundo perfecto en el que se habían introducido, donde los problemas no tenían entrada, donde la única preocupación era ofrecer placer al otro, y a eso era a lo que se habían dedicado. Era noche ya cerrada, pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta, perdidos como estaban en el cuerpo del otro. Ron soltó un bufido molesto, y negándose a separarse de Hermione, la arrastró consigo, para risa de la chica, hasta el teléfono, que puso en altavoz.

\- _Ya te ha costado_ – Se oyó la voz de Astoria – _Tu hermana está bien, y el bebé también, felicidades, vuelves a ser tío_ – Ron, que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado en el cuello de Hermione, se limitó a contestar con un gruñido – _Draco también está bien, tiene magulladuras y un esguince en el pie, pero nada grave_ – Se pudo notar el alivio en su voz – _Y Harry ha dicho que en cuanto a Draco le den el alta se viene con nosotros para ver la carpeta, dice que sospecha quién puede haberla mandado._

\- ¿Qué carpeta? – Preguntó Hermione en un susurro, Ron le hizo un gesto, indicándole que más tarde se lo diría.

\- _Te avisaré cuando estemos de camino. _– Terminó Astoria.

Ron le respondió con otro gruñido antes de cortar, centrándose de nuevo en el cuello de Hermione, que a pesar de que no quería que Ron parase, le separó de ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué carpeta? – Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Había un carpeta con una nota en la puerta – Dijo Ron – Con las hojas que faltaban de los expedientes – Hermione se quedó pensativa.

\- Así que de eso se trataba – Murmuró.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Ron confuso.

\- Mientras Astoria y yo estábamos esposadas en el baño – Dijo, lanzándole una mirada que le decía que todavía no le había perdonado – Oímos que alguien llamaba a la puerta, creímos que tiraría la puerta de lo fuerte que llamaba, pensamos que tal vez se trataba de los hombres de Riddle.

\- Pues os equivocasteis, ya has oído, Harry sospecha quién puede ser, y yo también. Y no – Dijo, viendo que Hermione abría la boca para preguntar – No te lo voy a decir hasta que no esté Harry con nosotros.

Hermione compuso un puchero que enterneció a Ron, que, con una sonrisa en los labios, la abrazó, repartiendo besos por toda la cara de la chica, que enseguida comenzó a reír y a devolverle los besos, mimosa.

\- No pienses ni por un segundo que te he perdonado – Dijo besándole.

\- Todavía – Añadió Ron – Créeme, me voy a empeñar a fondo para que me perdones, y te aseguro que, antes de que nuestras visitas entren por la puerta, ya me habrás perdonado – Susurró en su oído haciendo temblar, antes de besarla apasionadamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de su tiempo a solas, aún así, se demoraron un par de minutos en abrir la puerta, primero, porque no querían separarse el uno del otro, y más ahora que Ron había conseguido el perdón de Hermione, y segundo, porque tuvieron que vestirse. Ron abrió justo cuando Astoria comenzaba a gritar una serie de amenazas en su nombre, despeinado y abrochándose el pantalón, mientras que detrás de él vieron a una sonrojada Hermione vestida únicamente con una camisa de hombre a medio abrochar.

Los recién llegados se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque en sus caras podían verse sonrisas burlonas, mal escondidas. Se dirigieron rápidamente a la mesa, donde Ron había dejado la carpeta y se pusieron a examinar los documentos cuidadosamente, Ron, mientras tanto, fue a por el resto de documentos que tenía guardados.

\- ¿Crees que es él? – Le preguntó Ron a Harry al ver que observaba la nota.

\- Es su letra – Respondió – Y sus iniciales.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Astoria impaciente.

\- ¿Os acordáis que dijimos que había un sexto policía?

\- El único que sigue vivo relacionado con estos expedientes – Dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza, estaba apoyado cómodamente en el sofá, lugar donde Astoria le había ayudado a sentarse.

\- Remus Lupin, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre – Dijo Harry – Y al que durante toda mi vida he considerado mi tío.

\- ¿Pero de quién consiguió los documentos? Ese al que dice que "consideraba un buen amigo" – Preguntó Hermione.

\- No tengo ni idea – Admitió Harry – No recuerdo ninguna persona más cercana a Lupin que mi padre o Sirius, o por lo menos, nunca hablaron de nadie más delante de mí.

\- Bueno Harry, tienes que reconocer que Lupin daba un poco de miedo – Dijo Ron – Aún recuerdo cuando le conocí, no era muy mayor y ya tenía bastantes canas en el pelo, y un par de… - Se cayó de repente, llamando la atención del resto – Astoria, dijiste que el hombre que se reunió con Pettigrew era de mediana edad y que tenía un par de cicatrices en la cara, ¿verdad?

Astoria asintió, confundida por la pregunta, al contrario que Harry, que parecía haber entendido a qué se refería Ron. Se levantó, mirando a su amigo, con los verdes ojos brillando de expectación.

\- Crees que Lupin es el hombre que vio Astoria – Afirmó Harry al mismo tiempo que asentía, aceptando la conclusión – Pero ¿Dónde entra Pettigrew?

\- Piénsalo, ¿cómo se enteró Riddle que tus padres y los demás le estaban investigando? – Preguntó Ron – Pettigrew lleva años vendiendo información tanto a un lado como al otro, no es fiel a nadie, se va con quién le ofrezca mejor protección – Un silencio largo se hizo en la sala – Supongamos por un momento que Pettigrew era amigo de Lupin, de Sirius y de tus padres, como amigos le contarían algo del caso, ¿y si Pettigrew utilizó esa información como medio de pago? Conociendo su reputación no me extrañaría que estuviese metido en líos con Riddle, ¿y si Riddle le perdonó la vida a cambio de información? Eso pudo ser lo que llevó a la muerte a tus padres y a todo aquel que estuviese metido en el caso, después, Sirius descubrió su traición y como necesitaban un culpable, le usaron, todo el mundo pensaría que Sirius se lo habría inventado todo si decía algo

\- Buena hipótesis pero, ¿cómo llegaron los expedientes a manos de Pettigrew? ¿Cómo los consiguió Riddle?

\- Hablemos con Lupin – Propuso Ron – Se lo preguntaremos, y así sabremos si la hipótesis es correcta.

\- ¿Y cómo le encontraremos? – Preguntó Harry – Le perdí la pista después de la muerte de Sirius.

\- Nos ha estado vigilando – Aseguró Ron – Tú mismo has leído la nota, nos está ayudando. Esta misma mañana ha dejado esta carpeta en la puerta, sabe que estamos aquí, y nosotros sabemos que está en Londres.

\- ¿Crees que nos está dejando pistas? – Preguntó Harry - ¿Qué realmente quiere que le encontremos?

\- Creo que lo que quiere es que utilices tu instinto para encontrarle, ¿recuerdas lo que te decía cuando eras un adolescente?

\- Confía siempre en tu instinto, que nunca falla – Citó Harry con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

\- ¿Qué te dice tu instinto ahora, Harry? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Que Lupin sabe cosas, cosas que nosotros necesitamos saber, y que nos está ayudando para que las descubramos por nosotros mismos – Dijo Harry – Es una prueba, si realmente somos dignos de conocer la verdad, la descubriremos, y será entonces cuando él aparezca. Es lo que ha dicho Ron, nos está vigilando, evaluando nuestros pasos.

\- Pero, ¿Qué verdad es esa? – Preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

\- Riddle, Pettigrew, la muerte de mis padres y de los demás, el encarcelamiento de Michael Greengrass, los cargos contra Ron, la alianza con Malfoy's Company, incluso la amenaza en contra de la vida de Hermione, todo está relacionado, sólo nos queda descubrir cómo y por qué – Dijo Harry, todos se quedaron pensando, si era verdad que todos los acontecimientos estaban relacionados…

\- Snape – Dijo de pronto Ron, todos le miraron con la misma mueca de confusión – Contactó con Astoria diciéndole que había pruebas de la inocencia de su padre, más tarde nos ayudó a Hermione y a mí, consiguió que Draco se volviese un aliado, llamó a Harry un par de días antes de que el mundo nos acusase a mí y a Hermione de la muerte de Crabbe, por no mencionar que es uno de los aliados más cercanos de Riddle.

\- ¿Crees que él es el punto de unión? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Creo que el también estaba implicado en el caso que hizo que mataran a los Potter, a mis tíos y a los demás – Le corrigió Ron – De alguna manera tenía que estarlo, si no, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudarnos a acabar con Riddle? Es una manera estúpida de morir, a no ser que no tengas nada que perder.

\- O que ya te lo hayan quitado – Terminó Harry.

El teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar, el chico sacó el móvil extrañado, se trataba del teléfono de prepago que había comprado para hablar con Ron, del cual nadie, salvo el pelirrojo y Neville, tenía el número. Lo puso encima de la mesa, desde donde todos pudieron apreciar las letras que había en la pantalla, "Número oculto" rezaban. Harry puso el altavoz y contestó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- _La próxima vez, cuando recibáis un paquete cuya procedencia no conozcáis, revisadlo en busca de cualquier aparato electrónico, y tampoco os fiéis de choques que sufrís con desconocidos por la calle, pueden meteros cualquier cosa en el bolsillo, menos mal que yo soy de fiar_ – Dijo una cálida voz_ – Harry, sácate el transmisor que tienes en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta y déjalo al lado de la carpeta, a menos de cinco metros, el micrófono se conecta, a menos de cinco centímetros, se desconecta_

\- ¿Remus? – Llamó Harry con voz temblorosa haciendo lo que le había ordenado.

Se sacó del bolsillo algo del tamaño de un botón, era negro y tenía una luz roja parpadeante, Ron buscó el micrófono que había en la carpeta, disimulado sutilmente entre los dibujos del interior de la carpeta, al juntarlos la luz roja se apagó, dejando claro que estaba desconectado.

\- _Hola Harry_ – Saludó la voz – _Lo has hecho muy bien, me alegro que hayas seguido mi consejo y sigas confiando en tu instinto, por suerte tienes buenos amigos que te lo recuerdan. Hola Ron._

\- Hola Remus – Le devolvió el saludo el chico.

\- _Ahora bien_ – Dijo Remus antes de que nadie le interrumpiese – _Tenéis que saber que estáis metidos en algo muy peligroso. Lo que os tengo que contar sólo lo complicará todo aún más, así que escucharme atentamente: Ron, quiero que busques el lugar más seguro que encuentres en el apartamento y que guardes los documentos, en este momento son vuestra mejor arma, y la única manera de demostrar que Riddle es el único culpable; y segundo, sé que han pasado diversas cosas hoy, así que esto es lo que haremos, Harry, vuelve al hospital con tu mujer y tus hijos, estáte con ellos, después descansa, el resto lo mismo, descansad, mañana me reuniré con vosotros y os contaré todo lo que queráis saber._

\- ¿Dónde nos reuniremos? – Preguntó Harry.

\- _¿Qué os parece a las once en el parque que está en frente de Grimmauld Place?_

\- Nos veremos allí – Respondió Harry.

Lupin cortó la comunicación. Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, cada uno cavilando en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos tenían algo en común, la esperanza se había instalado en el cuerpo de cada uno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veían que todo lo que habían hecho estaba teniendo sus frutos, por primera vez veían un final a todo aquello, el horizonte estaba cerca, por fin llegaban al final del túnel, el camino estaba a punto de terminar, aunque había algo que todos tenían claro, la llegada hasta ese punto no había sido fácil, pero lo que los esperaba a partir de ese momento era el tramo más difícil y complicado, pero sobre todo, el más letal, necesitarían toda su fuerza y habilidad para poder superarlo.

Poco a poco, los visitantes se fueron marchando, dejando solos otra vez a Ron y a Hermione, que, siguiendo el consejo de Lupin, inspeccionaron el apartamento entero en busca de un escondite seguro, hasta que, al no encontrar ninguno, a Ron se le ocurrió soltar una tabla del suelo que había debajo de la cama, ambos acordaron que era lo más seguro que habían podido encontrar.

Oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta justo cuando habían terminado de colocar la cama en su sitio. Se miraron el uno al otro con cautela, hasta que Ron vio encima de la mesa el teléfono prepago de Harry. Soltando un bufido lo agarró y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Pero mira que eres despistado – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Pero no fue la cara de su amigo lo que se encontró, sino un puño avanzando rápidamente hacia su cara. Soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras se doblaba al sentir otro puñetazo en el estómago. Dos hombres entraron en el piso, dirigiéndose hacia Hermione, que los miraba aterrorizada, mientras en tercero continuaba lanzando un puñetazo tras otro a Ron, que por fin había reaccionado y se los devolvía.

Hermione soltó un grito cuando los dos hombres la agarraron. Ron rápidamente tumbó al hombre con el que estaba peleando y se dirigió a los otros dos. Al verle acercarse, uno soltó a Hermione, que empezó a forcejear para que el otro la soltara, y empezó a pelear con él. Se encontraba tan metido en la pelea que no se fijó que el primero que le había pegado se levantaba, tampoco se fijó en que agarraba una silla y se dirigía hacia él, tan sólo sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda cuando la silla se rompió contra él, y cayó al suelo.

Los dos hombres, aprovechando su desventaja numérica y su posición, comenzaron a propinarle patadas por todo el cuerpo. Podía oír a Hermione llorar y gritar que parasen, pero los hombres tan sólo se reían, y el tercero, el que la tenía sujeta, le dio un tortazo para hacerla callar.

Cuando finalmente pararon, Ron se encontraba lleno de sangre y apenas se movía. Dos de los hombres agarraron a Hermione con fuerza y la sacaron del apartamento. Ron, a pesar del dolor, intentó levantarse para ayudarla, pero una fuerte patada le hizo volver al suelo.

\- Ni creas por un segundo que puedes salvarla, Weasley – Dijo la voz del hombre.

A pesar del dolor, Ron pudo reconocer la voz del hombre, se trataba de Goyle. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la cabeza, le hizo caer de nuevo mientras luces brillantes aparecían ante sus ojos, oyó un portazo y entonces, se hizo el silencio.

Se quedó en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero lo peor era la cabeza, sentía como si un martillo no parase de darle golpes punzantes, los oídos le pitaban y pudo probar el sabor de la sangre que caía desde un punto cercano de su sien por la mejilla hasta su boca. La oscuridad comenzó a invadirle, y supo que iba a desmayarse.

Tan sólo pudo soltar un leve susurro antes de que la inconsciencia se lo llevase: "Hermione".

* * *

**De nuevo pido perdón por el retraso, pero sigo con falta de inspiración, aparte, me fui unos días, el ordenador se volvió loco y unido a que soy un poco vaga, el capítulo no ha estado listo hasta hoy, pero ya esta aquí, espero que os guste y nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	21. Capítulo 20 Desesperación

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Capítulo 20. Desesperación**

Ron estaba tumbado en la cama, sus ojos azules miraban sin ver un punto fijo en la pared. En la mesilla de noche que se encontraba a su lado había una bandeja con comida que no había tocado, ni tan siquiera la había mirado, como tampoco se había inmutado cuando Astoria se la había llevado. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, justo donde se situaba su corazón, tan profundo, que ni siquiera sentía el dolor de sus múltiples magulladuras.

Había pasado una semana, siete días, con sus respectivas noches, desde que aquellos desgraciados se habían llevado a Hermione, siete días en los que apenas había dormido, apenas había comido y apenas había hecho otra cosa que no fuese culparse, rememorando en todo momento aquella noche.

Recordaba que se había desmayado por culpa del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, recordaba haberse despertado horas después, con dolores punzantes en todo el cuerpo, débil y sin poder apenas moverse. Recordaba haber intentado llegar hasta el teléfono y cómo el dolor le había arrastrado de nuevo a la inconsciencia, una y otra vez, hasta que le habían encontrado, magullado y cubierto de sangre, por la mañana, alarmados por su ausencia en la reunión que se había programado en el parque. Recordaba los rostros preocupados de Harry, Astoria, Draco y Lupin cuando les había relatado lo ocurrido después cargar con él y de tumbarle en la cama.

Harry, que al igual que él conocía técnicas de primeros auxilios, le había revisado los golpes, determinando que no parecía tener nada roto ni ninguna hemorragia interna, lo más grave, sin contar con los numerosos cardenales que empezaban a adornar su piel, era la abundante sangre que emanaba de su nariz, a la que le había faltado muy poco para romperse y un dolor punzante que había sentido durante tres días en el costado izquierdo, clara señal de lo magulladas que tenía las costillas.

Le habían dado unas horas para que recuperase las fuerzas y cuando fue noche cerrada, todos entraron en el dormitorio en el que descansaba y se sentaron en la cama, rodeándole. Lupin, en cambio, se había quedado de pie, en frente de todos, dispuesto a cortar la historia que no había podido narrar por la mañana. Fue el único momento de ese día y de los días posteriores en el que pudo olvidarse durante unos instantes que Hermione no se encontraba junto a él, sino en vaya alguien a adivinar qué lugar, a merced de Riddle.

\- Hay algunas cosas que ya sabéis pero que debo recordaros para que entendáis – Había comenzado a hablar Lupin mientras daba leves paseos, como haría un profesor cuando da clase – James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Fabian y Gideon Prewett y yo fuimos policías hace ya muchos años. Por su parte, las esposas de James y Frank, Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom, junto a la prometida de Sirius, Marlene McKinnon, eran las jóvenes abogadas del Estado más prometedoras de todo Londres.

"Hace veinticinco años, cuando Lily se reincorporó al trabajo después su permiso por maternidad, la ascendieron a fiscal en reconocimiento de su duro trabajo. Recuerdo que James insistió en que fuésemos a celebrarlo, nos reunimos Sirius y yo con ellos, habíamos sido los mejores amigos de James en el instituto y de adultos lo continuamos siendo, nos acompañó Marlene, gran amiga de Lily, y Alice con Frank, también buenos amigos. Nos encontrábamos en mitad de la velada cuando un invitado inesperado apareció, nuestro cuarto mejor amigo del instituto, Peter Pettigrew, dijo que venía a felicitar a Lily, pero James, Sirius y yo enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que algo iba mal, estaba pálido y más delgado que de costumbre. Le llevamos a un lugar aparte y le preguntamos qué era lo que ocurría, no nos lo quiso contar, pero no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, nervioso, dijo que había sido un error ir allí y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, no supimos nada de él en un mes.

A los pocos días del ascenso de Lily, Fabian y Gideon volvieron a comisaría después de recibir una llamada de urgencias, se había encontrado el cadáver de un hombre con evidentes signos de tortura, al repasar su expediente supusimos que se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas, pues tenía bastantes antecedentes de venta de droga e intimidación con violencia. Fue así como nos metimos en el caso más complicado en el que hemos trabajado nunca, tanto que, pasadas unas pocas semanas, teníamos ya seis muertos, todos de ellos con antecedentes similares, y ni una sola pista que nos llevase a su asesino.

Fue entonces cuando volvimos a tener noticias de Peter, nos dijo que estaba metido en un lío, y que si se enteraban que había hablado con nosotros, le matarían, nos dio una dirección y se marchó. Movidos por la curiosidad, fuimos a inspeccionar la dirección que nos había dado, que no era más que un edificio abandonado, aunque no tardamos en darnos cuenta que se trataba de la guarida de unos cuando camellos. La cosa acabó con un tiroteo, dos de los camellos, Gideon y yo fuimos heridos, y el resto se encargaron de llevar a comisaría a los demás.

Les interrogamos durante horas, pero no decían nada, hasta que llegó Lily y les propuso un trato: si contaban todo lo que sabían, no serían juzgados, y todo quedaría eso tan sólo quedaría en una infracción leve. Lo contaron todo, Riddle, sus hombres, drogas, blanqueo de dinero… Teníamos todo el papeleo preparado para ir al juez y conseguir una orden de arresto, teníamos testigos y pruebas, incluso detuvimos a Riddle, todo se iba a acabar, pero no fue así.

A dos días del juicio, los otros detenidos aparecieron muertos, la versión oficial fue suicidio, ese mismo día Fabian y Gideon, que ya se encontraban asignados a otro caso, fueron víctimas de una explosión en el local que estaban revisando, que les provocó quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, murieron a las pocas horas de llegar al hospital. A los tres días Marlene fue asesinada, aparentemente por un ex convicto al que había metido a la cárcel al presentar pruebas en su contra. Riddle fue absuelto por falta de pruebas, ya que éstas habían desaparecido del archivo, ese mismo día nos enteramos de lo que les había pasado a Frank y a Alice, una brutal paliza que les dejó en coma. Sirius fue declarado culpable al encontrarse pruebas de que estaba involucrado tanto en la explosión que acabó con los Prewett, como en el asesinato de su prometida. James y Lily tuvieron un accidente de coche cuando iban a buscar pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius, el informe oficial declaró que alguien había manipulado los frenos.

En cuanto a mí, fui a ver a Peter para informarle de lo ocurrido, pero ya estaba enterado, me invitó a pasar a su casa, fue una auténtica sorpresa lo que me encontré, Riddle estaba allí, al igual que Snape, que tenía en la mano una carpeta con los expedientes robados, aquello me sorprendió, Snape trabajaba con Lily en el caso de Riddle, jamás me imaginé que fuese un traidor. Riddle se levantó con una navaja en la mano, uno de sus hombres, al que no había visto, me agarró por detrás para que no me moviese mientras Riddle me hacía dos marcas en la cara, así fue como me hice las cicatrices, dijo que ese sería mi castigo, un recordatorio imborrable de que yo sabía la verdad, pero que no tenía pruebas para demostrarla.

Me desperté horas después en la calle, pero no estaba sólo, Snape estaba a mi lado y me había curado las heridas, me dijo que Riddle le había dado los expedientes a Peter, como su manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho, además de servirle como un salvavidas, pues mientras tuviese los documentos no le tocaría. También me dijo que estaba infiltrado en la banda de Riddle y que cuando fuese el momento adecuado, nos vengaríamos de él. Le pregunté por qué, y dijo que Lily había sido una gran amiga para él y que su muerte no quedaría sin saldar. Hemos mantenido el contacto durante todos estos años, hasta que por fin ha llegado el momento de acabar con todo esto."

Todos se habían quedado conmocionados con lo que acababan de escuchar y tenían muchas preguntas que hacer, por lo que habían ido al salón de estar para dejar a Ron descansar. Pero aquello fue peor, pues fragmentos de la historia que acababa de oír no paraban de dar vueltas en su mente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que Riddle era capaz de hacer, y en lo que le estaría haciendo en esos momentos a Hermione.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Astoria entró en la habitación para recoger la bandeja, la oyó chasquear la lengua en muestra de descontento pero no dijo nada, agarró la bandeja y volvió a salir, al parecer, por fin se había dado por vencida en cuando a sermonearle sobre dejar la comida al darse cuenta de que sus charlas no lo hacían recapacitar en absoluto.

El sol que entraba por la ventana se fue haciendo más débil a medida que el día iba pasando, hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejando paso a la noche. En todo aquel tiempo Ron apenas se había movido, continuaba con la mirada perdida mientras su mente seguía pensando en Hermione.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba donde podría estar, donde podría haberla llevado Riddle. Harry y Draco habían ido al cuartel por si acaso estaba allí, pero estaba abandonado, tal y como Ron ya había supuesto, pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? Ni Draco ni él sabían de otro lugar que Riddle estuviese utilizando, pero estaba claro que no podía haber desaparecido, la mayoría de sus negocios se encontraban el Londres, no podía simplemente irse, como tampoco podía obligar a su banda que se marchase con él, lo que sí podía obligarles era a abandonar su edificio. Bufó meneando la cabeza, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Su mente volvió a recapitular sobre todo lo que sabía de Riddle, se consideraba un hombre inteligente, nunca hacía nada sin conseguir algo a cambio y era peligroso, tan sólo una palabra, por inofensiva que fuera, dicha en el momento menos oportuno, y estabas muerto. Pensó en el último secuestro que había llevado a cabo, el de Draco, les había llamado, se había asegurado de que supiesen donde estaba, ¿con qué propósito? Draco había gritado que era una trampa, pero no les había pasado nada, quitando que Lavender les había entretenido, entonces, ¿cómo había podido ser aquello una trampa? ¿Acaso esperaba Riddle que se hubiese llevado a Hermione con él? ¿O sabía, de alguna forma, que se las iba a arreglar para ir él solo? Pero eso no explicaba que se hubiesen llevado sólo a Hermione si Riddle les quería a los dos, a no ser…

Se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que la espalda le crujiese por el repentino movimiento, y que por un momento perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos. Riddle les quería a los dos, a Hermione y a él, y los había tenido en el apartamento, pero se habían llevado a Hermione, dejándole a él malherido, y lo entendió. Riddle quería tenerlos a los dos, sí, pero quería que fuese en su territorio. El secuestro de Draco había sido una trampa, la primera para atraerles a su terreno, pero Ron se la había jugado al ir él sólo, por lo que cuando se fue, debió mandar a alguien tras él, y así supieron donde se escondían, esperaron a que se quedaron solos y se llevaron a Hermione, sabiendo que en cuanto se recuperase, Ron iría a rescatarla, esa era la segunda trampa, la manera definitiva de atraerles a los dos al lugar que había elegido, un lugar que conocía, su territorio.

Pero había algo que fallaba, ¿Por qué esta vez Riddle no se había molestado en llamarle? ¿En decirle exactamente donde se encontraba Hermione? Ron estaba seguro que Riddle había sido lo bastante listo como para apuntarse su número del móvil de Draco, pero entonces ¿por qué no había recibido ninguna llamada suya? Sabía que querría hacerle sufrir, pero hacerle sufrir de verdad, la espera no era lo bastante tortura con lo que seguramente Riddle tenía planeado para él. Pero eso seguía sin explicar la ausencia de llamadas…

A no ser que Riddle diese por supuesto que Ron conocía el lugar, o que fuese un lugar significativo, un lugar que llamase la atención, o también podía ser un lugar en el que hubiese ocurrido algo. El cuartel estaba descartado, Borgin y Burkes estaba cerrado y lleno de antigüedades valiosas, además Riddle no se perjudicaría metiendo uno de sus locales en medio, por lo que el Club Diamond y el Club Paraíso estaban también descartados, lo que sólo dejaba a Malfoy's Company, que era el sitio donde todo había comenzado para Hermione, pero no estaba lo suficiente aislado, cualquiera podría oír disparos y gritos.

Desesperado, se devanó los sesos en busca de cualquier otro lugar, pero no se le ocurría nada y Malfoy's Company parecía la opción más probable, ya que era el lugar donde Hermione se había escapado, cuando había huido y él la había perseguido hasta… Tuvo que ahogar un grito para que Draco y Astoria no lo escuchasen desde el salón de estar.

Sí había otro sitio, un lugar aislado en el que habían dado esquinazo a Riddle, un lugar en el que habían estado los tres al mismo tiempo, sólo que Riddle no era consciente de ello, el lugar donde había "matado" a Hermione y donde había engañado a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero sobre todo, y estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo por el que era el lugar elegido, el sitio donde se había burlado de Riddle delante de sus propias narices.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

El silencio era lo único que la acompañaba en esos momentos, pues a pesar de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, estaba segura al cien por cien de que estaba sola. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo más la mantendrían cautiva, sólo podía esperar, y justamente esa espera, sin saber que sería lo que le pasaría cuando ésta terminase, era lo que la estaba matando.

Notó como empezaba a hiperventilar de nuevo, por lo que comenzó a relajar la respiración, "inspira, espira" se repitió una y otra vez hasta que notó que su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal. Una vez calmada, pudo pensar, llevaba unos días allí, eso lo tenía claro, aunque no podía decir cuántos, ¿cinco? ¿siete? ¿diez? La constante oscuridad a la que estaba siendo sometida la tenía desorientada. Sabía que, cada cierto número de horas habrían una pequeña rendija de la puerta y le pasaban la comida, pero no recordaba la cantidad de veces que eso había pasado.

Cerró los ojos, aunque no le servía de nada, ya que veía lo mismo con ellos abiertos que cerrados, pero era parte de su ritual de relajación, "inspira, espira" se volvió a repetir, y como en cada sesión de relajación que realizaba, que cada vez eran más habituales, aprovechó el desarrollo que el resto de sus sentidos habían sufrido debido a la falta de visión.

El aire estaba cargado, olía a humedad y a moho, acompañado por un desagradable olor a pescado podrido. El sonido de las campanas de los barcos, del choque del agua contra el casco de los mismos y el graznido de las gaviotas por encima del techo que la cubría la rodeaban.

Estaba en el puerto, a esa conclusión había llegado desde el primer momento en que puso un pie allí, a pesar de ir con los ojos vendados, lo que no entendía era el motivo de su estadía en aquel lugar, ¿qué esperaba hacer Riddle con ella? Aunque eso no era lo que más la preocupaba.

En los momentos en los que dejaba que su mente vagara libre por los recuerdos de su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en Ron, en cómo se encontraría o si alguien le había curado, la última vez que le había visto estaba cubierto de sangre, apenas podía levantarse y cada vez lo que intentaba le pegaban hasta que volvía a caer, ¿le habría dicho a alguien que se la habían llevado? ¿La estarían buscando?

La puerta se abrió bruscamente con un ruido metálico, la repentina luz que se colaba por ella la cegó momentáneamente y tuvo que pestañear rápidamente para retirar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Oyó la risa de un hombre detrás de ella mientras notaba como la sujetaban, una figura alta se puso delante, pero no pudo distinguir su cara. Entonces notó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Volvía a estar en el suelo cuando comprendió que le habían dado un puñetazo. Aturdida, se deslizó hasta la pared en la que había estado apoyada antes, mientras se sobaba la dolorida mejilla, sin entender a que había venido ese ataque de violencia hacia ella, y rezando para que Ron la encontrase pronto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había insistido durante un rato largo, pero finalmente había conseguido que Draco y Astoria se marchasen del piso y lo dejasen sólo, aunque no pudo dejar de notar las inquietas miradas que le habían echado antes de salir por la puerta.

De vuelta en la habitación se estiró, comprobando que estaba casi curado y que el dolor de las costillas no era más que una pequeña molestia que no le impediría pelear. Corrió hasta el armario y comenzó a vestirse, después, agarró la mochila y empezó a llenarla. Dos cargadores de repuesto con diez balas cada uno, además del que tenía ya la pistola, que se guardó en la cinturilla del pantalón, agarró también un bate de béisbol que Draco le había comprado después del ataque, según dijo, él se había comprado otro igual, y lo enganchó a la mochila de tal forma que no se cayese, pero que tampoco le impidiese agarrarlo si lo necesitaba utilizar de urgencia. Después, sacó los documentos que había escondido en el suelo debajo de la cama, y también los metió dentro de la mochila.

Salió del apartamento sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta con llave y bajó las escaleras. Vigiló que no hubiese nadie, y salió por la puerta trasera, que daba a un patio interior y que unía todos los portales de la manzana, y se coló en uno que daba a la otra calle, si había alguien vigilándole, le acababan de perder.

Caminó durante una media hora, pasando por calles, dando rodeos, siempre con el gorro de la sudadera tapándole la cara, y teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino: el edificio en el que vivía Neville. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en cómo podía entrar, cuando comprobó con satisfacción que la cerradura estaba rota, entró sin hacer ruido y subió.

La cara de Neville era todo un poema cuando abrió la puerta y le vio, le invitó rápidamente a pasar, pero Ron se negó.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Nev – Susurró Ron – Necesito que me hagas un favor – Descolgó la mochila de su hombro y sacó la carpeta donde había metido todos los documentos – Guárdame esto – Dijo, tendiéndoselo – Si no has recibido noticias mías en veinticuatro horas envíalo a la policía de forma anónima, sólo así lo aceptarán como prueba.

\- ¿Vas a ir a por Hermione, verdad? – Preguntó Neville mirándole a los ojos, Ron asintió – Entonces tú necesitas esto mejor que yo – Desapareció dentro de la casa durante unos segundos para reaparecer en seguida con una pistola – Harry me la dio hace unas semanas, por si acaso, pero Hannah no quería armas en casa, y yo no sabía cómo deshacerme de ella.

\- Gracias Neville – Dijo Ron agarrando la pistola, se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando se fijó que Neville seguía en la puerta – Tenéis la cerradura del portal rota, deberíais arreglarlo, o cualquiera podría colarse – Intentó bromear, pero Neville no se rió.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que mis hijos se queden sin su tío Ron.

"Esto ha sido más duro de lo que creía" Pensó Ron mientras se alejaba de la casa de Neville, pero era algo necesario, alguien tenía que hacer llegar esos documentos a la policía por si acaso a él le ocurría algo, no quería ser pesimista, pero tenía que pensar en todas las posibilidades, y ¿de qué servirían todas esas pruebas si no había nadie que pudiese entregarlas? Era mejor así.

Continuó avanzando con la misma cautela que antes, hasta que llegó a las puertas que daban al vestíbulo de Malfoy's Company, la última vez que había estado allí la calle había estado llena de gente con motivo del festival de Halloween y él iba persiguiendo a una chica de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre. Esa noche, en cambio, la calle se encontraba desierta, y él no perseguía a nadie, más bien iba a rescatar a alguien, a la chica, cuyo nombre ya sabía, y con la que había vivido demasiadas cosas para conocerse de tan poco.

Se sorprendió al comprobar que tan sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella noche, tenía la sensación como si hubiese pasado una vida entera. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas, la había salvado, habían huido de Londres, habían ido a Francia, habían conseguido aliados inesperados, habían hecho el amor, se había enamorado, la había perdido y ahora iba a recuperarla, todo eso en sólo cuatro meses.

Recorrió el camino que hizo aquello noche mientras la perseguía, casi podía oír su agitada respiración cuando corría huyendo de él. Ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó al puerto, seguía concentrado en el recuerdo que tenía de aquella noche de Hermione, pero algo le hizo reaccionar. Se escondió detrás de uno de los contenedores y esperó.

\- Otra noche en la que no aparece – Oyó decir a Goyle – Debe estar muy jodido para no haber venido todavía a rescatar a la chica, o tal vez es que es un blando y no aguanta una paliza de nada.

\- O tal vez está reuniendo refuerzos – Repuso Dolohov – No debemos fiarnos.

\- Deberíamos ir a informar – Propuso Goyle.

\- Riddle no quiere ni verte, Goyle, y la verdad es que no me extraña – Dijo Dolohov - ¿Qué neurona se os resbaló en el cerebro para que tú y Zabini entraseis y pegaseis a la chica? Sólo teníais órdenes de vigilarla.

\- Nos aburríamos, y ella estaba muy callada – Dijo Goyle riéndose – Tan sólo queríamos que gritase un poco.

\- Una estupidez si quieres mi opinión.

\- Pues no, no la quiero – Dijo Goyle enfadado.

\- Quédate aquí, yo iré a informar – Goyle fue a protestar pero Dolohov le cortó - ¿Quieres acabar en el fondo del Támesis como tu amigo Crabbe? Claro ven conmigo, pero si valoras algo tu vida, quédate aquí.

En cuando Goyle se quedó solo, Ron se preparó, agarró el bate y lo mantuvo pegado a su pierna, mientras los nudillo se le ponían blancos de agarrarlo tan fuerte por la furia que sentía, así que había pegado a Hermione, pues sería la última vez que lo hiciese. Se aseguró de que Dolohov estaba lo suficiente lejos, aprovechó que Goyle seguía de espaldas para asestarle un golpe con el bate en la rodilla que le hizo caer, rápidamente le asestó otro golpe en la mandíbula que le dejó inconsciente, después, con mucho esfuerzo, le arrastró hasta detrás de los contenedores donde él se había escondido, ocultándolo de la vista de cualquiera que pasase por allí.

Continuó avanzando por el camino por donde se había ido Dolohov, agradeciendo las clases de noqueo que había aprendido en la academia, excelentes para realizar redadas, pues los hombres quedaban desmayados antes de dar la alarma, y cuando al final alguien se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde.

Pronto localizó a Dolohov, que seguía un camino diferente al que había recorrido Hermione la primera vez que había estado allí, supuso que Riddle lo tendría mejor preparado, y no le defraudó cuando vio que el hombre entraba en un edificio abandonado con la pintura de las paredes desgastada por la cercanía con el río, de apenas dos pisos y que se alejaba un poco del puerto. Esperó unos segundos, observando si había algún vigilante en la puerta, pero no había ninguno, por lo que se decidió a entrar.

Se escondió detrás de unas cajas y miró a su alrededor, tenía aspecto de haber sido un bar hasta no hace mucho, la barra donde servían las bebidas todavía estaba en buen estado, y había varias mesas repartidas por la habitación, mientras que la parte de la entrada, donde estaba él, estaba lleno de enormes cajas de madera, a su derecha había unas escaleras que subían al piso superior, y estaba a punto de subirlas cuando se fijó en una puerta que había al fondo, de la que salían voces y de la que, unos segundo después salieron dos hombres, Dolohov y un hombre rubio, alto y delgado al que no había visto nunca.

\- Ya te lo he dicho – Decía el hombre rubio – Él está arriba, reunido con Lucius y Rodolphus, no puedes interrumpir y menos para decir que no hay noticias de Weasley, ¿quieres acabar como tus amiguitos Goyle y Zabini, a los que está pensando matar cuando todo esto acabe?

\- Venga ya Crouch, ¿no puedes hacerme este favor? – Pidió Dolohov.

\- Cuando acabe la reunión le informaré lo que me has dicho – Sentenció Crouch - Es lo único que puedo hacer. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevarle la comida a nuestra invitada.

Ron esperó a que Dolohov saliese del local antes de seguir a Crouch. Se escondió detrás de la barra hasta llegar a la puerta por la que le había visto meterse y asomó la cabeza, se trataba de una cocina, el hombre, Crouch, estaba sacando un plato humeante del microondas, se agachó para no ser visto, y observó como el hombre volvía a entrar a la sala por la que antes le había visto salir con Dolohov.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se coló en la habitación. Se refugió rápidamente entre las sombras, pero allí no había nadie más que Crouch, que en esos momentos abría una rendija en la pared, pero ¿era en verdad una pared? Al fijarse un poco más Ron pudo comprobar que se trataba de una puerta camuflada. Esperó a que el hombre dejase el plato en la rejilla antes de abalanzarse sobre él, tal y como había hecho con Goyle, y dejarle inconsciente. Le arrastró hasta las sombras donde se había ocultado, le arrebató la llave que tenía en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Escuchó un gemido ahogado, y cómo alguien intentaba arrastrarse hasta el fondo, buscó en la pared algún interruptor pero no había ninguno, volvió a salir, agarró una linterna que había colgada al lado de la puerta y la encendió. Señaló hacia el lugar del que provenían los sonidos y puso ver a una mujer con una larga melena rizada encogida de miedo.

\- ¿Hermione? – La llamó.

La oyó soltar un suspiro de alivio, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Eres tú de verdad? – Susurró ella avanzando vacilante hacia él.

Ron dirigió la luz de la linterna a su propia cara antes de sentirse abrazado por Hermione, que comenzó a llorar desconsolada sobre su pecho, la arrastró fuera, mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí – Le dijo – Ya estoy aquí.

Estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados, hasta que Ron le preguntó si estaba herida, a lo que Hermione respondió que no. Ron observó una marca morada que comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla, pero aparte de eso, estaba ilesa. Lograron salir del bar sin ningún problema, avanzaron rápidamente por el laberinto de contenedores hasta llegar al punto donde Ron había noqueado a Goyle, pero estaba tan ansioso por sacar a Hermione de allí que no se dio cuenta que Goyle ya había despertado.

\- ¡Asqueroso mal nacido! – Exclamó Goyle apuntándoles con una pistola – Voy a matarte.

Ron rápidamente, corrió hacia Goyle, le agarró la mano con la que sujetaba la pistola para evitar que disparase, se giró y le estampó un codazo en la cara. Goyle gritó de dolor y soltó la pistola, que se perdió de vista. Ron le dio otro golpe que dejó al hombre jadeando, agarró a Hermione de la mano y salieron corriendo.

La noche era oscura y cálida, sin ninguna nube que tapase las pocas estrellas que eran capaces de verse y la luna brillaba por encima de sus cabezas, iluminando el camino que las farolas, de haber funcionado, deberían iluminar. Ron arrastró a Hermione por un sinfín de callejones estrechos, hasta que salieron a una calle, si seguían un poco más estarían de vuelta en la ciudad, pero sus piernas fatigadas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas les hicieron detenerse.

Ron señaló uno de los edificios que se encontraban a su izquierda, que hacía tiempo habían sido oficinas de una empresa que había quebrado. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviese abierta, pero parecía que toda la suerte que les había acompañado durante la noche les había abandonado. Rompieron una ventana, sabiendo que seguramente el ruido atraería a su perseguidor, y comenzaron a correr por el enorme espacio, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida en la parte de atrás.

Un disparo resonó en la amplia estancia haciendo que detuviesen su carrera, lentamente, se giraron hacia el origen del disparo, para comprobar que detrás de ellos se encontraba un descomunal hombre armado, que aunque no podían verle la cara, sabían que se trataba de Goyle. Ron se puso delante de Hermione, haciendo que el cañón de la pistola apuntase directamente a su pecho, y que el corazón de ella se encogiese de miedo.

\- Debiste haberla matado cuando tuviste oportunidad – Dijo Goyle con tono autoritario – Ahora moriréis los dos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos a la espera de oír el sonido del siguiente disparo, esperando notar como la bala entraba en sus cuerpos, provocando una mortífera herida que acabaría con sus vidas. Parecía que tardaba una eternidad y que a la vez, tan solo habían transcurrido unos segundos, segundos en los que sus corazones latían sin querer pararse. Recordaron todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, y todo lo que habían descubierto desde que se habían conocido, ¿lograrían escapar? Esa era una pregunta que por el momento no tenía respuesta.

Finalmente, oyeron como el hombre disparaba su arma. Durante unos segundos todo que en silencio mortal, hasta que Ron notó la bala introduciéndose en su cuerpo, apenas sintiendo molestia alguna, pero cuando ésta apareció, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Oyó el desesperado llamado de Hermione, aunque parecía lejano, muy lejano, pues su cabeza sólo podía preocuparse por el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

* * *

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis porque ya queda poquito. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	22. Capítulo 21 Ayuda

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

**Lo primero de todo, pido perdón por el retraso, me fui de vacaciones y no tuve tiempo de escribir nada y aunque hubiese podido escribir no tenía Internet, pero ya he vuelto y os traigo nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad.**

**Capítulo 21. Ayuda**

Había sangre por todas partes, sangre roja que manchaba el suelo, salía como si de un río se tratase del cuerpo de Ron. Nada más verle caer Hermione había corrido hacia él, totalmente aterrada, suplicando para que la bala tan solo le hubiese rozado, aunque viendo la cantidad de sangre no parecía probable. No tenía ni ida de si Goyle seguía allí, apuntándola a ella con la pistola o si se habría ido, le daba igual, lo único que le preocupaba era Ron.

Le quitó la sudadera con cuidado, tratando de encontrar el agujero que había dejado la bala. Tenía la mayor parte de la camiseta interior blanca empapada de sangre, por lo que se volvía roja por momentos, que salía del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, cuando le apartó la prenda tuvo ganas de llorar de alivio, la bala le había dado en el hombro, herida que a corto plazo no era mortal, pero que a largo plazo si podía serlo, tenía que llevarle cuanto antes a un hospital o si no se desangraría.

Agarró el gorro que se le había caído a Ron y lo apretó contra la herida, intentando parar la hemorragia, buscó a su alrededor si había algo con lo que poder sujetarlo pero no encontró nada, así que desgarró la parte de debajo de la camiseta, que todavía no se había manchado por la sangre, y le hizo un nudo fuerte para mantenerlo apretado. Durante todo ese tiempo, Ron había gemido de dolor y se había puesto muy pálido, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Puedes oírme? – Preguntó Hermione agarrándole la cara con las manos.

\- Me duele – Gimió Ron.

\- Ya lo sé, pero tienes que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, ¿puedes levantarte?

En vez de contestarle, Ron hizo amago de incorporarse, finalmente, con la ayuda de Hermione se quedó sentado en el suelo, más pálido aún que antes. Se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, tocando suavemente el apaño que Hermione le había hecho.

\- He tenido suerte, unos centímetros más abajo y… - Dejó la frase sin terminar.

\- Hay que llevarte al hospital – Insistió Hermione.

\- No – Dijo, intentando mover el brazo, aunque era incapaz sin formar una mueca de dolor - ¿Dónde está Goyle? – Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

\- No lo sé, no le he visto marcharse, estaba muy ocupada preocupándome por ti – Respondió Hermione – Tenemos que irnos – Repitió.

\- No – Volvió a decir Ron – Riddle se ha esforzado mucho para traernos a los dos aquí, es una oportunidad muy buena para acabar con todo esto.

\- Pero estás herido – Dijo Hermione – Ya habrá otras oportunidades para pillar a Riddle.

\- ¿Y si no? – Cuestionó Ron - ¿No estás harta de tener que huir? ¿De esconderte? ¿No te gustaría tener una vida normal de nuevo? – La escrutaba con la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

\- Claro que quiero dejar de esconderme, poder salir a la calle sin miedo de que la policía o Riddle me estén vigilando – Coincidió ella – Pero mi vida era muy aburrida, rutinaria, antes de todo esto, antes de conocerte a ti.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a ser todo igual cuando acabemos con Riddle? – Hermione asintió – ¡Pero eso es imposible! – Exclamó Ron – Cuando todo esto acabe yo voy a seguir en tu vida, un balazo no es suficiente para librarte de mí.

\- Será suficiente si no vamos a un hospital – Insistió Hermione.

\- Una herida de bala llamará demasiado la atención, nos harán preguntas, llamarán a la policía, nos detendrán – Dijo Ron.

\- E investigarán quién te ha disparado, lo que podrá a la policía bajo la pista de Riddle, les contaré lo de mi secuestro, todo se aclarará – Dijo Hermione.

\- Está bien – Coincidió Ron – Ayúdame a levantarme.

Con mucho cuidado le hizo levantarse, haciendo que apoyase parte de su peso en el cuerpo de ella. Caminaron lentamente hacia la salida, hasta que salieron a la negrura de la noche, pero alguien ya les estaba esperando. Riddle, acompañado por tres hombres, a los que reconocieron como Goyle, que seguramente habría ido corriendo a avisar una vez disparó a Ron, Dolohov y Crouch, que le miraba con una mueca de enfado a la vez que se sobaba el lugar donde Ron le había pegado. Les apuntaban con pistolas, por lo que Ron no tuvo opción de sacar su arma para defenderse.

Dolohov corrió hasta Hermione, agarrándola tan fuerte que la chica estuvo segura que le dejaría marca, mientras Goyle y Crouch hacían lo propio con Ron, aunque antes se vengaron un poco pegándole unos cuantos puñetazos hasta que Riddle les hizo parar. Retrocedieron el camino que habían hecho de nuevo hasta el bar, y los encerraron en el mismo agujero del que antes había salvado a Hermione.

La oscuridad era absoluta, aunque en aquella ocasión a Hermione no le importaba, sentía el cálido cuerpo de Ron a su lado, así como su entrecortada respiración, lo que la hacía tener la cabeza en calma para pensar. Tenía que idear un plan para salir de allí lo antes posible, de lo contrario Ron moriría, había pedido unas vendas para taparle mejor la herida, pero los hombres que los habían llevado de vuelta al bar solamente se rieron de ella y la ignoraron, dejándoles encerrados.

Con el paso de los minutos comenzó a impacientarse, tanto que iba a ponerse a gritar con tal de conseguir que la prestasen un poco de atención, tal vez conseguiría que la escuchasen, o puede que la pegasen para hacerla callar, pero le dio igual. Iba a empezar a gritar cuando un ruido, como de algo duro partiéndose, le llegó de la parte de arriba, seguido segundos después por el sonido de disparos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

No podía creer que fuesen tan idiota, idiota e impulsivo, ¿cómo se le ocurría ir a él solo? "Es Ron, deberías conocerle ya" se regañó Harry mentalmente mientras conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, con Draco sentado en el asiento de copiloto y Astoria en el asiento trasero dándole indicaciones. Tenía que dar gracias de que Ron hubiese sido lo bastante sensato como para ir primero a casa de Neville a dejar los documentos, y también dar gracias porque Neville se hubiese puesto en contacto con él en cuanto Ron abandonó su edificio, así como la llamada de Draco y Astoria advirtiendo sobre su extraño comportamiento. ¿De verdad pensaba que él solo iba a poder rescatar a Hermione? Negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba conduciendo, y juró que si salían vivos de esa él mismo se encargaría de hacérselas pagar.

Aparcó cerca del puntito que marcaba el GPS con la señalización del móvil de Ron, que por suerte se le había olvidado apagar, y observaron a su alrededor antes de bajarse del coche. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y salitre y unas nubes negras comenzaban a formarse por el horizonte, al parecer, aquella sorprendente cálida noche de febrero era la calma antes de la tempestad. El puerto estaba silencioso, apenas se oía el suave balanceo de los barcos sobre el agua, tampoco se apreciaba ningún tipo de actividad humana, pero el punto rojo de la pantalla marcaba que Ron estaba allí, o al menos, que había estado.

Avanzaron cautelosamente, moviéndose por las sombras hasta que llegaron a un punto desde el cual se vislumbraba la entrada al bar, y entonces los vieron cuatro hombres armados patrullaban la entrada del viejo edificio de dos plantas, las ventanas del piso de abajo estaban tapiadas, por lo que no se podía saber si también habría más hombres dentro, en cambio, en el piso superior una tenue luz brillaba en la oscuridad y de vez en cuando se podía apreciar alguna sombra, aunque no lo bastante bien como para saber a ciencia cierta cuantas personas había.

Decidieron centrarse primero en cómo neutralizar a los cuatro hombres que había en la entrada sin que diesen la alarma, pues la diferencia numérica era claramente apreciable. Utilizaron el escondite que les ofrecían las sombras para avanzar lentamente, Harry fue por el lado izquierdo, mientras que Draco y Astoria fueron por el derecho, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, esperaron hasta que uno de los hombres se dio la vuelta y rápidamente dejaron inconscientes a los otros tres, inmediatamente, Harry se encargó del cuarto, que no se había percatado de lo que les había ocurrido a sus compañeros.

Escondieron a los vigilantes entre los contenedores y tiraron sus armas al agua. Volvieron al bar y aguardaron, no se oía ningún sonido del interior. Harry llevó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, pero la puerta no se abrió, se asomó por una de las ventanas para observar el interior, mesas sucias y sillas de madera desgastada era lo único que se veía, no había rastro de personas. Dirigió una mirada a Draco y a Astoria que significaba que se preparasen, agarraron con más fuerzas las pistolas mientras Harry le daba una patada a la puerta del bar con tanta fuerza que la reventó, haciendo que el suelo se estremeciese cuando la puerta cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido, haciendo volar por el aire miles de pequeñas astillas.

El efecto fue inmediato, apenas había dejado de oírse el fuerte impacto que había provocado la puerta cuando oyeron rápidas pisadas que provenían del piso superior y que se dirigían hacia las escaleras, Harry no supo decir a cuántos hombres pertenecían. Rápidamente los tres se escondieron detrás de la barra, justo en el momento en el que Astoria se escondía, una bala impactó en la pared donde antes había estado ella.

El mundo se había convertido en un segundo en una terrible pesadilla de gritos y disparos, a los que a duras penas conseguían responder.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

No sabía si eran los gritos, los disparos, el no saber qué estaba pasando, la cara pálida de Ron o todo a la vez, pero no podía parar de estremecerse y temblar. Se había arrastrado hasta Ron, con intención de relajarse al sentir su calidez y al oír a su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho, pero encontrarlo sudoroso, con una mueca de dolor en la cara había sido peor, por suerte, todavía conseguía mantenerse despierto y alerta.

La puerta de su celda se abrió con un chirrido, y la fuerte luz de la lámpara les cegó brevemente. Unos fuertes brazos les agarraron, primero a Hermione y después a Ron, y los arrastraron a la otra habitación que componía el sótano, Hermione oyó como Ron soltaba un alarido de dolor, y rápidamente se giró hacia donde provenía el sonido, pestañeando rápidamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad. Distinguió a Crouch inclinado encima del cuerpo de Ron, hurgándole en la herida, se arrastró hasta él con intención de apartarle, pero Crouch le dio un tortazo tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder.

\- Apártate, estúpida – Le gruñó.

\- Déjale – Dijo Hermione con voz débil, volviendo a arrastrase hacia él, con el mismo resultado.

\- Estoy intentando alargarle la vida, así que deja de tocarme las narices, niña – Le volvió a gruñir.

\- ¿Por qué? – Aquello era algo que escapaba de la comprensión de Hermione.

\- ¿Es que estas sorda o eres estúpida? ¿No oyes el alboroto que tenemos encima? – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, en el que todavía se escuchaban los gritos y los disparos – Las cosas se han complicado un poco y Riddle quiere que este desgraciado – Hizo un movimiento brusco con la herida que hizo que Ron gritase más fuerte – no muera hasta que no se haya vengado de él.

Hermione se quedó mirando como Crouch seguía trabajando en la herida de Ron. En un momento vio como introducía con violencia dos dedos dentro de la herida, cosa que hizo que Ron gritase y se retorciese, Hermione había estado a punto de detenerle, hasta que se dio cuenta que el propósito de Crouch era sacarle la bala a Ron, por lo que ayudó sujetando al pelirrojo lo mejor que pudo. Tras unos tensos minutos, Crouch consiguió sacar la bala y rápidamente se supo a vendar la herida, evitando más pérdida de sangre. Cuando acabó, Crouch se levantaba y se marchaba para lavarse las manos, manchadas de sangre, dejando solos a Hermione y a Ron, que a pesar de tener todavía la mueca de dolor y de estar pálido, sonreía.

\- Hermione – La llamó, consiguiendo su atención – Rápido, busca mi arma y a ver si encuentras otra para ti, antes de que vuelva.

Hermione asintió, se levantó del suelo un poco tambaleante y empezó a inspeccionar la habitación. No fue muy difícil localizar la pistola de Ron, la habían dejado encima de la pesa, como tampoco fue difícil encontrar el bate que Ron había utilizado para dejar inconscientes a Goyle y a Crouch antes, así como su mochila y una pistola para ella. Volvió con Ron, que rápidamente comprobó los cargadores.

\- Ron – Dijo Hermione agarrando la pistola que Ron le tendía como si de un animal muerto se tratase – Yo nunca he disparado a nadie, es más, nunca había tenido una pistola en mis manos – Empezó a ponerse nerviosa – No sé qué hacer.

\- Tranquila, escúchame – Le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos – Tú sólo llévala en la mano, utilízala para amenazar y dispárala sólo cuando te sientas amenazada.

\- ¿Y si no le doy a nadie? ¿O si le doy a alguien y le mato? – Hermione empezó a temblar.

\- Tu apunta siempre a las extremidades, nunca al cuerpo, los brazos y las piernas son blancos difíciles de dar, no matarás a nadie, y crearás la duda cuando vean que te atreves a disparar, y si por alguna casualidad les das, no será una herida mortal, pero recuerda, nunca apuntes al cuerpo, ¿lo has entendido?

Hermione asintió, agarró la pistola con más firmeza a la vez que respiraba hondo para intentar calmarse. La puerta se abrió y vieron como Crouch volvía, se escondieron en una esquina donde la luz de la lámpara no llegaba y se camuflaron entre las sombras. Enseguida oyeron el gruñido de Crouch al no verles, esperaron a que pasase por su lado, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la puerta de la que había sido su celda, Ron le apuntó con el arma en la espalda.

\- No hagas ni un solo ruido – Le dijo en tono amenazador – Ahora métete dentro.

A Crouch no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que Ron le ordenaba, cuando le encerraron la luz de la lámpara iluminó sus ojos que brillaban con un toque de odio que hizo estremecer a Hermione, en cambio, Ron fingió no darse cuenta y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigieron al piso superior, donde los gritos y los disparos hacia poco que habían terminado. Cuando cruzaron la puerta vieron a varios hombres de Riddle agonizando en el suelo mientras se agarraban allí donde las balas les habían alcanzado en un intento de detener las hemorragias. Entre tanto, de pie en mitad del bar, aparentemente ilesos, se encontraban Harry, Draco y Astoria, que nada más verles fueron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Estás herido! – Exclamó Astoria nada más verle.

Harry y Draco le miraron preocupados, ante lo que Ron hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

\- Tiene peor pinta de lo que realmente es – Dijo intentando calmarles.

\- De todas formas deberías ir al hospital – Propuso Harry.

\- No – Contestó Ron – Riddle está aquí – Dijo señalando el piso superior – Reunido con el padre de Draco, es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Draco y Astoria se negaron rotundamente, y durante unos momentos insistieron en que tenían que marcharse de allí, sin embargo, Harry se quedó pensativo, sopesando cuál sería la opción más acertada. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, se dispuso a hablar.

\- Ron tiene razón, esta es una muy buena oportunidad para destapar todos los negocios turbios de Riddle, además de pillarle con las manos en la masa – Ron asintió, sabía que Harry haría lo correcto – Propongo que demos un aviso a la policía mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí e intentamos que ni Riddle ni sus hombres se escapen, después será más fácil demostrar la inocencia de Ron y Hermione – Dijo señalándoles – En cuanto todo esté más o menos claro iremos al hospital para que se encarguen de tu brazo y después te mataré – Todos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Harry.

Les llevó más rato del planeado trasladar a todos los hombres que estaban en el suelo al la celda donde habían encerrado a Ron y a Hermione, algunos estaban desmayados, por lo que tenían que llevarles a rastras y como eran hombretones bastante musculados resultaba una tarea complicada, después estaban los que aún se encontraban conscientes, que se retorcían y resistían, lo que también resultó una tarea difícil. Por suerte, ni Riddle ni más de sus hombres aparecieron, aunque no supieron si tomarse esa ausencia como algo bueno o como algo malo.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la celda, Harry llamó a sus compañeros de la comisaría, dando un mensaje de urgencia acerca de un tiroteo, pero sin dar ningún nombre, con la esperanza de que no llegase a oídos de Dean y Seamus, pues estos no le darían la oportunidad a Ron de probar su inocencia.

Ascendieron por las escaleras en dirección al piso superior, donde Riddle, Malfoy y Lestrange estaban reunidos. El pasillo se encontraba a oscuras, por lo que no les resultó difícil localizar la habitación en la que se estaba celebrando la reunión, pues era la única en la que se apreciaba la luz que salía por la rendija de la puerta. Avanzaron despacio, pues ante el sepulcral silencio cualquier sonido les delataría y al no haber luz podrían chocarse contra algo fácilmente.

Pero aquella oscuridad era algo que confundía tanto a Harry como a Ron. Riddle siempre se encontraba rodeado por sus hombres, aunque rara vez les dejaba participar en sus reuniones, por lo que si había alguien vigilando, el pasillo tendría que estar iluminado. El silencio también les tenía inquietos, una reunión se celebraba para hablar sobre algún tema, por lo que se debería oír algún murmullo, pero no era el caso. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al caer en la posibilidad de que aquello fuese una trampa, pero aún así continuaron adelante.

Cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron comprobar que estaba vacía, al parecer, durante el caos que se había montado en el piso inferior, Riddle, Malfoy y Lestrange debían haber aprovechado para escapar, sobre todo al ver que sus planes de acabar con Ron y Hermione se habían visto frustrados. Comenzaron a pensar que el peligro ya había pasado cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, interponiéndose delante de ella un armado Lucius, tapando la única vía de escape. Rápidamente todos apuntaron con sus armas a Lucius, el cual se rió con una risa forzada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la inseguridad y el miedo.

\- Sois patéticos – Les dijo con voz fría – Un ex policía herido que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento, dos niñas que en su vida han apuntado un arma y un hijo que no va disparar a su padre – Se burló – Estás sólo, Potter.

\- Yo sólo también sirvo para pegarte un tiro – Le respondió Harry con seriedad.

\- Pero no lo vas a hacer, no tienes las agallas suficientes, además, no sería lo correcto, cinco contra uno, ¡que deshonra! – Exclamó, a cada segundo que pasaba adquiría más seguridad.

\- Creí que habías dicho que estaba yo sólo.

\- Pues está equivocado – Interrumpió Draco – Igual de equivocado cuando ha dicho que no me atrevería a dispararle – Terminó, apuntándole de nuevo con el arma – Ron, Hermione, Astoria, buscad algún pasadizo o algún agujero por donde una persona pueda caber, Riddle habrá huido por ahí. Harry y yo nos encargamos de vigilar a este.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamó Lucius – Soy tu padre, sangre de tu sangre, no vas a dispararme.

\- En los últimos meses has hecho demasiadas cosas como para que te siga considerando mi padre – Respondió Draco – Si de verdad fueses como tienes que ser, jamás nos hubieses puesto en peligro ni a mamá ni a mí, y jamás me hubieses involucrado con alguien como Riddle.

En esos momentos oyeron como Hermione y Astoria soltaban una exclamación. Habían retirado los abrigos que había en un armario y habían descubierto que lo que parecía el fondo no era más que una fina lámina de madera, que al retirarla dejaba a la vista un agujero lo suficiente grande como para que una persona pasase por él.

\- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Astoria, id tras Riddle, yo os seguiré en cuanto me haya encargado de esto – Dijo Draco sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de su padre.

\- Draco – Le llamó Astoria.

\- Iros – Insistió Draco.

Todavía con la duda pintada en el rostro Harry pasó por el agujero, seguido de Ron al que tuvo que ayudar, después pasó Hermione, pero Astoria se quedó parada mirando a Draco. Finalmente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Tanto el padre como el hijo seguían apuntándose mutuamente con la pistola.

\- Lo que he dicho es verdad – Dijo Lucius – No vas a dispararme, igual que yo no voy a dispararte a ti, hijo.

\- Entonces deja la pistola y ríndete – Le pidió Draco.

\- ¡Ohh! – Exclamó Lucius con una sonrisa – Pero nunca he dicho que no vaya a dispararle a ella.

En la otra habitación Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban esperando a que Astoria cruzase el agujero, pero en vez de oír el sonido de un cuerpo arrastrándose lo que oyeron fue un disparo, seguido de un grito y otro disparo. Al mirar por el agujero tan sólo vieron dos pares de pies en el suelo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
